


Tainted or Saved

by Neryx, Queen_Snake



Series: Not those kinds of values! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Puns, Betrayal, Bonding, Character Death, Cute, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Dark Mark Kink (Harry Potter), Dark!Harry, Death Eater!Harry, Dysfunctional Family, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Handsome!Voldemort, Hurt/Comfort, In the process of being beta read!, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Redemption, Romance, Sane!Voldemort, Secret Identity, Secrets, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 166,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neryx/pseuds/Neryx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Snake/pseuds/Queen_Snake
Summary: Harry made a grave decision at the end of his fourth year. Instead of fighting the Dark Lord, he joined him in fear for his own safety. Now, he has to deal with the consequences of being a Death Eater. But he soon finds out not everything's bad and that he can learn many lessons from his new master and family. Somehow, his predicament isn't as awful as expected and he soon doesn't want it any other way.





	1. Tainted Savior

**Author's Note:**

> The story is done and has so many kudos, thank you! I never thought this would become this popular! 
> 
> The sequel: "Serpents, Sunshine, and Sickles" is also a work in progress now! It neatly continues this one and you're warmly encouraged to read it, too!
> 
> Also, Queen_Snake joined me as a beta reader for this work. So it will become even better! It will take some time, of course. After all, the work is quite long. But, I've taken all your suggestions to heart and am trying to implement them! Thanks <3
> 
> Editors Note: I'm working really hard on this, but it's 400 pages so it might take a while. Please have patience and reread it after it's done being beta read? This work is really good. I absolutely love it and the hard work Neryx put in it. Giver them all the support they deserve. UWU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has made a decision, which will change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First HP fanfic, yay!
> 
> EDIT: Lovely Queen_Snake joined me as a beta reader and finished the first chapter! This whole process will take a while, so please bear this in mind, while reading. Don't worry about the formatting changing suddenly. But, at a 160 000 words, this will take ages to edit.   
> Thanks, Queen_Snake <3

**Chapter 1**

**Tainted Savior**

* * *

* * *

 

Lying on his bed in Gryffindor Tower, Harry mindlessly traced a finger over the underside of his left arm. He still felt a tingle of magic on it that’s not quite his own. It wasn’t unpleasant either. That put him off more than the damned thing itself. He gave his best not to think of what he had done today; how much he had fucked up. He had doomed everyone and himself. Betrayed his parents and everyone else who had died for him.

When he heard clumsy steps ascending the staircase, he pulled up his left sleeve again and sat up. There was no use in pretending to be asleep, anyway. Ronald would wake him up. Watching the door open with a guilty expression on his face, the Savior murmured, “Hey Ron,” He had never wanted to go back to his old life but seeing his magical friend... It hurt. If he were with the Dursleys, he at least wouldn’t need to face his friends.

“Hey,” his best friend sympathetically said, before sitting on the edge of his own bed and asking “Rough day, huh?” Harry could only nod, before raking through his dark hair in an attempt to calm himself down. While he appreciated Ron’s support, it didn’t help. Seeing him only made things worse! “Do you uh... want to talk about it? O-Or we could go downstairs and Hermione-”

“No, I don’t want to see the others... Sorry Ron, but it’s all a bit much and-”

“No problem, mate. Just... if you need someone to talk, you know,” Weasley added, awkwardly waving his hands around. He wasn’t always good with emotions, deeming those a thing for girls. Hence, why he had offered to go to Hermione together.

Harry nodded again, glad Ron didn’t keep on bothering him “Thanks-”

“But, you know... What exactly did happen?” his friend still went on, though, inching closer towards him expectantly. No one knew what had happened. All they knew was that the Dark Lord had killed Cedric and Harry had managed to escape with his body. But how everything went down was still a big mystery. Even Dumbledore had left Harry alone for the most part.

With a pleading look, the Chosen One sighed “Ron...” But he knew if he didn’t tell him and the others a story to appease them, rumors would start soon. Something, which was not helpful in his situation. “...Okay. We were teleported to the graveyard, the one I saw in my dreams. Remember? Wormtail was there and did some kind of ritual to rebirth V- the Dark Lord... He killed Cedric, a few Death Eaters were called a-and then he forced me to duel. I... managed to run away, while we were fighting, and to Cedric’s body, cast Accio on the Portkey and yeah, that’s it. You know the rest,” he tried to stay relatively close to the truth, so his story would remain believable. Filled with apprehension, he placed his hand on his left arm. ‘ _ As if it would do me any good. How am I expected to keep this hidden? _ ’ He worried.

Ronald nodded in understanding, not noticing anything being amiss. “H-Harry, you don’t think he will come here, right?” He asked shakily. Ron definitely was not his bravest friend. Then again, Harry had not been very brave, either. The redhead wouldn’t have betrayed him, he knew. He’d rather have died.

“I don’t know,” he breathed out and another pang of guilt mixed with fear made itself known. He truly had no idea, what would happen now. But what was he supposed to do? It had been either dying or living on like this! Sick and overwhelmed with the whole situation, he pleaded “Ron, please, can we not speak about it now? I just can’t...” His friend seemed offended, like he always was, but agreed still. “Thank you... a-and good night,” Harry made his intentions to go to sleep known. Ronald returned the words but went downstairs. It was still too early to sleep, he supposed.

Laying down, Harry felt like crying. Again. Why was this always happening to him? Why was no one there to assist him? Of course, his friends had tried to help, but it wasn’t enough! Where was Dumbledore, the Ministry, Remus, Sirius? Anyone? Why had no one trained him for this? A 4th year was no match for a reformed Dark Lord! Why hadn’t Dumbledore stopped the tournament? Did he want him to be miserable?

Tracing over his Dark Mark in sorrow, he prayed for things to become better. But how were they supposed to? With the Savior being a traitor, all hope was lost. And who could he turn to anymore? No one would be willing to help him, he felt certain. They’d only punish him for being a coward.

To his surprise, the Dark Mark seemed to emit a comforting warmth at his troubled thoughts. Which spread through his arm and into his chest. It didn’t make sense to him, he was suspicious of it, but he wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth right now. It felt good and it was the only thing feeling nice now. If the thing helped him fall asleep and forget his troubles for a while, he’d be fine with it. Harry curled in on himself, holding his left arm with his right hand and let himself rest. Sleep came to him easily as tired as he was.

The next morning proved to be difficult, to say the least. It was Saturday, but everyone usually stood up at around the same time. So when the Boy-Who-Lived awoke from a dreamless slumber - which he was grateful for, he faced a grand problem. How was he supposed to change, without showing off his new scar? He decided to pretend to sleep in, which the others seemed to be understanding. But he couldn’t do that on a regular day, could he? Once they were gone, he changed and made a mental note to look up strong glamours in the library. He was quite certain his standard one was far too weak to cover this kind of dark magic. At least he was certain, his nemesis wouldn’t make it that easy for him. He might be laughing his butt off at his state and celebrating his victory, which had come too early.

Making sure to have his wand in his pocket, he rushed downstairs and through the common room. In case Hermione was there, he’d rather not have a lengthy discussion with her. She was too smart. He could fool Ron, but not her- at least not for long. She might want to talk to him in the Great Hall at breakfast. There he could blame any inconsistencies of his story on secrecy. He could not eat today and go to the library straight away, but that would be far too suspicious. Also, he couldn’t hide forever, could he? Hopefully, luck would be on his side again. Where had it gone to, anyway? To the Dark Lord?

A calloused hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a random hallway when he descended. Potter had already drawn his wand halfway when a familiar voice mocked, “Jumpy, are we? Well, aren’t we all. Care for a talk?” Moody grinned at him, his tongue nervously licking along his lower lip thrice. He pulled the Chosen One into an abandoned classroom before locking the door without a wand. Harry didn’t need to be a genius, like Hermione, to know this was off. Moody had, of course, talked to him a lot in private before, but still. Couldn’t he wait, like the other Professors? Even Dumbledore had had the decency to let him come off his shock first. He looked rather nervous, too.

He tried to move away from him, stammering “P-Professor, I need to go-”

“Tsk, no you don’t. I can’t imagine you’re eager to face your fellow students. Can’t blame you for that...” Mad-Eye Moody shook his head, breathing heavily. He and Harry knew everyone would pester the boy. Harry would, too, if someone else were Savior.

While that was true, Harry didn’t feel eager to spend his time with an Auror, either. No need to risk anything. Especially, since Moody was a renowned Death Eater hunter. So, he denied it. “No, it’s fine! It’s not like I could hide forever from my own friends.” The mechanic eye scanned him up and down, making the teen feel anxious. It was a magical thing- what if he could see right through his left sleeve? But Alastor never let his eyes wander to his left sleeve, so Harry didn’t worry too much. Still, he was a seasoned Death Eater hunter, wasn’t he? Maybe he could feel it? In his aura?

“No, you can’t. But there are more important matters right now. How was he?” Moody had an even madder look in his healthy eye than usual and his tongue swished from side to side again. Weird, Harry had never known the man to have a tick like that.

“He, Professor?”

The older Auror growled “The Dark Lord, boy.” He noticed his weird tick, took a sip of whatever was in his bottle and brought it under control for now. How Moody had been permitted to teach children was beyond him. He was good teaching, but even Remus had been suspended for being too dangerous. The guy had turned Malfoy into a ferret!

He felt weirded out by the question, but answered nevertheless, so he could escape this situation and the Auror quicker “Well... Strong? I-I don’t know, what you want to hear. I had the impression he has fully recovered now. He’s definitely stronger than I remembered. He kind of looked like his younger self, too. At most 25 years old. What do you want me to say? ” But it seemed as if Moody was happy with his answer; excited. Riddle had almost looked like his diary-self, then. Might’ve been a few years older and even more handsome. ‘ _ Wait, Handsome? I shouldn’t think about stuff like that, _ ’ he scolded himself, not wanting to have those ideas. He may have been a hormonal teen, but he wasn’t mad, yet.

“And how did you escape? If he is so much stronger, how did you manage to escape that graveyard?” he regarded Potter in distrust, coming closer and invading his personal space. Or was it distrust? Somehow, the younger one thought, the Professor looked angry. Something put him off, though. Even more than the angry tone.

“I-” Harry wanted to tell him his fake story at first, but now it was his time to be distrustful. “Graveyard, sir? I never said anything about a graveyard,” he squinted his eyes. He hadn’t even talked to Dumbledore about it in such detail, yet. And he doubted Ron had already talked to him. Mad-Eye let his tick show again, before drawing his wand and pointing it at Harry. The latter only jumped, but then remained still. This wasn’t right! What was wrong with the Auror?

“Oh, such a clever boy, aren’t you, Potter? I’ve always wondered if you were capable of anything without your dear Miss Granger and me. After all, you couldn’t even solve the first puzzle- or the second, on your own,” he mocked him, circling the teen. Harry didn’t dare reach for his wand- he couldn’t draw as fast as Moody would attack him. “But tell me, can you guess, who put that name in the goblet for you? Who created the Portkey?”

Potter huffed in annoyance “You, sir?” And his Professor nodded enthusiastically. When he was about to go on, Harry interrupted him “We seem to have a minor misunderstanding here, Professor. Or am I mistaken, when I conclude you’re working for the Dark Lord?” The other man grinned at that again, confirming his assumption. Harry shouldn’t, but he felt immense relief wash over him. “Then you should lower your wand because I do as well.”

Right away, Moody lost his grin. Next thing Potter knew, he found himself being roughly pushed into the door behind him, a wand at his throat. The Auror seemed to want to hex him beyond repair, not believing him, so he whimpered “My left arm if you’re so kind.” He wouldn’t show fear. He might have been afraid of Voldemort, but not of this ‘Auror’. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

“Don’t play with me, you little-” his fellow traitor hissed, but shoved down Harry’s sleeve nonetheless “-oh.” He swiped the tip of his wand over the soft and sensitive underside of the teen’s arm with morbid fascination. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see the snake of the Mark moving around before the Auror let go of him. “This is unexpected. When...?” he inquired and nervously eyed the teen.

“Yesterday. You didn’t think I would have run around all my life with that thing, without somebody noticing, right?” Potter pointed out and made a move to straighten his clothes. Not before the other caught his arm again.

Conflict clear in his eyes, the other muttered “First of, don’t tell him I almost offed you. He wouldn’t be all that happy with me. And secondly,  _ how _ ?

While the other stared at his arm in disbelief, Harry deemed it safe to tell him. “At the graveyard, after the ritual, he wanted me to duel with him. I knew I stood no chance- I’m not an idiot. S-So I... might have made an offer. Even if I was still on the Light’s side, I couldn’t have let him kill me. What good would that have done anyone? So... yeah. We made a deal, he marked me and let me go for now.” His Mark seemed to hum at his confession and it gave him the feeling, he had been right in telling the truth.

“You are more intelligent than I thought, Potter! Can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same... Now now, I should tell you a secret of mine, too. Now, that we’re...  _ brothers _ . Hm? Seems only fair. Boy, I’m not Moody,” Not-Moody enlightened him. The Dark Mark wasn’t fake, it was very much real, Moody could tell. It might have been easier to tell the boy before another misunderstanding occurred. Shaking Harry’s left hand with his, he chuckled “Barty Crouch Jr, pleased to meet you! And before you ask, I’ve used Polyjuice.”

Harry again didn’t mind as much as he should. In his predicament, it could be useful to have an... ally. “So that’s what is in your bottle...” he only murmured as an answer, though. What was he supposed to do next? When his arm got grabbed for the third or fourth time now, he inquired “What are you doing?”

“Calling the others to destroy the school, of course!” Crouch exclaimed. But as Harry tried to recoil in panic, he laughed “Nah, I’m only joking of course. They can’t come in here and I doubt, they’d come, if I call. No, I made sure that it’s real.” He still did not seem to believe it, thinking that this was a dream.

Seizing the opportunity of having a new guardian, he pleaded “C-Can you cast a glamour to conceal it? I don’t know how I’m supposed to-”

“No. The Dark Mark rejects any and all magic cast upon it, which doesn’t come from the Dark Lord himself or when he allowed it. Wouldn’t be so nice, if one of us got caught and they’d mess around with it, you know? You’ll get used to it. You’re jumpy because it’s so fresh. We all went through that, don’t worry,” Barty told him, before stroking over the Mark once. It felt soothing somehow.

Harry wasn’t all that happy with the answer. “And what if Dumbledore decides to take a look? What if it’s warm? I can’t wear long sleeves all the time!”

“Should have thought about that, before you took it! First off, why would anyone suspect you of being a Death Eater? And don’t worry so much. Master takes care of his servants - and so on - okay? Now we should part ways,” Harry nodded in understanding and his Professor opened the door for him. He couldn’t hear any students in the hallways, they were already having breakfast. He was far too late already. As he was about to exit, the other Death Eater added “Ah! And Harry? Welcome to the family,” before licking his lips again.

The teen nodded, not knowing, what to think of it. Well, he was awfully glad he had someone he could talk to. Even if that someone was a convicted murderer and should be dead or at least in Azkaban. Then again, wasn’t he on his way to Azkaban, too? He didn’t support the Dark Lord’s ideas, not at all, but he couldn’t say he belonged to the Light, either. Still, the notion of a family sounded pleasant, somehow. Also, the only other viable ally might have been Snape. And Harry wasn’t all that sure, which side he belonged to anymore if he had not helped Crouch.

His stomach growled and demanded food, so he decided to follow Crouch’s advice not to worry. The Great Hall was still packed to the brim with students eating, even if he was quite late. He saw the rest of his trio and even though he dreaded it, he sat down next to them, facing Neville. “Hey,” he greeted them, not enjoying how they looked at him in pity. He didn’t feel like he deserved it.

After they said their greetings, Hermione asked, “Dumbledore wants to speak to you. Anyways, how do you feel?” Harry felt as if the entirety of the hall was listening in on their conversation. It might’ve been. It was almost dead silent, most students still looked scared and black banners were hung up. He himself looked as bad as the others. If at least Cedric weren’t dead...

“Thanks. Better than yesterday, that’s for sure. But it’s still a lot. I wish I could have done more...” he truthfully told them. He should have taken the goblet. Why had he been so stupid and had waited? It was his fault, Cedric had died.

Neville supported him with his words, “Y-You’ve done so much already! I don’t think, anyone blames you for... you know.” The others nodded. The secret Death Eater had a mini heart attack, but then he remembered they were alluding to Cedric, too. Not his other problem. He wondered if Neville would still speak to him if he knew. Not only was Harry a traitor, but had also spoken to one of the torturers of his parents. He felt sick to the core.

“I... Thank you,” he choked out. This was wrong, he didn’t deserve this. Tears started welling up again, like yesterday, but he didn’t even care. Draco and the others could laugh at him all they wanted, for all he cared. Hermione, next to him, was quick to hug him as his best friend and Ron patted his back. It only made it worse, though. He sobbed more, hiding his face in Hermione’s hair.

There it was again- the warm, fuzzy feeling from his stain. He despised but needed it at the same time.

* * *

 “Hello, Harry. Come, have a seat. Tea?” Albus motioned for him to sit at a circular table in his office. It was shortly after breakfast and Harry still felt like running away.

“S-Sure, sir...” the Savior answered, trying very hard to not show his nervousness. Even though Barty had told him not to worry and that ‘Master’ would take care of him - which he doubted. He couldn’t shake off the feeling that Dumbledore could see right into his soul. Something inside of him assured him, but he could not.

After having given the teenager his tea, Albus Dumbledore sat down across from him, worry on his face. “My boy... I suppose you know, why you are here. I need you to tell me, in great detail, what has happened,” he gently demanded, before smiling in sympathy.

So Harry told him the same story, he had already told Ron. “Sir, I’m sorry I couldn’t stop him-” he added afterward, uncertain if he thought so.

“Harry... No one expected you to be able to do that. Tom is far too strong for you on his own, but he also had his allies with him. His return was bound to happen, you know that. Even if you had stopped him, he would have found another way. My only regret is that I couldn’t be with you; that I allowed this to happen,” The Headmaster apologized with pain. At the mention of the Dark Lord’s given name, his Mark started burning and he tried not to hiss.

“Why didn’t you stop the tournament?” The teen accused him then, his Mark humming in approval. “My name should never have been able to come out of the goblet- it was clear something was wrong! I know you said it would be best to let it happen, but look, where it got us. Cedric...” he broke off, his throat tightening at the thought of his friend. This was the Headmaster’s fault! He was using Harry as some kind of tool...

Albus nodded along at his words “I know, Harry. But we could not have known beforehand, what this all would lead to. I fear, there was no other way.”

“S-So that’s it? There was no other way, so his death didn’t matter- and what about Crouch, sir? A-Also, we still don’t know, who did all this! Wormtail couldn’t have been here! Nobody can get into Hogwarts unbidden that easily and he isn’t exactly strong...” the Boy-Who-Lived snapped, his magic heavy in the air and lights flickering. He felt embarrassed at the display- he knew, he didn’t have a lot of control over himself. Even with all his similarities to the Dark Lord, this wasn’t one of them. The others always seemed to have it all together.

Dumbledore stared at him for a while and Harry got worried, he might be cursing him because of it. But soon the old man furrowed his brows and noted “Their deaths are, of course, a great tragedy. And I agree that Wormtail could not have been behind this. Your suggestion that somebody belonging to Hogwarts must have done it seems unlikely. I trust each one of the staff and my students, Harry. Even if they have made grand mistakes in the past. You know that.”

Although Harry was certain he wasn’t talking about him, his heart started speeding up again. To mask this, he offered “W-What about the... former Death Eaters, sir? Karkaroff and Snape-”

“Were both spoken free of their mistakes and I trust them. Professor Snape had nothing to do with it, I can assure you. If he wanted to hurt you, my boy, he could have done so the last three years already. Do you think, he would go through all this trouble? And Karkaroff... He’d rather have used his abilities to make his Champion win than use it to help Tom, I’m afraid. But don’t be concerned, we will find out, who is behind all this,” Albus reminded and assured him. Not knowing, how to respond, for now, Harry took a sip of his tea, before resting his hands on the table. He prayed there wasn’t Veritaserum in it. Next time, he noted, he would decline the offer for a drink.

“But how? The person could already have fled the castle or do so as we speak,” he pointed out and put some determination in it. He knew exactly, who had done all this. Which begs the question, why he hadn’t dropped a hint for Dumbledore in the right direction. But did he want to? This term, he had grown quite fond of Moody- or rather Crouch Jr. It wouldn’t change anything if he betrayed him. He might end up in Azkaban and Harry didn’t want to know, what the Dark Lord would do to him. Also, this was Dumbledore’s fault! He wouldn’t trust him again and tell him, what was going on. He’d rather tell Snape than him!

Potter suddenly had the Headmaster’s hands encasing his left one. It might have been to encourage him, maybe to make him break. He wasn’t so sure. Either way, Dumbledore must have felt his quick pulse, his tension, and attempt to pull his hand away. “That, my boy, isn’t a problem of yours. I wouldn’t want to stress you even more, after all, you have been through. Now, do you have  _ anything _  to tell me, my boy? I’ll always be open to talking. Otherwise, you may go,” the Professor had a sad glint in his eye. But Harry told himself, he was only imagining things.

He hesitated too long, he knew it, but he couldn’t do anything about it. For a second, he had wanted to spill all his dirty little secrets right there. But in the end, he shook his head and answered “No, Professor. I don’t have anything more.” Albus shortly smiled, but it seemed as fake as Harry’s determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, I love Death Eater!Harry fanfics. Sadly, there aren't enough of them out there!


	2. Masked and Demasked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The professors are very close to unveiling Moody's real identity, but Harry gives his best to prevent it.
> 
> Edited!

**Chapter 2**

* * *

* * *

 

 

It’s surprising how things seemed to go back to normal. Harry blamed it on the following exams, which always took place in the last month of the school year. Perhaps everyone was too busy to show sadness. Although sadness and grief wasn’t his biggest issue. He mused about Cedric these past few weeks, which he suffered for. No, Harry’s more worried about himself. Which was weird, since he seldom was? It wasn’t in his Gryffindor-nature to do so.

He didn’t know what he expected after taking the Dark Mark. Torture? Returning nightmares? What he didn’t expect was the Mark to be so pleasant. It helped him more than anything. It seemed good to have it, right somehow, and it comforted him. And although Voldemort had permanently infused him, bound him, with some of his magic, he felt good. It felt familiar. At night or in class, he often touched his Mark tentatively or curled up around it. He enjoyed belonging to someone, not being in charge. Even if that someone’s a dark wizard. But could he really be this dark, if he made this pleasant for his former enemy? Could wizards use dark magic but still show virtue?

It hurt that Not-Moody was genuinely nice to him, too. He enjoyed being near his fellow Death Eater. His brother. He loved being a big family. He had almost none and always been envious of Ron’s multiple siblings. Somehow, he felt a connection to Crouch Jr. The same went for Snape, although weaker. Not that he had approached the man about this at all. He doubted, he even knew. And something told him, perhaps the Mark, that he should be glad about that.

Harry was angry at himself for not hating his situation more. He’s the Chosen One! They supposed him to be the one to defeat the Dark Lord, not join him and revel in it! He’s certain: this would all soon come back to haunt him. It’s too good to be true. Things never were this easy for him. It had plagued every year of his life with pain and loss, so far. He just wanted that to end but didn’t think this was the solution for it.

Perhaps today’s the day, it would happen? Where did it go wrong? At least that’s what he thought every day upon waking up. This had to be some kind of dream!

He was sitting in the red and gold Common Room of Gryffindor, doing his DADA homework together with Ron. It was a good thing. Harry always had his friends around. No way would he get such high grades without them. Defense Against the Dark Arts, however, was one of his best classes and not only because of how biased his teacher is. He was glad he had at least some areas, where he was superb at. Couldn’t someone kidnap Snape and replace him, too?

The peaceful work was disturbed, however, when Hermione came running in more or less, excitedly wanting to say something. “Guys! I think they found him!” she pulled a chair toward their table, before discreetly placing a silencing charm around them. It was unnecessary, though, since they were more or less alone right now.

“Found whom?” Harry cocked his head. He didn’t keep up with all the gossip, so he wasn’t that surprised if he had missed something. Maybe another prank of the twins?

“The person who rigged the goblet and everything else!” she declared and the dark-haired boy’s eyes got wide. She elaborated, “I stayed behind after Charms to discuss a problem with Professor Flitwick. It took quite some time and at some point, McGonagall came into the room. She was adamant for Flitwick to follow her. And I... wanted to know what the fuss was about.”

Ronald snorted “We really are a bad influence on you, hm?” Normally, Harry would have laughed, but he was far too tense now, clutching at his arm.

“Oh, Ronald, don’t be silly. Anyway, I followed them. I think they met with Snape and Dumbledore, but I’m uncertain if there were more who didn’t speak. They went into a room and I, well, eavesdropped. They said something about having linked the alterations to the goblet to a wand within Hogwarts, but here’s the catch: it’s not registered and they still have to locate it! So they... don’t know who it belongs to yet, but they were positive it wasn’t a student. I think that was obvious; the magic was far too advanced for any student to have done that. I guess they are trying to link the wand to a person now, which should be easy. They only have to find it and then... try, I guess, who it responds to!” She happily stated, proud of her find. When she saw Harry’s weird expression, which looked almost negatively shocked, she frowned. “Aren’t you glad, Harry?”

“Oh, Er... I am. I guess I just didn’t believe they would find the guy. If I were him, I would have run away right after the tournament,” he imitated a chuckle.

Weasley then had an idea, “I bet it’s Snape! He wouldn’t be able to run off like that...” Hermione then told him how stupid that assumption was and why. Meanwhile, Harry had a slight conflict. He genuinely liked Crouch, and he also thought no one deserved a Dementor’s kiss. Also, if they gave him Veritaserum, it could be Harry’s demise, too. And if not that, Voldemort stated he must harm none of his followers. Surely Dumbledore and the other Professors wouldn’t take too long to find the wand and Crouch alongside it.

“Yeah? So who do you think, did it?” Ron mocked, angry at having lost to his friend.

“I think it’s Moody. He’s the only new teacher, who is still there. He had no problem showing us the Unforgivable-“

“Are you crazy?! He’s an Auror!” He reminded her. Harry tried to look equally confused as his mate.

She vehemently shook her head “No. I’m sure there is more to it, which would explain that. But disregarding that, I’m sure it was him.”

Harry nervously cast the Tempus spell- it was close to curfew. There was no chance, he could get to Barty to warn him with the usual means. And he couldn’t sneak out either when his friends were still awake. He waited until midnight until Ronald was asleep and he could sneak out. Harry prayed it wouldn’t be too late.

 

* * *

 

“ _Tempus,_ ” he cast again- 3:03 am. He hoped it would suffice. While Ron and the others were happily snoring around him, he put on some robes and his Invisibility Cloak, before leaving the tower silently. His way to Moody’s quarters was uneventful; he didn’t run into one teacher. Which was worse? Normally, there was always one around to make sure, everything was in order. So they must have already been working on their plan to find the culprit. Maybe they were about to locate the wand and therefore his owner’s position. With worry in his heart, Harry sneaked through the empty, dark corridors until he reached his destination and entered the Defense classroom.

Standing before the DADA teacher’s room after ascending the stairs leading to it, he at first wanted to knock. But he didn’t deem it entirely safe, in case things had already gone pear-shaped. So he opened the door with Alohomora, glad there weren’t any other wards on there- at least none, which wouldn’t let him in. The Chosen One wouldn’t be surprised if Barty had implemented him into his wards. Inside, it was dark and silent; the curtains drawn shut tightly in the small room. Harry could make out slightly raspy breathing, which sounded otherwise calm, from a bed on the other end of the room in a small niche. He knew it was a bad idea to sneak up on a wizard - a war criminal, even - but what else was he supposed to do? He simply hoped, luck would be on his side and he wouldn’t be mauled.

With another spell, he lit the candles in the shabby room before approaching the pile of blankets on the bed. By the size of it and the brownish hair he saw peeking out, he deduced Crouch wasn’t on Polyjuice right now. Foolish, if someone came in at night. Which would have probably happened if Harry had not been there? He gave his best not to startle the Death Eater and gently shook his shoulder, murmuring “Moody - Crouch, wake up!”

It didn’t work out, as the older man tore at him with the fastness of a snake, before pinning him down with a hand to his chest and shoving his wand against his throat, despite his efforts not to startle him. The teen decided not to struggle, hoping the man would recognize him quickly enough.

“What have we here-” the other hissed, before recognizing him “Oh! Had a nightmare, Potter? Or did you come to off me in my sleep?” Barty growled, not entirely friendly. Harry could not blame him. He might have reacted the same, had the other had awoken him in his rooms.

“N-No! Crouch, leave now! Dumbledore roughly located the wand you used to create the Portkey and everything- If they have it, it won’t take long to trace it back to you, even if it is unregistered. I mean, you probably have it with you here, don’t you,” he told him the knowledge he had gotten from his friend. It seemed to calm the sleepy man somewhat.

It made his fellow Death Eater let go of him mostly, albeit still keeping one hand on his chest for safety and pressing him into the worn-out mattress below him. “Where do you know that from?” he darkly whispered, although Harry thought, he heard a pinch of fear.

“Hermione, she eavesdropped on them,” he admitted, making his Professor chuckle.

“She’d make a great Death Eater... Anyway, I don’t know, if it’s really that dire... I have orders to stay here. If I go, it blows my cover,” he admitted, uncertain what he should do. “I mean, if it was that bad already, surely Severus would have told me something.”

“I don’t think, any side can trust him, really. Even if he is on ours, perhaps he is not telling you, as not to blow his cover? Does he even know, you’re here?” Harry voiced in concern, uncertain, either. He would not rely on Snape in this. Well, he’d never rely on him, really.

Barty smiled again. “And you would have fit into Slytherin with those ideas... I don’t know, whether he knows for certain. He made me a bunch of my potions at the start of the year, but he never delivered them to me personally. Also, I have to make them myself now...”

“E-Either way. It would probably be best to go. I mean, what are you even doing here? A-And if we’re wrong... I’ll take the blame, okay?” He wanted Barty to be safe. It was more important than potential, livid Voldemort.

“And,” Barty drawled, “there is the Gryffindor again, perhaps not so Slytherin, hm? I am here, so you aren’t alone, you idiot...”

While Harry enjoyed the affectionate tone, they didn’t have much time for it. “But that would prove that Professor Snape is not to be trusted. A-And I have the feeling, that’s what the Dark Lord thinks, too. Please, just go,” he begged the other man and ignored his attempt to be humorous. He knew he was only trying to mask his fear.

Suddenly, Crouch Jr. stood up, leaving Potter to sit up on his bed, too. He rummaged through his things, packing apparently. While he did so, he declared, “Well, if you say so, Mister Potter. But I’m not going with my tail between my legs, you know? I’m going in style. You know, the Death-Eater-Way.” Harry did not understand what that was supposed to mean.

He only hoped “You will not kill someone, are you...?”

“Nah...” he waved his hand around dismissively while pulling a black robe and a mask out of a trunk. “Wouldn’t want to make you afraid of your favorite brother. Now, now, no need to say it- I know I am. No, I’m putting on a little show for everyone.” Soon, he was dressed in the ‘formal’ attire of Voldemort’s followers, a skull-like mask covering the upper half of his face. He approached Harry, who had stood up in the meantime. Grabbing his left arm, which had proven to be some kind of obsession, he gently traced over the clothed underside “Now, a few last words. Please, if the dunderheads don’t find out, point them to the screaming trunk in my room. Moody’s still in there and he’s too useful to let him starve. Second, stop worrying so much about others. Not everyone will return the favor. Last, put on your cloak and go back to your dorm- I promise, you’ll still see the show and learn something, too. I’m your Professor.”

“And what if something goes wrong and they catch you?” Harry didn’t like additional risk. Really, he should stay with the other. “Also, I enjoy caring.”

Barty let out a strangled-sounding chuckle, before leaning his forehead against his student’s. “They won’t, ‘cause I’m a professional. And I know. But just for once, be a good, little Death Eater and go back to your dorm,” he breathed out and seemed to want to do something else, but decided against it. He squeezed the arm in his hands once before stepping back and motioning for Harry to go.

 

* * *

 

“All students must gather in the Great Hall immediately,” the announcement still echoed through the halls as Harry, so rudely awoken from his deep slumber, rushed down the stairs with the other Gryffindors. It wasn’t clear yet what had happened. All they knew was that something was on the run inside of Hogwarts. Out of nowhere, a few Professors rushed further downstairs it seemed, while they shoved aside a few students that cried out in panic, and almost fell over.

“Morsmordre!” suddenly echoed from down below, rather close to the Great Hall, actually. The spell created, as expected, a copy of the Dark Mark, which floated right above everyone. Harry had seen it before thrice and it was still impressive.

Still, Harry could only roll his eyes; ‘show-off’, he thought, until something struck him. It didn’t hurt anymore. Every time he had seen the spell being used, it had made his scar hurt. Now, there was nothing. Only a minimal tug at his own Dark Mark. A second thing which he noticed soon, was that this wasn’t a show. It was a distraction. With great interest, Harry observed as Barty stormed towards the main entrance near the Great Hall, while everyone was kind of staring at the Mark in shock. Immediately, the students, who were already there, ran past him and up the stairs again, hindering the Professors from catching up with the man. The Chosen One lost track of what was going on afterward, having to fight hard, so the panicked crowd wouldn't trample him. Again.

After more tense minutes - Harry hoped Barty had escaped - Dumbledore shouted for everyone to be silent, standing at the foot of the staircase. Most of the students had not made it to the Great Hall, as had been ordered. Instead, they were standing on the multiple staircases, some shaking. “Quiet! Please go to the Great Hall now. There, the teachers will check, if everyone is there and protect you, while the rest of us searches through the castle again.” Apparently, the Headmaster wasn’t all that sure, whether there were any more Death Eaters still in the halls. Harry had to suppress a chuckle.

“This is awful- How could he have gotten inside? That’s impossible!” Harry heard Lavender whine behind him, while they were descending another stair towards the Great Hall.

Hermione could only roll her eyes at her and explain, “Obviously, he was already inside the whole year or he would not have been able to rig the tournament. It’s Moody, I’m sure of it! I mean, have you seen him here anywhere?” Again, the black-haired teen next to her got scared of her intellect while they were taking the last staircase. If she had deduced that much, surely she would be on him soon.

Right away, Ron tsked at her, “How? Moody only has one leg; did how fast that guy was? I’m telling you it’s Snape-“

“Mr. Weasley, I can assure you of being wrong. Or has your intelligence gone down so far that you don’t recognize me? 30 points from Gryffindor,” a very much not amused Professor Snape hissed at him, standing behind the door to the Great Hall and guarding it, probably. Ronald paled to an unhealthy degree and ducked his head as if he were expecting to be hit. However, Professor Snape did no such thing and instead regarded Harry. He seemed to be rather put off by something and shook his head at himself. Either way, the Golden Trio went to their favorite place and sat down. Although it was around 4:30 am, there was already breakfast awaiting them. A smart move, since nobody looked, as if they could sleep now, anyway.

While stuffing another toast in his mouth, the redhead huffed “I’m sure, it was him. He probably used Polyjuice or something... I bet that’s not even Snape! I-It’s a decoy-“

Hermione’s eyes got wide, and she praised “Ronald- that’s brilliant!”

“I-It is?” He insecurely asked, cocking his head to one side. Normally, his friend was never that nice to him. Meanwhile, Harry felt his heart taking on an unhealthy speed.

“Yes- well, no. Most of it is stupid, but the Polyjuice! Why haven’t we seen that sooner? Moody used Polyjuice, not Snape. That’s why he’s so fast and that’s why it makes sense for him to be on the Dark Side at all- because it wasn’t Moody! Oh, Merlin, we have to alert Dumbledore!” She excitedly demanded, already half arisen from her seat.

Harry only darkly told her, “Later. I don’t think, you’ll be able to talk to him now, Hermione. And it’s not like it would matter. If it is really Moody, the teachers already noticed. As you said, he’s missing.” He didn’t want her to investigate more. “Also, if you try to leave the Hall, Snape might hex you,” he added with a small smile. Knowing her, however, he wasn’t surprised when she angrily breathed out, stood up and walked over to Professor Snape. Harry tried to read his expression, but as usual, it was like stone. After his best friend had finished her speech to him, he nodded once before gesturing towards him and Ron.

It offended Hermione; the Savior observed and came back to them. “And?” Ronald asked in anticipation.

“Nothing.”

He slightly slammed his palm on the wooden table and proudly told her “Yeah, because he knew! He helped him! You shouldn’t have told him-“

Having enough of this conversation, Harry stopped the two, before they could alert the whole table to their assumption “Guys. It doesn’t matter; it’s not like we could do anything about it. And Ron, I don’t think he did. We’ve thought he was behind lots of things these past four years and we were never right. And if he had wanted to hurt me or kidnap me, he could have done so earlier.” His poor friend looked at him with a sense of betrayal, while the other looked kind of astonished at his handling of the situation. “I’d say, we just wait, until Dumbledore comes back and then we’ll talk to him,” he shrugged, before taking something to eat. He noticed his hands were shaking and blamed it on Hermione. If the two noticed, they didn’t comment on it, though.

 

* * *

 

 

“Professor Dumbledore?” Harry muttered, knocking at the Headmaster’s door, his two friends behind him. He’d rather not do this, but oh well. Now he knew at least how Snape must have felt 100% of the time. Being a spy was rather difficult, he had observed. The voices, they had heard inside, came to a halt and the door gently swung open to reveal the three.

“Harry! It’s good to see you, even on these... troubling days. Ah, Miss Granger and Mister Weasley are there, too. I don’t suppose you’re here for a cup of tea?” The old man tiredly chuckled before motioning for them to step inside. Snape and McGonagall were also present, looking equally tired somehow. Looking at Professor Snape and being so close, Harry felt the nice, fuzzy feeling of being near his fellow Death Eaters returning. He hoped Snape didn’t feel it or at least didn’t get what was going on. But since the latter was always so hellbent on ignoring any emotion, he probably didn’t.

Hermione then shook her head, before explaining her idea, “Professor, we found out, who that Death Eater was. It’s Professor Moody, but not really. Someone used Polyjuice to look like him, I’m certain. No student could have rigged the game like this and no one else could have come into Hogwarts, who isn’t already here. So it must have been a teacher. He had no qualms to show and use the Unforgivables in class; he has taken an extensive interest in Harry and he always carried around that bottle. Also, someone stole ingredients for this exact potion from Professor Snape! I’m sure, there was Polyjuice in it-“

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully until he interrupted her by raising a hand slowly. “Professor Snape has already informed me of this, Miss Granger. And I must admit that I’m severely impressed. We suppose it was Professor Moody. But since we couldn’t catch the culprit-” Harry let go a breath, he had not known, he was even holding “- we have no proof. He has vanished, which is a good indicator. Only one problem stands: If he wasn’t the real Mad-Eye, where is he?”

Remembering his promise, Harry sheepishly admitted “I-I think I have an idea, sir... Professor Moody had a suspicious-looking chest in his office. When I was there, screams came out of it, but he told me to ignore it. Perhaps...?” Immediately, everyone had their eyes on him.

Snape approached him threateningly and, while towering over him, drawled “And you didn’t think to inform us about that earlier, Potter?”

“N-No, because I trusted Professor Moody. He’s an Ex-Auror, how should I have guessed, he would kidnap someone? It was weird, but so was his general persona. I-I mean, it could also be a Boggart, for all I know.” He stood his ground, trying his best to sound truthful. His Professor stared at him again, then frowned and mustered the secret Death Eater.

Minerva came to Harry’s rescue, trying to calm the other teacher down “Severus, Mister Potter had no reason to distrust Mad-Eye. We didn’t, either. The boy could not have known- perhaps he’s wrong, anyway.” Snape’s mustering stopped at his left arm and the teen held his breath again; he knew. At least he thought so, but the spy didn’t immediately curse him. So perhaps he was only being paranoid, and this was a coincidence.

Retreating, Snape muttered, “No, I guess he didn’t.”

Afterward, they hurriedly made their way to the DADA classroom, Harry leading the way to the incriminating chest. As always, it angrily screamed and Potter felt slightly guilty again. Had the real Moody been in there for a whole year? When Snape cast a spell, Harry didn’t recognize, the box opened and unveiled its horrible secret. There was someone in there.

“I’m sorry, Albus...” the Auror called in devastation. So, while the Professors tried to get him out of there, the trio was sent off to go gather Madame Pomfrey for him, in case someone injured him.

 


	3. Strange meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a troubling end of this term, Harry is stuck at the Dursley's again. But this time, things are very different.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

* * *

A few weeks later, it was Harry's last class of potions before the exam and the summer holidays. He didn't have high expectations for his grade, honestly. But it didn't worry him as much as Snape's weird behavior towards him. He had changed, ever since that night, where Crouch had run off. He didn't insult him as often as usual, he more or less ignored him. _Tolerated_ him even. Except, when he stared at him for multiple minutes in deep concentration. He still had no idea, what that was about. Dumbledore and he did it all the time, but whatever they were doing, didn't seem to work out. 

When class was over, Harry quickly packed together all his stuff, not wanting to be left behind by his friends and alone with Snape. Who would voluntarily do so, after all?

 _His plan failed_. Not, because he was too slow, but because Snape ordered "Potter, please stay. I'd like to talk to you." His unusual politeness put him off even more and Harry was sure, had he a tick like Barty, it would go crazy now. This was not good and there was no way of escape. 

"Sure, sir," he muttered and waved his two friends goodbye, who closed the door behind them with a click. There were no spells explicitly cast, but Harry was adept enough to know, Snape had just activated a few wards around them. He could feel the magic around him and it wasn't entirely pleasant. Snape's magical aura had never felt good to him, anyway. It didn't feel familiar, like Barty's or the Dark Lord's, which matched him perfectly. With a swallow, Harry calmly inquired "What do you need of me, sir? Was something wrong with the potion?" 

Snape was on him, threateningly holding his wand in front of Harry's face before he could even react. "Potter, I think we both know, why we're here. Stop the act." Harry did nothing, however, and defiantly stared up at his Professor. "Tell me, Potter. Why is it, that you became a master of Occlumency from one day to the other?" he hissed and tapped his wand against the teen's forehead, making Harry flinch.

"O-Occlumency, sir? I'm sorry, but I don't think I know-" 

"The  _art_ of closing your mind against Legilimency- The reading of your mind, if you will. An incredibly difficult skill to master and you certainly were never able to do it, so why now? No 4th year should be able to shield themselves like this," the Potion's Master growled, distancing himself from his student, but not putting his wand away. 

Harry frowned and felt angry at the attempt to invade his privacy "You  _read_ my mind? That's- That's awful! And I truly don't know, why! But if you were reading it, I'm glad you can't anymore! Does Professor Dumbled-"

" _Yes_ , he does know and he does do it, too. So no, you can't go running to him and  _whine_ about it, Potter. He already noticed this as well," Snape smiled self-confidently at him, savoring his anxiety, and clearly demanding an answer.

His mind raced for one, but he had his suspicion. Barty had once told him, Voldemort looked out for his own. He must have known that Snape reading the mind of him - or even Dumbledore doing so - wouldn't end well for Harry. Perhaps he did that? But if Snape couldn't draw the conclusion of him being a Death Eater from that, it might be a  _gift_ exclusive to him. It relieved him that he had not been found out,  _yet_. So he lamely proposed "Perhaps it has to do with the ritual,  _sir_. Certainly, it didn't leave me unaffected." He also added "I'm linked to _him_ , Professor. He surely wouldn't like his  _Death Eaters_ reading his mind, so he shields it. Perhaps, through the link, he shielded me by accident _from you_ , too?" But he regretted saying it rather quickly, as Professor Snape didn't seem to calm down. Quite the contrary.

He came closer again, making Harry stumble into the nearest potions' cupboard. His hand was twitching to grab for his own wand, but he knew, he couldn't best his Professor. "Ah, so you know... I'm surprised, I must say. I suppose Albus told you?" Harry nodded absent-mindedly, hoping to appease the other, so he would be let go. "Well, it doesn't matter. And Potter, your explanation doesn't make sense for one, little reason. The Headmaster can't read you either and I'm certain he is no Death Eater.  _I should know_ ," he drawled, still pinning Potter to the shelf behind him. But Harry did not think, Snape would be informed of such things.

"B-But Professor, why does this even matter? Then the Dark Lord simply shields me from everyone  _by accident_. Isn't that  _good_?" He offered another explanation, but he had apparently said something wrong by the look on the man's face. It wasn't indifferent, like usual. It showed something akin to pain or betrayal.

" _Dark Lord_ , Potter? Pretty unusual for you to call him that. If I remember correctly, you never had the decency to in front of anyone," he hissed and Harry's heart skipped a beat. He should have been more careful! " _What are you hiding?_ I advise you to tell me before I make use of one of the Unforgivables,  _Barty Crouch Jr_ is so fond of. Oh? You didn't think, I didn't know, did you? I could tell he was here the second his father was found dead in the forest by  _you_. I simply didn't know, who he disguised as _._ You helped him, you fool! You wanted to be in the tournament so badly- Didn't you? And now you're trying to hide it-" Snape accused him, close to the truth, but still so far away. 

He knew it was over and the Mark told him that, too. With a chuckle, Harry mocked "So close to the truth and still, you're not able to connect the dots, sir? No, I didn't make some kind of deal with Crouch to help me get into the tournament..." His Professor had a very wrong perception oh him. "  _Fine_. You want the truth? Then let go of me." The older male considered it for a few moments before he stopped clutching his robes and took a reluctant step back. He still trained his wand on him, however. "What about this? I'll show you _mine_  if you show me _yours_!" Harry hissed, before poisedly pulling up is left sleeve. Could Snape's eyes get any wider, they'd surely have popped out of his head soon.

"You..." the other Death Eater began, but was speechless for the first time, since Harry had known him. He had to admit, he liked his Professor far more like that.

"Yes,  _me_. I took it at the graveyard when  _nobody_ was there to help me! When you simply sent me straight to my death by not stopping this madness! I did not want to be in the competition! What did you think, I'd do? Just because everyone thinks I'm the  _Chosen One_ , doesn't mean I will let myself be killed and tortured! This is all on you," Harry snapped at his Professor, tears starting to form. He had bottled this up for quite some time and this was the perfect opportunity to vent. His teacher looked at him in honest sorrow and wanted to say something, but he cut him off "None of you prepared me for this! You never do! You let me fight him two times already;  _on my own_! I already only survived with stupid luck and nothing else! And there he wasn't even powerful,  _like now_. I had no choice..." 

When the teen wanted to storm off next, the taller man caught his exposed arm and pulled him back. His touch felt pleasant, but wrong at the same time. " _Potter..._ It isn't too late, yet. If you go to Albus- You won't be shunned, simply because you took it.  _Please_ ," he more or less begged the student and his alliances became rather clear. 

The Dark Mark pleasantly hummed under Snape's fingers, reminding him of its positive aspect. He shouldn't, but Harry felt himself allowing it to influence him. It was nice not to be in charge all the time. Not to be  _alone_. Not to have to fear for his life. "I-I don't  _know_ ," he simply muttered, tears still continuing to stream down his face. "Why should I?" 

Disbelief displayed on Severus' face, as he angrily pointed out " _Lily_ died for you- Your father- So many other people! How much of an idiot are you? Do you think, the Dark Lord will simply stop; not kill off all your friends? Don't you  _care_?" The other man was livid and if Harry weren't the Savior, Snape might have killed him.

"The side I'm on doesn't lower the number of deaths! And at least  _he_ doesn't leave me alone and defenseless,  _obviously_. He didn't need to shield my mind, he didn't need to make my marking pleasant for me, but he did! That's more than  _fucking_ Dumbledore has done for me in years! He left me with my abusive relatives, let me face the Dark Lord alone! I didn't even get special schooling or  _anything_ to aid me in fighting him! He sent me to my death! Why should I care? Also, did he help my parents?  _No!_ He could have been their Secret-Keeper, but instead, he let fucking Peter be it! He could have let them hide in Hogwarts with him, for Merlin's sake! They would have been safe," he cried and regarded the other spy in disgust. 

The Potion's Master stared at his Mark in thought, before concluding "Even if Albus' approach is flawed, you don't have to give up the Light entirely. And no, the Dark Lord does not care, Potter. Whatever he did, he did it to pull you on his side. You can't trust him." Severus seemed to think, he spoke out of experience.

"Yeah? And what do you care? If I die at either side's hands, you'd be happy. Don't play the saint,  _Professor,"_ he hissed and snatched his arm away, hiding his Mark again, because he heard a crowd of people approaching. The next lesson had apparently begun.

Roughly gripping at his least favorite student again, Snape told him in hatred "No,  _I wouldn't_. You don't understand anything, you dumb brat. You're wasting your mother's sacrifice-" 

"And what will you do about it? Frame me? Have fun fighting your idiotic war, when I'm in Azkaban and you're running away from-" Harry stopped as the door was opened by what looked like 7th years "- _our mutual friends_. Now let me go, before you  _regret_ it." 

Surprisingly, his teacher did, however, not without saying "50 points from Gryffindor,  _Potter_." Harry bitterly laughed, knowing this was only a helpless attempt to get him to comply. He knew Snape wouldn't risk it. He'd never tell on him. He was selfish and cared more for his own life than everyone else's. Stomping outside, the 7th years made space for him, being able to feel the tension in his magic. Outside, to his surprise, Hermione and Ron were still waiting for him.

She immediately asked "Harry! What happened?" So apparently - which he was glad for - Severus had cast a silencing spell and a good one at that if Hermione had not managed to reverse it. 

"Threatened me to not take potions next year, said I was awful. I might have over-reacted a bit. Doesn't matter," he huffed in annoyance, easily lying. While rushing to his next class, he felt a soothing warmth wash over him again. By now, he was fairly certain this was done by the Dark Lord. He wasn't certain, however, if he wanted to believe in Snape's opinion. Maybe, he could trust the man, who made him feel good.

* * *

He couldn't believe he was seriously sent  _here_ , again. After all that had happened! Harry found himself in his relatives' home again, entirely cut off from the magical world once again. Why did Dumbledore do this to him? Why couldn't he stay at the Burrow or with Sirius? But there was no helping it, he supposed. He could hardly run away. Albus would probably bring him back here again. So, swallowing down his hatred and anger, he did as the Dursleys told him. While scrubbing a pan in the kitchen, his 'family' ate the food, he had cooked. Not, that he'd get any of it.

' _This is ridiculous. I am Harry Potter- I'm a Death Eater! And I can't do anything against these people bullying me. I can't let Hedwig out, I can't do my assignments, I can't practice... I can't do anything!'_  He solemnly thought. If this weren't his life, he might have laughed at the stupidity of his situation. But like this, he almost felt like crying. 

"Boy! Clean faster or you can go to bed without  _anything_ to eat!" His uncle shouted at him, but he ignored it. Harry was more interested in the news on TV. It surprised him that absolutely  _nothing_ happened in England. One would think, with the Dark Lord back on the rise, that there were more incidents. Surely, if many people were killed, even Muggles would notice. But there was just  _nothing_. He sometimes wished he'd get some kind of  _report_ , what was happening. At least from  _one_ side. Hell, he didn't even know, what the Dark Lord wanted from him! He had marked him and basically told him to stay put. But why? Why wasn't he  _doing_ anything? Harry had seriously considered sending an  _owl_ , but he knew better than to do that. Since year one, there had been rumors of his mail being read. 

Finishing the pan, he shook his head, before taking the meager left-overs and going to his room. Hedwig greeted him with a happy screech, so he went over to her to pet her soft feathers. He sat down next to her on the desk, her cage was on, eating his small meal and looking out the window. He wished for anything, anyone to be there. A black dog, a werewolf- hell, he wished  _the Dark Lord_ was there. Anything magical, really. Having already finished eating, he regarded his Dark Mark for the hundredth time. To his shame, he had even tried to talk to him  _through_ it. But he didn't really have a clue, how it all worked. To his defense, he  _had_ researched such tattoos in the library. But it hadn't really done him much good. All the books stated the same, basically. The Master had various possibilities to do stuff with it, the servant  _not so much_. He supposed he could call for help in times of distress. But this didn't count, did it? He'd rather not be  _crucio-_ ed again. And as Crouch had said, the Mark didn't really allow for anything to be cast on it. Not, that he could do magic right now, anyway. 

"Why won't you  _do_ anything?" he accused it, tapping it with his index finger. But the more important question was, why the _Dark Lord_ wasn't doing anything. At least then, he wouldn't be so lonely and bored, if he had a job for Harry. Crouch Jr had said their 'Master' cared for them! Leaving him there all alone wasn't caring! This was the same thing, Dumbledore did. He felt so left alone...

Perhaps, he should buy himself a snake. He could speak with snakes, after all! Then he'd always have a friend to tell his dirty secrets to and it couldn't even spill them to anyone. Well, one person, it could spill it to, but he presumably already knew everything anyway. But, while making a mental note to buy another pet, another idea came forth. One thing, he had not tried yet. " _ **Please, if you can hear me... I need to talk,**_ " he whispered in Parseltongue against his Mark. It was his best bet, really. He wasn't using magic per se and the Dark Lord had used Parseltongue more than once for his endeavors. So perhaps the thing would react to this, as well? 

It didn't appear to be doing much, though. At least no immediate reaction could be seen, but he didn't give up just yet. He had a good feeling. For now, though, he decided to write letters to Hermione, Ron and everyone else. That was at least something, he could do to feel better. He'd eventually manage to send them, he was sure.

* * *

The next day was...  _disappointing_. Well, he hadn't expected the dark wizard to apparate straight into the living room, of course. But at least  _something_? A letter? A house elf? Anything! He didn't think, he was simply being ignored. No, Harry was certain, his plan had not worked out. Perhaps Parseltongue wasn't the answer to everything Voldemort-related. Or was it? If the latter could read his mind, shouldn't he have answered his calls already? He felt confused and hurt. The Dark Lord had abandoned him,  _too_.

So after Harry had cooked breakfast and got almost nothing in return, he decided to use some of his muggle money to buy himself food. He was glad to have had the sense to have exchanged some of his galleons into pounds before the holidays had started. He kind of  _needed_ food. Those small portions perhaps had been enough not to starve, when he had been 11, but not now. He was almost 15 and had become accustomed to Hogwarts' never-ending feasts. So he left the house and made his way outside, ignoring Vernon's angry shouts. At least, they weren't hitting him anymore. They had stopped physically abusing him, ever since they had heard of Sirius.

It wasn't really a warm day, which was good since he couldn't exactly wear t-shirts. Cooling-charms were out of the question, too, for obvious reasons. Even if he lived with Muggles, he didn't think Petunia was ignorant enough to  _not_ recognize the symbol. 

Harry went to the nearest shop and bought himself something quick to eat. ' _I hate this_ ,' he thought while sitting down on a random bench nearby. Why didn't Dumbledore make an exception for him and let him stay at the school? He  _supposed_ Privet Drive was somehow warded and safe, but still. Hogwarts' wards were better and what would be so hard about warding the Burrow? Also, what protected him from attacks, if he decided to go outside like now-

" _Nothing_ ," a familiar voice stated matter-of-factly and a hand was placed on his shoulder. "But I don't suppose, you'll have to worry about any attacks. Not anymore, at least," was added and the hand left him, before  _he_ sat down next to Harry. He wore his usual black, almost flamboyant robes and didn't look any different, from what Harry remembered. He still looked like twenty-something and pretty charming to the eye.

"I-I guess not,  _my Lord_ ," Harry began stammering, shocked at the man actually being there. He hadn't thought, he'd actually come. But either way, he was proud he had remembered to address him correctly. He might not like it, but  _crucio_ was worse. And this was only polite, wasn't it?

"Oh, but I always do look out for you, haven't you noticed? Even though your actions yesterday  _especially_ evoked my interest. I almost forgot you could speak, like I do," Riddle answered his thought dreamily before he could ask. Somehow, Harry liked the efficiency of their conversation.

He couldn't help, but ask "But why didn't you simply come to my house? And do you have a glamour on you? I don't think it's very safe for you to walk around like that, surely someone recognizes you..." He probably shouldn't ask those questions, but he was curious. He doubted, other's got to inquire about these things. Well, perhaps he didn't either and would soon lie on the floor, screaming...

If he didn't know better, the Dark Lord was smirking "Do take the fact you're indeed not on the floor, as an answer. I didn't come to your house, because it is warded off. Stronger than one might expect. And no, no glamour is in effect. I doubt anyone would recognize me like this- they'd expect me to look double my age. Anyways, I believe you've got more  _in-depth_ questions than this? After all, you seemed very _desperate_ for me to come."

Harry nodded while trying to ignore the absurdity of the situation. He had never anticipated his 'worst enemy' to come sitting next to him on a bench in a pretty park. Then again, he would have never believed or dared to hope, he was a wizard. "I- Yes. What do you  _want_  of me? I mean, I guess having me on your side is  _somehow_ advantageous, but still... I'm not even  _that_ good at magic, honestly." Really, he still couldn't understand, why Riddle had not simply killed him at the graveyard. He had looked pretty adamant to do so at first, too. Or was Harry simply lucky again?

While looking at nothing in particular, he answered "Aren't you selling yourself a little too cheap, dear Harry? You  _are_ a very powerful wizard, your magic is rather potent. After all, you're supposed to be my equal. What you lack is rather simple:  _Control_." Harry regarded him in confusion, obviously wanting him to elaborate. "Well, it's simple. You need to  _learn_. Spells, charms, curses... and you need a competent teacher for that. Your problem isn't being strong enough, it's not knowing, how to  _use_ your power. Once we achieve that, you'll certainly be a valuable asset. But even now, you have a purpose. You surely noticed, how I think of Severus. You have  _felt_ it, haven't you?" 

"I think so? The Mark kind of told me, I  _suppose_ ," the former Savior agreed and his arm was taken. He didn't even flinch at it, which surprised himself. Then again, he generally enjoyed being close to the other, despite everything. His magical signature matched him, it felt familiar. It felt pleasant to have his magic almost enveloping him. He knew that should not be. 

The Dark Lord nodded, his black locks bobbing up and down at that. "Yes, and you've spoken to him yourself. It's...  _problematic_ that he knows of this," he said, but it came out as a blend of hiss and whisper. Meanwhile, he had unveiled the Dark Mark himself and stroked over it. Harry felt a wave of emotions and feelings hit him at that, over-whelming him. Clearly, as Voldemort was the master of the Mark, he had  _some_ kind of effect on it. The Death Eater didn't think, he minded. "But there was no way around it, I must admit. At least it gave me a chance to see, where his  _loyalty_ lies..." Riddle full on hissed. Harry secretly thought he behaved like a snake at points.

"But, my Lord, couldn't you  _see_ before? I mean..." Harry implied carefully, hoping not to upset the man or have him stop touching him. He hated to admit it, but it felt so good! Like coming home after a stressful day or relaxing in a hot bubble bath...

"Sadly, no. Legilimency doesn't work on a greater distance and I fear Severus is quite adept at pushing me out of his mind. I can only read yours without effort and from far away, because we are connected. This isn't...  _normal_. And because you wondered, yes, I shield you as well. Although you'll have to master the skill yourself eventually. Now, can't you guess your purpose? You will be my eyes and ears in Hogwarts, a spy," Voldemort explained and awaited more questions while tracing along the snake on his arm. Riddle looked almost loving, as he did so.

Harry nodded, regarding his arm being toyed with "I can do that. But... what about the war? I don't even know, what's  _going on_ right now, what your plan is." Although he felt relaxation seep into him, he was still on alert with Riddle. He was afraid of him reacting badly to one of his questions. 

"Don't be scared," Tom encouraged him and offered a charming smile. Harry had already heard, Riddle had used to be quite the charmer and had employed it to get his way. But the longer he was being touched by the older man, the surer he was of the emotions, he was feeling. He didn't need Hermione to tell him, those weren't his own and they felt quite positive. " _Clever_. Anyways, the plan is the same, as it always has been. Right now, however, we aren't advancing very fast. I'm still missing most of my  _family_ , you see? A few Death Eaters are still imprisoned or even fleeing from  _me_. Until I have gathered all of them, I won't start. Also, I am still waiting on a few...  _other_ developments to unfold. None, which are all that important for you right now. Although I promise to find a way for us to stay  _in touch_ ," he chuckled and kneaded deeper into Harry's Mark, making the latter almost purr in pleasure. 

Harry nodded again, uncertain of the situation, he was in. Of all the things he had expected of Riddle, it surely wasn't  _this_. 

"Well, I didn't suspect you to come to me this  _willingly_ _,_ either, but here we are. So I guess, we're even. Who could have guessed, the Golden Boy would call me  _his Lord_ with no qualms whatsoever? I suppose, we have played  _fate_ ," Tom admitted to him and Harry felt a sense of pride wash through him. However, the other man turned towards him more now and had a slightly sinister look on him. Using his hight to his advantage, Tom leaned over him and whispered "But one thing, Harry. Do  _not_ call me by that wretched name, not even in your thoughts." 

Shying away slightly and averting his eyes, the teen whimpered "I-I'm sorry, my Lord. I promise not to." 

" _Good_. Now, do you have any more things to ask?" the Dark Lord patiently wondered and the mood improved again, as he stopped his intimidating pose and nonchalantly leaned back again.

"Yes. You said I would need to control myself better and learn. But how? We simply don't learn the right spells in Defense Against the Dark Arts. A-And if I would need to cast anything  _illegal_... I doubt, there are any books for that in Hogwarts. Not even in the forbidden section. Also, where would I train," was inquired.

"Oh, already scheming to cast an Unforgivable? You will get the means to learn, don't worry and leave that to me. You're my...  _apprentice_ if you will. I will supply you with the needed books. Practicing the spells, however... you will need to get an unregistered wand. Could be useful for those  _disgusting_ muggle-pigs you live with, too. But I can hardly take you somewhere for that... Give me your wand, Harry," his arm was let go then to his disappointment and instead, a hand was waiting to be given his wand.

Harry hated giving his wand to others, as did every other wizard, he supposed. But the promise of receiving an unregistered-one was too tempting. So he pulled it out of his pocket and gave it to the other, noting "It's the brother to your wand. It's got the same feather in it." 

Holding it in his hand, the Dark Lord seemed to bond with it straight away almost, like he had, when he had gotten it. "Peculiar... And a very fine wand, I must say. I wonder..." Voldemort muttered something to himself, before taking out his own wand "Hold it and cast, if you want. Nobody will care, if mine casts one more Unforgivable or not." But Harry didn't feel like going all the way, even if the wand felt very much like his own, so he cast his Patronus instead. After exchanging the wands again, the other man told him "And you said, you weren't powerful.  _I_ haven't cast a Patronus in 4th year... Anyway, I will get you a wand, which will fit you. Perhaps not as perfectly - I don't think, we'll ever find better wands for  _us_ \- but almost as well. Ah! And for a place to practice, look up the Room of Requirement.  _More_ questions?"

But the Dark Lord's apprentice shook his head "I don't think so, not for now, at least. Although I-" He wanted to ask something again, but stopped at a, to him, terrifying sight. " _Shit_ , my cousin..." he breathed. This was  _not_ good! Dudley was straight up walking towards them, together with a few of his over-weight friends. They didn't look, as if they wanted to have a nice chat. Harry didn't know, what to do and froze up. Here he had  _Voldemort_ sitting next to him, his Dark Mark exposed and the scene could not be any more incriminating- No, wait, they also had their wands out.  _This was bad_.

"Hey,  _Cousin_! Is that your boyfriend?" Dudley dumbly joked, his friends joining in with a laugh. 

Harry snapped out of his paralysis when he felt his sleeve being pulled down gently and saw his companion standing up. ' _Oh no. If he kills him, I'm dead,'_ he thought in panic and almost wanted to grip at the Dark Lord to pull him back until he luckily stopped himself. While he would hate for Dudley to find his ultimate demise in a parc - although he should probably care  _far_ more - he wasn't suicidal, either. So he only silently begged for the older man not to kill his cousin. 

"Well," the Dark Lord drawled "Wouldn't you want to know, who I am? Believe me, if you lived in  _our_ world, you'd already be cowering in fear before me. Dirty Muggle." Lucky for Harry, he found the Dark Lord didn't look all that murderous. He looked rather bored, actually. Holding up his wand, he cocked his head to the side and asked "Do you know, what that is?"

"A stick?" one of the bullying friends of Dudley answered in a mocking tone. 

But Dudley correctly stated "A wand, you idiot. But what are you gonna do with that, huh? You aren't allowed to do magic outside of school!" He wasn't very certain, however, Harry could tell. Surely Dudley knew, older wizards could cast everywhere?

"Perhaps there is still some hope for you, after all. And do you know, how many this wand already killed? Three more are nothing to me,"  Voldemort chuckled, inching closer. Noticing his Death Eater's thoughts, though, he sighed "But I suppose, today is your lucky day. My  _apprentice_ , I hear, doesn't want me to kill you. He's for whatever reason still attached to the likes of you, Muggle. But I think a punishment is still in order-  _Crucio_." Harry jumped up from the bench then, shocked at how easily the Dark Lord cast the spell. If he didn't know better, he might also have cast a cleaning-spell, by the way, he did it. 

Seeing his bullies squirm on the floor in soul-breaking pain, Harry carefully walked over to his Lord. He felt conflicted. On the one hand, he hated Dudley and wasn't as adverse to the idea of the Unforgiveables as he once had been, thanks to Barty. On the other hand, Dudley was a Muggle and couldn't even defend himself. He didn't even know, what was happening to him! It was  _wrong_...

"My Harry, you will soon come to find, that there is no such thing as right or wrong. Today we think this curse is inhumane, but at the same time, we employ Dementors to torture our prisoners. Say, isn't that wrong, too? Doesn't your cousin deserve to feel pain for what he has done? Your brothers and sisters have been going through much worse these past 15 years. I must admit, he could not have known, but don't you see I'm already showing mercy? I didn't kill him and I don't intend to drive him into madness, either," he cooed, before flicking his wand and stopping the spell. Turning towards Harry, he held out his wand again "Want to try?" 

But Harry shook his head "N-Not yet, my Lord. I'm sorry, but I just  _can't_..." He really didn't think, he could fuel the spell with enough hatred, anyway. He didn't hate anyone that much.

"You will need to practice it eventually and it will be easier to curse your disgusting cousin than an innocent animal. We can do it  _together_ ," Voldemort offered and took the teen's hand, guiding it to his wand. His offer wasn't really that, but more of an order, Harry thought. Either way, he concluded this was for the best. He'd never do it otherwise, he was sure. "I know," the Dark Lord only said, before going through the required motion for the curse and casting it together with his student. It felt entirely  _otherworldly_  to Harry. While he had tried to cast, too, he could feel the sheer hatred for Dudley from his companion through his touch. He hadn't known, one could hate someone  _so much_. But he also felt a rush of power coursing through him, making him feel good about the whole ordeal.

Although he still pointed out after a few seconds "My Lord, we should soon stop or they'll really go mad..." 

He felt a sense of guilt about having been so caught up in the rush of power, but it wasn't his own. With a quick flick, the three stopped convulsing again. The Dark Lord then let go of him, walking towards the three boys. " _Obliviate_ ," he cast to Harry's absolute surprise on Dudley's friends at least, before leaning over Dudley himself "Remember this; be disrespectful once more and you won't have to worry about having to be in pain ever again, understood?" His cousin nodded, tears streaming down his face. 

The Dark Lord returned to his teen then, who regarded him in a mixture of shock and thankfulness. 

Invading his personal space and taking his chin in his hand, his Lord gently said "You've done well. Now, I really must hurry back, as fun as this was. Expect books and a wand to arrive soon; do try to be discreet about it. I'll cast a  _Notice-me-Not_ on it, though."

"Ah, wait! One last question!" he pleaded however and the other male sighed. "I-Is Crouch okay? I never saw him, after he escaped and all..." Harry wondered.

"Yes and it was very much appreciated that you've helped him, _my_ spy," the Dark Lord indulged him and Harry didn't miss his affectionate tone. 

He blushed "I- er, thank you." He got another charming smirk, before his mentor vanished into thin air, apparating away. Turning, he noticed Dudley had meanwhile gotten up, barely managing to do so. His friends were still on the floor. "Dudley, just leave them there. Go home," he told him and walked past him. 

"I don't like your new boyfriend..." his cousin groaned in pain and Harry didn't even bother to correct him. 

 


	4. Unpleasant conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is brought to the Order of the Pheonix, but he isn't really happy to leave the Dursleys.

**Chapter 4**

* * *

* * *

 

These were the best holidays, he had ever had. He was certain, Dudley had told his parents about the incident. They were almost treating him like a human! Maybe pain was a good device for family-therapy, after all.

He had already received multiple books by different owls, all rather dark. Some seemed to be so obscure, they didn't even have a title and had been hand-written. He had decided not to ask, where those were from. They contained everything, a dark wizard could ask for. And  _Avada Kedavra_ was - in comparison to the other contents of the tomes - a light spell. His unregistered wand had soon followed. It was nothing fancy, a simple wand if one didn't know better. A card attached to it had read, however " _Snakewood, 13 1/2 inches, Basilisk's Horn. While it isn't truly Salazar's wand, it is a formidable replica. It reacted to me well, so it should do with you, too. Because of its core, it reacts to Parseltongue. Tell it to 'sleep' and no one will be able to cast with it and in consequence, find its owner."_ He had recognized the writing to be Voldemort's and had taken the wand. It didn't feel like his real one or even the Dark Lord's, but it came pretty close. He smiled fondly.

Immediately, Harry had cast a few cleaning spells in his room and also repaired his glasses. All of it came quite natural to him and he somehow liked the idea of this wand being linked to the Dark Lord's family. Although he felt rather guilty, upon thinking about the core. He wished, he had not killed the basilisk. In hindsight, it hadn't done anything wrong and had simply followed the orders of the diary. But there was no time to dwell on that now. It wouldn't make it come back and perhaps the snake had been unhappy anyway? He would have been if he had had to live in the sewers... Well, he had lived in a cupboard, so...

After a few more weeks at the Dursley's, Harry had gotten a letter from Remus. Normally, he would have been ecstatic about its contents, but not anymore. They - the so-called Order of the Pheonix - wanted him to come to 12 Grimmauld Place. Remus didn't really write,  _why_. But Harry had the intuitive feeling, he wouldn't like it. Either way, he had no choice. He could hardly tell them, he  _wanted_ to stay here. So, when Remus came one evening, he hid his new wand and books well, threatened his cousin to keep his mouth shut and went with him, after hugging the werewolf.

He wasn't really surprised, when his two best friends were already awaiting him there. Neither was he surprised to hear, Sirius and Moody were also there. Apparently, the Order of the Pheonix was fighting against Voldemort and they made him part of it without asking.  _Typical_. While being in a house full of Aurors and resistance-fighters already unnerved him to a point of no return -you know, having illegal books, a Dark Mark and an unregistered wand on him - something else was far worse. At one point, close to his arrival, he ran into Snape of all people. 

"Hello, Mister Potter. Did you  _enjoy_ your holidays so far? I can only imagine, what  _you've been up to_ ," he sneered, his gaze wandering to Harry's left arm. The latter was increasingly glad, he had encountered his least favorite Death Eater in a deserted hallway, having been on his way upstairs to go to bed. 

Harry sweetly smiled at his teacher, noting "Funny, because I wanted to say the same thing. You know, seeing you  _here_."

"Do not tempt me,  _Potter_ ," Snape hissed at him, crossing his arms dramatically and towering over him, like always. Harry would not have it though, his Mark spurring him on. 

He smirked "He isn't  _happy_ with you, you know? I would be careful, were I you." He wouldn't let himself be terrorized by anyone this year. He had enough of this. And really, what was the worst, that could happen to him? Nobody wanted the Savior's blood on their hands. 

One side of Severus' mouth twitched and he wondered "Oh? And how would you know?"

The apprentice only shrugged his shoulders "I don't know... I simply had the feeling, when he gave  _your_ job to  _me_. Seems you've become a little superfluous." 

Snape huffed in annoyance "What kind of sick game is this, Potter? Do you get a kick out of pretending to be more important than you are? I have the impression." 

"Whatever you say, Professor. Perhaps, you could ask him yourself?" he innocently proposed, again adopting a charming smile, as the Dark Lord had. "He'd surely be happy. He seems to be missing some parts of  _our family_. Don't you want to have a reunion,  _brother_?" he chuckled, as he seemed to finally have brought his Professor into a state of mild shock again at his lingo. Passing by him to go upstairs, Harry made a point to brush his hand against the other's left arm. 

" _Potter_ \- You don't have to do this," Snape turned around and intently reminded the other Death Eater. He seemed scared and wasn't hiding it well. Harry enjoyed it.

Going up the stairs, Harry cooed "I don't have to, but I want to." He decided to ignore Severus then, deeming him a lost cause. 

* * *

The next night, Harry lay on his bed. He was still awake, while Ronald snored peacefully. It was close to midnight-  _his birthday_. He wasn't angry at Ron for not staying awake with him. Even if he entirely forgot his birthday, he would not be too hurt. After all, Harry's birthday was in the summer holidays and they usually didn't see each other then. Also, this gave him a much-needed chance to read one of his new books. He had already finished one and was half-way through this one. He still had like four or five. Enough to keep him busy for a while. 

He quietly wondered if this year would be any calmer than the last ones. Even with his change of allegiances, he doubted it greatly. He wasn't that lucky. While silently practicing a curse to make someone's head explode, he kept track of the time, too. When his _T_ _empus_ spell told him, it was 11:59 pm, he began counting down, closing his tome. 

3...

2...

1...

' _Happy Birthday, Harry_ ,' he thought to himself and smiled. Only two years, until he was an adult! But for now, he was pretty happy with being 15, too. Content with having stayed up until now, he took his book to return it to his chest. His wand, on the contrary, always stayed with him. At least in this place, it did. He didn't trust anyone here since everyone was so jumpy all the time. They'd surely even accuse the Savior of some crime.

Upon silently fluffing up his bedsheets and wanting to go to sleep, he heard a gentle scratching at the window. Surprised, he went over to it to see an owl. ' _Wow, I usually never get presents this early! Wonder, whose it is...'_ he was baffled. Also, why would anyone send him an owl? All his friends were with him. He had never seen this owl before, either. It was far bigger than Hedwig and it's feathers were pitch-black. When he opened the window, it pressed a medium-sized package in his hands and flew away immediately. "Thanks..." Harry whispered to the unknown animal, closed the door and sat down. 

Ronald, who seemingly wasn't such a heavy sleeper, as he had thought, tiredly asked "Who's that from- Is it already...? Oh! Happy Birthday, Harry!" 

Harry told him, he didn't know. He really had no idea. The package was rather plain, but had a weird weight to it. And if he wasn't imagining things, it also spoke " ** _Open- Need to get out-_** " 

" _ **O-Oh... Uh, don't worry, I'll get you out of there**_ **!** _"_ he answered, while carefully prying the package open. Had someone sent him a serpent? He simply hoped she had not been in the package for too long.

Ron meanwhile frowned "H-Harry? Why are you speaking in- oh." It suddenly became clear to him, when his mate pulled out a relatively small snake. It couldn't have been longer than 15 inches and it was rather slim. Its scales were white with a hint of pink, perhaps. "Who would send you a  _snake_? I mean, at least it's not a spider...but still," he whined at the prospect of having to share his room with that _thing_. Harry tried to ignore his disgusted tone.

To Harry, the snake hissed " _ **Hello, massster.**_ "

" ** _Hi, I'm Harry. Do you have a name yet?_** " he politely asked, Ron already jealous of the animal. The snake declined to have a name, so Harry called her " _ **Snow**_." Not the most creative name, but he found it to be fitting with her white scales.

" _ **What is sssnow**_ _ **?**_ " The animal immediately wondered, so Harry indulged her. " _ **SSSnow likess name, thank you masster,**_ " she happily declared, before slithering up Harry's left arm and curling right around his Mark. Harry didn't really know, what to say to that, but Snow assured him " _ **I will keep massster sssafe. The other one told me to.**_ " So he let her do her thing for now. He'd not question Voldemort's orders and ideas.

Regarding the box again, he pulled out a small card, reading it over once, before deeming it safe to read it to Ron " _Happy Birthday Harry. I thought your idea of owning a snake was rather marvelous. She hatched in late spring and still needs to learn a lot. Do keep good care of her. P.S. She's poisonous._  Hm, no one signed it."

"What the hell! Why does she have to be poisonous? That thing is not sleeping next to me!" His friend got scared of her, not being very brave. This wasn't as bad as a spider, but it came close.

The secret Death Eater shrugged "Don't worry, I'll tell her not to bite anyone. And look- she's  _cuddling_ with me, she isn't dangerous!" Clearly, even a non-Parselmouth should be able to see that, right? The snake wasn't making any threatening gestures, after all. She was completely calm.

"You sound like Hagrid. ' _Follow the spiders'_ and ' _Oh, they're harmless_ '- No, they're not! W-Why can't you have a different ability? Why can't you be able to speak to  _bunnies_ or something?" Ron went on whining dramatically, but Harry only laughed it off and told him to go to sleep. Maybe he'd be more open if he slept a little.

Lying down, Harry traced his fingers over the snake's skin gently, loving her already. ' _Thank you, my Lord_ ,' he thought and smiled to himself, knowing, it would be heard. 

* * *

 

Deciding he felt a little weird with having Snow curl up against his Mark, he told her to slither somewhere else. Her curling up around that  _incriminating_ place was not a good idea, only raising suspicion, he was certain.  In the end, she settled for his neck, while he went downstairs to the kitchen. There, a few strangers of the Order were present and all congratulated him. When Harry, his friends, the Weasleys, Remus, and Sirius were alone, they sat down to eat. The teen felt kind of overwhelmed by having so many people there, but appreciated it nevertheless. He had never had a birthday party like this if he could call it that.

While everyone stuffed themselves with cake, which Molly had made, Sirius, of course, noticed the snake. "Nice pet you've got there! Who sent that to you?" He inquired and pretty much everyone looked on in interest, as Snow lifted her head to regard them in distrust. But the distrust was returned upon the sight of a so Slytherin-like pet.

"I don't know.  _She_ doesn't either. She only told me, I was her master and she wanted to protect me. Either way, I like Snow already," he matter-of-factly stated, before eating a piece of cake, too. He hoped they would not pry further. 

Sirius looked a little bewildered at that, however, carefully implying "Aaand you're sure it is really a snake, right? Also, she  _told_ you?" After the disaster with Wormtail, they were a  _little_ suspicious of animals suddenly appearing out of nowhere. But Harry felt certain this was not his master in Animagi form. He'd notice his aura if he were.

Oh, right - he had not told Sirius about his ability. "I'm a Parselmouth, Sirius. Sorry, I forgot to tell you... And yeah, I'm pretty sure," he sheepishly elaborated. "You know, speaking Parsel comes so naturally to me that I sometimes forget I can even do it. I didn't mean to hide that from you or anything," he apologized again, not liking Sirius' stare. He looked as if he wanted to take Snow and bring her to the next animal shelter. Harry had honestly thought, he knew. At least Dumbledore could have told him, right? On second thought, when had Dumbledore  _ever_  told anyone anything?

Remus next chimed in, calming Sirius down "It  _is a_ snake, Padfoot. A-At least it doesn't  _smell_ like a human." The werewolf looked warmly at Harry then again, glad to have him there. Would he still be that happy to have him there, if Harry showed him his own flaw? It felt unfair to him - Remus had been forced to unveil his lycanthropy. 

Black, however, huffed and ignored his friend "I don't care about the snake- Why is my godson a Parselmouth? And why are you all okay with that?" Molly tried to make him keep his voice down before he completely freaked out by patting his shoulder. She had always been good at comforting people, but not today, it seemed.

Trying not to make it worse than it already was, Harry said "Because I'm connected to the Dark Lord- In which way, I'm not sure and neither is Dumbledore. Anyways,  _he_ is a Parselmouth, because he is Slytherin's heir. Don't worry about it too much, it's actually quite convenient." Scolding himself, he thought ' _I said Dark Lord again... But no one seemed to notice. Have to be more careful...'_

" _ **Massster, the human sseems angry. Iss he dangerouss?**_ " Snow asked him in concern, already making her way down onto the table towards his godfather, hissing. 

" _ **No! He's a friend. Don't hurt him or the others, who are present,**_ " he quickly scooped her up again, putting her around his throat. "Haha, sorry about that. She's a  _little_ over-protective. Aren't you?" He laughed it off and Snow tilted her small head, as she did not understand. 

Black blinked a few times, sneering "Ah, good thing I've been informed. Harry, do you think, we could go talk for a minute?" And he had failed to console his godfather;  _awesome_.

"Sure," Harry reluctantly agreed. Although he was certain, Sirius would want to speak about something silly. He'd probably tell him to give Snow away or stop speaking in Parsel, because it was  _dark_. Why was Sirius so afraid of everything dark? His best friend was a werewolf and he was a  _Black_. To his surprise, said werewolf also accompanied them, as they walked to another room. But maybe that was in Harry's best interest. Sirius hadn't yet cleared out most of the house, so this room was still packed to the brim with old, dusty furniture. While leaning against an old, greenish sofa, Harry pried "So, what is this about? Please don't tell me, you're too shocked about me being a Parselmouth, there are far worse things and-  _Remus, what are you doing_?" He was interrupted, however, when his former Professor got uncomfortably close and decided to sniff him. 

Stopping his administrations, Lupin backed away and concluded "I smell it still." With worry, he glanced at Padfoot, but didn't make a move to explain his actions to Harry at all. 

"What do you smell?" The student slowly asked, dreading the answer. Could werewolves smell the Dark Mark? Why would they? Around his neck, Snow began to hiss protectively. He didn't like the direction this was taking.

"Harry you..." Sirius stocked slightly. "You 'smell' like dark magic. Remus noticed when he visited you at your aunt's. We thought, maybe he was just smelling funny things, because of the full moon, but if you still smell like that... What have you done?" Sirius approached him, or rather wanted to. He was stopped by the snake, though, who pretended to bite him.  Harry at least liked to think, she was only  _pretending_ to try. 

With furrowed brows, the young Death Eater pointed out "But I... haven't done any dark magic? I mean, you can check my wand, if you have to. But wouldn't the Ministry  _immediately_ react, if I performed magic outside of school?"  His guardians nodded, but Harry didn't think, they were all that convinced. "Perhaps it's a left-over from the ritual. That definitely  _was_ dark magic and I was kind of part of the thing. Remus, you haven't seen me all year; perhaps I already smelled after that?" He lied masterly or at least, he felt as if he did. 

"I'm not sure," Lupin admitted in frustration and regarded Sirius again. "Normally, that shouldn't be. Are you  _sure_ , absolutely certain, you've done nothing?" The werewolf interrogated him further, demanding answers. The Chosen One  _prayed_ to Merlin they didn't have a spare vial of Veritaserum lying around anywhere. He didn't think, they were above slipping some in his tea. He made a note to be very careful of his stuff. He wanted to go back to the Dursleys for the first time in his life.

Harry feigned being offended, drew his wand and shoved it in Remus' face "Yes! I know, what I have cast and what I haven't- Look at my wand, if you don't trust me. I can't believe you don't-"

Black pushed his wand away, though, and sheepishly promised "Of course we trust you. It's just... things sound a little fishy, okay?" 

"Things? What kind of  _things_?" The former Golden Boy pressured them, but had his suspicions. 

Suspicions, which were confirmed by his godfather "Dumbledore and Severus have noticed that you er... can't be  _read_ anymore. And then this  _snake_ comes out of nowhere! I mean, if  _I_ didn't know about your 'gift', who would? Harry, please, be honest with us..." 

Harry snapped, although he felt like curling up in shame, and irritatedly groaned "This again? If you talked to them, you'd know that my explanation for that is, again, Voldemort and me being connected." He tried to ignore his pain upon the name. "And really, the snake could come from.... from  _Malfoy_ , for all I know! Literally anyone in my year and above probably knows I'm able to speak to snakes!" That wasn't even a lie. His abilities had become widely known in second year.

"Yes, but why should it be that easy-" Remus growled equally as irritated. 

The apprentice helplessly flailed his arms around "Why not? I mean- Do you have a better explanation?  What else could be the case? It's not like I changed sides and became a Death Eater or something, are you crazy?  _He_ killed my parents!" He was seriously surprised at his own balls to even propose that. But if Snape hadn't yet unveiled his secret - why, did elude him - the notion of that should sound ridiculous to the two and everyone else. "I mean, that would be just grand, wouldn't it?  _The Boy-Who-Lived: A Death Eater?_ I can just see the Prophet writing about that. A-And the snake, Snow, came from the Dark Lord himself then, huh? Are you mad?" He added, although it hurt to insult his guardians. If he was found out - which he surely would be - they'd be extra angry at him because of this.

His godfather tried to calm him down then "No, that's not, how we meant it! We're just-"

" _Scared_! Y-You're scared of me becoming the next Dark Lord. I thought, we were  _over_ that!" Harry added, having to hide a grin. Seeing his allies struggle was someohow funny at the same time. He blamed it on Voldemort's bad influence on him. 

Remus interrupted Sirius then, who wasn't very good at this sort of thing, "Harry,  _no_. We are simply scared of you using Voldemort's  _kind of magic_ in a misguided attempt of fighting him. You  _did_ blame yourself for not having been able to do more, we've heard, so... Yeah. But trust me, dark magic is never the solution."

"I  _don't_ practice dark magic," Harry hissed and tried to hide his slight flinch at the name. "Can I  _go_ now?" he stared at them in disappointment, but didn't wait for them to say anything. Instead, he left the room and went straight for the main door, exiting the HQ. He could hear Sirius warning him to stay, as it was unsafe for Harry to go outside. The Savior only scoffed at that and didn't listen. Really, it was far more unsafe for him to  _stay_. He knew he had a bad temper and it might lead to him saying even more  _bold_ things. And although he wasn't angry at his guardians for worrying, he was furious they were so close to the truth already. He could call himself lucky that they trusted him. 

Walking down the street, he went quite a distance, until he found a café to sit in. Even though he had already had breakfast, he purchased coffee, so he could sit there. He chose a place by the window, so he could see, if anyone came. ' _Awesome. I never thought I'd wish to be with the Dursleys, but here I am. I can hardly start hexing everyone, until they leave me alone. I wonder how long it takes them to find me and force me to come back. I know they only meant well, but still. Even if I am practicing dark magic, they have no right to condemn me for it! Were I on their side, it would still have been worth a try,_ ' he mulled over the situation, idly strocking over Snow's cold, but pleasant, scales. A few muggles regarded him in either fear or fascination, but he didn't mind. 

He surely sat in the shop for about 5 minutes, before Harry smirked at a new customer coming in. He sighed "I should have guessed, you'd come." Really, Voldemort seemed to be in his head 24/7, so he must have noticed him leaving HQ. 

The other man returned the smile, before sitting down at Harry's table across from him. He almost fit in with everyone else.  _Almost_. But even the customers and the shop owner seemed to notice the darkish aura surrounding him. And, of course, his wizard-like robes. Leaning over the table slightly, the Dark Lord cooed "Yes, you should have. I'm afraid you won't be able to have much alone-time, anymore."

"I-I don't mind," the younger teen stammered slightly, a poor attempt at bonding with the other. "Thank you for the present, by the way. She's very nice. A-And thanks for the wand and books, too," he politely added, before taking a sip out of his cheap coffee nervously, only to almost choke on it, when the other reached over and gently petted Snow's tiny head. 

"Ah, yes... I originally got her for myself and as a companion for Nagini, but I thought, you might need her more. Anyway, did you have any luck with the tomes?" He casually asked, before leaning back again and patiently awaiting an answer. 

Harry proudly nodded "Yes, my Lord. I finished one over the past few weeks and started with another already. Although I don't think, I'll be able to practice much  _now_. Since I'm in a house filled with Aurors and everything." While his companion only nodded in thought, he added in concern "In fact, I'm not so sure they won't come searching for me here- Are you  _sure_ , you don't want to put on a glamour...?" He knew it wasn't very wise to question the other's doings, but still. It was  _both_ their heads-

He chuckled "Now that's a little preposterous, don't you think? Firstly, if a few Aurors and retired Professors could best me, I wouldn't be sitting here. Secondly, I wouldn't let them take you away from  _me_. Don't worry about a thing. I will know, if they are coming." Harry couldn't help, but feel a little warmer inside at the possessive behavior of the Lord, even if he couldn't understand, where that came from. And he already scolded himself for even thinking about it, as he saw another, wide grin on the other's face. However, he didn't note on it any further and instead told him "And for your other problem... I'd advise against practicing  _there_. They seem to be already  _quite_ suspicious of you, if I understood correctly."

"But what can I do about that? I don't even know, why Snape didn't rat me out, yet," the apprentice implied in worry and helplessness. Meanwhile, he felt a few eyes on them, the Muggles probably wondering,  _what the hell_ they were talking about and why he was calling the other his Lord. 

"Nothing. You can only lie low and pretend, everything is as usual. Even if that means working against me for a while. Severus is a problem, I must admit. He hasn't returned to me yet, but I haven't put the most effort in having him do that, either. I suppose he simply  _forgot_ , where his loyalties should lie. Either way, he'll be too afraid to tell Dumbledore anything. He can't hide in that school from me forever and the Dark Mark can be used in rather  _unpleasant_ ways, too. Even  _if_ he should tell Albus anything, it wouldn't be too dramatic," Voldemort shrugged, but Harry wasn't convinced. "What would they do with you? Imprison you? Torture you? They can do nothing to keep you from being in my service, despite killing you. And the public would be quite devastated, if their Savior was killed, I'm certain."

"The Headmaster probably has his suspicions, anyway..." Harry muttered, sounding quite defeated. He didn't like that. 

"Do not worry too much, leave that to me. You only need to spy a little for me, play along, with whatever Dumbledore wants you to do. Despite... I don't think, you'll have to be concerned about him for long, anyway," Voldemort almost had a look of disappointment on his face, while Harry cocked his head. "Minister Fudge, as you will see, doesn't believe in my return. And my little spies in the Ministry told me, he's quite afraid of Dumbledore lying to steal his position. He  _insisted_ on personally picking a DADA teacher, a cruel woman, even by my standards." The dark haired man dreamily reported, almost as if he were fascinated by this woman "She'd be great in our ranks, if she weren't such a coward. Anyways, I'm certain, it won't stay at that. Fudge will want  _more_ power in Hogwarts." 

Carefully, Harry implied "The Ministry isn't under your control already?"

"While I'm flatterd by that, no. Soon, though. I still need to gather more of the family for that to work, you see? In fact, you should keep an eye out for any...  _unsettling_ events in Azkaban. Too sad, you are trapped in your own personal prison, here," the other man pressed his lips together, unhappy with the situation himself. 

Knowing he'd have to go back soon, Harry wanted to know "But how will we stay in contact, while I'm at Hogwarts? I always stay there for the holidays, so we can't really...  _meet_. I can't send an owl either- Didn't you want to find a solution for that?" 

"I will, in time. But if I do remember correctly, you are able to leave Hogwarts every few weekends or so, we could meet then, if you managed to be alone." The way he said it, it almost sounded, as if they were planning a date. Him licking along his lips enticingly didn't help much, either. Harry felt embarrassed at the direction, his thoughts were taking. 

"I don't have permission to go actually, b-but... that might be in my favour. I can sneak out anyways and I won't need to think of excuses for my friends," he proposed then, trying to get away from his awful thoughts from before. 

Leaning over the table again, but not in an intimedating manner, the Dark Lord whispered enticingly "Well, I wouldn't be entirely adverse to the idea, my apprentice. But sadly, something tells me we won't be alone for long..." While Harry held his breath at having the other so close and saying  _that_ , he almost became lightheadded and tried to get closer, still. However, the older man chuckled, before leaning back and standing up to go. Not without  _stealing_ Harry's coffee however.  "Stay safe," he cooed one last sentence, before casually walking out the store and walking  _right past_  Remus, who apparently came to apologize to Harry. 

"You, too..." the Savior only whispered back, amazed at the other's sheer boldness. Caught up in his amazement, he only half-heartedly listened to Lupin apologizing for his godfather, who couldn't be there himself. 

 


	5. Madame Puddifoot's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets the Dark Lord again and starts the new term relatively undisturbed.

**Chapter 5**

* * *

* * *

 

While Voldemort  _had_ warned him of impending changes to Hogwarts, he had not expected this. Umbridge really  _was_ cruel. If he didn't know better, she could have been a Dark Lord. Not, that the term meant much to him anymore. His master didn't seem all that bad to him, honestly...

Umbridge hated him. And that still put it  _lightly_. She was an incompetent teacher, who didn't show them how to cast any defense-spells. He was suddenly very glad to have the books, Voldemort had given him. Apparently, the usual spells were far too dangerous and unneeded, as there was simply no return of the Dark Lord. The Ministry and Daily Prophet called him a liar. He didn't mind as much as he should. They'd be proven wrong soon enough. There were other things, which unnerved him far more, though. Dumbledore ignored him  _entirely_. He supposed it stemmed from still being suspected of using dark magic or perhaps, because Dumbledore couldn't read him anymore, anyway. Snape, on the other hand, was his usual, git-self. 

All in all, the year didn't start out  _that_ unusual or stressful for Harry. But that soon changed, when Hermione, Ron, and a few others pressured him to do something about Umbridge. They wanted to be ready to fight the Dark Lord. Their wants could not have been further apart. Still, while sitting in the Great Hall like so many times already, Hermione reminded again "Harry, we have to do something. If she doesn't teach us, we'll have to do it ourselves. You know, I've been thinking: You're really great at dueling, far better than most of us.  _You_ could teach us!" 

"Hermione, I don't think that's a good idea..." he whined slightly, not fancying this. "We don't even have anywhere to train," he added, but it was a lie. He himself had been practicing in the Room of Requirement for a few weeks now, albeit in secret. And he didn't like  _charing_.  

She defiantly grunted at that and surely already made plans to convince him. Meanwhile, Snow tentatively nudged at his ear and hissed " _ **Massster sseems upsset, can Sssnow help?**_ " She had grown quite a lot already, although not even two months had passed since his birthday. " _ **Sssnow can bite the enemy for masster**_ ," she hopefully added and let her tongue wiggle in the air once, reminding him of Barty. He missed his brother.

" _ **No, Snow can't help. Not with this, but thank you. I don't think, he'd be very happy, if I let you kill Umbridge,**_ " he chuckled slightly. Seamus regarded him in mild angst, the Gryffindor still put off by the snake-language. Well, pretty much everyone was. Not, that he cared. Snow was the only comfort, besides his Mark, as of now.

" _ **Massster'ss mate will allow if she hurtsss masster**_ ," she innocently pointed out to Harry's embarrassment. 

He clarified quickly " _ **He isn't my mate, Snow. Why do you even think that?**_ " He could feel his Mark becoming warm again and had to suppress a pained groan. Sometimes he hated the other for being able to read him like an open book. And why couldn't he read him like that, too?

" _ **He gave masster many giftss. Matesss give giftss**_ ," she matter-of-factly told him and rubbed at his face with her cold head. 

" _ **Humans give gifts to a lot of people, Snow**_ ," he told her as if she were a small child. In many ways, he supposed, she was.

"Sometimes I wonder, what you two are talking about," Hermione shook her head. 

Harry forced out a laugh "Oh, you wouldn't want to know." 

Suddenly, however, Granger's eyes got a little wide and her posture went stiff. Shortly after, a woman behind him said "Oh, but Mister Potter, I'd be very much interested in what you are talking about. Care to indulge me?" Harry didn't need to turn around to know, who that god-awful voice belonged to. Snow was already hissing at her, too.

"Professor  _Umbridge_ , it's really nothing important. She's a snake, after all," he assured her. It was not as if he was plotting her murder.  _Yet_.

" _I_ will decide, if it is important, Potter. So, what did you talk about?" she pressured again and Harry wondered if she was trying to use Legilimency on him. But was she even adept enough to use that kind of magic? Either way, it didn't matter.

He shrugged "She wondered, why I was upset and if she could help me. I told her, it was because of my homework and that she could not. Although she assured me, she'd readily  _bite_ anyone, if I needed support. Did you know, her poison is deadly, by the way?" 

Her face turned an ugly shade of red and he body was shaking out of anger, he supposed. "Do  _not_ threaten me, Potter! Or that wretched snake of yours won't stay within these walls much longer. 40 points from Gryffindor- and trust me, we aren't  _finished_ , yet." She then defiantly held her chin up high and waltzed off. 

While Ron was giggling, his muggle-born friend scolded him "Harry, be  _careful_. We don't need her 'investigating' us even more." Although he nodded, he didn't really care about it. If she tried to lay a finger on him, she'd regret it.

* * *

"Harry! I think I've found a place to train-" Neville stormed into the common room, totally excited. The Death Eater feigned to be as well, though he felt dread settling in his stomach. Indeed, Neville had  _somehow_ managed to find the Room of Requirement.  _His_ room. And now they wanted him to be the leader of " _Dumbledore's Army_ '. Great. 

After a few sessions, Harry had found the club to be entirely useless. To be fair, he definitely had managed to teach them some stuff, but it would never suffice to fight the Dark Lord. Those were all light spells- no match for those, Harry had already mastered. But still, since his Lord had told him to  _play along_ if needed, he went on teaching reluctantly. 

What seriously put him off, however, was Cho. He had had a thing for her last year, but not now. Not with the  _current_ developments. She didn't seem to get it though, always clinging to him, always needing extra attention. One day, she even directly approached him "Hey Harry, "she timidly said. "I wondered if we could go to Hogsmeade together next weekend. You know, there is a nice, little coffee shop and-"

"Oh, Cho... I can't go to Hogsmeade, I didn't get permission to by my relatives," he  _sadly_ told her in a tone similar to her's, when she had declined his offer for the dance. He hoped she felt bad now, secretly. 

"Oh..." she made at that, before sweetly proposing "Well, we could also do homework together in the library or something." Trying to touch his right hand, she whispered "I'd really like spending some time with you..." She giggled a little, swaying from side to side on her feet. 

Gritting his teeth and taking a step away from her, he half-lied "Cho, I- I'm already seeing someone else. I'm sorry." Well, he was  _seeing_ someone this weekend, just not in that sense of the word. Or was he? Again, he wasn't all that sure about the Dark Lord's behavior- ' _God, this is annoying. Why can't things be easy for once? Why does everything have to be complicated? I bet he's reading my mind right now, too. I hope you're feeling bad about this,_ ' he mulled.

The girl looked rather heart-broken at him, tensed up, and stammered "Oh, I... I didn't know." She took a step back from him, hurriedly looking around to see, if someone had heard them speaking. "I- I have to go, s-sorry-" She suddenly ran off and outside of the room. Harry was pretty sure, she was crying. Hermione looked at him angrily and went after her, probably to console her. He couldn't say, he cared much. Not with that fuzzy feeling in his chest returning. 

Ron next came over to him, mouth open in horror "Are you crazy?! Y-You just rejected  _Cho_ , mate. Why would you do that?" Other boys would have killed to be with her. She was the most popular girl in Ravenclaw, maybe even the most popular of their year.

"I don't like her in that way anymore, Ron," was his simple explanation and he went on to help Neville with a spell, he was struggling on. 

* * *

"Oi, why didn't you ask Sirius to sign it for you? He's your godfather, I'm sure that counts," Weasley pointed out in disappointment while dressing in his muggle-clothes. He was already late, most people had long since run off to Hogsmeade. Most were pretty adamant to escape Umbridge's rain of terror for a few hours.

"I simply didn't think about it. And after we fought, I kind of didn't want to anymore... Now, it's too late anyway," Harry muttered, hoping Ronald would go soon. He had places to be. 

Ron grunted while searching for his jacket and hat. The first snow had fallen a few days prior and it was relatively cold. "Yeah, what was that about anyway?" He huffed meanwhile, making a mess out of his chest in searching his stuff. Typical Ron.

Knowing, he'd find out anyway, Harry muttered "Remus smelled dark magic on me and they immediately flipped out. They thought I was practicing it to fight the Dark Lord or something - I don't, by the way - and they didn't want to believe me it was only a residue of the ritual." 

"Hm, I guess they're just worried and all. You don't need any dark magic, I know you're better than that. Uh- anyway, I gotta go now, before Hermione rips my head off. Bye!" He hurriedly assured his friend, before pulling his hat over his face and running downstairs, forgetting all about him. 

' _Finally_ ,' the Boy-Who-Lived rolled his eyes, asking himself when his friends had become so annoying at times. Either way, he pulled on a hat as well, made Snow go in his left sleeve, so she would not be cold and grabbed his Invisibility Cloak. He cast a quick little spell to make his walking silent and also one, so his steps couldn't be seen in the snow - something, he had looked up in the library - and made his way to the small village. He also walked past Umbridge on his way, only to silently cast a stinging curse on her and chuckle, as she squeaked like a swine and shouted at a few students nearby. 

Once he was at his destination, he wondered, where he'd best go. For a second, he felt the cold grip of madness on him and considered  _Madam Puddifoot's teashop._ But he doubted it would be appropriate to meet the Dark Lord in a coffee shop for couples. Then there was also the  _Hog's Head_. It was a shady, dirty tavern, where many dark things had taken place. If one wanted to keep something secret or buy something illegal, that was the place. Reluctantly, he went towards it and inside. It was dark and dusty, the windows so dirty, no light went through them anymore. A few people were around, but Harry didn't recognize any of them. Picking a table at the far back of the tavern, the Savior felt surprised to already see his favorite person of the day waiting for him. He lazily sat in his wooden chair, looking at nothing in particular.

Walking up to the Dark Lord, Harry couldn't help a wave of mischief taking a hold of him. Standing right next to the other, he said, not entirely silent, " ** _Hello_.** _"_ To his disappointment, the older male didn't even startle. Instead, he was swiftly pulled at by him and forced to sit on his lap, more or less. "W-What-"

" _ **You know, other Death Eaters have died for far less at my hands. Pretty daring to do that**_ ," he slightly growled, but it didn't sound very menacing. Pulling Harry's cloak off in mild awe, he added " _ **And despite your interesting cloak, I knew you were there**_." He regarded it in thought, before giving it back to the still slightly paralyzed apprentice atop him. Of course, he would have felt Harry's presence and heard his thoughts!

" _ **My Lord**_ -" he answered back in uncertainty, not able to read the situation. Was the Dark Lord amused? Or was that a threat?

Voldemort chuckled darkly, before resting his head on his shoulder and  _hugging_ his waist. " _ **If I were angry, you'd be screaming already, dear,**_ " he got as an answer, but was still tense. He liked being touched like that, it comforted him, but it also put him off. He hadn't expected  _this;_ why- " _ **You always seem to think that, but I was of the assumption, we already cleared that. Come on, you're a clever guy**_ ," was hissed in his ear almost, making him shiver. 

Feeling his inner Gryffindor returning, Harry assumed " _ **W-Well, you like me...?**_ " That was his only explanation for not having been _crucio_ -ed five times already, anyway. But he didn't suppose this was mere friendship, they were talking about if this cuddly behavior was anything to go by. Funny, since Albus had always said, Voldemort was unable to...  _love_.

" _ **Yes. But you should know by now, the old fool doesn't know me as well as he'd like to. Neither does he know you,**_ " was huffed into his ear then and Harry felt a bit of guilt? Dumbledore had been a sort of role model for him, after all. At least for the longest time.

" _ **But why...?**_ " he wanted to know next, not understanding. Despite being Harry Potter, not many girls had swooned over him. He had always thought, he wasn't  _desirable_ like that. But upon the Dark Lord touching him tentatively and stroking along his belly for a bit, he could feel the other's emotions hitting him again. He had almost forgotten he could even feel them, too caught up in his own. But he could discern this  _fuzzy feeling_ was coming from him and a second source. 

At his question, the older male shrugged " _ **You're my equal. You're dedicated and curious, honest and caring. Not many can say that. Despite what Albus may believe, I'm not an unfeeling monster. I too have the longing to have someone at my side and have searched for a long while. But never has anyone attempted to be with me honestly. They either were willing to give me their body out of fear or in hopes of gaining something to boast about.**_ " Harry felt a mild surge of fear and he supposed, his companion was to blame for that. He wished, he could also read his mind. But still, being empathetic, he guessed it stemmed from being either afraid of rejection or being so open and vulnerable. Maybe both. 

He didn't know, what to say to that. He had of course  _hoped_. Certainly, he had wished for something like this secretly - or not so secretly, considering his mind was being read all the time - and he didn't feel uncomfortable with this. But something still nagged at the back of his mind. 

" _ **You don't have to say anything now, I can wait**_ ," was whispered, but he could feel the disappointment through their link. 

" _ **No, don't get me wrong. I do want this, it's just... I don't really know a lot about you,**_ " Harry quickly told him, not liking the feel of hurt directed at him. Turning around in the other's grip, he admitted "I-I do quite fancy you, master..." He felt his face heat up at his confession, but he reminded himself, it wasn't very secret. He searched his equal's reddish eyes for a reaction then, hoping to find a positive one. 

"Don't worry, you'll get the chance to quite soon," the handsome Dark Lord promised and switched languages as well. On second thought, he charmingly smirked and cooed "Perhaps you should have gone to  _Madam Puddifoot's,_ after all..." Without a warning or anything, he leaned in then, placing his rather cold lips on the teen's. Harry made a very manly squeak at that and froze, but soon returned the kiss. It was his first and he felt honestly relieved, it had not been with Cho or someone else. Could his parents see this, they'd be turning in their graves- " _Must_ you think of  _that_ , while I'm kissing you?" The Dark Lord asked in something akin to pain, before resuming his doings. Meanwhile, Harry did his best to forget all about his parents and pretty girls, while feeling his back being pressed into the edge of the table behind them. Kissing the dark haired man felt even better than having his Mark toyed with and caressed, he had to admit. The tarnished Savior could only mewl at a tongue invading his mouth, dueling his own. By now, Harry felt certain about being watched by the handful of other guests. The other's cold lips still pressed against his, only ever letting go for a few moments to let him breathe. He felt not only his own excitement and  _love_ spurring him on, but also that of his master. Clinging to him for dear life, Harry enjoyed the hand sneaking up his robes slowly and gripping at his sides. He felt complete, somehow.

" _Mmh_ \- Master..." he cooed in-between kisses and wondered, what he had done to be awarded this. He knew this was wrong on so many levels - this being the Dark Lord, who was well over  _50_ in reality - but he couldn't bring up the decency to care. The other _loved_ him and genuinely  _cared_ , so he surely would not let that go to waste. He couldn't believe he had been supposed to kill him, when he could be doing this. Becoming bolder, too, Harry took the freedom to go explore a little. Stopping his clutching at the other's robes, he let one hand wander up to the Dark Lord's black locks, gently gripping at them instead. His counterpart seemed to enjoy it, by the happy hiss he made-

"M-My... Lord...?" was said, but it didn't come from Harry. While the latter didn't really notice, the dark wizard's lips far too intoxicating, the other moved his head away to Harry's confused dismay. He tried to chase after those sinful lips, but was denied that pleasure.

"Yeah?" he made, a rather uncommon smile on his lips and out of breath. As his master wasn't giving him the desired attention anymore, Harry finally managed to shift his gaze away from the other male and towards the intruder. He suddenly felt like dying of shame or laughing out of spitefulness. 

Next to them, Severus Snape stood, frozen-solid. "I... you c-called-" he incoherently stuttered and blankly stared at Potter, who was still seated on the Dark Lord's lap, his body closely pressed into the other's and gripping at him randomly. The older one casually stroked up and down his charge's thigh. 

Harry felt slightly betrayed; this had been planned, he deduced. Regarding him, his mentor purred "Yes, but that doesn't make it any less honest." Now facing Severus with a less loving glance, he motioned for him to sit across from them "Ah, Severus... I must say, I am disappointed in you. You knew I was back and still, I had to  _call_ you, so you would come. Not to mention, how you treated  _my_ protegee." To say he looked murderous, put it lightly. 

Snape seemed to notice that minor fact rather quickly and went on to defend himself, having regained his composure "My Lord! Had I known Potter was... this  _deeply_ involved, I would have of course treated him better. But I was uncertain of his loyalties and I didn't receive any info on him being part of us at all, so I pretended to be on the Light's side. As for not making contact sooner, I was held up by Dumbledore." 

The only thing, Harry could think at that was ' _Liar_.' Snape wasn't on their side. He had  _begged_ him to return to Albus twice and he would have allowed Barty to be caught. The only thing speaking in his favor was Snape not having ratted him out.  _If_ he had not. 

Voldemort seemingly agreed "As dear Harry is telling me, we both think otherwise. I  _saw_ you trying to convince him to go back to Albus and I doubt you're that good of an actor. And I think  _this_ -" he gently pulled at Harry's left arm and revealed his Mark "- is proof enough of his allegiances. Or have I ever marked someone, who wasn't worthy? Then again, seeing _you_... Tell me, Severus, why should I allow you to live?" The Dark Lord suddenly had his wand in his hand, leisurely pointing it at the Death Eater. 

While Severus struggled for an answer, Snow slithered out of Harry's collar and situated herself on Voldemort's shoulder instead. "I... Surely you would not want to leave  _Harry_ unprotected in Hogwarts? After all, Umbridge isn't entirely fond of him and already has her suspicions on him leading a small group of students, opposing her."

Harry tsked and rolled his eyes "Why should I care if she finds 'Dumbledore's Army'? For all I care, I'd be happy for her to do so and stop that nonsense. And I'd rather have someone else as my guardian,  _Professor_." The man spoken to seemed shocked at Harry taking the word for a moment, without having asked for permission.

Snape then retorted "If she gives you Veritaserum, would you still say that? She  _already_ has me brewing a bunch! And besides that, I am still a valuable spy..." His last point didn't seem all that sure, however, as Harry had made clear, he had taken on that position a while ago. 

Still, the Dark Lord apparently still considered him a valuable asset, as he wasn't yet dead. "Yes, you do still have your values... But how can I be sure, you are truly loyal to me? Do you have an idea, Severus...?" The handsome male drawled, clearly playing at something, Harry didn't get. 

"My Lord, you couldn't possibly mean an U _nbreakable Vow_? I'm quite certain, that's not needed!" Snape became flustered and looked about ready to flee.

"If it is redundant, you surely can't mind it being put in place nevertheless?" The other replied in mock innocence, tilting his head and turning to Harry "Dear, do you know, how to cast an Unbreakable Vow?" The apprentice had indeed already come across it in one of the tomes and learned it, but hadn't had the chance to practice it. Without getting an answer verbally, Voldemort pressed his wand into Harry's hand "Very good, that will suffice. Now, Severus. Do you accept or would you rather die in a shabby tavern?" 

"...I accept," Severus said, but his eyes were full of hatred for the teen, who was urged to stand up by his mentor. The latter reached out his hand and took Snape's, who didn't appreciate touching him at all, unlike Harry. 

While standing up, Harry noticed the bar had gotten a little fuller and lots of people were watching on. Surely, they had already recognized him. But the Dark Lord had promised to keep him safe and he trusted him. So he ignored it and instead held his master's wand over the joined hands, beginning to cast the spell. Formally stating "Will you, Severus Snape, watch over me, Harry Potter, as I attempt to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?"

"I will," Severus dryly stated, his eyes growing dark with dread.

"And will you, to the best of your abilities, keep me from harm?"

"I will."

"And will you, as long as it isn't made public by me, keep the knowledge of me being a Death Eater to yourself?"

"I will..." Snape sighed and the Vow was done, sealing his fate. 

Voldemort let his hand go then and accepted his wand back from his apprentice, before praising "Very good, Harry. I see you've practiced the spells flawlessly. Before long, you're as powerful as I am. And Severus... You may go now until you're called again or anything else arises." With that said and the older Death Eater melodramatically vanishing, the Dark Lord wondered "Do you plan on standing there all day,  _love,_ " and looked expectantly at the teen. Harry blushed at his words, but got the message and took his place from before on the other's lap.

The smaller man inquired "My Lord... W-What  _are_ we, exactly?" Were they boyfriends, like Dudley had assumed? It sounded rather unfitting. Were they lovers? What were they? Or was Harry a servant-with-benefits for the other? He didn't exactly like the sound of that. 

A kiss was placed against his neck, which tingled a little before he was answered "This isn't just a fling, if that's, what you are implying. You are  _mine_ and I'm also yours; I expect you to stay faithful." Harry  _did_ like the sound of that, but he wanted more promises. "For  _now_ , we can be lovers. But I would...  _appreciate_ going further," the Dark Lord allowed being pried from him, although it clearly was difficult for him to say. 

"Further?"

"There  _is_ the possibility of  _bonding_. It's done with a spell of sorts - not even a dark one. It would knit our magic together even closer than it already is. And it would mean, we'd definitely stay together forever. But you best read up on it, before agreeing, my spy," the older male warned upon hearing Harry's wanting thoughts. 

While his lover traced a thumb over his lower lip enticingly, Harry could not help, but sheepishly request "And er... do I  _still_ have to call you my Lord? Or might other things be okay, too..." Really, if they were  _equals_ -

"You may call me  _master_ again, as well, my little serpent. But not the other name, no," Not-Tom mocked him slightly, before silencing any following remarks with his lips. Harry let it happen, powerless at his partner's administrations. He enjoyed being squished against the taller male's body and securely held there. His friends, of course, hugged him, too, sometimes, but this was different. He didn't feel as loved or as safe with them. He didn't feel, as if he could let go for once and give his control to somebody else. 

They soon stopped kissing again, before things became heated, and Harry instead let himself simply lean against his mentor, who let his hands wander a little. Looking around a little, Harry pointed out "So, what are you going to do about the ten or so people, who saw us together? They might not recognize you, but I'm not so lucky..."

"What, afraid of the headlines?  _Harry Potter: Snogging a man?_ I don't think your reputation could be much worse at the moment. Also, don't be so certain about them not recognizing me. They do and they know, what will await them, should they not be able to keep their mouths shut," the dark wizard shrugged, not deeming it a big problem and Harry trusted his judgment. 

Stealing the other's wand after a while - it was simply more convenient, considering Harry had perfect access to the other's pockets in their current position - he cast a _T_ _empus_ -charm. " _Fuck_... it's almost 4 pm, I have to go back soon, so I'll be back before everyone else," he whined and pouted at that, not really wanting to return to Umbridge. If she really knew of the DA, he'd soon face detention.

"Always the troublemaker... I'm sure we will see each other soon. But I have to warn you; with Snape and most of the others returned, the war will soon start, love. Expect  _casualties_ , I can't save you from that," Voldemort told him, pushing a few locks out of his lover's face. He promised "I mean you no harm, remember that. I will give my best to refrain from killing those, who are dear to you, but if they fight back... I can't promise their safety."

The Tarnished Boy nodded in sorrowful understanding, having expected that "I know... Just- At least keep  _yourself_ safe." 

"I will," the Dark Lord whispered back and kissed his apprentice once more, before allowing him to stand up and hide underneath his magical cloak, after also handing him back Snow, who had snuck into his robes. 

* * *

 At Christmas, Harry felt more on edge than he had ever before. Not only hadn't he seen his lover for more than a month now, but he had generally not gotten many words from him. Things were  _weird._ Cho hadn't turned up for the DA meetings anymore and avoided him. Snape constantly regarded him, as if he wanted to kill him any second and his best friends weren't as talkative as usual. Meanwhile, Umbridge was breathing down his neck and watching his every step, making it increasingly hard to find time and space to practice his own spells. 

But he couldn't care for that- not today, at least. Today, he'd get presents! Rushing down the stairs of the Gryffindor Tower, Ron and him ran into the Common Room, where Hermione and Neville were already unwrapping presents. Harry was amazed at how many gifts he had gotten. He started by taking the top-ones of his pile- He got chocolate from Ron, a book on magical dueling from Hermione, some more chocolate from Remus and photographs of his parents from Sirius. He thanked Ron and Hermione right away of course, even though he felt guilty for the hundredth time. Looking at his parents happily smiling in front of their new home, holding himself as a baby, felt simply wrong. He was  _dating_ their murderer. Then again, the past could not be changed now. 

There were two packages remaining, though, much to the surprise of his friends. Hermione immediately predicted "I bet it's from the guy, who got you Snow. Perhaps you have a secret admirer?" He had to giggle at that.

Ron then huffed "Yeah? Why would it be a guy then- wait, Harry... is that, why you and Cho didn't...?" Ronald became deathly pale at the idea of Harry perhaps liking boys more than girls. 

Gripping at his hair and silently cursing his female best friend, he muttered "More or less, yes. You don't have a problem with that, do you?" His friend looked as if there was a danger of Harry jumping him, but Granger hit him with her elbow.

"N-No, it's alright! Just a little unexpected, you know..." he became rather quiet and his ears turned red. Neville, who had silently been sitting next to Ron, became red as well.

"Ugh,  _boys_. Now Harry, open the gifts!" Hermione rolled her eyes, before urging him on. She might have been more excited than himself about the contents.

Harry  _prayed_ there would be nothing incriminating in either of the nicely wrapped gifts. He took the top one first. It was wrapped in a wine-red paper and had a black bow on it, but no name, besides his own. Excitedly, he pulled open the wrapping paper and found a cardboard box beneath that. Once he opened that, he blushed. 

Hermione giggled "Wow, that's definitely a secret admirer. That is if you aren't hiding anything...?" But he shook his head. He wished he could tell her he had a lover, though. Inside the box, there was one, single rose resting atop a black notebook and a quill. Taking the rose, he was honestly surprised it didn't do anything magical for once, but it was nice nevertheless. The notebook was black and starkly reminded him of  _the_ diary. Upon opening it, it contained nothing, but he wasn't a fool. He could feel his lover's magic  _pulse_  and tingle beneath his fingertips, his own reaching out for it and trying to absorb it, weirdly enough. 

Ronald, tactfully as ever, mutter with a mouth full of sweets "Well, he isn't a very good admirer if that's all."

"Ronald!" Hermione hit him in offense and their friend laughed. "Also, there is another present. Perhaps there is more," she also added, pointing at it. 

Putting the other present aside, for now, he took the last one. It was wrapped in brown and purple striped paper and was a bit wider than the Dark Lord's. On it, a card said "From your favorite brother". 

Hermione snatched it right out of his hand and furrowed her brows "But you don't have a brother... Do you know, who that is?"

"I-I'm not sure. I mean,  _Dudley_ wouldn't call himself that and I doubt, any of your brothers gave me a present, Ron. We'll just have to see, what's in it," he lied without batting an eye. ' _I can't believe Barty send me something. I wish I could see him one day... Or at least send him an owl._ _'_ While pulling the gift open, Hermione told him to be careful; perhaps the gift had been cursed. Upon seeing its contents, he almost wanted to slam the box shut and _curse_ Barty. 

"W-What the..." Ronald gasped "is that a  _Death Eater mask_ and a robe? Who the hell would send you that? That's got to be a joke, right?" Maybe his brothers had done that?

The mask very much resembled Barty's own, being the upper half of a human-like skull. The robes meanwhile were plain black, but one could see the amount of work, that had gone into it. He loved everything about it, especially, because the mask was a copy of his friend's. But of course, it posed a problem  _kind of_. After a moment of silence, Harry concluded "Yeah, I suppose it is. I mean, with all the bad news about me... I'm not that surprised, someone would mock me with this. Although I'm not sure, what that 'favorite brother' meant." He settled for lying again, deeming it easier than obliviating his friends. 

Neville clearly became afraid of the mask itself, stammering "P-Perhaps we uh... should go to P-Professor Dumbledore?" Harry wondered whether he recognized the mask. As far as he could tell, every Death Eater he had met - which were like  _7_ \- had had a different mask. Clearly, not all of them were different, but still. 

"No. He still ignores me and this is just a silly prank. Don't worry about it, Neville," Harry gently comforted him "Bet it was Malfoy or something." He then took his gifts and brought them upstairs, ignoring the confused looks he got, upon taking the robes and mask with him. Upstairs, he took his second wand and put the strongest  _Notice-Me-Not_ , he could muster, on the items. Afterward, he took the diary and wrote " _Hello_?" in it, supposing it worked like the other one. Although he hoped, this one wouldn't possess anyone. 

Not immediately, but quickly enough, an answer came " _Hello, my love. Enjoying the presents?"_

" _Yes, although Crouch's mask might have traumatized my friends."_

After a  _very long_ pause, he answered " _Crouch send you a gift?_ "

" _Yes, he send me Death Eater robes and a replica of his mask. I mean, I like it, but still. It was kind of hard to explain that."_ Again, a pause, but Harry suddenly felt his Mark burning slightly. In shock, he wrote " _Hey, what are you doing?"_

 _"Nothing,"_ was the answer, he got, but he called bullshit.

At first he was angry, until he got, what was going on. Then he only felt amused " _Are you jealous?"_

_"_ _No, just worried, you forgot our agreement."  
_

_"I somehow don't believe you, master. And no, I did not. Crouch is a friend; he's literally the only Death Eater I really know."_ The pain in his Mark ebbed down, but there wasn't another answer coming. " _Don't hurt him,"_ Harry made sure, not quite clear, just how jealous his lover could get. 

" _I wasn't about to,"_ followed, but after a few moments " _At least not very much."_

Harry almost shook his head, until Ron came in. Having to go soon, he wrote  _"I know. I love you,"_ and closed the notebook. He tried not to think about his confession too much, but he felt a pleasant feeling course through him. 

 


	6. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is tasked with obtaining the Prophecy, things go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: My absolute favorite of all the chapters!

**Chapter 6**

* * *

* * *

" _I need you to find something for us, my serpent. A prophecy. It contains the key to our fate and originally was the reason, I went after you. However, I only know half of it. I'm certain the other half will tell us, how I can be defeated by you. This might seem redundant to know at this point, but it is not. The thing with prophecies is, they only come to pass, if the subjects believe in it or don't know them. I fear, If we don't know the whole truth, it might end badly. It's located in the Ministry. However, I'm still awaiting a few other developments, I fear, before we can start this endeavour. Until then, prepare yourself to fight."_

It was spring when Harry found the entry in his diary. He didn't know, whether he should be happy or concerned. He was, on the one hand, glad to be involved, finally. On the other hand, this didn't sound like an easy task. Also, he wished his master weren't this secretive. What exactly was he waiting for?

Apparently, Harry was soon to find out. It was simply another day in the Room of Requirement, teaching his fellow students useless, light spells. Nothing extremely advanced even, but simply those, which would have been taught normally this year. Cho still had not showed up again, but he didn't mind. With the Dark Lord's jealousy, it might have been good for her if she did not speak to Harry at all. He still hoped the former had not gone after Crouch Jr. From unpleasant experiences at the graveyard, the apprentice knew, how much Voldemort's  _Cruciatus_ curse hurt. He wondered if he would ever get to experience it again if he fucked up his mission. 

In his free time, he had read up on multiple things. One being prophecies. What his partner had said, seemed to make sense. The Prophecy would only come to pass if they believed in it. And Harry surely would not believe in killing his lover, thank you very much. The second topic, he had researched, were bonds. While they could be done between friends, they were most commonly used for marriages in pure-blooded families. The practice wasn't very widely done anymore, though. It linked the two persons' magic together. This served to make the two stronger, more controlled and more in tune with each other. So much so, that undoing it would potentially cripple both partners so much, they ended up a squib. The same could happen if one of them died. Harry didn't know exactly, why his lover would want that. They were already linked and this simply sounded like an additional risk. Although the merit of permanently binding the other to him and becoming more powerful sounded promising. The Death Eater decided to wait until he had heard the Prophecy. He couldn't focus on anything else anyway.

But, while helping Luna out with a curse, the DA's members suddenly heard a weird, dull thump against one of the room's walls. Confused, they stopped their work and went to investigate it, only to see a small hole in the wall and Umbridge shouting a spell at it. Harry almost didn't make it and was hit by parts of the wall, which flew in every direction, as said wall came tumbling down. Outside, Umbridge, the Tarnished Trio, and Cho stood. Everyone, besides Cho, looked rather proud of themselves. 

"I can't believe Albus has the  _audacity_ to allow this- to encourage this!  _Potter_ , you are coming with me," Professor Umbridge howled in odium, before gripping Harry's left arm and pulling him behind her. He could hear Draco laugh. 

' _You won't be laughing, when your father sees me with the Mark on my arm...'_ the Death Eater thought, pride slightly hurt. He tried to snatch his arm away from the woman, he despised, to no avail. He wasn't afraid of her pulling up his sleeve - she was way too ecstatic at the prospect of dragging him to Dumbledore - he simply felt disgusted at her touching that part of him. Hell, he was disgusted at her touching him at all. The part, where his master had previously touched him so lovingly and also Barty had.  ' _Why the hell didn't Snape do anything against this? Didn't he know? He was the one, who warned me about the possibility of this in the first place. I hope he's not lying dead in his office; that won't look good..'_

Ascending the stairs to Dumbledore's office, Harry wasn't surprised to see McGonnagal and  _Snape_ were already there, waiting beside the Headmaster and a few Aurors. Being shoved towards them rudely, he was suddenly glad he had forbidden Snow to bite Umbridge. His snake was currently throwing her worst threats at the woman, hissing around his neck. Standing by Dumbledore with the other Professors, he regarded Umbridge self-assuredly smiling. 

"Albus!"She all-too-happily greeted him, before shoving a piece of paper in his face - the members' list of the DA. Somehow, Harry felt glad he didn't have to continue teaching the bunch anymore. "Would you be so kind as to indulge me, what this is? Why a group of students is  _illegally_ practicing spells under your name and Potter's guidance?" She scrunched up her nose in disgust at her own words. 

After reading through the list, Dumbledore simply looked up at her. Harry used his silence to retort "Perhaps it has something to do with your style of teaching and the fact, we are totally underprepared for the _Dark Lord'_ s return." He saw Snape and Dumbledore slightly frowning at him. He knew Snape's reason and could guess the Headmaster's. But he surely wouldn't say  _his_ name aloud. 

"Nobody asked you, you lying brat! Listen closely, You-Know-Who has not returned! So there is no need for you to know, how to cast  _dangerous_ spells to 'defend' yourself," she snapped at him, but he only chuckled under his breath. Last year, he might have gotten angry and shouted back, but not now. It was simply a waste of breath and he was using minimal effort to keep up appearances, anyway. "Albus, I came to this school to prevent it from falling any lower - to preserve it's standard of quality. I fear, this won't be possible with you in charge!" 

Harry could suddenly guess, what development his master had waited for. The old man then took a step towards Umbridge, who in turn retreated, like the coward she was. In his usual, calm way, Dumbledore noted "I agree this  _standard_ the Ministry expects - or rather Fudge - won't be possible with me in charge. That is true. So let me take the burden away from you and take the blame for Mister Potter's...  _offenses_ _._ I resign from being Hogwart's Headmaster." Before he could even speak his last word, McGonagall was already begging him to stay. "No, Minerva. But let me tell you; everyone, regardless of who they are and what they've _done_ , can always count on me helping them, should they be in need of it," he turned her down, though, and winked at Harry. Without any further explanation, he held up his arms and vanished.

One of the Aurors, Kingsley, seemed entirely impressed by his actions, whistling "You've got to admit, he's got style..." 

Professor Umbridge then snorted "If you say so, Kingsley. Potter, this isn't over, yet. I expect you in my office, next week on Monday, at 10 am for your  _weekly_  detention. Additionally, you and your friends will be spending all times between classes in your Houses. 100 points from Gryffindor for you, 50 for each of the students, who are on the list." With McGonagall's mouth hanging open at her house losing almost all points at once,  _Headmistress_  Umbridge left the room. 

"Hmpf..." Harry disinterestedly grunted, before stretching his arms and making a move to go, as well.

But the witch behind him quickly told him "Potter, wait! If you're planning on doing something about this,  _don't_. Without Albus-"

"Oh, I'm not planning anything, Professor," he grinned mischievously and ideas were already forming in his head. He had about 20 different hexes in mind, which were painful and embarrassing, but not deadly. He felt the Dark Mark happily humming at him, while Snape regarded him with mixed feelings. Without saying anything more, he went to his room. 

* * *

To his surprise, Voldemort had not immediately sent him to the Ministry. So now he was sitting in detention one week later to his dismay. Regarding in disgust, what Umbridge had done to the Headmaster's office - everything was pink and full of furry cats meowing at him - he sat across from her at a table. " _Tea_?" She asked overly nice and Harry knew better than to take it and shook his head. He'd rather not drink Veritaserum. She gritted her teeth, but  _nicely_ said "Fine. Well then, let's start your detention. You will be writing lines. ' _I must not tell lies_ ', a 100 times shall suffice." Harry at first wanted to laugh at her, but when she laid an interestingly-looking quill in front of him, his Dark Mark started burning. 

Racing for an explanation, he deduced something was wrong with the black feather. "I will not use that quill, Professor," he stated matter-of-factly.

Her mouth twitched slightly "Oh? And why not? This is detention, Potter. You will do as told or you will be expelled." 

"Because it was cursed," leaned back and relaxed seemingly, folding his hands in his lap. He didn't know, where this was coming from, but it seemed to upset the woman, so he liked it. "It's a Blood Quil, Professor. Some would call the use of it torture," he added nonchalantly and wondered, why he knew that. Innocently, he regarded Umbridge "You wouldn't happen to know, who... ah...  _exchanged_ your regular ones with this? Surely that needs investigation."

He saw her balling her fists in fury, stating "That's right, it is a Blood Quil. Did you know, I am the inventor of it? You  _will_ use it. Because you know, deep down... you deserve to be punished. Don't you, Mister Potter? Go on." She smiled, showing her teeth, before pouting slightly in mock sympathy. 

He raised an eyebrow involuntarily, before taking his second wand out. Harry was certain, he was under some kind of spell -  _he_ wasn't doing this. Just how deeply could he be controlled by his lover? But he wasn't as scared of it as he should be. He felt positive he could shake it off if he so desired. But he did not. Drawing his wand against Dolores, he cooly declared "No, I think I won't."

" _Potter_ ," she hissed akin to a snake and it enraged him more than it should. She took a step backward, but didn't draw her own wand. That did not surprise him. After all, she wasn't a very strong witch. "This is it- You've gone insane! You are expelled from this-"

"Again, I don't think so. No, in fact... I think  _you_ should be writing those lines.  _Imperio!" T_ he Death Eater cursed her and she went stiff. "Now,  _you_ go on. Because you  _know_ , you deserve to be punished," Harry said, before standing up and letting his Professor sit in his place instead, who obediently took the quill and wrote without even as much as a flinch, as the words cut into the back of her hand. Harry felt amazement wash over him at what was happening. Speaking to himself, he said "You know,  _my serpent_ , I couldn't allow her to hurt you. I'm sorry for taking such drastic measures as to possess you, but it had to be done. No  _dirty_ muggle-born shall ever lay their hands on you."

Harry internally hummed in approval at that and assured his other half, he didn't mind. 

"Good... But I will leave you now, nevertheless. I'm sure you'll be able to hold the curse yourself and don't even bother with obliviating her. I still have to prepare a few things for our  _raid_. Read your diary, love," he cooed to himself, before feeling his control over his body returning.

While leaning against a cupboard and still holding his wand, he ordered "Write faster, Professor. I don't have all day, after all. And when I let this curse go, you won't try to alarm anyone about me doing this. You are simply too afraid to do so." Although he was certain, she had been too afraid already. Either way, she sped up her writing and blood trickled down her hand slowly, the lines carving into it. Harry was very glad he had not been forced to do that. He'd hate to be marked by anyone else than his master. After 15 boring and long minutes, she had finished the 100 lines and he let her go with a flick of his wand. She regarded him, wide-eyed, as he slipped it into his pocket. "Good day to you. I'll be in my dorm," he chirped then and left the room, ignoring her. Somehow, he felt excited for the next session.

When he reached said place, Hermione and Ron were awaiting him, worriedly wanting to know, what had happened "She had me write ' _I must not tell lies'_ a hundred times, that was it."

Hermione cocked her head "That's  _all_? Snape has given you worse detention. That almost sounds like something, a Muggle would do."

"Oh, she  _is_ a half-blood. Perhaps, that's why," he shrugged, but quickly added at his friend's bewildered look "Er, not that  _I_ care about that. But it would explain, why she might have done that, I don't know..." He had to be more careful, perhaps. He probably shouldn't go spewing that around with not being a pureblood himself. Then again, so wasn't his lover, who was so adamant about the whole thing. 

Hermione only slowly agreed "Yeah...  _of course_ ," and eyed him in concern or suspicion, Harry wasn't sure. 

Excusing himself, he went upstairs to read in his diary. In there, a new message already awaited him and he sat on his fluffy bed to read.

" _In a few nights, you will have a dream. You will see yourself at the Ministry and it will show you, where the Prophecy is. It is up to you, how you will proceed. Either, you go alone and as one of mine, steal the thing and bring it to me. But I can't promise your identity will not be unveiled. Only the subject of the Prophecy can take it, so there would be no question, what you did. The second option is to fight on the other side, take your friends with you and take the Prophecy to 'protect it' from me. It will guarantee your secret staying hidden, but it would mean potentially having to fight your family and me. It's your choice_." 

Harry pondered his options. He didn't think, he wanted to unveil his alliances just yet and the Dark Lord was right. No way would the Ministry be so dumb, as to not put two and two together. But battling his own didn't seem very appealing, either. He tried to find a compromise and answered " _If I take my friends, can the others manage to fight and knock them out early? Then I'd not have to fight the others and could join them after a short while."_

 _"They should be able to fight off a handful of teens, love. But this means I will have to tell them of your loyalties if that is alright with you?"_ Harry agreed shortly. He hadn't even thought about not all of Death Eaters knowing about him, yet. But it made sense - only a handful had seen his Mark. " _Well, then it's set. If things go wrong, pretend you were possessed by me or something similar. I doubt they'd not believe you. Until then, stay safe."_

 _"_ _I will, master. I love you,_ " he added for the second time. Last time, he had not gotten a response, which had made him a little sad. He supposed the other was still scared of being open with him. 

After a long while, Harry almost wanted to close the notebook in defeat, when he did get an answer " _The Dark Lord is never afraid. I love you, too."_ Dumbly, the Savior smiled to himself at the confession and was glad, he knew how to trick the other. At least a bit. His Mark shortly burned and then stopped right away; apparently his partner didn't like that. He chuckled to himself, before closing the book and storing it away.

* * *

Ten nights later, he received the dream. Walking through long corridors, he ended up in an endless room with even more endless shelves, filled to the brim with glass spheres. He was led to one, in particular, having his name and  _Tom_ 's written onto it. He gave his best to memorize the looks of it, before waking up in 'shock' and hastily waking up Ron.

"H-Harry- What...?" he murmured, but sat up.

"Ron! I- I had a dream again! It's Sirius, You-Know-Who is at the Ministry and- and tortures him. We have to go!" He told him the lie, he had perfected over the last days. He had even remembered to use that silly name! He was proud of his wit, there.

Ronald breathed in shock "A-Are you sure? I mean, we can't just-"

"Yes! Damn it Ron, he's the only family, I have! I can't take any chances,  _get up_ ," he begged the other, before dressing himself and secretly taking his second wand with him. However, what he had not taken into account, was Ron running off to gather the DA for the endeavor. There was no time to worry though and he supposed, Voldemort would be able to deal with it. Once they - Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and himself - were all together, they went for the only way out of Hogwarts. A chimney in the Headmistress' office, which Harry had thought of long ago. Using his special map, they managed to get there without being found out by any teachers or worse and used the Floo-Network to get to the Ministry. 

They landed in the main area of it before Harry ordered "Follow me, I saw the way in my dream! But be careful, I saw Death Eaters..." His friends nodded, wands drawn, as the snuck through the dark and empty halls. He tried not to grin at the irony of it all. The halls were entirely made out of greenish tiles and were an affront to his eyes, but there were more important matters. They could renovate the Ministry, once it was in their hands. When he found the room, he had searched, he declared "There! There he is- make yourself ready," and let the door burst open with a swish of his usual wand. To his surprise, no one immediately waited for them, so he said "I've seen this before..."

The five followed him, as he slowly walked into the mysterious room.  _Coincidentally_ , he walked towards the Prophecy, only for Neville to point it out as well. However, they weren't alone anymore. "Oh... Mister  _Potter_ , have we walked right into the Dark Lord's trap, hm? I always thought you were more clever than that. But oh... it's so good to see you  _again_ ," the male whispered and Harry recognized his voice. He didn't know, why, but Lucius decided to unmask himself for them. 

"Malfoy!" Ronald spat in disgust upon seeing him, albeit taking a step back. Only to see two more Death Eater approaching them at their sides and one from behind. "Fuck..." he whimpered and the five teens backed into each other, forming a circle. They had been cornered.

"Yes,  _blood-traitor_. Now, Harry, you surely will excuse us, if we take care of your  _friends_. The Dark Lord doesn't like waiting much, I'm afraid.  _Expelliarmus!_ " Lucius shouted quickly, disarming Harry of all people. But it gave him a reason to have his friends surround him in protection, while  _desperately trying_ to get his wand back. His friends weren't as lucky as him, though, and one after the other landed on the floor, unconscious and bleeding. He felt his heart bleed, too, as he had honestly expected better, after all, he had taught them. But oh well, it couldn't be helped and he should be glad. So standing in-between his friends, he decided to leave his normal wand behind and take out his second one.  _If_ he was caught, he'd have an excuse not to fight his fellow Death Eaters. "Well... I must say, Mister Potter, I certainly was surprised to hear about your  _shift_ of alliances," Lucius made a little small-talk, before putting his mask back on with a wordless motion of his wand. 

"Yeah?" A familiar voice whined and although Harry had better things to do, he turned around and smiled, as Barty Crouch Jr approached him "At least you've been told by the Dark Lord and didn't have to find out for yourself, after almost offing him. I'd say, you're quite lucky, brother. Hello, Harry..." He was then trapped in a bear-hug by the slightly taller, skinny man, who was wearing his skull-mask. 

"Hey... glad to see you unharmed, Barty. Thanks for the present, by the way," he softly said, enjoying having his favorite Death Eater so close. But he made a mental note, this was strictly platonic. He'd rather not have his friend killed. 

Barty then let go of him, while the other three followers of the Dark Lord watched on in interest - Harry recognized one of them to be Bellatrix Lestrange. He had seen her in the Daily Prophet once, shortly after Voldemort had raided Azkaban. "Which reminds me, you should perhaps make use of that present, in case things go pear-shaped," he pointed out and Harry wanted to admit in shame, he had not thought to bring that. However, Crouch only tsked, swished around with his wand and Harry suddenly found himself looking identical to him. "Hm... much better. My mask suits you. Anyways, take the Prophe-" he went on to say, until they heard the sound of people apparating at the other end of the room. "Oooh, that isn't good- Go! Take the Prophecy, look at it quickly! We'll have your back for a while, but not for long-" Barty suddenly shoved him towards the shelf and drew his wand together with the others. They ran outside the room's other door, towards the noise. 

Harry was very glad, Barty had gotten him the present, suddenly. But instead of dwelling on these complications, he snatched the Prophecy and regarded the sphere, like he had done in Trelawney's classes before. Quickly, he could hear  _her_ whispering.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ "

His breath stocked in horror, seeing the Prophecy demanded him to kill his lover- or vice versa. In fear, he smashed the forsaken object onto the tiled floor, glass-shards covering the floor. ' _What if he- What if he tries to kill me now? Perhaps he- No! He wouldn't do that. If we don't believe in the Prophecy, it won't come to pass. I mean, I don't even have any power, he has not. Calm down...'_ he took in deep, calming breaths. His Dark Mark was uncomfortably  _tugging_ somehow and he heard screams and laughs from outside the door. Drawing his wand, he ran outside- 

only to fall several meters. But a weird kind of magic saved him just before hitting the ground and he scrambled up just in time to avoid a spell directed at him. They were in a weird, circular room of sorts with a portal in the middle of it. Around him, a handful Death Eaters - more were coming, even - were furiously fighting with- 

' _S-Sirus- and Kingsley, Remus, Moody, Tonks- what the hell is the Order doing here?! They could not have known! Why-'_ his mind went haywire at seeing his friends and guardians, not having been ready for that. He had thought he would fight some unknown Aurors, not them! But being dressed like this and remembering his partner, he deflected a spell from Remus, before attacking him. He had never fought Lupin before really, but he was rather strong. Harry supposed it stemmed from being a veteran, like everyone besides him in this room. At some point, Remus crashed into the wall behind him, being knocked out by the force of it. The young Death Eater felt sorry, but turned around to search for a new contender already. 

He just so saw Barty struggling against Moody - ironically - the latter shouting something along the lines of "This is for trapping me 8 months, you bastard," before trying to hex him. For a second, Harry was perplexed at why Moody could tell, who he was- then he remembered the mechanical eye and his blood ran cold. From his position, he cast a  _Stupifier_ at Moody, but he just so dodged it. He didn't give up however and cast one of his new favorite spells, he had found in one of the tomes. It was a blinding spell and although temporary, it would help the cause. Apparently not recognizing the spell, the Auror couldn't ward himself and screamed in pain, before aimlessly throwing a curse his way, only to be stunned by Barty. 

Someone took Harry's distraction as a chance to hit him with  _something_ , which had him fly a few meters and cry out in pain. He landed close to the portal-like structure, from which voices seemed to whisper " _Come- Come home!_ "

Ignoring it, he scrambled up again only to see his  _godfather_ was probably the one, who had hit him. He looked right about murderous and Harry only had a split second to escape the green light, which was sent after him. Shocked, he then hexed his father's friend with a dark spell similar to the  _Cruciatus_ curse, but not quite that. This one didn't literally affect the other's soul and torture it. Letting go again, he used the other being dazed to his advantage, helping out Bella, who had been cornered by Tonks and Kingsley, as he shouted " _Bombarda_!". Kingsley screamed in pain and his leg seemed to have broken by the force of his spell, while Tonks had dodged it. 

Although the Death Eaters seemingly started to gain the upper hand, something or rather someone soon changed things around again. Dumbledore suddenly apparated into the Death Chamber and Harry tried to  _Stupify_ him- but he soon learned, those pacifist spells would not get him far. Albus didn't look, as if he cared much for the spell at all. Instead, he started attacking Dolohov, fury on his face. To his dismay, more and more Death Eaters fell at his hand, until not many people were left standing anymore. Tonks, Sirius, Dumbledore, himself, Barty, Lucius, Bellatrix were still there and Bella was currently losing it, shooting spells at invisible things.

The youngest then used the darkest spell, he could muster, which wasn't  _Avada Kedavra_ and Remus' girlfriend screamed helplessly, as he cast  _Sectumsempra_. A curse, he had found in one of the handwritten books. Being caught up in the bloody mess he had created, horror beneath his mask, he suddenly was gripped from behind and had a wand at his throat. He shouted in alarm, hoping someone would come to aid him.

The apprentice tried to struggle away, but his captor shouted "If anyone moves, he's dead!" The captor, to Harry's terror, was his godfather. Why he thought the others would stop attacking because of this, eluded him at first until he saw Barty immediately tensing up and stopping his assault of Dumbledore. "Yes, big guy! Let me guess, your son?" Sirius pressed his wand deeper into Harry's flesh "You wouldn't want to lose him right? So, surrender!" 

' _The masks... The masks are the same, so he thinks, we are connected!'_ Harry realized in relief. While his position was rather unlucky, at least no one would question his fellow Death Eaters worrying for his survival and indeed stopping their attack. But his relief didn't last long, as Dumbledore cast body-binding curses on the others, before taking their masks off. He couldn't see, whether Dumbledore was surprised or not at some of their identities.  ' _Fuck- Shit- Master, where are you?! If they unmask me, it's over- Please!'_ he begged for his lover to appear until doubts arose ' _What if I was right and he wants me out of the way- The Prophecy, perhaps-'_

His wand was suddenly gripped by Sirius and he was shoved onto the floor, while the former Headmaster calmly wandered over to him. "Now now... I certainly haven't seen you before and I'm sure, Bartemius has no son. Still, you are quite young... So tell me, why does everyone stop fighting to save you, hm? You must be someone special if Tom marked you so early," the old man soothingly asked him, as if he wanted to calm him down. He next kneeled down in front of him, sorrow in his eyes, before reaching his hand out- 

"Albus Dumbledore..." someone nonchalantly called, after the sound of an Apparition. "If you could get your grubby hands off of my  _consort_ , I'd be very much in your favor," Voldemort growled dangerously, circa 30 feet away from them, and pointed at Dumbledore's back. Clearly, he was enraged, as Harry could feel his magic heavy in the air, almost crackling like thunder. Harry could have cried out of happiness upon seeing him.

The apprentice shakily breathed out, as the Headmaster stood up from his kneeling position and faced his other, former student. Meanwhile, Sirius kept pointing his wand at his godson, although Tonks was bleeding out behind them. Dumbledore calmly inquired "Your consort, Tom? Isn't he a little young? He  _could be_ one of Hogwarts' students- perhaps, he is." He knew Harry was certain.

The Dark Lord snapped at the mention of his name "And perhaps you should worry about your wit if one of your students could become mine without you noticing! But I suppose, one could blame it on your age. After all, you don't seem to have noticed the Metamorphmagus bleeding out, like the pig she is." However, Albus didn't seem fazed by his outrage, nor by his accusation. Which only made his lover more livid.

"Well, I don't suppose you will be so kind, as to let me heal her...?" The powerful wizard bluntly said, clearly making an unspoken offer. 

Voldemort glanced over to Harry and he could feel warmth spreading through him slightly. "Because you asked so nicely- Give me my mate and you may heal the wretched thing," he proposed and Albus nodded towards Sirius. The smaller Death Eater liked being called ' _mate_ '.

"B-But Albus- We don't have Harry! If we give him this boy, we have nothing to pressure him with!" Black declined before a door above them opened. Harry dared to look upwards, seeing Hermione and Ginny; they had apparently awoken already. "L-Look, he isn't with them! We have to do something, Albus!" his godfather begged, which Harry would normally have found touching, if he weren't so horrified at the sticky situation, he was in. 

Dumbledore seemed to be in slight conflict, having to decide fast, before Tonks died. He could attack the dark wizard or accept his offer. Whatever made him decide, he declared "Sirius, give him the boy." Harry needn't be told twice, as he jumped up and went towards his master, not unlike a kicked puppy. The latter held his arm out, laying it around his smaller lover's shoulders in an attempt to shield him from any more harm. Harry gladly let himself be taken under his wing, appreciating the security of being enveloped in his cloak. Harry at the same time held the other's middle, needing something to support him with.

"I-I'm sorry..." Harry felt tears welling up, despite not being sure, what he was sorry for. For having almost killed Tonks? For his friends waking up so fast? For the Order being here? For not having killed anyone? He simply felt shitty and didn't want this awful situation to continue. 

While Dumbledore was busy healing Tonks, the Dark Lord waved his wand once, freeing the three bound Death Eaters at the other end of the chamber and creating a ward around themselves. The three didn't have a much less surprised expression on their face than Sirius or the DA members above them, when You-Know-Who leaned into the younger boy and claimed his lips tentatively. To Harry, he whispered "You've done very well, though I fear, we can't cover any of this up anymore." Harry brokenly reciprocated his kiss, while tears were flowing out from under his mask. Meanwhile, dark shadows of the three Death Eaters swirled around them, who had been left standing and made sure to collect all of their missing family. They regrouped around the couple and Harry wondered, why they weren't disapparating. "Because the old man isn't as witless, as I thought. He cast a jinx to prevent us from fleeing, my love..." the Dark Lord winced slightly. 

Dumbledore re-emerged from his kneeling position, having finished his healing, while Hermione, Ginny and now even Ron jumped down into the Death Chamber as well. While Harry honestly expected Dumbledore to start fighting them now and feared for his family's life, the old man did not. "Tom, what did you do to young Harry?" He asked instead and the Tarnished Boy didn't miss the room for interpretation, he left open. 

"Oh, whatever are you talking about? I simply needed him to collect the Prophecy for me, he's safe and sound," the handsome young adult retorted, subconsciously tightened his grip on his consort's shoulder. Everyone's eyes were on them.

"Liar!" shouted Sirius, which made Bella step forward in an attempt to  _crucio_ him, but she was stopped by the Dark Lord raising a hand. Harry knew they weren't in a very peachy spot right now. Dumbledore was strong and he seriously doubted, there would not be reinforcements coming soon. And while Voldemort could protect himself, surely, he could not protect six battered Death Eaters, three not-so-battered ones and an apprentice at the same time. "Where is my godson?" Sirius cried again, afraid to lose him. Harry could not bear it. 

Dumbledore, still calm as ever, pointed out "Tom, my boy, am I mistaken in the assumption, our dear Harry is in this room with us?" Albus' allies meanwhile regarded him, as if he were mad. All, but Hermione, who shifted her gaze to the Dark Lord's consort and crossed her arms. "Perhaps there'd be room for another deal? You show us, where dear Harry is and I remove the jinx, trapping you here?" he innocently proposed and Harry could feel not only his lover's hatred growing, but also his indecisiveness, through their link. On second thought, the old man added "And I'd hurry with your decision, as I believe, the Ministry will soon open and people will want to work. You wouldn't want to stop them, would you?"

Harry's heart took on an unnatural speed and he felt his mentor tensing up around him, his wand slowly, almost unnoticeably, rising to attack someone soon. In a moment of bravery, he caught his hand before the impending chaos could take place and gently took the wand out of his hand. " _ **Harry**_..." the other warned, but let him do as he wished, nevertheless. 

" ** _It's okay, I knew this day would come_** ," he silently whispered to the other, although he had wished for it to come later, maybe in two years. While all eyes were on his relatively small form, he stepped away from his master's protective hold on him, before whisking his yew-wand over his face once and making his mask come off. "Hello, Headmaster..." he murmured and kept his eyes trained on him. He knew he must have looked miserable, having cried mere moments ago. 

Behind Dumbledore, the young Death Eater could make out his friends and Sirius about ready to faint. The latter, however, decided to storm towards him. "What have you bastard done to my godson- He wouldn't do this- !" Black cried, however, and made a move to go right past Harry and for Voldemort. With a swish of his mentor's wand though, Harry sent him right back towards his pile of past allies. "Harry...!" he gasped then, not able to comprehend. 

Dumbledore tried to soothe him "Sirius, I believe it would be best to let Harry explain, rather than attacking and never getting closure. Harry, my boy, what happened?" He simply stood there, his wand not even in his hand. 

But it was still enough to have Harry break. "What does it look like, Headmaster? I changed sides, that's what I did!" He cried out, holding his master's wand for support. The magic in it felt soothing to him. A little more composed, he elaborated "I didn't want to die- I was too afraid to! So, when all of you left me alone to- to face him, I chose to live! Sorry, that I didn't want to die at 14 on a graveyard!" This wasn't his fault! He had done nothing wrong- How dare he make him feel guilty?

Sirius snapped at him "Death would have been better than being at  _his_ side! Your parents-"

"Are dead. Dead, because you all didn't protect them!" He shouted in hatred and his friends flinched. 

"Because  _he_ killed them, Harry!" Sirius pointed at his lover, not agreeing. 

But Harry laughed "Yes, because Albus wasn't there for him, either! You left him alone to rot in an orphanage. Alone with his abilities, although you knew they could be dangerous!" He felt his companion visibly grimacing at having that spoken about.  "Just like y-you send me back every year to my relatives, who abused me on a daily basis, who loved to have me crying on the floor and begging not to be hit again, who  _starved_ me! And you knew I could speak Parsel, you knew I was powerful and you knew I had a connection to him- but you simply left me  _alone_! What did you expect? Of course, I would go dark!"  he hissed in mental anguish. 

Dumbledore obviously didn't agree there and his tone dropped " _Harry_ , you are letting yourself be influenced by him! Tom doesn't  _feel_ , he doesn't care, he doesn't  _love_. That's what decided the both of you- that's the power, the Prophecy is talking about!"

Harry took a few steps closer, pointing his wand's brother at Dumbledore "Don't you  _dare_  use that name once more! And yes, he does  _feel_! And he does care and he does love! I've felt it! And you don't get to decide, whether he does or not- you don't know anything. And this stupid prophecy: I  **refuse** to believe in it! I'd rather kill myself than kill him!" When he saw Albus going for his wand, he shouted " _Crucio_!" 

"Harry!" came from multiple directions, perhaps even from his own ranks, as the Headmaster fell to his knees and began shaking. 

Hearing someone approach, the teen threatened "Dumbledore, remove the jinx! I'm not above killing you!" He let the curse go and Dumbledore made some kind of gesture with his wand, right about when some Ministry employees entered the chamber. Harry was quickly apparated to by Barty then, who disapparated together with him. He wanted to decline shortly, as he had the Dark Lord's wand still, but it was too late. Either way, it didn't matter, when they landed less than gracefully in some fancy entrance-hall of sorts and everyone was there. 

Harry was kind of in shock, still, when Barty jumped in front of him, as the Dark Lord approached. "D-Don't hurt him!" the older man shouted in a mixture of beg and threat, directing his wand at his own Lord and licking along his lips multiple times. With his other hand, he held Harry back, who could only stare at the scene. 

"I was not  _about to_ , you dim-witted idiot! Or did you somehow miss us being  _sort of_ close? Now  _move_  before I hurt  _you_ for your disrespect, Crouch," the Dark Lord growled at him, but Barty didn't move an inch. His brothers and sisters watched on in pure horror. 

It was Harry's turn then to do something, gently nudging at the other to do as told " _Barty_ , he won't hurt me." He supposed his fear had been  _kind of_ justified. He could not have known, Harry had been allowed to unveil himself. And his master had already made clear he punished his Death Eaters for far less at times. "Barty,  _go_ ," he pleaded again and was quite glad his lover was not in the possession of his wand right now. Finally, Crouch Jr stepped to the side shakily and regarded in worry, as the older man approached his friend. He visibly relaxed though, when said Dark Lord only hugged the younger man and whispered something to him in Parsel, at which Harry nodded. 

After letting go of his consort, he threatened "We will speak about this later,  _Crouch_. For now, though, fetch Narcissa and let her heal everyone." The other Death Eaters nodded and Harry let himself be led to another room in  _Malfoy Manor_ , apparently. Before he knew it, he was seated atop his master in a rather grand looking bedroom, while the latter sat on a dark green couch and soothingly stroked his back. Harry still had the other's wand in his right hand, tightly gripping it and not letting go. While having himself be patted - and it honestly helped a lot - he still began sobbing. " _ **Don't worry about it, everything is going to be okay**_..." the man told him as softly as possible in their own language and Harry felt amazed, Dumbledore couldn't see his companion being able to love and care. 

" _ **I-I just want to pull my hood up and put my mask on, then hide forever...**_ " he wailed, not able to convey his feelings in a better way. 

The Dark Lord sighed " _ **Well, you can**_ **.** " He gently pulled up Harry's black hood and wandlessly put his mask on for him. " _ **Better?**_ " he cooed and Harry nodded slightly, albeit still sniveling. 

" _ **I hate this, I didn't want it to go like that! I didn't want my friends and m-my godfather to see... at least not like that, in a fight! A-And now they think I'm a monster, because I cursed Albus, too! But he's in the wrong, not me- not us!**_ " He pressed closer into his lover and tightened his hold on his wand. " _ **I'm sorry**_..."

Holding his mate's waist tighter, he purred " _ **Don't be, you've done nothing wrong. And I'm certain, with the P**_ _ **rophecy gone, everything will work out in the end. Look, we reached the goal, we wanted. No one died. And you're safe with me.**_ " Harry didn't agree all that much, though. He had almost killed Tonks and the Order should not have been there in the first place. " _ **Yes, they should not have. I guess... someone tipped them off. We can't change that now, however. Don't think about it**_ ," he assured him. Taking his chin, he lifted his apprentice's head and kissed him deeply, glad the mask only covered the upper half of his face. Had that been the purpose of it? Afterward, they simply enjoyed each other's company in silence, hugging each other.

A knock could be heard after quite a while and Harry was sure, he had dozed off at some point. The Dark Lord let go of his favorite, calling the person inside. His master suddenly growled slightly, so Harry turned to look at the intruder. It was Barty, who informed them "My Lord, Snape is here. He asked to speak to you..." He then sheepishly regarded the couple, who didn't look, like they intended to part ways. 

"Bring him here, then," the dark wizard growled, making his dislike of Crouch apparent. Barty swallowed and nodded, before directing a smile at Harry. When he was gone, the older male muttered "I don't know, what you see in him," and frowned. 

"He's my favorite brother and I'm his. I don't know why, we just have good chemistry..." Harry shrugged and had to laugh, when he felt the jealousy through their connection again. "Don't look at me like that! He's just my friend; I only  _love_ you," he giggled, wiping his tears away slightly, before kissing the frown off of the other's face. 

"I love you, as well, my serpent..." he got as an answer, making him feel ten times better already. "Severus, I must say you possess the worst timing possible," Voldemort sighed in annoyance then, upon seeing his follower awkwardly standing in the room and obviously having heard their little exchange partly. While nudging at Harry a little, so he would sit beside him instead of on top of him and he could properly see the other mage, he wondered "What is it, you wanted to talk about?" Harry meanwhile idly played with his master's wand, enjoying the magic dancing over his hand.

Severus coyly replied, while trying hard to keep his face passive "I wanted to inform you that Dumbledore has been made Headmaster again. I suspect it has something to do with your  _official_ return. Although I...  _regret_ to inform you, that I've been  _suspended_."

" _What_?!" Voldemort hissed, rage apparent. "Why?" he added and looked about ready to have Snape screaming in pain for his failure.

"He doesn't deem me trustworthy enough to stay at the school. With Mister Potter's identity revealed, he didn't feel comfortable with me being there anymore. I just had right about enough time to pack my things, before he booted me out. This means however, we have  _no one_ to spy-"

"I  _know_ that, you fool! I'm not some student of yours. This is less than  _ideal_ , obviously. Now we don't have any way to get into the castle..." the young-looking Lord grunted and rubbed at his face. Harry didn't deem the problem so dire, however. Couldn't they simply initiate someone new? Surely there were enough people, who were willing. "Yes, Harry... But whom do you have in mind? ... _Malfoy_? The boy can't be any braver than his greedy father. Yes, he has got connections of course, which would make things easier. But he isn't exactly close to Dumbledore and without Severus, he won't receive much guidance. Hm... You're right, so doesn't anyone else..." the Dark Lord began conversing with Harry, although Snape didn't feel entirely certain, how. "Severus, what do you think? Is Draco Malfoy able to pull this off?" He then returned his attention to his again-loyal, servant.

He pondered it shortly, but then advised "While he certainly isn't as brave as Mister Potter  _or_ as dedicated, he certainly does have the connections and knowledge to pull it off, my Lord. But we'd have to wait for the next holidays for him to get here." The Tarnished Boy could not suppress feeling flattered at that, despite knowing, Snape had probably said those things for the very same reason. 

"Good, so it'll be. Severus, stay at the Manor for now. I'll surely find a purpose for you," the Dark Lord ordered and made a motion for the other to leave them alone.

"W-Wait!" Harry interrupted however and demanded to be told "Did  _you_ tell the Order we would be in the Ministry? I don't know, who else could have..." 

The older Death Eater huffed at that in amusement "Why, have you forgotten my Vow? Even if I wanted to, I could not have done so, as it clearly would have hurt you. No, I think you should search in your small circle of friends, Mister Potter." When Harry didn't understand, he added "Well, you may have been able to fool everyone, but not Miss Granger. She is after all the smartest student, I have seen in the past 10 years or so." He then shrugged, before leaving the room. 

Harry couldn't really tell, how he felt about that revelation. Theoretically, Hermione could have had enough time to alert the Order by sending an owl or something- perhaps she had even planned ahead for this. "Perhaps you should have taken after Malfoy and saught more idiotic friends. They do have their charms, my love," his partner explained, before smelling at the smaller teen's head contently and resting his own head there. 

"A-Are you going to hurt her?" Potter feared for his friend now. 

"Not, until you  _allow_ me to and before you ask, I won't hurt  _Crouch_ , either. I wouldn't want to make you despise me," the other admitted truthfully and Harry thanked him, before yawning. It had been a pretty long night and even though it was 10 am or so, he'd rather go to bed now. "You can if you want to. Sleep here; this my room, more or less. I might join you later, but I'll have to go and look after my other servants- I can't neglect them, after all," he chuckled and his mate blushed. It was pretty obvious, who his favorite Death Eater was. Harry nodded then, before reluctantly giving the other his wand back. "No, keep it for now. I can cast without a wand pretty well and you don't have yours. No need to be sorry, love," he declined however and stood up, before smiling at him and leaving the room. 

The younger one then pulled his shoes off, but kept everything else on, for now, crawling onto the ultra-soft, king-sized bed. Despite not liking the Malfoys very much, he had to give them some credit for housing a bunch of Death Eaters and giving them shelter. He turned to his side and regarded his master's wand with a happy, giddy feeling in his stomach. Despite the day having gone rather  _bad_ , he could not help, but feel happy at being at his lover's side. He could not believe, how much he was trusted. 

 


	7. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After things went wrong at the Ministry, Harry is cheered up by his two favorite people.

**Chapter 7**

* * *

* * *

 

After a few hours, Harry awoke with a slight startle, not recognizing, where he was. When he tried to move, he quickly found himself unable to, too. A slight hint of panic made itself known until he heard soft snoring coming from beside him. It came from a warm, taller frame, which had spooned around him. He turned around in the person's grip, only to find the Dark Lord peacefully sleeping beside him. He felt silly for it, but he could never have imagined him to be doing something this...  _mundane_. Either way, he cuddled closer to the other and enjoyed his body heat and his smell, which reminded him of sandalwood. He also realized, his partner wasn't wearing very much. At least not his usual black, vainglorious robes. He seemed to be wearing a plain t-shirt and boxers. If Harry didn't know better, the Dark Lord and feared villain of the wizarding world looked almost-

 _cute_ and harmless. Like a normal, 25-year-old guy. He scolded himself for the thought, knowing the other would not like to be called adorable. But his soft snoring, the unruly locks, and relaxed demeanor were just that.  _Cute_. Adorable, totally sweet. Thinking back now, Harry realized that, when he wasn't currently trying to fight someone, his master had always been cute. At least to him. Small kisses, cuddling, stealing his food, being jealous and protective...

Harry was head over heels. 

"Mmh... I do hope you are. Seeing, you are in my bed and all..." the other muttered to his shock, showing, he had woken up. The dark mage pulled him impossibly closer by his middle, hiding his face in Harry's chest, although he was smaller. Harry felt about ready to explode and gently combed through the other male's hair. "You know..." the wizard began, but took a long while to go on, apparently half-asleep "...I never had this kind of thing before... I never even had a real friend and now you're there..." The Savior felt sadness and regret washing over him before his other half sighed "...I love you." 

He had heard this before, of course, but it was still very profound. Not liking his depressed tone, he shifted impossibly closer and hugged the other "I love you, also. A-And I think, I want to bond with you soon..." That seemed to fully wake the other up then and searchingly stare into his eyes. Another wave of emotion hit him, this time, guilt. "W-What's wrong?" Harry carefully inquired, having thought, the other wanted that, too. 

"Y-Yes, I want that, too but..." the Dark Lord's voice faltered mildly, which was rather unusual for him. He then gripped his wand and cast a brigade of spells around them, which confused Harry, until he recognized them as silencing spells and wards. "I-I might have...  _omitted_ a few things, concerning  _us_ and me," he reluctantly said and Harry knew, why he was apparently starting to tell him secrets now. Magical bonds between partners did not work if one of them was lying about things between them. He was worried. "Don't be. As I said, I-I would not call it lying, per se. I already told you, we had a connection and this isn't really normal. I didn't get, what this was at first either, but I do  _now_ ," the other told him and his guilty look on his face made him seem so much younger.

"Isn't it, because you tried to kill me and my mother's love somehow...  _did a thing_?" Harry vaguely gestured with his hands, but was apparently wrong. Regret washed over him. 

"I... No, not quite," he whispered and looked away. "Do you know, what H-Horcruxes are? I believe the book  _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ had quite the...  _detailed_ description of it," he went on, sounding a little scared for once. Harry could make out his heart beating rather fast and strong. 

He had read the book already, it being one of the few, his master had gotten him. "Yes. They are created by killing a person and splitting a part of one's soul off, making it reside in an object or being. The wizard... can't be killed, unless the Horcrux is destroyed. M-Master, did you...?" He slowly implied and his other half sheepishly nodded. 

" _Yes_ , but that isn't really the main point. I have...  _multiple_ ," he almost chocked out, as if it cost him a great deal of strength to admit that. 

Harry gasped, before taking the other's face in his hands and regarding him "But even  _one_ is said to rip a wizard's soul apart and make him go mad... how many?"

"S-Seven..." 

"Oh, Merlin... I don't even-"

But he was interrupted "No,  _listen_. Please listen carefully! When I killed your...  _parents_ and then tried to go after you,  _obviously_ , something went wrong. Your mother's love and sacrifice triggered off some very powerful, ancient magic. It let the Killing Curse rebound and hit  _me_. But because I couldn't die and I had killed two people beforehand... my soul sought  _something_ ,  _anything_ to attach to. Harry... you are  _one_ of my Horcruxes, that's why we are connected and you can speak Parsel. You have a piece of my soul in you." He then averted his eyes and seemingly expected the worst, perhaps to be cursed into oblivion or to be screamed at. 

"I have... a piece of your soul?"

"Y-Yes..." 

Harry didn't say anything for a long while, contemplating that piece of information. Everything in him screamed this was wrong. This was even more wrong than wanting to kill off all muggles or having tried to kill Harry. This was beyond good and evil. This was something else entirely. He chose not to give a damn. He  _loved_ this man. He could not help it, but he did. And regardless of his atrocious acts, he was a human and deserved to be loved too. Hell, lack of love was the whole reason, they were in this mess, to begin with. He had said so- nobody had ever loved him and Harry knew, Voldemort was a little  _off_ , because of his heritage. He literally wasn't to blame. His mother had used a love-potion on his father... 

"I... I don't mind," he promised his lover, who looked at him in puzzlement.

His voice broke again, as he almost whimpered "You...  _don't_?" 

"No," he assured the other, who then regarded him as if he were a genuine saint. The young adult pressed his head back into his smaller consort's chest, holding him close and not saying anything. But Harry could feel his turbulent emotions hitting him hard and before long, he felt his partner's breathing coming out rather unevenly and he started trembling ever so slightly. "Hey are you... are you  _crying_?!" Harry asked, being baffled, before trying to soothe the other by cuddling him. After a long while, his other half had calmed down again and tried his best to hide his slightly puffy eyes and the wet patch on Harry's robes. He probably wasn't very used to showing emotion. Carefully, Harry wondered "What are the other Horcruxes and are they safe? D-Does Dumbledore know...?"

"Presumably and I worry, he might already try to go after them. Well, you are here. One Horcrux was the diary, which you ah...  _destroyed_. So I only have six left. One is my family's ring, which is in my family's home. Another is Salazar's locket in a cave, but... it has been stolen. There is also Hufflepuff's Cup, which is in Bellatrix's vault. The Diadem of Ravenclaw is in the Room of Requirement and the last one is Nagini," the dark wizard told him, slight tremors still running through him occasionally. Harry could feel his fear seep into him again. 

Feeling awful, Harry apologized "Sorry for destroying your Horcrux...  _and_ killing the Basilisk."

"If that's your biggest worry, I might have ruined you..." the other black-haired man chuckled solemnly and the conversation died down for a while.

"... What will you do, if Dumbledore tries to destroy the others?" Harry lovingly patted him, wherever he could reach. 

"Imprison you and Nagini forever, so I don't have to worry? No... I might have to relocate them, then again, they are already quite well hidden and cursed. I can only hope the old coot goes after the ring first or for the cave; that'll make him die quickly enough, without me lifting a finger," he answered, but zoned out slightly. 

Without meaning to, his apprentice blurted out "A-And do you want me to make a Horcrux, too? Maybe out of you?"

His master smiled then, licking his lips, and cooing "While that is a little romantic, somehow, having a piece of you... I don't think, you'd be able to. You're simply too  _pure_." Harry stared at him rather defiantly then, so he added "Besides, if you want to give me a piece of you, we can also simply bond. Which is why we got to this  _horrible_ topic at all." 

While his lip was being traced along with a finger, he praised "Even though it is horrible, I am very proud of you for telling me... I didn't get the impression, you were that eager to. But yes, bonding sounds...  _nice_."

"But ah... do you know,  _how_ , my innocent, little serpent?" 

He blushed at the tone and admitted "I know, what the ritual  _does_ , but not how. Hogwart's library isn't always that knowledgeable..."

"Oh, well, you  _can_ find a book about Horcruxes there, so... perhaps you simply searched in the wrong place? But let me indulge you. The ritual is started with a spell, which isn't all that hard- I can cast that. Because we aren't going for a platonic bond exactly, it has to be consummated by having  _sex,"_ the taller male purred, enjoying the smaller one's embarrassed blush and started mouthing at his neck. "The bonding is complete when we reach our  _peak_... Although I have to admit, the Ministry forbid it from being used on minors. Then again, who cares? This isn't the worst, I've done... and it  _is_ mandatory for the spell to work that both parties consent completely and are honest to each other," he admitted, before slightly shifting on top of his younger charge and pinning him down. "So... do you want to?" He asked, but seemed to be already quite distracted with sucking hickeys into his apprentice's exposed throat, which had been so nicely exposed for him. 

"Ah- Yes, I want to, it's just... I haven't really uh..."

"First time? That only makes it better, love," he was assured before his cowl was being pulled away from his face and his mouth claimed. The Dark Lord gripped at the younger one's hair, forcing him to tilt his head to his advantage, deepening their kiss. At least the Chosen One had some experience in this area, so he let his tongue demand access to the other's warm mouth, who needn't be asked twice for that. Meanwhile, the older one unfastened a few strings holding Harry's robe in place, not appreciating the many layers of fabric obscuring his view. 

Harry helplessly encircled the slim waist towering over him, not really sure, what else he could do. When is bond-mate-to-be stopped their kiss to breathe, however, he reminded helpfully "Mh... don't you have to cast a spell?" And timidly let one of his hands slip under the other's shirt to stroke along his soft skin. 

"Always so helpful... Why, I think I'll make you my right hand- and my left one, too," he was praised and Harry giggled slightly, although soon whiningly chasing after the other with his hands, who sat up on top of him. Taking his wand again, the dark wizard moaned minimally, as he ground into the smaller frame beneath him "Glad to see, mmh, I'm not the only one, who doesn't wish to part. Don't worry, we won't have to part ever ah- again, soon." With that said, he began making some complicated motions with his wand and whispering a lengthy incantation. Harry felt surprised when he felt an unfamiliar tug on his entire being - he couldn't quite deduce, on what exactly, but it tugged towards the other. "Mh- that would be your magic, dear. Although I suppose, your soul might be to blame, too... Pay it no mind," the other one breathlessly elaborated, but his attention clearly lay elsewhere, if his grinding was anything to go by. He then mindlessly threw his wand  _somewhere_ , before resuming his work on Harry's robes. Harry at the same time shyly touched at his lover's abdomen, while turning impossibly redder at the hardness pressing into his own. 

Next thing he knew, his black robes were wandlessly vanished, the Dark Lord apparently fed up with trying to do it the normal way. Harry squeaked slightly, as he was now barely wearing anything - only his boxers remaining. He felt ashamed-

"Don't be- mh, I can't believe, nobody has tried to fuck you into a mattress, yet," he growled, before stroking his hands over the other's chest and enticingly went  _lower_. "If the rest of your body's anything to go by, at least..." he added and Harry held his breath, as his master almost reached his desired body part. However, the other cruelly grabbed at his hips instead, squeezing there. "Why the rush, love? Can't wait for me to make you scream?" He mocked, before palming his apprentice, who mewled at that. 

"Y-Yes..." he bucked up into the welcoming hand, trying hard to get some friction and the other to advance. But it didn't seem to do the trick, so, despite the displeased grunt of his mate-to-be, he struggled to sit up and had the other in his lap for once. Trapping him there, by holding the lower half of his body and pulling him onto him - the Dark Lord looked seriously staggered by his strength - he pressed his lips to his counterpart's, who could only shakily breathe in and hug his neck in his position. Feeling bold, like the Gryffindor he was, Harry growled "Who's saying, you won't be the one screaming for  _me_ , master?" He got no answer, only a needy grind into him again, at which he grabbed at the older one's butt to force him to do it stronger. Harry had apparently been right in his assumption, the Dark Lord wasn't quite averse to the suggestion. Before this day, he'd  _never_ have thought that, but he also would not have been able to imagine him crying, so... 

"S-Stop that-" the other tried to sound threatening, but it came out more like a whine. 

Harry noticed, however, his intended was getting rather tense in his grip. Maybe his tolerance for opening up had already been depleted for today? As he didn't mind, the apprentice cooed "Well, maybe on another day... Now, will you keep up your promise or not? Or were you simply boasting?" He loosened his grip on the other, becoming less dominant, so he could fill that role again. It really did seem, they were equals. His partner had a slight glint in his eye at that and roughly pushed him back down onto the soft, green sheets. 

The Dark Lord became his usual, flamboyant self then and suggestively pulled his shirt over his head, revealing white, smooth skin. Harry immediately had his hands on him - or at least tried to. The Dark Lord caught his hands in reality, before pinning them over his head and letting them go again. Harry realized in amazement he could not move them anymore and he had been magically bound somehow. Wriggling around slightly, he tested the restraints. They were pretty tight. Not that he minded, since the other charmingly smiled at him, before tracing the hem of his boxers with one finger teasingly. Harry greedily rolled his hips upwards, signaling he wanted to go on. His master seemed to be generous today, as he grinned and swished over his clothing with a hand - not unlike a cheap, muggle street-magician - and it vanished. However he did that, the student made a mental note to learn that, too. 

He definitely felt exposed  _now_ , though he could not even fathom to worry for long, as the other regarded him hungrily suddenly and went  _lower_. "By  _Merlin_ -" he breathed, as a warm wetness enveloped him and he struggled against his bindings. Although his vision was slightly limited by his position, he fascinatedly watched the older man's head bob up and down on his prick, a few, black locks falling into his face. The Death Eater bucked upwards into the inviting mouth, but the roguishly handsome young adult didn't as much as flinch. Instead, he started humming around the appendage in his mouth, driving his spy insane. "Oh-  _please_! Mmh-" he helplessly moaned, not even knowing, what for. Harry wanted to grip his head and thrust into him harder, but he couldn't. But just the mental image of doing so, of wiping that self-loving look from the other's face and abusing his mouth, almost made him come right there, his moans taking on a higher pitch. 

Only for them to change into a whine, when his mate-to-be stopped his heavenly doings to his utter disbelief. He had wanted to  _fill_ him so badly, to make him choke- "My my, what sadistic thoughts you have... But trust me, after the ritual's done, we can do this  _every single day_. And you might get a taste of  _that_ , too..." his Lord promised and if Harry wasn't mistaken, he could make out a small hint of pink on his cheeks at the prospect of that. After slipping out of his boxers as well, Harry nervously swallowed. Perhaps he should have been more adamant to be the one on top, that wouldn't  _fit_. "You only say that, because you never did this before... or did you, mh? I can just imagine you fucking yourself on your fingers at night, stifling your moans, so nobody may hear in your dorm..." he seductively whispered, but had a knowing grin on his face. 

Harry flushed at that and tried not to think about it, but failed. 

" _Ah_... My imagination doesn't fail me, then. Mmh.... so you get off on me fucking you? Of your master abusing that little hole of yours? Such a  _bad_ little  _servant_..." he menacingly mocked him, before gently coaxing his apprentice's legs to spread for him, sitting in-between them. Stroking along Harry's shaking thighs, he purred "I bet you'd even come on my cock, if I took you roughly, if I made you bleed..."

" _Please_ ," the younger one whined in anticipation, his dick twitching slightly. He tried spreading his legs further, so the other might be inclined to go on. 

Apparently, it did help, since the other reached up to his face, murmuring " _That_ will come off now, mmh... I want to see your expression, when I fuck you," and pulling the Death Eater's mask away, making him feel truly exposed. While it vanished into smoke, the Dark Lord moved three fingers in front of his lips, prodding at his mouth, until he opened it. He then proceeded to slide his fingers in and out of the Savior's mouth, slowly fucking it. "Just look at you...  such a willing servant, giving up your body for your master," he purred, his mouth hanging slightly open, while he heavily panted. Their magic, combining through the ritual, hang heavy in the air, enveloping them. Weren't Harry so pleasantly distracted with sliding his tongue against the other's fingers, he might have been able to tell their magical auras apart with much effort. But they already felt so very entangled and interchangeable that he could not. "Mh,  _yes_... And just imagine, how wonderful it'll feel, when I fill you and the ritual's done, oh..." his master moaned himself at imagining it, rubbing against his charge's dick. Not able to wait much longer, he took his slick fingers away from his protegee, before also undoing his bindings and forcing him to turn around. 

" _My Lord_ , ah-" Harry gasped at it, but needily raised his hips to appease his soon-to-be-mate, who gripped at his plump butt and massaged it, before inserting one finger. Harry was very glad, he was accustomed to that and managed to relax quicker, so his mentor would enter him sooner. "Please,  _please, **please**_ **-** _"_ he began chanting, while two fingers began sliding in and out of him, preparing him for the real deal. 

" _ **Soon**_ _ **..."**_ his master soothed him while stroking along his spine, noting with displeasure, how thin his equal was. His charge eagerly met the thrusts of his fingers and began whining, as it wasn't enough for him. "Such a needy, willing Death Eater. Such a good  _boy_..." the young adult praised him, before taking his fingers out of Harry and positioning himself in front of his entrance. Slowly pushing in, he leaned over his whimpering consort.

"M-Master..." Harry could only moan helplessly, as his mate fully entered him and their magic seemed to become ten times denser around them. It was almost too much to breathe and if either of them got angry, the young apprentice was certain the room wouldn't last.

Voldemort only hummed above him "Relax, love... Soon everybody will see, how much I love you and that you're  _mine_." He placed a small kiss between the other's shoulder blades and began slowly sliding out again, before entering and repeating the motion. But Harry had other ideas and found his mate to be much too gentle, so he pressed back into him and encouraged him to go faster.

"Please, j-just take me... take me  _hard_ , master," he began begging and his mate got the message, thrusting harder and quicker into him. Harry gripped at the green duvet below him, being slightly in pain, but just the right amount for it to feel good. Moaning and meeting each thrust eagerly, he started chanting the other's title, who was now holding him down with a hand on his back roughly. 

The dark wizard growled "You're mine, little  _Horcrux_... Doesn't it feel ah... good to be with the rest of  _you_? Oh Harry, mmh..." He chuckled, as the latter screamed at having that  _special_ spot it suddenly. "You have my soul, my mh magic and soon my  _cum_ in you... You're  _mine_..." he declared, before letting go of the other's back and instead gripping his hips, so he could thrust into him harder. 

"Master, _Master_..." the young apprentice whined, wanting his prostate to be hit again. He loved hearing the other speaking so possessively of him, he wanted to belong to him. Magic tickled his skin and he drunkenly groaned "My Lord...  _please,_ harder- ah!" His spot was hit again and again and he almost could not take it anymore,  _almost_. In his mad, lust-filled frenzy, he cried " _Tom_..., please!" A growl from behind him emitted and he realized his mistake. Before he could correct himself though, he was exited to his horror and he almost thought, that was it. But it turned out not to be the case, instead, he was flipped around again and then steadily fucked into his hole, harder than before. Tom trapped his wrists again, making sure to grip at his Dark Mark, which heavily pulsated. Knowing he was sentencing himself to a fate worse than death, he still couldn't help it and moaned "Tom-  _Tom_ , Tom!" He shouted out his partner's birth-name, which made him fuck him harder and more savagely, having Harry scream beneath him.

When Harry looked up into his lover's eyes, he could not quite discern, what he was feeling. The feeling of lust and their magic intertwining more by the second were omnipresent, leaving no room for most other things. 

" _ **Tom**_ **...** " he mewled again, toes curling, as Harry felt himself climaxing upon having his prostate continuously hit. 

As his charge began clenching up around him nicely, the older one reached his peak as well. " _ **Harry!**_ " he shouted out and filled said person with his hot cum, his thrusts slowing down, but not stopping for quite a while yet. Around them, their magic seemed to compress, even more, making both of them choke out in renewed pleasure before  _something_ happened and all of the pressure seemed to release at once with a slight  _pop_. Riddle collapsed on top of his charge shakily, who gladly enveloped his middle with one arm and lazily stroked his other hand through his hair in comfort. 

"Wow..." he breathed out, feeling better than when he had caught his first snitch. For once in his life, everything seemed to be truly  _calm_. The underlining anger, he always felt, was gone. He could still feel their magic swirling around them peacefully and he couldn't discern any difference anymore. It was the  _same_ and he felt, as if it was supposed to be like this. As if a great pressure had been lifted from his shoulders. 

"It's the Prophecy... we ruined it," the Dark Lord elaborated for him softly tracing his index-finger along Harry's Dark Mark. Harry nodded in understanding and reveled in the feelings of love, he got from his mate. Although he had perhaps expected even more magical things to happen. "Even  _more_? You have barely scraped the surface of the bond, my love. There are far more changes to expect. One of them being, that you're  _definitely_ more in control of your powers and we have grown more powerful. Can't you feel it?" the Dark Lord nudged him in the right direction. 

Harry wasn't so certain, but tried, whether the other's claims held any truth. He held up one hand and willed Snow into it. She had been left behind at Hogwarts and one  _could_ still hope- " _By Merlin_ ," he gasped, as he instantly held his small friend in his hand and her cold form curled around his right arm. 

"Mh, well that's plain  _scary_ , isn't it? At your age, you should not have the mastery required to summon something, at least not without a wand," Riddle chuckled at his mate's amazed look, as he summoned more of his stuff. However, he soon frowned, when his wands would not let themselves be summoned. "Well, summoning something out of your  _home_ is one thing, summoning it from the Ministry of Magic is something else. I don't think... you'll get them back," his master regretfully told him, before kissing his throat. 

Harry shrugged, seeing he seemed to fare rather well without one and cast an easy cleaning-spell on the both of them. He didn't really like feeling sticky. "Doesn't matter... The most important thing is having you here,  _Tom_..." he grinned, when his lover shot him a death-glare. 

Growling, he told him " _Fine_. Call me whatever in private, but I dare you to use  _it_ in front of anyone- But knowing you, you might get off on C _rucio_." Harry chuckled and lovingly kissed the other's cheek, telling him, he loved the Dark Lord. "I love you, too, you insolent  _brat_ ," he hissed, but it held no real venom. Sighing, his apprentice embraced him and pulled the blanket over them, not thinking they'd be leaving bed very soon. 

* * *

"Hey, Harry..." a familiar mask greeted him, before the Death Eater hugged him, not letting go for a while. The youngest of the family gladly embraced him back, not having seen Barty in a week or so. They were currently in one of the  _many_ lounges of Malfoy Manor, which was filled with a few couches and coffee-tables, pretty paintings and expensive décor. Reluctantly letting his favorite student go, Crouch's tick became apparent again, while he inquired " _He_ uh... really didn't hurt you, did he...?" He didn't seem to have that much faith in the Dark Lord. 

"At least not in  _bad_ ways, if you know, what I mean" Harry wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, which made his friend snort. "And he didn't secretly  _crucio_ you, either?" he inquired, although his mate had promised not to. 

"Nah, I haven't seen him much, anyway. Can't say I'm sad- Uh, don't tell him that, by the way-"

"You  _do_ know, he is constantly in my head, right?" the apprentice awkwardly coughed and Barty cringed. Also, Tom didn't like Barty, anyway.

He stuttered "Oh, er...  _Sorry_. So you two are uh..." His tongue came swishing outside of his mouth again, while he made some crude gestures with his hand, symbolizing the couple's relationship. 

Harry grinned, still feeling overly happy at being able to say the following "Yes! We bonded... I'm much stronger now, too." He demonstrated his abilities by summoning Snow, who had presumably been slithering around somewhere in the Manor before "Look, isn't that amazing? I don't even have to use a wand for a lot of my spells. Although I do kinda miss mine... But it's okay since I can burrow master's."  

Barty seemed genuinely impressed and gently scratched at Snow's head, who rested around Harry's throat now, before taking his left arm, like always. "Glad to hear you doing well... What are you going to do now, anyway? Stay in the background? Fight?" He wondered while caressing the other's Mark. Harry knew Tom would be angry at that again, but he didn't stop it. Barty was the closest thing he had to a friend nowadays - besides Snow and Nagini - and he liked the touch. 

"I can't just sit still and do nothing, you know me. I will fight, I suppose. Although I'm not so keen on hurting my friends - I still feel shitty about what happened at the Ministry, anyway. Either way, our Lord is currently beginning to educate me himself," he answered slightly solemnly, wishing things were at least slightly different. Although him being revealed had sped up things with Tom, he still wasn't over having hurt his friends. He'd do anything to be able to talk to them. 

His favorite brother nodded in understanding, before dragging him down to sit on one of the sofas with him. "You know," he started telling him an anecdote "There comes a time in every little Death Eater's life, where they will regret them being, well, a Death Eater. It's almost inevitable to hurt people, who you don't want to get hurt. Especially, when those people fight on the other side. But! You have to stay faithful so that we can win the war as quickly as possible and with little casualties. In the end, they will all see that  _we're_ right. So don't worry about it." 

"How can you be so sure about that? Th-That we're right, I mean," he sighed though, and looked at the floor. "I have Muggle-Born friends and I like them. L-Like Hermione! And  _I'm_ not a pure-blood..." he gritted his teeth. Not being pureblooded affected him more, than he'd like to admit. The Potters had always been pure, up until  _him_. The Gaunts also had been pure, up until Tom. He was amazed, how many things connected them. 

Crouch laughed bitterly "Who  _the hell_ is a pureblood? Everyone has a Muggle in their tree  _somewhere_. They just hide that. I mean- I'd rather have a Muggle somewhere in there, than my granny also being my cousin, you know? Do yourself a favor and don't think about the trees, they're hideous. And you are mistaken if you think that's all we care about, brother. We care more about...  _values_...?"

"We kill and torture people..."

"Not those kinds of values! Also, the other side does it, too. Sentencing 30 of us to be kissed by a Dementor, is that okay? Torturing us for information on our family, is that better? Making laws against werewolves, vampires, veelas- whatever, is that  _good_? There is no good or evil, there is only power. Don't see us as the baddies and the others as the goodies- we're all  _assholes_ ," Barty rested his head on Harry's, ending his ramble. 

Somehow, the former Golden Boy felt better about himself. Taking Barty's arm now, he murmured "Thank you..."

He laughed "We might be dysfunctional, but we're a  _family_. We help each other out!" And that was really it. That was all Harry needed to have for everything to come loose again and cry. "Wow, hey- don't cry! We aren't  _that_ dysfunctional!" Barty panicked slightly, thinking Harry was crying because of that. 

Reaching out to hug his friend's neck, the Lord's mate giggled through his tears "I-I'm not sad! I'm just very happy! You know, I never really had a family like that... Even though I wanted to."

Barty then hugged his middle contently, before confessing "Me, neither." Rubbing circles into the younger one's back, he added "I-I mean... I had a dad and all, but he was an asshole; sent me straight to Azkaban without caring.  _Who does that_..." Harry hugged him tighter and momentarily wondered if every Death Eater had problems like them. 

"It doesn't matter, all that counts is the family, we chose. And I'm very glad, you're part of mine," he sighed, enjoying his chosen brother being so close. It was of course only platonic, but still. "And I'm happy, the Order thought we belonged together. I wouldn't want to be mistaken for anyone else's son..." he pointed out at that, before giggling and conjured up his matching mask. 

He was grinned at then, and after a pause, Barty inquired "Remember, when I told you not to care for other people, because they might not do the same for you?" Harry hummed in approval. "Forget that bullshit; please don't ever stop caring. That's, what makes you special..." he ordered him, before continuing his hug in silence. 


	8. New Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry stays at Malfoy Manor for three months, but also gets to meet old allies of his.

**Chapter 8**

* * *

* * *

"What if they don't accept me? I mean... I probably wouldn't accept my worst enemy suddenly becoming an ally of mine..." Harry worried while sitting next to his mate on a chair. They were sitting at a gigantic table, easily fitting more than 30 people. However, the other seats remained yet to be filled. 

Tom laughed at him, before gently cradling his head with a hand "But didn't you? I was your worst enemy and am now more than a simple ally, dear. Also, they  _have_ to. I don't leave them a choice. They either accept you or they don't and shut up about it, lest I kill them." His apprentice didn't really find that promise appealing."Ugh, don't make me go soft, okay?" He whined, but Harry grinned at him. 

"And do you want to tell them about  _us,_ too?" He wondered and fiddled with the other's wand, which was mostly in his possession nowadays. 

"Love, I don't suppose there is anyone, who  _doesn't_ know. Every wizard, who isn't a complete idiot, can feel us being bonded. Also, I don't always think of putting silencing charms around our bedroom, so..." he innocently implied to Harry's horror. How could he? Harry already made plans to make Tom regret that and images of bending him over the very same table before them popped into his mind. They still hadn't tried it that way. "Sadistic as always, I see. But ah-" Riddle leaned in close, almost close enough for their lips to touch "-I can't say, I'm not interested. I'd very much like to know, how your cock feels in my ass, while you thrust into mmmh-  _me_. And just how loud you'll manage to make me scream your name- Mh, perhaps you can even get me on my knees and make me beg to suck your pretty cock? Or maybe you'll use  _Imperio_ on me and  _force_ me to fuck myself on it?  _Ooh,_ or you'd let me be fucked by a stranger, while you watch me cry and beg for you to stop." Briefly kissing his mate, he dreamily purred "Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" 

Harry moaned in response, being quite affected by his handsome mate groaning and painting those pictures. Greedily, he reached for the other's collar, wanting to pull him close. His left arm was caught before that could happen, however, and his sleeve was rolled up. In offense, Harry realized he had been fooled again " _Tom_!" 

" _Harry_?" His partner cooed, his face the picture purity, "Is something wrong? Surely you didn't think, we would do that  _now_?" He then leaned down and kissed a trail up the Dark Mark on his arm, making small shocks of pleasure run through the smaller one "I mean, this is a formal meeting! My my... How dirty your thoughts are.  _Spanking_ , really?" 

"I hate you!" The apprentice defiantly huffed and tried to hide his erection. 

Voldemort only purred "I love you, also, even if you want to torture me for your pleasure. Now, stop struggling and give me your arm, so I can call the others, love." He grabbed the teen's left arm and pulled his wand out of the apprentice's pocket briefly, so he could push it against his Mark and whisper " _ **Family-Gathering**_."

Harry started furiously giggling at that, knowing full well nobody, but him, had a fucking clue, what he was saying. " _ **You're so cute**_ _ **...**_ " he hissed back in amusement and barely managed to stop himself laughing in time, as the first Death Eaters started apparating into the room. He wanted to be taken seriously, after all!

" _ **Behave. I have an image to keep up,**_ " the other told him in their secret language, nobody understood. But Harry could feel through their link he was a little embarrassed by that. 

" _ **Says the one, who openly kissed me in the Ministry in the middle of a battle and doesn't sound-proof our room on purpose. Your image is already ruined, you love-sick fool**_ **,** " Harry rolled his eyes and had to suppress another chuckle. Almost all of the Lord's followers had arrived and worriedly watched their conversation. They probably thought they were talking about something negative. After all, hissing never sounded exactly friendly to bystanders.

" _ **They do, which works in my favor. And you are the one, who wants to bend me over the table in front of them. You perv**_ ," the Dark Lord responded and then turned towards the rest of his Death Eaters, deciding to ignore his mate.

Now, every seat was full and the Death Eater meeting could begin. "Hello, my friends. It has been a while, hasn't it?" Voldemort greeted them and some of them nodded, while others simply sat still. Everyone was unmasked and Harry felt seriously surprised, how many popular witches and wizards he was able to recognize. "Now, as you may have noticed, we have someone new attending our meeting, although I suppose everyone knows him. A select few have already worked together with him, although not everyone," his master introduced him and Harry settled for politely nodding at the others once. His mate went on "But for those, who didn't yet have the pleasure to fight alongside him, I will repeat myself. Potter is fully dedicated to our cause and is to be considered as my  _right hand_. If any of you have doubts about him, you may come to speak to me and we will...  _discuss it_. However, since he is still young, he isn't yet capable of everything I normally require of one of you. So if you find yourselfs in a battle, keep an eye out for your  _family_ and it will also look out for you." 

Not everyone looked entirely happy about that, but they didn't dare say anything. Harry felt proud of his mate for taking such good care of him, even though he knew he was a bit of a burden right now. Still, he had been at the Manor for three months now and had practiced together with the most powerful dark wizard in history, so he had already greatly improved. He hadn't yet taken part in an official meeting of theirs, however, since his education had been _top priority_. What he had taken for a  _joke_ before though, was Voldemort making him his right hand. That made Harry a member of the Inner Circle if he wasn't mistaken. 

The meeting then went on and some of the followers made reports on their work, which were rather positive. Harry didn't get half of the stuff, but he guessed he would after a few meetings. At some point, while Dolohov was reporting on something, Harry felt  _something_ big at his feet suddenly and startled, leading to him hitting his leg against the table's underside. It attracted the attention of almost everyone and his mate, who chuckled to the horror of all his followers "One would  _think_ , you had grown accustomed to her by now..." He then motioned for Dolohov to go on, while Nagini decided Harry looked like a comfy place to sleep. She started slithering up his stool, smelling him with her tongue briefly, before curling herself up around his middle with his help. In the end, a significant part of her still lay on the floor, but there was no more space for her. She didn't seem to mind much. Barty, who sat a few meters away from Harry, had, like almost everyone, long since stopped listening to whoever was talking now. Instead, they shifted their gazes towards the new Death Eater in secret at times, worry written in their features. 

" _ **Massster'ss sservants are afraid of Nagini,**_ " she whispered to him and he softly patted her scales. " _ **Nagini often killsss humanss for food. The sservantss have ssseen and are afraid**_ ," she further elaborated for him and he nodded slightly. The other Death Eaters stared at him again, anxiety in their eyes. The apprentice hoped they didn't think he was plotting their murder right now. But since Tom didn't seem to mind that much, he didn't either. 

After a few more reports, Voldemort gave them new orders or kept them the same, before sending most of them away. Lucius remained, besides Harry and his mate. "Now, Lucius, I believe your  _son_ is needed," the Dark Lord pointed out lazily and turned towards Harry, as Lucius presumably fetched Draco. "My love, do you want to see him? You don't have to, but your presence would be appreciated," he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, it'll be okay. I bet I won't even recognize him, you know, him being nice to me for once," the consort chuckled, but meant no harm. His mate smiled slightly, before kissing him. When the door opened though, the older male retreated and faced Lucius coming in with his son. Harry shortly wondered, how the latter had gotten out of Hogwarts, then he remembered the break had probably started a few days ago. He might have lost track of time a little...

"Ah,  _Draco_... It's good to finally meet you. Please have a seat," his mate cooed and the two walked towards them, sitting close to them. Harry tried not to think about the way Draco gawked at him. While the Daily Prophet had not printed anything about Harry being on the Dark Side, everyone still knew. And he doubted Lucius had kept him being Voldemort's mate a secret from his son. "Now, that we're all sitting... Draco, do you know, why you are here?" Tom wondered, cocking his head. It didn't seem very natural, but Harry had long since gotten used to a few oddities of his master. 

"I-I...I am supposed to be a spy in Hogwarts since there are no Death E-Eaters there?" Draco was clearly anxious and Harry could make out Lucius kicking him beneath the table, so he would get calmer.  _However, that was supposed to work_. 

The Dark Lord nodded, but corrected him "Almost. You won't simply spy for us. No, you will provide us with a way to invade the school, so we can take over it." 

"H-How-" the teen wanted to ask, but his father hissed at him to shut up. Harry felt bad for Draco. For him, this must have been a rather scary and pressuring situation. He had never seen Voldemort before and having heard the stories about him, he was bound to feel horrified. Hell, Harry had been on that graveyard, taking the Mark... Draco then tried to retort something to his father, who in return threateningly held up his cane. 

The blonde huffed "My Lord, I must apologize for my son. There will be no problem with fulfilling his-"

"Mister Malfoy," Harry sat up, giving his best not to show his anger "I believe Draco is fully capable of speaking for himself and doesn't need his father speaking for him. Draco wondering how to fulfill this mission was a very valid question." He cut the adult off, who looked seriously flustered until Nagini lifted her head and hissed at him. Tom meanwhile did nothing, giving his mate free reign of his sibling. 

"I er...  _of course_ ," Mister Malfoy then tried to laugh it off, before flipping his hair backward flamboyantly. 

Draco regarded his former nemesis with a hint of thankfulness before the Dark Lord nonchalantly continued "Thank you,  _love_. Giving us a way into the school will be no easy task by any means. Destroying the wards will be almost impossible, so we'll have to bypass them. Currently, there are two possibilities, we see. There is  _one_ , just  _one_ , fireplace connected to the Floo-Network in Hogwarts and it's in the Headmaster's office. Sadly, Albus probably disconnected it after the escape of my dear consort." The apprentice felt Draco's eyes on him again, seeming put off. Perhaps, he had not known? "The other option would be a vanishing cabinet. There is a broken one in the Room of Requirement and a matching piece in our possession. If you managed to repair it, we'd have no problem gaining access into Hogwarts. There surely are manuals about this kind of repair, Malfoy," Riddle stated, while idly touching Harry's hand, which lay on the armrest beside him. 

Draco nodded at that, before concluding "I am certain I will be able to repair it, sir." Lucius again wanted to scold him - probably for not using the right title - but he refrained from doing so at another hiss of Nagini. Harry presumed, the Horcrux was somehow aware of his feelings. 

"Very well, you may go now and prepare for your task," Voldemort waved him away, ending their meeting. While Lucius already stood up and  _bowed_ , Draco was still sitting at the table to his father's dismay. 

"E-Er, won't I be m-marked by you?" The teen stammered in confusion - or disappointment, the other student couldn't be sure - and looked at the Dark Lord. 

The latter breathed in deeply, before straightening his posture and leaning on the black table. "No, Draco. You are of no use to me as a Death Eater quite yet. Also, with Dumbledore even going as far as throwing Severus out, I doubt marking you would work in our favor. Perhaps, after you have  _successfully_ completed your goal, we may speak about this again," he neutrally said, but Harry could feel his offense through their bond. While Draco nodded and went away with his father, Harry wondered, why his mate had not lashed out at the teen. "That would be, because you would scold me for it endlessly. And while I am not particularly  _fond_ of the brat, I am able to distinguish between bad parenting and bad personality, Harry," his mate answered him. 

"Thank you for not being harsh with him... I don't like him either, but I also think Lucius might be to blame. He's so... adamant on pleasing you. It's almost disgusting," Harry spat out and couldn't believe, how one could put their child through so much pressure. And all for pleasing their boss. 

"I'm used to it by now. I'm surprised he isn't praising you in a misguided attempt to please me, already. If he weren't so handy with his wealth, I'd have killed him long ago," the other shrugged, but Harry glared at him. "You  _are_ making me go soft," Tom grinned at him like always and Harry loved him a little more with every day. 

* * *

Harry was walking through Malfoy Manor, not having much to do. Tom was  _somewhere_ , presumably terrorizing people in the Ministry. He was working on infiltrating it deeper, he knew. Not that he minded; quite the contrary, really. The deeper their infiltration went, the less actual fighting they'd have to do. Although Harry had considerably widened his skillset and had been on a few  _educational_ raids already, he didn't feel completely content yet. He wanted to be as strong as Tom, so he wouldn't be a burden to him. 

But today he would not reach that strongness, seeing his mate was not there to teach him. Not even Barty was there and Nagini and Snow only ever wanted to talk about food, killing and mating with him. So he had chosen to take a stroll. That had been a wise decision, it seemed, as he coincidentally ran into Draco. It was still weird seeing him, after so long. The other student also mostly avoided him, perhaps he was afraid.

But not today. "Potter! I er... Can we talk? It's kind of important, I suppose." Malfoy sheepishly stood in front of him, awfully unlike himself. But Harry supposed, it stemmed from the general awkwardness between them. 

"Important, huh?  _Sure_ , let's go somewhere, though," he didn't really fancy standing in open, easily accessible hallways anymore. Draco agreed and motioned for him to follow, leading him to an unfamiliar bedroom. It put Harry off slightly and made him raise one eyebrow until he noticed the set of Slytherin robes hanging on a wardrobe, a few books lying on a table next to a cauldron - Harry was fairly certain, this was Draco's room, the latter currently closing the door. "So, what do you need?" Harry offered, thinking this was about Malfoy's task perhaps, as he sat down on the edge of the other's bed.

Draco seemed undecided on what to say for a few seconds until he admitted " _I_ don't really want anything. Well- I wanted to thank you for... for sticking up for me. But that isn't why I needed to talk to you. I er, got a letter  _for you_." His thanks had required quite a bit of strength to say, but Harry appreciated it nevertheless.

"A letter? And really, no problem. It's how we do things around here, you know?" He gave his best to be friendly, not wanting to worsen their relationship again. They were on the same side now - he  _hoped_. 

"Sure, sure... It's from  _your_ friends. I don't know,  _why_ they send it to me, but they have. I haven't read it, though! I promise!" The blonde awkwardly told him, before giving him a letter with his name on it. 

Before opening it, Harry explained "They probably did, because no owl will ever find me, Draco. And it's kind of  _known_ , your family's dark. If I had wanted to send a letter to a Death Eater, I would have owled you, too. And uh... you don't  _have to_ be so nice to me. I won't make the Dark Lord torture you for being yourself- I-If I could hope to influence him in that way, anyway." 

"So you... you're really a marked Death Eater? I mean, the Prophet kind of vaguely said you switched sides and all, but still. Father wouldn't tell me much and then that meeting- Why did he call you his consort...?" Draco blabbered on then before the Death Eater could hope to open the letter. Perhaps he shouldn't have told him he wouldn't make Tom hurt him. At the same time, Draco deserved an explanation, kind of. And if Lucius wasn't giving him one, who would?

So putting the letter beside him on the bed, he rolled up his left sleeve for Draco to see. "Yes, I have been marked, since his return last year, when I faced him at the graveyard. To make it short, it was either dying or joining and I chose the latter. I wasn't really happy with it in the beginning, but over time... I  _voluntarily_ changed sides. Things kind of escalated between the two of us and we have bonded. Suffice to say, not in a platonic way," the Death Eater briefed him shortly, slightly grinning at the other's baffled expression. 

"Well, Dumbledore's version for us sounded a little different..." Draco murmured and Harry urged him to go on. "He said you were under the  _Imperius_ curse. A-Are you sure, you aren't?" Malfoy suspiciously regarded his former peer, who was rolling his sleeve down again to his disappointment.

" _Pretty sure_ , since a magical bonding needs the two parties to  _consent_ and not have any secrets, yeah. But I suppose, since nobody knows about that, me being cursed seems likely. Either way, uh... I'd like to read the letter now, you know?" He awkwardly told the pureblood, who enthusiastically agreed. Harry was fairly certain he had read the thing already, but could not begin to care. Opening the letter, he recognized Hermione's handwriting.     

> " _Harry,_
> 
> _please stop keeping us in the dark. We tried to reach you for ages and Malfoy is kind of our last idea, even if he can't be trusted. Nobody knows, where you are, what you're doing and why you are doing it! Dumbledore says you were cursed by Voldemort, but I - We - aren't so sure about that. You're too strong for that to happen, we know. Harry, please, if you are able to, meet us or at least write us, so we know you are okay. Everyone is missing you, the DA, Ron and me, Remus, Sirius and many more. Especially Sirius isn't doing so well after the battle at the Ministry. He's losing it, Harry. We have a right to know, what is happening to you!_
> 
> _-Your friends"_

Conflict arose in the youngest Death Eater and he sighed while vanishing the letter to his shared bedroom. While Draco seemed impressed by his casual use of magic, he also pried "A-And? What did they say?"

"They want to see me or at least have me write to them. But I don't know if I should. I'll have to speak to master. If I do want to write to them, can you send the owl for me?" He expectantly looked at the other. He deemed it fairly safe to tell him, seeing no harm in it, really. When Draco nodded, he asked, "How are things at Hogwarts, anyway?"

"Relatively normal, I suppose. Well, the other Houses are bummed out because of you and the teachers are kind of tense, but still. Dumbledore is weird though- he's rarely in the Great Hall anymore and is always 'traveling' somewhere. Also, his hand looks kind of...  _black_ and as if it was rotting. Did you curse him?" The other teen wondered, his hands neatly folded in his lap. He liked Draco's morbid curiosity.

But Harry shook his head "No, but I might know,  _who_..." A sense of worry spread through his belly. Tom had predicted Dumbledore going after his Horcruxes and a few of them being cursed. But that might at least finish him off on his own. "Anyway, thanks for helping me out, Draco. Guess, we're even. And- I'd like to stay like  _this_ , okay?" He alluded to not fighting and hating each other every time they got the chance to. 

"Yeah, me too..." Draco smiled at him, but Harry knew his politeness stemmed from simple fear. He intended to change that.

"Hmm..." he then made, before locking his gaze onto Malfoy's broom in a corner of his room. "You know, I don't really have anything to do without master around and you don't seem occupied, either. Want to fly and catch a snitch? I haven't flown in ages..." the Tarnished Boy offered full of hope, deeming it a safe way to bond with the other. 

* * *

"No,  _completely_ out of the question!" Tom hissed at him, holding the letter, his friends had sent him. They were standing in their bedroom, discussing it. 

"Well, why not?" Harry defiantly stood his ground, raising his chin. Normally, he wouldn't defy his mate. Not  _ever_. But this was a different matter.

His mate looked at him as if he had gone nuts. "Are you serious? This could be a trap from Dumbledore! If Draco's words hold any merit, he  _already_ has my ring. And I don't want you meeting up  _alone_ with twelve of our enemies to have a nice chat! You've gotten stronger, yes, but not that strong!" He aggressively pointed out and Harry could also feel his anxiety in their magic. So Tom was afraid of losing another Horcrux. But that didn't justify not allowing him to go! He had been on raids- "Yes, but with a minimum of six others!  _Never_ alone. And I'm not just worried about losing my life insurance, I don't want to lose  _you_!" His mate snapped, but again, he couldn't omit his feelings. At least not to Harry. The Dark Lord wasn't simply scared, he was jealous. It felt almost the same, whenever Harry was with Barty.

"I believe you being scared of losing me, but you  _know_ you are leaving stuff out,  _Tom_. You're jealous of me meeting my friends! But  _why_? Are you scared I will suddenly decide I don't want you and all of this anymore? I would never do that!" The apprentice hissed at him and his mate clearly grew uncomfortable at how easily he could be read. "Tom, they are my  _friends_. I can't just never see them again. Even if we win the war - if I haven't talked to them by then, they will resist you. A-And I... I don't think I could forgive myself if you killed one of them," he looked up at the other, tears threatening to form and flow down his cheeks. He didn't like being screamed at in general, but with his mate, he especially couldn't take it. 

Tom then seemed conflicted at having brought his lover to tears almost, so he hugged his smaller frame. Harry hugged his middle, too, as he sighed "I can't have you go there alone, I just can't... Harry, you can't even apparate properly. What if they try anything funny?" His Horcrux didn't appreciate his words much and wanted to talk back to him, so he quickly said "But... I'd be willing to find a  _compromise_." He didn't really want to, but he couldn't exactly trap Harry in the Manor forever and have him become depressed, could he?

"W-What kind of compromise?" Harry suspiciously looked up at the other part of him, not knowing, whether he'd get a good deal out of this. 

"You  _may_ go under a few conditions. You will meet on  _at least_ neutral ground, if not ours. There won't be any wards, we haven't approved of. You won't go alone," his made ordered him and he more or less could agree to it. 

One thing, he did worry about, though "And whom do I take? If I take you, they'll think you are using  _Imperio_ on me, if I take someone else... You will be disappointed and jealous, presumably." Really, what was he supposed to choose? He couldn't take the Dark Lord to a meeting with his friends. They'd be scared and presume the worst. He  _could_ take Barty...

" _No_ , not him! Anyone, but- Well okay, not  _anyone_. Someone competent or at least deadly. You could take  _Severus_ or Bellatrix-" Tom immediately was against that, Barty having quickly grown to become his least liked follower. 

"I'm not taking anyone else. I don't need everyone to hear my sob story! It's either  _you_ or  _Barty_. And if you go... you'd have to  _behave_ ," the apprentice pointed his finger at him and could not believe, he was actually considering taking Tom. Although he supposed, his presence alone would be quite intimidating and would prevent anything going wrong. But his friends would never be open and accepting if he took him. He knew that.

With a defeated tone, he permitted " _Alright_. Take Crouch, if you have to. But if you get harmed even the tiniest bit, I will deliver him back to Azkaban my bloody self..." 

Harry grinned back at him then, before standing on his tippy-toes and kissing his bond-mate. While the latter was embracing his middle, he cooed "I'm sure, he will manage. Thank you, Tom..." Had someone told him, one year ago, this would be his life, he would have laughed at them. But nowadays he didn't want it to be any different. He had a family, new friends, a partner... and they'd not have to kill each other. 

Letting go of his mate, Potter quickly summoned parchment and a quill, writing to his friends:

> " _Dear Everyone,_
> 
> _I agree. I will meet you at Little Hangleton, the Riddle Residence on Sunday, 10 am. Only Ron, Hermione, Neville, Remus and Sirius are to be present. I will bring a Death Eater as protection. If anyone else is there, I will leave immediately. There are to be made no wards, jinxes or anything similar at the place. Raise your wands against me or my companion and you will pay the consequences._
> 
> _-Harry J. Potter"_

_"_ Why did you choose that horrid place?" His mate disapprovingly grunted, while standing behind him and reading the letter over his shoulder. 

Harry shrugged "Well, it can't be too horrid if you stayed there for a few months, it's our territory, and isn't it kind of poetic to be almost at the place, where you marked me?" He could feel his master shaking his head, before stealing his wand out of Harry's pockets and casting some spells on the letter. "What are you doing?" His apprentice demanded to know, hoping he was not cursing it.

"Only preventing it from being read by the wrong people or talked about to them. While you seem to trust your little friends, I don't really. I don't need Albus appearing, even if I'm having the Death Eaters on hold," Voldemort muttered, before tapping the letter once, making it fold in on itself. Harry tried not to think too extensively about his murderous family just waiting to be called to lynch his friends, should something go wrong. 

* * *

Apparating into the residence's entrance hall shortly before 10 am, Harry anxiously looked around and tested for any foul play. But everything seemed to be alright and as he regarded the man with his matching mask, he nodded in agreement. Harry was glad to have Barty with him. While he loved his master to no end, it wouldn't have ended well with him here. It would have only made the situation tenser than it already was. But still, he didn't feel all that well. The older male seemed to realize that and tentatively touched his hand. "Don't worry so much, it'll be fine. And if it isn't, we're away faster than you can say ' _Quidditch_ ', brother," he smiled comfortingly and Harry returned the gesture. 

"It's just... they're still my friends and I don't want them to get hurt. But if they don't at least stay neutral, they will eventually. And you know them, they're stubborn," he murmured and was dragged into a hug by his friend. Enjoying the warmth and affection, he told him "Thanks for being here..."

"It's okay. I mean, it's not like I haven't been here before or as if I mind. A-Although I have to say, our Lord kind of  _pressured_ me a little. Do you think he's really going to-"

"Bring you back to Azkaban? No, because I won't let him," the apprentice of the Dark Lord self-confidently declared, although his Mark got a little unhappy at it. 

Letting go of Harry and ascending the staircase up to the room, the latter had seen in his dreams, Crouch laughed "I  _sure_ hope you have that level of control over him, or I'll  _mysteriously_ vanish one day." 

Harry followed him, wandlessly lighting a few candles and opening curtains, so it wouldn't be so dark. Lying, he quickly declined "Of course not! That's a little crazy, don't you think? Me controlling  _him_ in any way? He's the master and I'm the servant, after all." He knew Tom didn't appreciate others seeing, Harry had a certain influence on him, so he didn't talk about it. 

Dusting off the room, which had been vacant for a year now, with a cleaning charm, Barty giggled " _No_ , Merlin forbid! Of course, you don't... Harry, you can't fool _me_. I've been a Death Eater for 20 years and more and I  _know_ the Dark Lord. Very much so. You  _did_ change him. I mean, he usually tortured someone 4 out of 7 days and now he is content with doing - whatever you do in that fancy bedroom of yours - most days. He's way...  _tamer_ than normal." After a brief moment, the wizard requested "...Uh... can he still read your mind?"

"Y-Yeah..."

" _Shit_. Well, be a good little brother and convince him of not murdering me.  _Thanks_ ," Barty's tongue swished around outside of his mouth again. He then used his wand to rearrange the room a little and suppress his panic, apparently. In the end, they had two reddish couches facing each other with a table between them. Harry deemed it sufficient for what they would do and let himself be pulled onto one of them, sitting next to the older man. 

Absent-mindedly, he observed particles of dust dancing in the sunlight, which came through the open curtains, and waited in silence. Soon they heard the sound of people apparating to the floor below and he saw Barty having his wand in hand already. " _Barty_ , stop holding your wand as if you wanted to kill someone. We have to make a  _good_ impression," he scolded him and gently put a hand on his, forcing him to lower his hand. 

"S-Sorry, old habits die hard. You know Death Eater usually don't  _talk_ with the enemy. The name kind of implies that, don't you think?" He grinned beneath his mask, tick present. Suddenly, Harry realized, why Barty was the only one - aside from him - who had a mask, which only covered his upper face. He supposed, having that tick made it difficult to have a normal one. 

Steps approached them and Harry kept his hand on Barty, in case they needed to apparate away. But it didn't seem as if they had to, when only the five people, he had requested to come, entered the room. They looked equally on edge as them, as Harry motioned for them to sit down. Once they did, he let go of his friend and greeted them "Hey, guys. Nice to see you have heeded my conditions. Thank you." He then took his master's wand, which made his companions tense, but only let his mask vanish. "Don't worry, I have also followed them. You're safe," he muttered, before nudging at Barty, who was clenching around his own wand again in anticipation. The other got the message and reluctantly relaxed. 

Sirius mocked him then "Yeah? Define  _safe_.  _You_ aren't my godson- You're under the  _Imperius_!" Padfoot was shaking with anger or perhaps fear for Harry. He wasn't quite sure. Meanwhile, Barty chuckled next to him. "And  _you_! You are the one holding the curse, aren't you! Who the hell are you even?" The slightly shabby-looking man growled, clearly wondering about the matching masks again. 

"Sirius, I'm not cursed. I know it seems unlikely, but I am doing this, because I want it. And no, my friend here isn't doing that. His identity, though..." Harry felt uncertain if Barty was okay with being unmasked. So he gently tapped against his skull-mask, asking "He has to decide, whether he wants to reveal it." When Barty shrugged, Harry let his mask disappear with this hand, staggering his visitors. While Ron and Hermione didn't recognize him, everyone else did. Especially Neville, who whimpered and pressed himself into his chair. "Barty Crouch Jr, everyone..." he introduced him and his fellow dark wizard grinned. 

Padfoot sarcastically declared " _Great!_ Just perfect! A convicted murderer and the guy, who tortured the Longbottoms into St. Mungos! How could I ever think, he was cursing you?"  Neville looked about ready to puke his guts out, so Remus shot him a sympathetic look. 

The werewolf then said "Sirius' worries aren't unreasonable. Harry, this is just so out of character for you. I mean, I  _smelled_ you were using dark magic, but besides that, this came totally out of the blue for all of us."

Hermione interfered "Well, Remus, not  _really_. There were more signs if we're being honest. There were weird gifts, Harry vanished on Hogsmeade weekends, had a weird obsession with blood-status and started calling Voldemort the Dark Lord." Upon seeing her friend wince, she huffed "Of course, I noticed, you dunderhead. You weren't really secretive about it. And when you suddenly got dreams again after so many months of nothing, I knew something was off, so I alerted the Order before going to the Ministry."

Harry frustratedly whined "If you hadn't, there would have been fewer  _injuries_ , Hermione. We only wanted to steal the Prophecy, not overtake the Ministry."

"Well, sorry I didn't  _know_ , what you were planning! Why haven't you  _told_ us anything? We always talk about everything, we could have helped you!" She accused him then and seemingly believed him, he had not been cursed.

Trying to stay calm, he told her "Yeah, what should I have told you?  _Hey guys, I'm a Death Eater! Guess you didn't expect that coming, but oh well!_ I can just see, how well that would have gone." But he didn't sound exactly calm like he had wanted to. 

Ron then asked him in shock "Wait, you're a Death Eater? L-Like, the  _real deal_ , mate? I thought you were just kinda...  _there_ and stuff." Ronald apparently didn't know himself, what he had meant by that and hid in shame, as Barty started full on laughing at him. 

Harry shot him an angry glance, but he defended himself "Oh,  _come on_! That is kinda funny... Mister Weasley, perhaps you should leave the talking to Granger." The ginger seemed weirded out that Barty knew his name, but was currently more interested in Harry rolling up his sleeve.

So did the others, while Barty leaned back and pouted slightly at not having his opinion validated. The apprentice held his arm out to the visitors, stretching it out over the table between them. When Sirius wanted to snatch said arm to investigate, however, he tried to withdraw, only to fail. So he awkwardly was held captive by him, still sitting, but leaning over the table. Barty seemed amused, still. "H-Harry, you could have told us, we would have understood... Do you actually think, we would have held you captive anywhere?" His godfather wanted to know of him while daring to touch his Mark. It made Harry hiss in pain and try to free himself, but the other was stronger. 

Now, Crouch's eyes darkened and he held his wand out suddenly " _Let. Him. Go_!" He growled, but Black didn't until Remus hit him slightly. 

"Do it, Padfoot! This is our only chance to talk to Harry, so don't ruin it!" The werewolf scolded him and Sirius let him go like a kicked puppy. 

"I only wanted to look-"

Crouch still pointed his wand at him, while simultaneously snaking his hand onto Harry's Mark. " _Nobody_ is allowed to touch  _that_! Didn't you see it hurt him, Black?" He accused him, before lowering his wand at his favorite's pleading look, instead gently stroking over Harry's Dark Mark. 

Neville and Ron were shaking, scared of the slightly furious Death Eater. Only for Harry's godfather to point out "Well, you are touching it! Also, I bet you're  _doing_ something to control Harry or-"

While Harry was touched by his guardian's concern, he whined "None-Death Eaters aren't allowed to touch. And what do I have to do, so you don't think I'm being forced to do and say things?" He then leaned against the taller frame next to him, enjoying his affectionate doings rather much. He prayed Tom wouldn't be too jealous at this. Remus look softened upon that gesture.

Hermione proposed "Well, explaining, why you are in this mess would help! And we want a  _detailed_ explanation this time." They had shortly gotten one at the Ministry, but it had not been all that enlightening to them. 

Potter nodded in understanding then and began his tale "It really all started with the tournament when C-Cedric and I touched the goblet. It was a Portkey and transported us to the graveyard in  _this_ village..." 

 

 

> _...Harry cried out in shock, as Pettigrew killed Cedric without as much as a second thought and before the Savior could do anything about it. He tried to make a run for the Goblet-Portkey, but was pushed into a stone-sculpture by the force of another spell instead, which came to life and trapped him. While the Death Eater started the ritual - taking bones from Riddle's father, flesh from himself and blood from Harry - he couldn't do much more than pathetically struggle against the statue's grip in horror. Wormtail then nervoulsy backed away from the cauldron, as his master re-emerged from its enticing flames; at first a horrific, fleshly abomination, but soon a handsome young man in black robes._
> 
> _Voldemort called Wormtail over to him, praising him for his assistance, but also scolding him for having been so late, and took his left arm. Harry couldn't quite make out, what he was doing, but soon six or so masked figures apparated to them and he felt his blood run cold. This was his official execution, he was certain. Why else would You-Know-Who gather them now? And none of his own allies, not even Fawkes came to his aid. Harry was on his own._
> 
> _"Hm... but we have a very special guest today, how rude of me not to introduce him properly. Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, standing on my father's bones," the Dark Lord approached him, mad look in his eyes. "I must say, I was surprised you managed to defeat me twice now, but that was only luck, I suppose. But I'm certain Albus' Golden Boy thinks otherwise, hm...? How about we settle this once and for all?" He went on and gritted his teeth, before making the statue release him. Potter was confused at first, but the Dark Lord taunted "Stand up! We will duel - I'm certain you are familiar with the proceedure."_
> 
> _Harry scrambled up and tried to back away, but there was nowhere to flee to. Behind him was the statue, around him the Death Eaters and in front of him the Dark Lord. This was it, rang in his head over and over, he would die today and everything would have been for naught. He cursed Dumbledore for having allowed this to happen, for not having prepared him for this at all. This was different than fighting on school-grounds and against hollow shadows of his nemesis. He was in the middle of a starting war and is death would mark its end at the same time._
> 
> _"Giving up already, my, I hadn't deemed you so realistic. But don't fret, I will, merciful like I am, grant you the death you deserve. Quick and painless like it should have been in the first place. Now_   _bow, so we can begin-" he was mocked by Voldemort, who seemed very excited to finally off him. The notion of a painless death did not seem very honest._
> 
> _He didn't want to die, he didn't want to! He was far too young to die- he didn't deserve this! All his life, he had been abused by his relatives, only to find out at 11, he was a wizard. Now, four years and many close calls later, it was supposed to be it? This was supposed to be his life? He didn't want this, so he called "I don't want to fight!" Which seemed to baffle the masked men and women around him, who started murmuring heatedly._
> 
> _"Silence! Well, then I'll make it even quicker, boy-" his contender raised his wand, despite looking disappointed and shouted "Crucio!"_
> 
> _"No! D-Don't kill me! I don't want to die-" Harry hurriedly cried, his body shaking, before he couldn't form coherent sentences anymore._
> 
> _His first statement made the other wizards increasingly interested though, while Riddle approached him slowly and let the curse go, like a snake waiting to strike out. "And what makes you think, I'd spare you? What could you possibly give me?" He hissed, standing mere inches away now._
> 
> _Harry raced for an answer, not having thought so far ahead. Really, he had nothing to give. He had money, but he doubted, the other did not. He had friends, but he'd never betray them. He only had himself to give. So he whimpered "I- Me! I'll join you, if I have to!" Around him, others gasped, some in offense._
> 
> _Red eyes stared into his for a long while, considering the offer. "Why would I want you on my side? You'd never be loyal," the other hissed, while taking his head in one hand, squeezing his cheeks and regarding him, as if he were in a store, trying to buy him._
> 
> _"Give me reasons to and I'll be. Either way, I-I'm surely of more use alive? I can o-only imagine, how much harder it would h-hit the Light for me to change sides," he kept standing still, albeit tremors ran through him at the touch. This was degrading and a betrayal of everything he and his allies stood for. Then again, they had betrayed him in sending him to his death._
> 
> _"Hm... You have a point there, haven't you?" the Dark Lord cooed, but one of the Death Eaters disagreed vocally. Turning around, their master hissed "_ _Crucio!" And that made any other opinions quickly vanish. "So you know, should you ever attempt to defy me, you will live through worse than the curse. And so will your friends," he threatened, before stroking over the teen's face more gently, almost lovingly._
> 
> _Harry nodded shakily, adrenalin still in his blood. "I-I promise, I won't," he said honestly, knowing any resistance to be futile._
> 
> _The older male smirked, before letting go of him and taking a step back. "Well then, on your knees you go, Potter. Submit to me," he charmingly smiled and Harry did as told reluctantly. The floor was cold and wet and he hated kneeling there, feeling a sense of guilt. He was also certain, the Death Eaters were mocking him beneath their masks. "Give me your arm, your left one," the Dark Lord muttered and Harry stared at him. He had not expected to be marked- "Well, I have to make sure you know, who you belong to," the young-looking Lord matter-of-factly purred and the Savior stretched his arm out shakily for the other one to take it and roll his sleeve back. He pressed his wand into Harry's flesh and whispered a lengthy incantation in Parsel._
> 
> _It burned like hell and Harry tried to rip his arm away, but he was held there by a cold and steadfast grip. Soon a snake and skull adorned the soft flesh of his arm and he regarded it with mixed feelings._
> 
> _The other had an equally as mixed look on his face, but stroked over the mark shortly, making feel Harry all good inside. It unsettled him at the same time, however..._

 "... and that's really it. I then went back with a believable story to tell you and just went on living my life. I mean, I had a few problems with  _uniformed_ Death Eaters trying to maul me, like my dear friend Barty or Professor Snape, but really, at first, it didn't change much. I only became more  _involved_ in the summer holidays, when I went outside and the Dark Lord came for me. We talked, he gave me some stuff to learn with and an untraceable wand and left me again. Then you  _took_ me and kind of ruined my learning. But, when we - Remus, Sirius and me - fought that one time, I ran away and met him again. Remus, if you remember, he was the guy coming out of the coffee-shop. In school, I met him again at Hogsmeade and uh..." he faltered slightly there, not knowing if he should say it. But he did suppose, his friends had seen him being kissed at the battle, so he continued "Me and the Dark Lord kind of got...  _close_. Anyway, afterward, I was sent to the Ministry for the Prophecy. And now I... do  _similar stuff_." 

A hundred questions seemed to arise in each of them, even in Barty perhaps, who had clenched around his arm, when he had mentioned Hogsmeade. Sirius, always being the most vocal of everyone, summarized "So let me get this straight. You had  _no choice_ , but to join him. Then, for some reason, you decided not to get help and met with Voldemort multiple times, before... before doing  _what_ exactly? I mean, I saw, what you were doing at the Ministry, but I can't believe you two are, uh..." He didn't dare put a label on it, too horrified. 

Harry and Barty flinched at the name, but he still answered "Yes, I had no choice at first. And I didn't get help, because, after a while, I grew to like my new _master_. And what I meant by ' _close_ ', Sirius... The Dark Lord and I, we developed feelings for each other-"

Remus cocked his head in concern, not unlike a confused dog, "Harry, Voldemort doesn't  _feel_ , so whatever he promised you, it is all lies." The others seemed to agree to Harry's absolute aggression, though he managed to control his magic, so it wouldn't rip the room apart. Still, the candles started flickering and Neville nervously swallowed. 

"And how would you know? Do you seriously believe everything, Dumbledore tells you? He doesn't know my master as I do. Hell, he doesn't know  _me_. And if he had cared even the slightest bit for us, he would not have sent me back to be abused by my uncle and aunt or him to be abused by the orphanage. He doesn't know  _shit_. And Remus, don't get me wrong, but you have probably never even spoken one word to him, so you don't either," he pointed out to them. 

However, the creature noted "Harry, I don't have to know him for that. Even if he had a sad childhood, I suppose, it doesn't justify him killing and torturing thousands of people. No person with a sense of guilt would do that..." 

"Says the Order member, who willingly would send every Death Eater to be kissed by a Dementor or tortured, until he unveils his family's secrets and whereabouts? Don't pretend, as if you don't have blood on your hands. You simply pretend to be doing a good thing to appease  _your_ guilt. But I suppose, Death Eaters aren't worthy of being recognized as living, feeling beings. A bit like werewolves, wouldn't you say, Moony?" The apprentice growled at his former teacher, who averted his eyes. Remembering something, Harry sighed "Don't get me wrong, Remus. I'm not saying we aren't doing anything bad. I mean... I feel  _fucking_ horrible for what I did to Tonks. But I had to protect  _my family_ , which wasn't treated much differently."

Barty smiled then at that, telling him "My my, whoever talked that much sense into you, little brother?" And had a proud look on his face. Sirius crunched up his face in contempt, while Remus solemnly nodded to his shock. 

Harry went on then, in hopes of convincing his godfather of this being a good thing "And I suppose I do have very good proof of him having genuine feelings for me, anyway. We bonded a few months ago, as you may be able to tell if you focus on my magical aura? And while not everyone may be familiar with the practice- Sirius, you should be, a-as a  _pureblood-_ "

"You did  _what_?" His godfather had quite the negative reaction, almost jumping up if Remus had not held him down. "And stop talking about that disgusting blood-status!" He added at that, not at all happy with Harry's choice of words, since his family, the Potters, had never cared about such things before. "How could you mate  _him_? He killed your parents!" Sirius cried out, not even looking at the young Death Eater. Since everyone else, besides Hermione, looked kind of at a loss, Harry decided to elaborate for them.

"Pure-blooded families often used this tradition to ensure their alliances with each other. There is a platonic version, but-"

"No! No-" Sirius shouted again at that "Tell me you  _did not_ use the non-platonic version! Please, Harry-" He broke off, but went on at the questioning stares from his allies "It's a marriage-bond! And one, which can't be undone! Harry-"

"Sirius, for the love of Merlin, would you shut up?" The black-haired teen threw at him, fed up with being interrupted by the distressed wizard. He wasn't used to being disrespected anymore. "Yes, we used the marriage-version of it, although we didn't really call it that...  _Anyway_ , why are you so averse to it? For the bond to work, there needs to be genuine trust, there must be no secrets or lies between the pair about each other. I  _know_ he loves me, because of this. It intertwined our magic so much, we're basically inseparable. If we were to try and break the bond, we'd either die or not be able to cast any spells anymore."

Sirius stammered "He only wanted it to become more powerful..."

"No. It made me significantly stronger and him also a little, but really, I'm more of a liability than anything else. Sirius, if someone kills me, what do you think would happen to him? If he were so adamant on securing his power, he'd not have done it. He  _loves_ me, he  _feels_ \- Sirius, he isn't a monster. Dumbledore is  _wrong_! And in following him... you're  _dooming_ yourself," the Dark Lord's mate pleaded him to change his ways, but didn't have a lot of hope. "You don't stand a chance against the Dark Lord. Not even a tiny bit. Why did you think, I was needed at all? Dumbledore couldn't defeat my master and he is the strongest wizard, you have," Harry concluded and felt his Mark pleasantly humming at the praise. 

Neville stammered, as Sirius was for once silent, "S-So you are completely on their side? T-There is no chance, you will come back?"

He knew Neville was afraid, but he couldn't help him by lying or giving him false hopes "No, I won't. The only thing I can do for you are the following: Advise you to stay neutral at the very least and  _try_ to talk with the Dark Lord, so he won't uh... over-do it. I can't help you, otherwise."

Longbottom inquired further "And d-do you think, he might listen?" 

Harry uncomfortably shifted around, not liking the direction, this was taking. "I won't make promises, Neville. But as long as you don't attack us, you will be safe," he carefully worded it, not wanting them to think, he had that great of a power over his mate. 

He nodded at that thoughtfully and Harry had the feeling, he had just gained another follower for the Dark Side. Although he might be over-reacting a little. Hermione however, wasn't so easy to convince "So you expect us to simply surrender and let it happen? Harry, I respect you loving him and all, but his ideals are disgusting. If he could, he would at the very least forbid my kind to be allowed to go to Hogwarts and at the worst, he'd have me killed. And what would he do to Remus as a werewolf? Or Sirius, as a 'blood-traitor'? Or do you...  _agree_ with that stuff suddenly?"

"N-No, at least not  _totally_... Anyway, it's not completely true, what you're saying. Werewolves are some of our biggest allies, as are vampires and other dark creatures. Sirius would probably be shunned by everyone, like the Weasleys, but isn't that already the case? And Hermione... I don't know, what to say to Muggle-borns and Muggles, honestly. Master is very...  _hateful_ towards them. But he has his reasons," he shifted around under her gaze, not liking the accusing look. 

She flicked her hair back, before snarling "Yeah, like what kind of reasons?"

"Very  _personal_ reasons, which I won't talk about. Although I have to admit, he might be very biased in his opinion. Again, I can only try and  _talk_ to him about it, but... Hermione, I'm his  _servant_. You can't demand of me to go and oppose him," he nervously fiddled around with the hem of his robes, not comfortable in having his place questioned. 

"But you're also his  _husband_ more or less and the Prophecy, which Dumbledore showed us by the way, said you were his equal! You have to have some ability to pressure him and make demands!" She reminded him and he didn't like her being so inquisitive all the time. He wished, she were not as intelligent.

"Who says, I even  _want_ to control him? Hermione, all of you always expect me to have the answer to everything and to be able to just go and do my thing, perhaps defeat the Dark Lord, while I am at it! I  _hate_ being the leader, I hate being in control and having to make sure, everyone is protected all the time, while nobody watches out for me! Has it crossed your mind, that I perhaps enjoy having someone, who simply tells me what to do and keeps me safe? I  _like_ being inferior to him, because then I don't have to be the one in charge! I will advise him, but I won't go and- and  _blackmail_ him into doing something," he felt like crying, but stopped himself. Barty, who had been awfully quiet, locked their fingers together and squeezed. It made Harry feel better, but also wish for his mate to be there and take him under his wing again. ' _Why does everybody expect me to be the hero? I don't want that. I'm just Harry..._ '

Sirius came to life then and softly asked "T-That's how you feel?"

"Yes, and you'd know if you had stopped for one second and had asked for my desires. Everyone just expected me to take on my role as 'the Savior' from year one onwards. Or rather Dumbledore did. He didn't even leave me a fucking option! He let me do his dirty work and let me deal with the Dark Lord on my own. And now, where I am gone, he doesn't even care for me anymore. He doesn't even as much as  _try_ to rescue me or something. And he only  _now_ starts taking measures against the Dark Lord, when he is getting dangerous for him. He could have done so long ago! He had 13 years almost, where he didn't have a real body or anything. It would have been so easy to do something, instead, he waits for things to escalate and for me to solve them," the former Golden Boy shook his head, at what he had been forced to do by Albus. 

It was silent for a while then, everyone kind of lost in their thoughts. That was, until Harry suddenly felt a sharp pain in his Dark Mark, drawing his arm to himself in panic and shouting in pain. Crouch Jr then regarded him in an equal amount of panic, albeit it stemming from worry for Harry. "What's wrong?" he quickly wanted to be told. 

Only for Harry to stutter "I-I don't know I-" and pull his sleeve down in hurry to look at his burning Mark. It felt warm somehow, even through the pain, but it wasn't an emotion, which was to blame for it. Nothing positive, anyway. His Mark was full on _bleeding_ , dark-red droplets of liquid streaming down his arm to his horror. "Barty-"

"What the- That isn't supposed to happen! What did you do?!" His fellow Death Eater had never seen something like that happen apparently, which didn't exactly calm Harry down. 

"I don't  _know_!" He called out, before taking Tom's wand and pressing it to his mark, hissing  _ **"Stop!**_ " In an attempt to, well, stop it. The others, who were still present, regarded him with mixed feelings, torn between worry for Harry and themselves. When the Mark didn't stop, however, Barty took his arm roughly and tried to cast a healing spell, which didn't do anything apparently. The apprentice felt a sense of over-whelming anguish befall him, which he had knowingly only felt once. Once, when he had seen Cedric die. Before he could react and plead Crouch to take him to his mate  _asap_ , said person apparated into the room with a wild look in his eyes, as if he were ready to kill someone. 

Tom's look of pain and blood-lust quickly dissipated to a certain degree, though, when his eyes landed on Harry. Meanwhile, Harry's guests had jumped up, wands trained on the three and perhaps thinking, this was a trap. 

"T-Tom, what's happening?!" Harry quickly asked, still in pain and equally as confused as everyone else. 

Shock in his eyes, Riddle uttered "Apparently not, what I had thought was-" He stocked slightly, before he and his apprentice felt a tear running through their magic, the Dark Lord wincing in pain, while the younger one shouted shortly. Then, it stopped. Slightly shaking, the dark wizard absently murmured "Harry, it's only five, now." Harry didn't really get, what he was rambling on about until his mate added "But at least the old coot didn't take you..." 

"T-The ring...?" The smaller frame breathed out in absolute horror, while everyone else asked themselves, what the hell was going on. So much so, that his friends lowered their wands reluctantly, not deeming the Dark Lord a threat right now. 

"Yes..." Tom plainly told him, before his unfocused eyes landed on him again and he seemingly snapped out of his daze. Walking up to Harry then, he snapped at Crouch to make space, before sitting on the couch himself and taking Harry's arm "This shouldn't have happened..." He inspected his bloodied arm in scientific curiosity, but also guilt. 

Only for Sirius to call "Well, what  _did_ happen, anyway?" Before anyone could stop him. 

Tom paid him no mind though, too focused on his bond-mate's well being. "Give me my wand, love," he hummed then and Harry laid it in his hand, albeit shakily from being in shock. How could the Headmaster have destroyed the Horcrux? They had assumed it to be in his possession, but still. And why now? The Dark Lord then began singing an incantation for a healing spell, making his arm not look like a bloodied monstrosity. Soon it looked just like always and the other man stroked over it once, making the snake move a little. Forcing himself to look away from it, Harry regarded his counterpart in concern. He looked  _awful_. Then again, a piece of his soul had just been destroyed. His eyes kind of lacked their vibrant red and seemed dull, his skin even paler than usual. "Well, what did you expect, hm?" he drawled silently, seeming tired. 

" _Hello_? What is happening?" Black made himself known again, not happy with being ignored. Remus simply dragged him to the couch again, making him sit down. 

Harry next snapped at his godfather "Something, which doesn't concern you. Master, can you apparate back like this?" He somehow doubted, he could. Apparition was draining on its own and Tom didn't look, as if he was up to the task. 

Hermione, however, interrupted "Harry, you can't go! We haven't seen you in months and haven't yet asked all our questions!" She looked rather adamant on that and not as if she would back down soon. 

Taking his mate's face in his hands, making him focus on him again, Harry's lips became a thin line. Tom murmured "I don't want to die just yet by splinching myself, so no. I wouldn't bet my arm on getting back in one piece like this. I'll need a few minutes." 

Harry then told Hermione "We won't go, we'll stay for a while longer." His mate happily hummed at the prospect of not needing to move for a while or cast anything. He then unceremoniously gave Harry the wand back, leaned against his side,  put his feet on the table nonchalantly, and closed his eyes.

Crouch Jr regarded his master in sheer horror, whispering to Harry "Is he... uh....  _okay_?" But everyone heard anyway, since they all sat so closely together, and regarded the Dark Lord with equal interest.

"Yes,  _Crouch,_ and if you don't shut up about it, I'll cut your stupid tongue out once and for all!" Said wizard wasn't very happy to be spoken about, at which Barty's tick started increasingly showing. Harry reassuringly patted his arm to calm him down again, at which his mate huffed and Harry knew, he was suppressing a pout. Briefly, he couldn't think about anything else than his adorableness, which the apprentice would  _love_ to show everyone someday- "Harry,  _love_ , please shut up. Put your shields up, you're giving me a headache," Tom whined and rubbed at his temples. 

"Oh, s-sorry...  _sure_ ," he blushed, but did as told. Harry had quickly learned in the course of his stay with Tom, that the latter wasn't really actively deciding to read his mind. It just came to him like second nature and while he  _could_ shield himself from that, he probably didn't have the strength to do it now. After having done so, he chuckled at Remus cocking his head like a dog and the others not looking much better, so he explained "Master is basically  _constantly_ in my head and  _sort of_ using Legilimency to read me. It's quite handy, but also a little tedious for him, I suppose." 

Sirius matter-of-factly pointed out "And you're  _okay_ with that?"

"Sure, why not? It's not like I have anything to hide..." he shrugged and leaned against his mate again, who seemed to be quite in bliss at having his mind to himself. 

"That is just  _so wrong_ on  _so many levels_..." his godfather blankly stared at the couple. But he couldn't do anything about it, could he? If he tried to kill Voldemort, he might end Harry's life, too. But he doubted his godfather planned such a thing. 

Or did he? "Regardless of what you think about this,  _I'm_ happy. And I do think, I made the right decision." He saw his guests wince in disagreement, however, so he added "I'm not saying that it's the right choice for you too. Hell, I'm not about to pressure you into becoming Death Eaters-"

"- _If I would allow that, even-"_

 _"_ Yeah, right- I'm just  _begging_ you not to involve yourself in the war. As long as you don't  _resist_ , I can guarantee you your safety to 98%-"

"- _More like 90 to 80%, considering Bella, love_ -"

"Yes, well  _Bella_ is nuts. But as long as you don't resist and keep away from Bellatrix, it'll be okay," Harry told them with Tom's  _useful_ remarks. His friends still looked torn. Finally, the apprentice said "Look... it's not like you have that much of a choice. Without me, there only really is Albus, who is strong enough to defeat  _him_. And knowing him, he will only do something about us, if we  _force_ him to. As long as he is in his castle, he won't do much and watch on, as w-we...  _do our thing_." It wasn't the full truth since Dumbledore  _was_ doing something, but still. 

But they still wouldn't agree to it, so he sighed " _Fine_ ," and let it be. " _ **Tom, are you alright to go? Can Barty take the two of us?**_ " He hissed to his mate then, which sounded rather aggressive to everyone else, but really was more of a concerned coo. 

" _ **Yeah, it's getting better... I should manage to get back in one piece. Merlin, I hope he isn't on his way to finding another one of them. We'll have to move faster in that case, love. If Dumbledore is dead, there should be no one, who knows about the Horcruxes,**_ " his mate contemplated all eyes on the two again. 

Harry then turned back to his guests "Sad to say it, but we'll go now." 

 _Again_ , Hermione pleaded him to wait "No! I-  _We_ have something for you. After you left the Ministry, we found your wands. We saw no reason to keep them so..." She reached over the table and gave the two wands back to him, Harry enthusiastically thanking her. "It's okay... just... We  _will_ consider your advice, okay? But you have to promise to stay safe, too, and to make compromises in your 'policies'," she demanded as if she were a politician. 

Tom huffed at that, not seeing, where she took the audacity to make such claims from. He didn't comment on it, though, as Harry smiled "Thanks. And I'm  _sure_ we will figure something out. Right,  _my Lord_?" 

He then proceeded to stare his equally as stubborn mate down, until he snorted "When I made you my right hand, I didn't think you'd be this...  _demanding_. Makes me almost wish for bloody Malfoy back. He  _never_ opposed me..."

Harry knew it was a joke though, so he light-heartedly translated for his friends "That's a  _yes_ , then."

 


	9. Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his mate have a few relationship problems to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, guys! I love you >.<
> 
> Anyways, have fun with the next chapter. I don't know, how fast the next one will come out. I might be able to write a lot this week, so maybe Sunday. But I can't promise you that. It might only happen next week :( But I promise to work on this very hard and not have you waiting endlessly!

**Chapter 9**

* * *

* * *

 

"Tom...?" Harry carefully called his bond-mate's given name. He had searched the latter for quite some time since he had vanished after they had gotten back and slept for a while. That was rather unusual behavior for the other, who almost never left Harry alone, without saying, where he would be going and for how long. So the Death Eater had wandered through Malfoy Manor for a while until he entered the grand room, where they usually held meetings. Perhaps he had missed something? Or at least he'd find Nagini there, who liked to hide beneath the oval table in the middle of the room. She would know, where their shared master had gone to. 

But that wasn't necessary anymore when he saw his mate sitting in the room alone, gripping his hair in frustration. He had not even bothered with lighting any candles, so the room was rather dark and gloomy. Not liking that, Harry easily lighted them with a motion of his hand, before quietly walking over to his lover. Through their bond, he could feel him being torn. What about, he could only guess. "Tom, are you okay? You vanished..." the teen uttered carefully and laid a hand on the taller frame's shoulder. This was new. The Dark Lord regarded him, still looking deathly pale and his eyes, even in the dim light, dull. "Is it about the ring?" He added then, avoiding to talk about the Horcruxes directly. 

With a tired sigh, his mate answered him reluctantly "Yes, more or less. I just..." he stocked shortly, before admitting "...don't know, what to do. I don't know if it would be wise to gather the others and relocate them. They are hidden pretty well, but he  _did_ manage to get my ring. He  _should_ die soon, but seeing him being strong, he'll probably have a whole year left or so. That's plenty of time to find the others and get others to help him... Harry, the magical signature on my Horcruxes will allow him to trace the remaining ones. It's difficult, but not impossible. Then again, would it be safer to have them all with me? And what happens, if he realizes, what  _you_ are? If he hasn't already..." For the first time, the dark wizard was at a loss and it unnerved Harry. He didn't want to be in charge, be the hero or the one to decide, what to do. That was his  _mate's_ job... "I know, love. I'm not asking you to do anything, you don't want to do. But as my right hand, you should give me some insight and help me. What do you think? Keep them, where they are or relocate?" His master apologetically reminded, before asking for advice. 

Harry didn't want to decide. What if he did it wrong and it ended with Voldemort's blood on his hands? Both options were flawed. Not relocating would make it easier for Dumbledore to find them, having them all here with them would be too dangerous. And they could not put them somewhere else every week. Warding and cursing the spots would take  _ages_ and would be too straining. He needed more info to go on "My Lord, h-how many can you lose before it gets dangerous?" Perhaps they could only change positions of a few?

"Ideally, none. It  _is_ already dangerous, love. My soul is very unstable right now and if he manages to destroy them too quickly after one another, I might...  _slip_. Harry, I'll  _lose_ it sooner or later. It wouldn't be too bad, if the destruction of them was, say, three months apart. I  _have_ to have some time to heal myself. You got to feel a  _tiny_ fraction of how much it hurt me. And trust me, if we weren't bonded and I couldn't 'borrow' some of your magic, I wouldn't have been able to get well so soon," Riddle confessed and still stared at the table's surface blankly, while his shoulder was patted. Admittedly, he still had not healed entirely. It was even plain obvious in the way he moved and looked. 

Harry cringed at that. If the pain, he had felt, had only been a small percentage of the actual one, his mate must have suffered indefinitely more. This was almost as bad as the  _Cruciatus_ Curse. But, he had an idea "Can you uh... take the soul-pieces back? Maybe if you had more of your soul, it wouldn't be as problematic?" He didn't even know if that worked. 

His mate shook his head "They are more or less permanent. The pieces reflect my soul, how it has been at the point of ripping it apart. They are caught in a sort of stasis. For example my diary, where you got to see my teenage-me. If I were to take them all back, it wouldn't be all that pretty... Everyone changes over time and I can't have four personalities at once. That would be as bad as more of them being destroyed." It made sense to Harry. He wouldn't want to share his current personality with his 7-year-old one, either. 

That really only left one last option and the former Savior felt his blood freeze slightly. He didn't know if he was strong enough for it. But for his mate, he'd do anything. "Then... we'll just have to make sure, at least one Horcrux can't be destroyed-"

"Harry,  _no_ -"

"Yes! I will do it. I-I'll make a Horcrux. If  _I_ can't die, so can't the piece of soul within me, right?" He ignored his mate's interruption. 

"I don't  _know_. Nobody has ever done that before. It could be, but it doesn't  _have_ to work," his master immediately told him, apparently averse to the idea. But Harry didn't understand, why. "Are you serious? You're just... too pure, I told you before! I don't want you to split your soul- it  _will_ change you. And it will  _hurt_ you!" The other turned toward him, furiously staring at him because of the idea.

The Death Eater next stopped patting the other for comfort, instead crossing his arms defiantly "Yeah? And you  _dying_ won't? If you die, I don't want to go on living as a squib, if I live at all. I mean- You can only die, if I do so before you, anyway! Dumbledore  _will_ go after me, Tom! And I'm not  _pure_. Have you seen the spells I'm casting lately?" 

"Yes, but you haven't  _killed_ anyone..."

"So what? Do you think I'm incapable of doing so? If you forgot, I'm your  _equal_ ," he hissed dangerously, not ready to back down. 

His mate stood up, livid, and towered over him again as a means of intimidating him. It worked for the most part, but Harry was stubborn. Their magic uncomfortably stretched away from them, trying to escape from itself. " _You_ are my _servant_!" His master angrily pointed out, his Mark starting to burn with increasing intensity. 

" _You_ wanted me to advise you, this is my advice,  _master_!" He shouted back, but soon clutched at his left arm in pain. It had never hurt this much before, almost always giving him comfort instead. He felt as if his arm had been lit on fire and felt tears starting to form at their fight. He didn't know, what the other's problem was. He couldn't lose him, he just couldn't! He'd do anything to keep him alive, even if it meant sacrificing himself. At least this time, it would be his choice to do so. But not being able to take the pain much longer, he whimpered "Please, s-stop," and began crying again. 

As always, it helped to snap his mate out of it and he felt the other's frustration and guilt, while the pain subsided. He then was gripped by his shoulder and shook none too gently, while his master growled "You're an idiot! I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for  _me_! I'm not worth it, don't you see? I'd rather go back to Albania into my exile and hide from Albus, than have you being hurt like that! I killed more people than I can count, I tortured and performed magic, Grindelwald could only dream of! And- And  _you_ want to bloody mutilate your soul for me! Are you  _mad_?" 

"No, I- I love you and I-" he incoherently sobbed and didn't want to listen to the other. He'd have to _I_ _mperio_ him before he would stop caring for his mate. 

"-That does not justify doing  _that_! Nothing does- I- I made a mistake, okay? I shouldn't have split my damned soul! And just because you're my equal and you love me, you should not be repeating my mistakes! We will find a way to stay together, but it won't involve you destroying yourself for me! It's bad enough you were  _infested_ with my soul!" His mate shook him again for good measure, hoping it would help him get his point across. Harry felt overwhelming guilt, stronger than ever before. 

He sobbed "But I  _like_ having your soul!"

"Because it  _influences_ you!"

"Because I love you...!" He opposed the other male again, not liking his words about himself. Even though the other had done so many atrocious acts, he'd never not love him. His love for the other was unconditional and that wouldn't change. It was good of him to regret his doings, but he didn't like him thinking so lowly of himself. He did not think, Tom could do anything to change that. 

"I made you a bloody  _orphan_ , I tried to kill you more than once! What do I have to do to make you  _see_? Kill that Muggle-Born and the Blood-Traitor before your eyes? What will make you bloody care for _yourself_?" The Dark Lord's voice took on a desperate pitch and his grip on his shoulders became bruising. 

Harry shook his head "Nothing, you can't do anything! Why is it so hard for you to see that I truly and honestly love you? That I care for you? We  _bonded_! I'm ready to kill for you- I'd let you give me Veritaserum!" He could not believe he had such a stubborn mate. How unlucky could one person be?

His other half let go of him and took a step back, eyes cast to the floor "...Because no one ever did before." Again, his mate lay bare before him and Harry had to wonder, just what and who had damaged him so much that he was like this. He knew a few things, but there had to be more. Whatever and whoever it was, he'd kill them. Starting with  _Dumbledore_ , who had enabled all of it. 

Tired of screaming at his partner, seeing it didn't do them any good, he invaded his personal space to hug him and rest his head on his chest. " _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ , I think  _you_ are the idiot, not me. Or rather, the people who hurt you are. It's fine, I won't split my soul. But what you cannot deny me is to make Albus  _pay_. He will  _die_ at my hands, not yours or the curse's," he demanded and felt something trickle onto his head. He knew what it was and that his mate was ashamed of it, so he gave him his privacy and didn't look up. Instead, he hugged him tighter and gave his best to soothe him. Meanwhile, their magic didn't feel, as if it would rip apart, anymore. Instead, it gently and calmly swirled around them again. 

Hearing footsteps outside, the older mage unceremoniously apparated them to their bedroom, not okay with being seen  _like this_. There, they landed on their bed and let themselves fall down on it, the taller frame hugging the smaller one for comfort and curling up around him. 

"Tom?" Harry gently cooed, not liking his silence. He  _knew_ his mate was hiding stuff from him and didn't enjoy being open. But he got no answer, the latter ignoring him expertly. He possessed a certain tolerance for being open and it had been depleted again for today. But Harry wouldn't let him sulk all day and wriggled around in his mate's hold, before kissing his forehead "Lower your shields...  _please_." 

"Why should I, you can't read me anyway..." his mate lied, he knew. 

"You know that's wrong. Our link doesn't just allow  _you_ to read my mind, whenever you feel like it. If you didn't have your shields up against me all the time, I could read you as well. I'm not dense, master," he openly admitted to his find. Previously, he had never dared to question the other's teachings to him, but now he did. Bonds, even of the special variety, didn't work like this. They were  _never_ one-sided. Multiple of his books had pointed that out. But his mate only huffed and ignored him, not up to it. So he made an experiment and started staring into his mate's eyes. He had been learning this for a few weeks now and had had some breakthroughs, so maybe... " _Legilimens."_ It was incredibly difficult, but Harry saw some glimpses of Tom in his orphanage- albeit, only for a tiny fraction of a second, before he was pushed away with a growl and their eye-contact broke. 

"Stop!" His mate regarded him in betrayal and sat up. He was shaking, but Harry didn't know if it stemmed from being offended. 

"Why? You read me  _all the time_. You probably know everything about me. I just wanted to  _see_ myself..." Harry almost pouted and sat up as well. He  _knew_ some things happened to the Dark Lord, when he had been small, but he wanted to experience them, too. He wanted to get to know him even better! And he also knew, there was something more to their fight, he wasn't seeing.

Riddle regarded him in conflict, before lying on his back again and whining " _Soon_ , soon you will- but not  _now_. And not like that!" But Harry took it as a challenge, preparing to do it again. He knew his mate was still weakened and couldn't hold him off endlessly. Normal people, yes, but not someone he had multiple bonds with. "No! Stop it!  _If_ you want to read me, you'll wait for it. Try again and I'll punish you," the other hissed at him however and Harry knew his warning to be real. While Harry was a very special Death Eater, he knew he  _would_ still be punished, if he went too far. "Don't look at me like that... You've seen enough today, as is. At least give me the  _chance_ to pose a challenge for you and let me heal," he made a compromise to appease his unhappy mate. 

Harry nodded at that and let himself fall on top of the older one, who held his waist and was content to have kept his privacy.  _For now_. He wouldn't let himself be pushed away that easily.

* * *

The next morning, Harry dazedly awoke next to his mate, who looked to be unconscious. Tom was laying on his stomach, face pressed into his pillow, while his apprentice had lain on his own side. His bond was rather quiet for once, which confirmed his assumption, too. He didn't have the heart to wake up the other in his state, but it was already quite bright outside and he didn't feel like sleeping anymore. So he quietly slipped out of bed and put on his usual, black robes, before walking downstairs. 

Maybe, he was even glad his mate was not yet awake. Their fight had not left him completely unaffected, after all, and he felt the smallest hint of hurt. He had not expected the dark wizard to wake up and give him permission to invade his mind right away, but still... Somehow, Harry felt betrayed. As his right hand and mate, he should be trusted! And really, what else was there to omit from him? It couldn't be too bad if he had not told him before bonding. It didn't help that he also felt intensely worried about the other's well-being and couldn't do anything about it. Not even now - he wasn't even needed to guard him, while he slept. Their room was warded so well, only house-elves and the two of them could come inside if they didn't give anyone else permission. He doubted the Dark Lord needed a watch-dog, while he slept. He had managed all those years alone...

Shaking his head at his apparent uselessness, Harry wandered to the main conference room, where he usually ate. He  _could_ eat in their bedroom, but did not want to be a nuisance. Or he could go eat with the Malfoys, which was even worse. He and Draco had gotten a little closer and Lucius wasn't  _all_ bad, either, but he wouldn't want to impose and the family had a lot of problems.  _A lot_. He'd rather eat alone in peace than hear them fighting. He had had enough of that himself yesterday. 

Walking through a darkish corridor and towards the gloomy room, he pushed open the grand door leading to it. As expected, it was rather dark. He had no idea, why dark wizards had to also enjoy dark rooms, but Tom had always told him not to be silly- that was pure coincidence, he had said. With a flick of his wrists, he lit the candles, as he'd rather be able to see his food. Afterward, he called Winky. While she had been fired by Crouch Sr, she had been passed on to Barty upon his father's  _mysterious_ death. Since the latter stayed at the Manor mostly, when he was not off killing anyone, she served the Dark Lord, as well. After all, the Malfoys had lost their house-elf. 

"Yes, Master Potter, sir?" She dutifully declared and looked far happier, than she had ever looked at Hogwarts, as she appeared.

"Bring me something for breakfast, please," he smiled at her while sitting down at one end of the table, careful not to hit Nagini beneath it.

She stared at him, before squeaking "And what shall Winky bring Master Potter?" Her voice always had had a very high pitch, so high it hurt. But he didn't have the heart to tell her that.

"Surprise me," he grinned, as he had no idea. She nodded excitedly, before vanishing shortly. The other Death Eaters often regarded him in amusement, when they saw, how he treated the tiny elf. But he knew, how she felt as a servant. For the Dursleys, he might as well have been one of them - not for his own master, though. And Harry sometimes got furious even, when Winky was being mistreated. Once, he had shouted at Rodolphus for having kicked her, although she had done nothing wrong. Seeing the apprentice being rather influential, Lestrange had given in, much to the surprise of everyone else. And Harry might have enjoyed it a little too much. 

Either way, Winky soon came back and half a buffet suddenly was put in front of him, reminding the Death Eater of Hogwarts. Swallowing his despair at that down, he muttered "Thanks, Winky," and she vanished again. He sometimes wondered, what she did all day. The student next unenthusiastically poked at his scrambled egg, before shoving it into his mouth. All in all, his situation was less than perfect. He and Tom were fighting, he missed his friends and felt stressed out by the potential risk of Dumbledore finding more Horcruxes.

' _Why can't anything ever be easy? I wish this wretched war would be over soon, so I can go back to school and Tom can do his thing in the meantime. If we at least weren't-'_ he thought, but was distracted by footsteps approaching the door, just like yesterday. With interest, he observed the entrance. It couldn't be his master since he would have felt him. He expected the person to come inside, but no such thing happened. But whoever it was, also didn't go away. They stood in front of the door and he recognized the magical signature as something familiar. Frowning, he motioned for the door to spring open with quite a lot of force and whoever had stood behind it, made a pained groan at being hit by it. So Harry called "Come here and stop whining, before  _I_ come and get you." He knew he wasn't very intimidating on his own, but the prospect of having the Dark Lord as his bond-mate was usually sufficiently threatening to everyone. 

Soon, a blond-haired Slytherin stepped out of the shadows, holding his nose "E-Er, I was just-"

"-Spying?"

"No!" the other defended himself quickly, before stepping into the room and having his eyes go wide, as Harry wandlessly closed the door behind him. Harry could see blood trickling onto the floor, as Draco swiftly told him "I only wanted to see, i-if someone was in here and if I could go in here...."

Cocking his head, he naively wondered "Why would you want to be in here?" He knew his classmate was full of shit.

Draco only feigned being offended, the dark mage noticed rather quickly, "This kind of  _is_ my house, Potter! A-And I er..." He stocked then, apparently not finding a good answer. In the meantime, more blood dropped onto the floor and it didn't seem, as if it would stop anytime soon. 

So Harry beckoned for him to come closer, chuckling "It is, but this wing of it is reserved for your  _guests_ , isn't it? There is no need to lie to me, Draco. I'm getting quite good at reading minds and even then, I'm not an idiot. I heard you yesterday as well. Now let me fix your nose before anyone starts asking, what I did to you or Nagini decides she's hungry..." The pureblood had a mix of shock and distrust written on his face, but came closer nevertheless. Not, that he had that much of a choice, anyway. Harry then took out his wand and held it in front of the other's nose, casting " _Episkey_." 

"Whenever did you get so good at healing spells?" Draco muttered, before casting a cleaning spell on himself as well. Beneath the table, the noise of scaly skin sliding on tiles could be heard and the other teen made a strangled, fearful noise. 

Harry only laughed at that and patted Nagini's head, as she slithered past him. Snow in the meantime slept around his neck. She was close to shedding her skin and so didn't roam the Manor as much. "I don't know, why you're all so afraid of her. She's a really nice snake. And I became good at those spells, when I began having a competent teacher. I also  _kind of_ need them on missions," he matter-of-factly told the other, before noting "Why don't you sit down? I'm alone anyway. And you  _do_ have something to tell me, don't you?" 

His former nemesis, who was more and more becoming a friend of his, even if he was a coward, sat down slightly shakily. Not managing to look at the Gryffindor, who ate with a little more vigor now, he stared at the table instead. "A-Am I in trouble now? Will you tell  _him_?" He was asked in mild fear, at which he grew a little sad. In the past, he would have loved to have Draco be afraid of him, but now? It felt so wrong! Harry didn't want to be a feared, dark wizard. 

So he appeased him a little "Depends, on what you heard and what you intend to do about it. So, what  _did_ you hear?"

"Er..." Malfoy uncomfortably began "Today, nothing." The apprentice felt a strong urge to insult the other at that, but he went on without needing another prompt to do so "Y-Yesterday, a bit more. I really didn't mean to spy, though! I was just walking around, because I was bored and then I heard you shouting at someone in here. I was just curious, what it was about, because you were gone earlier... Then I heard you shouting at the Dark Lord about having his soul or something? And he seemed very angry and didn't like that, apparently. Next, you were going on about having given him your advice and that y-you loved him... Then it got kind of silent, so I went away."

"Master would want me to  _crucio_ you into madness, if he knew of you spying, Draco," Harry warned, before chewing on a piece of bacon. The blond looked sick at that and paled, so he promised with a full mouth "But while I  _could_ do that, I don't want to. Not, if I don't have to, at least. I'll give you a choice..." Malfoy seemed interested in a bargain and nodded, so he cruelly listed "Number 1:  _I_ crucio you. Number 2: He will crucio you, because he  _will_ find out. It's your choice."

"Can't I just keep my knowledge and promise not to tell?" Draco whined full of hope, apparently hating all his so-called  _choices_. The apprentice could understand. "What is even so important about this stuff? C-Couples fight, I suppose..." he went on arguing, shifting around in his seat. 

"Yes, couples fight, but you should know better than to spy on the Dark Lord. Despite him being nice to  _me_ , that doesn't extend to all of his followers - non-followers, even less," Harry sighed and reminded him of the dark wizard being rather dangerous. "I don't want to sugar-coat it, he doesn't  _really_ have any qualms about hurting and killing people. Most of the time, he doesn't even care about it. So if I were you, I'd be  _very_ careful. Now, make your choice. I can promise you,  _my_ Cruciatus is far weaker than his. At least, that's what I've seen and felt. And it might help you to feel it done by a friend for the first time and not by him or an Auror." 

Twitching around again, he still uttered in surprise "You think I'm your friend?" Harry reluctantly nodded and if he focussed closely enough, he could see a smile on Draco's lips. "W-Well, if it's either you or  _him_... My 'choice' isn't all that hard, I suppose. Will you at least make it quick? I promise not to eavesdrop again,  _Harry_ ," he started negotiating again in hopes of saving his hide; a very Slytherin thing to do. 

"Well, you have to endure 15 seconds at the very least. Everything else would be ridiculous. Hm... you might want to lean on the table or something before you fall off your chair. I don't want to heal you again," Harry uttered, before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice and taking his wand out again. When Draco did as told, he asked "Ready?" and the other  _shook_ his head. Anyway, there was no way around it, so he hissed the curse and watched Draco scream, trying to keep his face passive, while counting the seconds. The latter clawed at the table helplessly, tensing up and biting into the fabric of his robes in hopes of stifling his screams. Harry didn't know, how he was supposed to feel. He felt a rush of power surging through him,  _begging_ him to go on, which made him afraid of himself slightly. 

Suddenly, the door opened and a perplexed Death Eater - Barty - looked into the room, yawning "Harry...?" Embarrassed, Harry let the spell go after just  _14_ seconds, Draco shaking and panting in stress. Crouch strode towards them, before standing behind Draco in contemplation and mocking "Glad, you've found yourself a play-mate, brother... But you might want to be careful before the Dark Lord gets jealous." He didn't seem fazed at all at what he had witnessed and instead patted the blonde's shoulder strongly "I have seen  _worse_ , Malfoy. Must say, I'm a little impressed. I always wondered, what would happen, if I had demonstrated the spell in class by cursing you. Now I finally found closure..." 

"B-Barty, uh..." Harry began stammering and felt as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie-jar. 

"Nah, don't worry about it. I won't tell our Lord you're cheating, Death Eater's honor," the older man held his hand to his heart and vowed. It was weird seeing him without his mask since he usually always wore it. But he looked healthier than he ever had before in his dreams or in Hogwarts, which was a plus.

Either way, Harry squeaked " _Cheating_? What do you mean, cheating? In how far does torture mean, I'm cheating on my mate?" Sometimes he seriously questioned, what was going on in Barty's mind. Meanwhile, Draco dramatically whined, as if still in pain. He was a real crybaby at times.

"Well, what do  _I_ know? Did you know your room isn't really soundproof? And did you know,  _my_ room is beneath that?" Barty dead-panned and Harry furiously blushed. Yes, he did know about the first thing, but not the second. "Well, by the amount of screaming I hear coming from up there, one might think you both have some weird fetish-"

"-Barty!" the apprentice called in embarrassment and had the strong urge to hex the other. 

While Crouch Jr was holding up his hands in defense, Draco gagged "I-I think I'm going to puke..." and turned green. The Cruciatus and Barty's weird stories were simply too much. 

So Harry defended himself, voice taking on a high pitch "I'm  _not_ into that! I'm not Bella, for fuck's sake!" 

"Language, Potter," his former Professor told him in amusement, before cooing "Also, I didn't say, you were the one being tortured... who  _is_ bottom, anyway? Come on, you can-"

Harry instantly hit his friend and angrily pointed out "That's  _none_ of your business!" However, even Draco seemed severely interested in that and looked up now, pain  _suddenly_ gone. "Don't look at me like that! As if I would tell anyone about-"

His favorite family-member rolled his eyes at that "Come on, we're family, we talk about stuff like that. I could tell you, how  _anyone_ here likes to be  _fucked_. I mean, I  _saw_ , how Bella and Rodolphus went at it on this  _very_ table and Merlin, that was  _wild_ -" Draco and Harry then recoiled in disgust, not wanting to touch the wooden table  _ever_ again "-right in front of everyone! And  _Lucius_ -"

"No! No! No!" Draco called and held his ears closed until he deemed it safe to listen again. 

Which was a mistake, apparently "- and likes to have the occasional  _brotherly_ affection, too, even!" Barty then proceeded to make very vulgar thrusting motions, which resulted in both teens wishing, they'd be dead. "Poor Cissa... Hell, I even know, whom  _Severus_ fancies! Or fancied! You wouldn't believe-"

" _Silencio!_ " Harry cast at his best friend, so only muffled whines came out for a while until he gave up and let his arms rest at his sides in defeat. 

Draco, who didn't look as shocked at the rumor as he should have, uttered "Merlin, is he always that annoying? How can you put up with him...? How hasn't he gotten himself killed, yet?" But he soon screamed in alarm, as the man, he had insulted, made a menacing sound and went after him. It seemed as though Barty wanted to  _choke him_ and ran after the teen, who fled outside of the room. Harry did not bother rescuing him and only laughed, his whole body shaking from it. 

Soon though, the fun time had to end, as he felt his Dark Mark tugging. It was fairly strong, which meant someone needed help,  _asap_. Harry hurriedly stood up and put on his robes and mask, before making his way to Barty, who was coming his direction, too. Quickly, he reverted the silencing spell on him and took his arm wordlessly, so the other could apparate him. Actually, the dark apprentice already could apparate himself, but had been told to refrain from doing it. He had only learned it mere days ago and the risk of splinching himself was still rather high. Also, he could be tracked, if someone found out. 

Once they had teleported to their yet unknown location, Harry felt disorientation sweep over him. Still, he did as he had been trained to do and immediately had Barty's back, who in turn had his. It didn't take them long to see, where they were.  _Diagon Alley_. "W-What the-" Harry stammered in confusion, around him, screams could be heard from everywhere. People were running away from them and the other Death Eaters, who were appearing one after the other. 

Soon, Nott shouted, while pointing south "There! Mulciber-" Everyone looked, where he was pointing and saw one of their own being fought by an Auror, presumably. Harry did not know,  _why_ he was in Diagon Alley and had been so stupid as to let himself get caught doing  _something_ , but it didn't matter. They still rushed to him and began cursing the lonely Auror, who had been so unlucky as to have patrol-duty today. He had only a split second to look shocked at the seven or so dark wizards approaching him, before he was pushed into the nearest glass store-front and Bella ran after him, doing, what she did best, to the poor man.

Mulciber Jr meanwhile lay on the paved path not far away, bleeding profusely and babbling incoherent things "S-Saw- The goblins! Slimy basta- Got help! More Aurors-" 

Dolohov hissed in annoyance then, declaring "Great. And there I thought I'd be having a nice day... Sev! Take him back!" He ordered one of them and the apprentice turned towards Snape in surprise. He had not seen him with his mask before or in any battle, really. The other didn't look happy and muttered something beneath his breath, before apparating the injured man back. Harry could guess, why he had been chosen. Almost everyone knew of him not being very loyal and generally avoided the black-haired man. They only ever talked to him, if they had a hangover and needed a potion to deal with it. 

Bellatrix re-emerged from the broken shop-window and Harry didn't want to inquire, what had happened to the mage. She giggled "I don't know about you, but I'd say, since we're already here- Let's have some fun!" As always she ran around without her mask. While she was crazy - even for their standards - many deemed her  _fun_. When she was there, things were bound to be chaotic. Which was once again the case, when she ran after the fleeing people to curse them. 

Harry next heard Barty groan behind him "Merlin, don't expect  _her_ to show up anytime soon. Last time she did that, we found her in a gutter three weeks later. But she has a point-" And just as he said that people apparated towards them. More Aurors - as Mulciber had uttered - approached, matching their own numbers. Harry only recognized Kingsley, Moody and one other guy, he had seen in the Prophet once.

But of course, they would send Alastor, the Death Eater  _hunter_. And of course, he'd go after the smallest, presumably weakest Death Eater, first. He even seemed to recognize him by his mask and really, who else was that young and a Death Eater? Moody quickly barked orders at the others, saying "There,  _Potter_! Go after the boy!" Harry didn't know if he should feel flattered or offended by that.

But Alastor and the others soon had a nasty surprise, when the young apprentice had significantly grown stronger since last time, taking out one of the, to him, nameless Aurors with  _Confringo_. The latter was knocked out by the explosion-curse and Harry could make out multiple, sickening  _cracking_ noises of bones breaking. This made Moody and Kingsley team up against him, focussing on the smaller teen, who was in turn aided by Nott. They probably hoped to catch him and blackmail the others with his safety again. Nott deflected a spell from Alastor and right to the other, vaguely familiar Auror next by, making him scream in pain and topple over, before convulsing on the floor. Whatever Moody had cast, it had not been entirely pacifistic. Kingsley used the chance however and cast  _Expelliarmus_ on Nott before he followed with a body-binding-curse. So Harry was on his own again and stood his ground relatively well. Neither of the three landed a hit on each other, though, always dodging or deflecting each other's curses. 

Suddenly though, the apprentice's breath stopped, as he heard his favorite scream in pain before a loud  _thud_ could be heard. Distracted by that, he was disarmed by Moody, only to find out he was entirely  _alone_. All of his allies had been knocked unconscious, were too hurt to go on or had been magically tied up. He had been so preoccupied with fighting two people at once, he had hardly had the chance to keep up with what was going on around him. Apparently, someone had knocked out another two Aurors in the meantime. Since only Kingsley and Mad-Eye were still there, he presumed, Barty had been hit by a rogue spell from their fight or from a pedestrian. They were still in spell-casting-distance and watched on. 

Two wands trained on him, he felt, like he had in the Ministry. He made a mental note to train even more, so he could help out his family while defending himself. Now, there was a problem, however. This time, he doubted his mate would come to his rescue. He still felt him being knocked out more or less, which was probably due to the Horcruxes. With a defiant growl, he crossed his arms and called "So now what? You want me to go to Azkaban? Kill the Savior? I bet the Prophet will be happy to write about that..." He could do nothing, besides buy himself some time and hope for a miracle. 

Mad-Eye tried to intimidate him by coming closer, his mechanical eye focussed on him "Who ever cared about that garbage-paper, boy? No no... even  _you_ will go to trial for this; you might be under the  _Imperius_ , still."  Harry half-expected Barty's tick to show itself in Moody, still associating him with the body. 

Suddenly, Snow, who was still around his neck, whispered " _ **Sssnow helpss masster. Ssnow protectss.**_ " He had no idea, what she was planning, but surely wouldn't stop her. Although he hoped, she'd not get hurt in the process of it. 

Trying to distract Moody and Kingsley from her slithering into his robes, he snarled and uncrossed his arms "A trial? How very  _gracious_ of you. How'd you ever know, if I was, though?" He didn't think, they actually believed in his bond- or they were, at the very least, actively  _trying_ to ignore it. Moody circled him and he could hear Nott wildly trying to warn him or something. ' _As if I didn't know, this situation is horrible_ ,' he thought at that. But even then, he could not leave them behind. If one of them ended up in Azkaban, the Ministry would most likely sentence them to the kiss, as they had escaped one too many times now.

Kingsley hummed, almost friendly, "We have perfected our means to test that over the years. And I don't believe the real Mister Potter would ever do this." Either way, how could anyone believe this Imperius-story? He  _had_ fought off the curse in front of his whole class before. What made them think, he'd not manage to do it now? He felt Snow slithering down his left arm and wanted to hit his head against the cobbled floor. Hiding his Mark was  _not_ helping. But perhaps he could buy himself time and Bella would come back? Or he could try his luck with his wandless magic, although he had never tried defense spells like that, before. 

So he taunted "Yeah? The real Mister Potter does indeed do a lot of things. Don't you deem me capable of killing someone? Of torturing them? Of dark magic? Or perhaps you don't want to face reality. Without me, you're virtually lost."

Moody grinned nastily "Oh no, we saw you being able to cast an Unforgivable. Question is, whether you learned it yourself or if it's just another curse speaking." His white and pinkish snake started constricting around his arm and saying something, but it was too muffled for him to understand. "I mean, while that  _romantic_ display at the Ministry was truly touching - at least, I've been told it was - I doubt a 15-year-old would want to snog Voldemort," the man chuckled and Harry felt hate for him at his words. 

He snapped to the others' amusement, "Do  _not_ say his name!" His Mark burned at the mention of it, but he could not really care. Why, he could only guess. What was that snake doing? "And what do you know? None of you ever cared to ask, what I wanted. And I don't care if you  _doubt_ it. Your opinion matters very little to me, Auror. You can call yourself lucky I pointed Dumbledore to your prison or you'd have starved there."

Moody closed in on him, insulting him "Sore spot, huh? What? Did he make you sweet promises? Tell you, he actually loved you? And let me guess, now he discarded you like one of his toys?" While Harry was flashing his teeth at him, he went on "We told you, Potter. He can't love and care. You're a trophy at best, a play-thing at worst." The words hurt, even if they weren't true. "And you fell right for his trap! Is that, what you're saying? You openly admit to not being forced to do this, so it must be. And you even let yourself be  _marked_ as-" he shouted and the apprentice's ears rang from it, but Moody made a grave mistake. He tried to grip for his left arm, probably show him his big mistake. That, however, was the worst, he could have done. Within a split second, Mad-Eye howled in pain and let go of him, holding his hand. Snow had  _bitten_ him. "What t-the-" he wanted to say something, but soon began making choking noises and shaking, before his wand fell to the ground and he as well.

"Moody! Potter- What have you done?!" Kingsley shouted in alarm and the onlookers shouted again in panic. And then, chaos broke out. Harry used the chance and obtained his wand, while Kingsley was fiddling around with a bag of his, perhaps searching an antidote. 

The dark wizard smirked, before pointing his wand at the sky and calling " _Morsemordre!"_ A giant, greenish skull and snake formed over the heads, greeted him, and a few moments later, his distress-call was answered. Had Snow not been around his damned arm, still, he could have simply used his Mark for that, but oh well. This was way more fun, as Bella had said. While the remaining Auror hurriedly tried to help his colleague, two more Death Eater arrived- Lucius and Severus. He pointed them towards their injured brothers and they nodded, before apparating away two at a time, which wasn't nearly enough. Especially, since Severus had already apparated quite a lot today and reinforcements for the Aurors would surely come any second now. Only Lucius came back then and took Nott, before pleadingly - as much as that worked with a mask on - shooting him a look to try and side-along apparate Barty with him, who was still lying somewhere. Tom would be furious about that, but Harry didn't care. Lucius couldn't apparate two more times with another person. 

So he ran up to Barty, who wasn't really knocked out. Instead, he was only dazed and seemed to bleed from a wound at his side. Harry took his wand and secured it, before taking Barty himself by his arm. Concentrating, he envisioned Malfoy Manor and made sure not to miss any of their body parts, as he suddenly felt space mending around him for a few seconds. He vanished, as he heard someone scream "There! Stop-" 

He was quite glad, when he found himself - and Crouch - in Malfoy Manor's entrance hall, all in one piece. He then cast  _Mobilicorpus_ on his friend, who acknowledged the action with a confused hum, as he levitated him to their infirmary, where Narcissa was already tending to everyone quite hurriedly. It wasn't even a  _real_ infirmary; it was a simple, unused room they had repurposed for that a while ago. 

Cissa sighed " _More_?" But nevertheless, she motioned for a bed, where he could put Crouch on. Doing just that, he regarded him losing blood in concern, but other's were even worse off. So he took his wand and decided to help his favorite out and practice some of the spells, Tom had taught him. Narcissa wanted to stop him at first, but seeing his execution of the spell, she nodded in affirmation. Soon, the wound didn't look half-bad anymore and so he left the rest to be done by her later, as she was simply the better healer. After making himself useful a few more times with others, he returned to check on Barty again, who still looked out of it. 

"Barty?" He gently cooed and touched his cheek, before vanishing his mask. He got another hum as a response, so he softly said "Well, that's better than nothing. But that's what you get for those  _horrible_ things, you said. I hope you know that! Get well soon, though." If he wasn't mistaken, he could make out the other weakly smiling, so he gently took his left arm and reassuringly pressed down on the other's Mark, promising "At least we showed those bastards. Perhaps, Moody will even die... Snow's poison is rather potent. That's what they get for messing with our family." He then left the man alone to rest, making a mental note to come back later. 

But for now, he had another patient, even if the latter had been a prick before. Swiftly sliding out of the room, he went along the hallway, upstairs and into their shared bedroom. There, Tom laid and slept, still. Harry grunted in disappointment and climbed onto the bed and over him, slightly shaking at his mate to wake him up. Severely disoriented, the handsome male murmured "...h-huh?" His hair was sticking out in odd directions and he still looked immensely tired.

' _Damn it. Even if he is an idiot, he is so fucking adorable like that..._ ' he thought to his regret and couldn't resist the urge to kiss his mate's forehead again. 

"N-No reading..." the other whined, misinterpreting his intent and pressed his head into the pillow again. It hurt, but Harry ignored it. 

Instead, he coaxed his mate to look at him again "No, I don't want to do that now. Did you  _by chance_ notice  _anything_ going on today?" 

That made Tom look up slightly and furrow his brows, still sleepy. "Hmm... What?" he hummed, almost like Barty had. 

"Mulciber was caught by Aurors in Diagon Alley. I and a few others went there to rescue him, then seven or so Aurors ambushed us. Bella vanished to Merlin-knows-where, Barty, Nott, Dolohov and two others were injured in the fight. But we managed to get away, because Snow bit Alastor Moody, when it was only me, him and another Auror left. Perhaps he'll die, I don't know-" 

"W-What?!" Riddle suddenly sat straight in their bed, looking around in panic, as if Aurors would apparate into their room any minute now. Then he fixated his eyes on Harry, mustering him "Why was it only you and the Aurors- Were you hurt? I-"

"Because everyone else got knocked-out or disarmed. And it wasn't so bad, really. They still think you cursed me, so they didn't try to hurt me, I suppose. They wanted me to go to trial. But as I said, Snow distracted them, I managed to get my wand back and call for help. Then we apparated the others-"

Tom narrowed his eyes " _We_? You aren't saying, you side-along apparated someone, right?"

"Uh..." Harry dumbly smiled and admitted "I did. Look, I had no choice! Only Lucius and Severus came, we had no time, they were too strained already. And I only took Barty, it wasn't that hard, actually!" He puffed his chest out a little, proud of his work. 

Seemingly, Tom wasn't very proud though "Are you  _nuts_? You learned Apparition two weeks ago! You could have killed yourself and Crouch! And you haven't answered my question-  _Are you hurt_?" 

Harry shrugged "I don't know, I haven't looked yet. But I don't think so." Of course, he had a few bruises and scratches, but others were  _bleeding_   _out_. That deserved far more attention. 

His mate had an unreadable expression on his face then and his emotions weren't much better off. Quickly enough, though, he ordered "I  _forbid_ you from ever doing something so reckless again! You are not, under any circumstances, allowed to apparate! And you are also  _forbidden_ from staying behind to save everyone and risk your own life! I thought we talked about this!" He looked disappointed. 

Harry was, too. "I'm not a child! And no, we did not talk about that! Of course, I'll always try to save my family!" He declared and decided not to listen. 

"As my  _servant_ , you will do, as you're told,  _Harry_! This isn't up to debate!" His master reminded him of his place however and stared him down as if he'd use  _crucio_ on him any moment now. 

Shaking with anger, he balled his fist and looked away from his mate. He could not believe, he was playing that card again. Holding back his tears at having such an over-whelming day again, he declared, voice breaking "Okay then,  _master_. I'll do as told and I'll leave you alone now to rest. Sorry, I disturbed you, master. I'll go." Without waiting for his mate to say anything else, he went outside and proceeded to wander the halls for a while, directionless. He then, however, had a better idea after a few minutes and went to Crouch's room, instead. Since the infirmary was filled to the brim and he mostly lived here, he'd surely be there, already. And indeed, someone had already put him in his bed - probably Winky. Without asking, he let himself fall down next to him. He didn't expect the other to be very conscious, anyway. 

That changed though when an arm was lazily draped over his middle and the other body turned to his healthy side to regard him "Hm... those walls really are thin, brother."

"I'm sorry," the young apprentice sobbed and let himself be embraced without resistance, needing someone to comfort him. Barty sighed in content then and they both felt the pull of their Marks, making them want to be together. 

"Don't be."

* * *

The next days and weeks were  _weird_. Not just in their relationship, but also in general, if it concerned the Dark Lord. He was just  _off_. The dark wizard had withdrawn somewhat, choosing to read in the Manor's library, instead of being with Harry or scheming. The latter knew he had been weakened temporarily, but this was ridiculous. Not in a way, where it was funny, though. Harry felt genuinely concerned for his mate, but didn't know, how to help him. The other generally  _despised_ being open about anything, even with Harry. Sometimes, when the apprentice was very lucky, the other would tell him stuff and show his less flamboyant self. But the instances were few and much time lay in between them. 

It seemed, as if this time, his master had completely pushed him away after their fight. He had promised to have himself be read, but had not kept up to it. If Harry didn't know better, the young adult was  _avoiding_ him, even. Some days, they only saw each other at night, where they'd wordlessly cuddle. Sometimes, not even that. He had spent a few nights with Barty, who had been all too happy to have him in his bed. Not, that he hadn't tried to talk to the other. He  _constantly_ tried to see, what was wrong. But he had always been brushed off with some lame excuse, like "Love, I may be strong, but not  _that_ strong. Give me some more time to heal." He didn't believe one word of it, but if he inquired further, the Dark Lord even went as far as to  _order_ him to go away. He was at a loss. How was he supposed to help, if he was always pushed away?

After a few weeks of that, the Dark Lord's loyal servant had enough. After having inquired about his well-being for the 40th time and having gotten the same old answer, he snapped "You know what?  _Fuck off!_ I've had enough! If you don't want to talk to me, so be it. Sulk, if you have to, but don't blame it on me, if it gets you nowhere!"

" _Harry_ -" his bond-mate wanted to say something, placing his book in his lap instead. Harry was certain he felt his emotions about this, but decided to ignore it. 

" _No_! I'm not your fucking toy you get to play with and discard, once you get bored of it!" He interrupted him and a lamp nearby burst from his raging magic, shards landing on the expensive, wooden floor of the library. "But, I suppose you can call yourself lucky,  _master_. I will leave you alone now until you decide to call on me!" He growled, turning on his heel and making a move to go. 

That got the other interested at the very least, as he offendedly forced the door shut with a loud bang and pointed out "You  _can't_ go, you are-"

"Your  _loyal_ servant, your Death Eater! So I will come if you need me. But don't expect me to stick around as your  _mate_ , if you treat me like  _a nuisance_. Clearly, you have no need of me!" Harry ranted and straight up apparated away to his master's dismay. At least that was, what Harry could discern from those murky emotions, which managed to seep through his shields. He didn't care that he wasn't supposed to apparate, as it was pretty dangerous when being so emotional. He didn't care that his mate would be livid at him for having his Occlumency shields up. He should have thought about that before pushing him away over and over again. He loved the fool, but he also had to care for himself. 

He didn't even know, where he had apparated to when he came back to his senses. He had just thought of  _'anywhere better than here'_. What he had not expected was to find himself on a  _very familiar_ field. 

' _What the- this isn't better! This is worse! Stupid magic, being at the Burrow is the last thing, I could use right now,_ ' he mentally scolded himself and wanted to vanish again, until a wicked idea formed in his head. He  _should_  still be able to go through the wards. And his mate could not follow him there. At least not without breaking the wards and violating his promise to not hurt his friends. 

But Harry surely wouldn't make his appearance known to his friends, either. The summer break was coming to an end, but was not over. So at least Ronald would be there and he didn't need the others to scold him for having been so 'foolish'. He knew his mate truly loved him, he was simply being an idiot. Scaring him by vanishing might help him come to his senses again. 

With a wicked grin, Harry held up his hand to summon his Invisibility Cloak and put it on, before stepping over the wards' boundary. On second thought, he also put on his Death Eater robes and mask on, although it was only for comfort. They'd recognize him anyway  _if_ he was discovered. For a few seconds, he had anticipated to be hurt, but when no such thing happened, he relaxed and made his way towards his best friend's home. It was late morning and frogs were happily greeting him, as he walked through the lush field. He heard voices coming from the kitchen's window, as he stood by the front door. Silently casting  _Alohomora_ , he broke into the home. Well, he didn't call it such. Even now, he knew he was always welcomed. At least he hoped he was. If not, he didn't care. Death Eaters weren't known to follow the law, exactly.

Inside, he breathed in the familiar scent of the Weasleys, which made him grin. He still loved that family to pieces. They were everything, he would have wanted in a family himself. Well, he  _had_ a family now... And they were kind of wild and messy like this one. At the thought of his own little family, his heart grew heavy. But he stubbornly told himself to not care for once and have some fun, perhaps see, if Ron was alright. Tom had brought this upon himself. His Mark was gently coaxing him to come back, but he would not and he made sure to keep his shield up, too. He had gotten pretty good at it. 

Silently walking through the house, he saw Molly vigorously working in the kitchen, presumably already preparing food for later. Which such a big family, that took quite some time. Even with magic. Walking on, he soon found himself in the living room and in the middle of Fred and George, who were probably working on a prank, if their hurried talking and giggles were anything to go by. He left them alone and went on to the dining room, only to find  _everyone_ there. His breath stocked, as he saw his two best friends, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, and Arthur in there. They were all sitting on the mismatched chairs around the big dining table and Harry could hardly suppress his chuckle. It reminded him of the Death Eater meeting, somehow. Weirdly enough, his friends looked as uneasy as some of his brothers and sisters always did. 

They weren't really talking, but he could make out Hermione and Ron holding hands. ' _When did that happen?_ ' He wondered and felt kind of hurt, because he had no idea, what was going on in his friends' lives. None of them looked very happy, rather pale, really. What was going on? They almost looked, as if someone had died. The apprentice sat down on a drawer in confusion, deciding to watch them. The correct term might have been  _spy_ , but he didn't feel, as if he was doing so. He was only looking out for his friends, that was all. Like a fairy godmother or a ghost of a deceased loved one.

For quite some time, the awkward silence went on, which made Harry tempted to rip his disguises away just to make it stop. But soon, something  _very curious_ did happen. His godfather, who had always been bad at keeping his temper under control, couldn't bear the silence any longer, either, and hit the table with his fist. Most people startled, despite Remus, who looked rather worn out. Harry knew though, it had been full-moon a few days prior. "This is stupid-" his godfather growled, akin to his dog-self and his best friends shrank in on themselves. 

Hermione uttered though "Sirius...  _Please_ , we thought this might have been a nice idea-"

"Yeah and see, where it got us! Now what? We'll sit here for a few more hours and feel miserable?" Black snapped at her in annoyance and Harry wondered, what the idea had been. They didn't really look, as if they were doing much. 

Arthur defended her, however, "No, it  _was_ a good idea. We all would have felt bad today, so why not be together and cheer each other up?" 

' _By Merlin, what are they talking about? Did someone die? But we didn't do any raids... or was it Moody? No, I think Tom would have informed me. I hope,'_ the dark apprentice cocked his head and tried to find an explanation for their weird behavior. He  _was_ following the Prophet quite thoroughly, so he should have known. But besides the headlines ' _Harry Potter: Spotted On Another Death Eater Attack!', 'Harry Potter: The-Boy-Who-Betrayed, Death Eater Or Not?'_ and his least favorite ' _You-Know-Who's Secret Catamite - Our Savior?'_ , not a lot of interesting things had been written. Although he had to give the Prophet some credit for coming closer to the truth. If they went on at that speed, they'd write about their bond in three years. 

Tonks' hair, which had previously been black, turned into a light green of sorts "Yes, despite everything he did, it is still nice to gather and have some...  _fun_! And really, what else would you have done today?" She seemed to be the most positive person right now, which made Harry feel guilty. He needn't have any further confirmation to know, this was a meeting because of  _him_. But why today? This could not be an Order meeting, could it?

Suddenly, Molly Weasley came into the dining room, carrying a cake and something more dawned on Harry. She smiled sadly "Now, now... Let's all cheer up a little. We aren't here to be sad, now are we? Now, who wants cake?" Nobody really looked that hungry, but Tonks politely asked for a piece. Soon, all the others followed and even Sirius begrudgingly took one. When everyone had a piece, Molly happily took her glass of water and held it up, declaring "To Harry!" The others half-heartedly returned the gesture, which made Molly's smile falter slightly, as she sat down in defeat. 

Harry felt his heart breaking. How could he have forgotten? 

 _It was his birthday_. 

He never forgot it. He always stayed up till midnight usually and congratulated himself. 

He had lost track of time, he knew that, but his own birthday? He watched on, as his friends and family poked at the cake, unenthusiastically eating it afterward. He felt himself losing it and stifled his sobs with a hand. They had remembered his birthday and were celebrating it for him, despite everything. Not even his own mate had congratulated him this morning. They had simply gone to bed yesterday, had not talked at all and then fought today. 

It was silly, he knew. There were far more important things than the day of his birth, but it still hurt. Why was Tom doing this to him? And why had Harry allowed himself to be so absorbed with everyone else, that he had forgotten his special day? Now, he felt even gladder, he had run off. It seemed, he had needed this. 

Hadn't Tom said so himself? That he cared for himself far too little? After all, he had been about to make a Horcrux just to help his mate, although they didn't even know, whether it would work. ' _What the hell am I doing? Didn't I leave the Light, because no one cared for me? And now... It's me, who doesn't care enough about himself. Did Tom push me away, because I cared too much for him and too little for myself? Knowing him, he might have... Oh Merlin...'_ he came to a shocking conclusion or at least an idea. Perhaps this had been a lesson from his mentor? Harry had been pretty persistent in making sure, he was okay. He had even gone as far as to try and read his mind to be sure of it. Hell, he  _never_ talked to Tom about how he felt about the whole ordeal or what happened to him in the past. He only ever cared for the older man's past. 

Through his blurred vision, he went on observing his former allies. Molly softly asked Hermione - they had been chatting for a while now, but Harry had been too caught up in his own mind - "Well, did Harry seem healthy? I can't imagine him being well there... Albus told us, he was being forced and he's usually always right..."

Hermione thought for a moment, but carefully assured her "No, we  _think_ he isn't under the Imperius. But of course, we can't be sure, whether he's pressured with other means. At least he  _looked_ alright and he even seemed to have finally gained a few pounds. Also... he and Voldemort are  _kind of_ close, I guess? And it didn't seem, as if they were only acting. I think they genuinely like each other, as impossible as that sounds." 

Harry fondly smiled at his friend and loved her for trusting him. Although he wondered, what 'other means' she had in mind. A strong tugging sensation at his Mark reminded him though, that he had other matters to deal with, too. His master demanded him to come back, still nicely, but that might change. So he reluctantly lowered his shield for Tom and thought ' _What do you want from me? I will talk to you, but you'll have to lower your shields for that, master. And trust me, you won't be able to get to my location, so please do it.'_

For a while, he felt nothing, but then a rush of emotions - worry, hurt, love - enveloped him and he suddenly just  _knew_ his mate was sitting in the library, still. Then, he heard words, which did not belong to him ' _You know, everyone else would be dead if they had done the things, you did!_ '

' _Well, I tried to talk to you! It's not like it came out of nowhere. You just withdrew from one day to the other and don't come at me with that lame excuse again. I can feel you being nearly healthy again. What is going on Tom? And I'd advise you to be honest this time or I'll have a nice, long vacation away from you. If this was only about wanting to force me to care more for myself, I'll kill you,'_ he threatened but didn't really mean it. He was just glad to have his mate acknowledge him for once. And it felt good to be reading him like an open book for once. It left little room for misunderstanding. 

Sheepishly, his mentor answered ' _Well, how else was I supposed to get that into your thick head? Don't you get it? I'm not a good person! And you shouldn't sacrifice yourself for me for that simple reason. Or the other Death Eaters, for that matter...'_

Mentally rolling his eyes, Harry reminded ' _I will always sacrifice myself for you. That's what people do, who love each other! It doesn't mean I don't care for my own well-being. I expect the same thing of you, Tom. Although I have to admit, I sometimes could worry more for myself...'_

' _Yeah, forgetting your own birthday is kind of an indicator for not caring for yourself.'_

_'Ugh, I got it! Now, will you promise to return to normal and not be so stubborn all the time?'_

_'Funny, I could demand the same thing of you. Yes, but you have to promise you won't try to do anything reckless. If you as much as think about making a Horcrux again, I'll obliviate any and all knowledge of the matter from your mind...'_ Just to spite him, Harry vividly imagined going through the ritual and tried not to chuckle, as his master angrily snapped ' _Do not tempt me, my serpent. Now, will you come back?'_

But Harry didn't feel much like it, deeming the other worthy of punishment. ' _No, I think not. At least not immediately. You see, the Weasleys are kind of throwing a birthday party for me. It would be rude to not appear.'_

_'Don't!'_

_'Oh yes, I will. You tricked me for almost three weeks, making me think you didn't feel comfortable with having me close anymore. You'll live,'_ he evilly told the other, the inner Slytherin showing itself. 

His master warned ' _I am not above hurting you on your birthday, brat.'_

 _'You already did,'_ he pointed out, which made his other half shut up. He saw him feeling quite shitty at that, but he would not take it back. Even if this had been supposed to be a lesson and it had served as a sort of wake-up call, it could have been done another way. Also, his mate thinking so lowly of himself deserved scolding, too. 

After a brief silence and pure emotions, the other whispered - as well as that worked inside of one's mind - ' _I'm sorry. Just- Can we stop fighting?'_

 _'Yes. But under one condition: You keep your shields down for me. Please, Tom. I promise not to delve too deeply, but I like knowing, whether you are doing okay. Especially, when I'm not with you. If you don't allow me to make a Horcrux, that's the least bit of comfort you can give me. And stop worrying so much for me, I'm not a novice anymore,'_ he made a deal and smirked. Harry was just happy with being a servant, but he also enjoyed getting his way. Even then, he  _was_ the Dark Lord's right hand and keeping him safe was part of the job description - at least to him. 

' _You're horrible and a very bad servant, I hope you know that. Again, Malfoy never did that. But I do suppose I kind of still have to give you a present, so...'_ his mate implied and expertly avoided outright saying yes. Harry sometimes wondered if that was a common trait in Slytherins. Why did they have to make everything so complicated and sneaky? He supposed it had to do with pride. 

Ignoring his mate, for now, he returned his attention to the group of people in the room- and had to startle straight away. Remus was staring at him.  _Directly_. Could he smell him? Werewolves' senses were pretty sharp around the full moon, so perhaps he could. Harry could make out his nostrils flaring, too. Meanwhile, Molly squeaked "What? T-They bonded? I never would have thought Harry to be so irresponsible! I mean... I read them having a relationship in the newspaper, but I didn't think, they actually went that far! Even  _if_ it were somebody else, he's far too young!" 

Hermione only shrugged "Apparently he wanted it and was happy to have done so. We weren't happy about it either, but still. At least we can be sure, he wasn't forced into it, I guess. The bond makes that impossible, if we believe in it, of course. But Sirius said, their magic kind of confirmed it..."

Harry then saw his godfather cocking his head at Remus, intently staring at the wall and ignoring Hermione's hint for him to confirm it "Moony? Are you not feeling well? Perhaps you should lie down or something...?" He was clearly alluding to his state after the full moon though and didn't think, there was anything else going on. Still, everyone else regarded the tapestry with great interest shortly, wanting to know, what the former Professor was seeing. 

' _Don't, run away!'_  His mate angrily ordered him again and he felt his Mark tugging, as Voldemort could make out his intentions. 

With a smirk, he ignored it. He was certain there was nothing fishy going on and he even took his second wand out to cast  _Legilimens_ on Hermione, searching her mind for anything. He wasn't an expert by far, so she scrunched her face up, as she felt her mind being probed. Were he better at it, she would not have known. But since he found nothing incriminating, he supposed it did not matter. 

"Hermione, what's wrong, sweetie? Something with the cake?" Molly asked straight away, worried she had caused her harm. But the dark apprentice relieved her of her worries, pulling his cloak away and vanishing it back home. Once he was unveiled, Molly dramatically screamed "Argh! D-Death Eater- Arthur-" and directed her wand at him, casting  _Expelliarmus_ , which he then easily deflected, before holding up his hands. Arthur was still fumbling around in his robes, searching his wand.

"Mrs. Weasley, it's me, Harry! Please don't attack me, I mean no harm," he hurriedly told her and his other friends quickly assured Ron's parents of him saying the truth. He also apologized "I-I'm sorry I scared you, I honestly did not mean to. I just wanted to pay you a visit." It wasn't completely true, seeing him being here had been chance- or luck, perhaps? He couldn't be quite sure, yet. 

Her mouth hung open and she looked as if she would faint soon, paling significantly. But when she was further encouraged by the others, she excitedly waddled over to him and gave him a bear-hug, swaying them from side to side with a squeal. "Oh, Harry! I'm so glad you're alright- When I heard, what happened! Oh, I couldn't believe it for one second! My poor baby...!" She hugged him like one of her own children like she always did, and the young wizard gladly returned the embrace. He loved Molly a lot and had he possessed that kind of choice, he would have loved for her to be his mom. Adoptive, at the very least.

"Mom, you're squishing him!" Ron intervened though and she let go to his disappointment. He wanted to be hugged more!

"Oh! Of course, I'm sorry Harry... Let me look at you," she held his shoulders and mustered him, making him want to shrink in on himself. He was in his full armor- black, fine robes with snakes adorning the seams of it and his white skull-mask. Somehow, his mask would soon not hold many purposes, if everyone could recognize it. "You  _really_ did gain a few pounds! And have you grown? That is if you  _are_ really Harry- Can you...?" she pleaded him to take the mask off and gently touched it in awe and terror, so he vanished it wandlessly to her surprise. She then took his face and said in shock "My! Why are your eyes so puffy- have you cried? Deary- What happened?" 

He had forgotten about that... Everyone watched on in concern, as he wiped his remaining tears away and admitted "I er... had a small fight with my master. Honestly, I kind of apparated here by accident afterward and wanted to hide from him here. I... was already here for a while. But it's okay now, we sorted things out. It was silly." He didn't appreciate the growing concern and felt trapped in the corner, where he was sitting, so he jumped down the drawer. "No, don't look at me like that. It wasn't anything bad. Just a  _minor_ misunderstanding," he assured them and wanted to flee from Molly, but she put a hand on his shoulder. Arthur also walked over to him, but didn't make a move to touch him. 

Mrs. Weasley cooed in concern "Harry, sweetie, if you need somewhere to hide, you're free to stay! W-We can also fetch Albus and we can get this all sorted out-"

"No, not Albus!" He hurriedly declined her offer and wriggled free from her grip. "At least not, if you want me to kill him. No, I don't need anywhere to hide," he added at that, making her eyes go wide. They were probably thinking, he wanted to switch sides now, which he and his master did not appreciate. 

Arthur also added "Well, we could also ask the Ministry, if you aren't comfortable with Albus. Although that might be dangerous... You can also just stay here and not tell anyone." Of course, Arthur would know, they already had their spies in the Ministry, he wasn't an idiot and had lived through this before.

" _No_ , listen, I don't need to hide or get help. I wasn't in any danger, anyways," he repeated himself, trying to get through to the two. He knew they only meant well, though. "My Lord wasn't about to torture me or anything. It wasn't even a fight because of...  _politics_ or the war. It was more of a relationship-fight. Stop worrying, please," he whined and could hear Tom mocking him. When the two - and everyone else really - still regarded him in worry. He admitted, "He was mad at me for being too sacrificial and I was mad at him for, well..." He wanted to say ' _for being an_   _idiot'_ , but he was sure his mate would then hurt him. "... for being mad at  _me_ for caring about him and not letting me read his mind. So, really, it's nothing bad. I just ran off, because I was so angry at master..." he sheepishly told them and blushed. He wanted his mask back.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione shook her head and probably thought, he was an idiot. But he didn't bother reading her mind, as it was kind of strenuous and he had to apparate back later. 

Regaining her composure, Molly then ushered him to sit down at the table with everyone else. He sat across from his two best friends and in between Sirius and Molly then, who was quick to shove some cake towards him "Well...If it is only that! I suppose every uh... _marriage_ has its hardships. Here take some cake, it'll cheer you up! It  _is_ for you, after all."

"T-Thanks, Mrs. Weasley..." he perplexedly ate the cake, he had been offered. A voice told him he should be more careful to take food and drink from strangers and he dismissed it. They weren't strangers and he doubted Molly would poison him.

"No problem, sweetheart. Are you alright otherwise?"She inquired and Harry was surprised, she didn't scold him for his actions at all or inquire about them further right away. The others must have told them about it. 

He neutrally told her and the others "Yeah, pretty much. Although I'm quite busy learning and doing...  _stuff_." He didn't want to tell her outright, he was indeed practicing spells so dark, he was on his way to becoming the next Dark Lord. He didn't want to disappoint her even more. Molly had always been a mother figure to him, which was something he had not yet found amongst his own ranks. Even if Nagini was quite protective of him as if he were her little hatchling. 

Sirius, who sat next to him, raised an eyebrow "Stuff?" He still seemed to hate his development most, but at least he wasn't as angry as last time, three weeks ago. Harry, however, could understand, where his hatred for the dark came from. Sirius had lost his friends to the Dark Lord and had never fit into his own family. It made sense for him to not be accepting. 

Awkwardly, Harry explained "Well, spells, charms, potions... that kind of stuff. You didn't think, he'd let me run around without being prepared, did you?"  _Not like Dumbledore had._ Arthur innocently inquired then, what he needed to be prepared for, at which he guiltily went on "Mr. Weasley... I'm not just a trophy for the Dark Side to possess. Of course, I have to fight, as well. While the Prophet isn't always right, I really do go on raids, as well." He was glad to have finished his cake since he didn't feel like eating anymore. "I  _am_ a Death Eater, in the end." He saw Ron's dad's eyes darkening with sorrow and Molly didn't look much better.

Tonks hair also changed, albeit to red. He knew that wasn't good and she confirmed it when she huffed "Yes,  _clearly_ you fight." He knew, what she was alluding to and he stared at the table's worn-out surface. He hadn't thought, she'd be so hateful towards him. She had seemed rather nice before. Then again, she might have only tried to cheer up everyone else.

He weakly told her "Tonks, I didn't mean to kill you o-or Moody. I simply panicked, because my  _family_ was getting hurt and I- I had to do  _something_. I wasn't as well trained back then and didn't have as many spells at my disposal. There is only really one person, I'd kill, but that isn't you. And Moody was bitten by Snow, my snake. I couldn't control that." She didn't look very appeased and her hair confirmed it again. Before she could snap at him again, her partner prevented it. Somehow, Remus always was the one to keep the peace. Someday, he'd have to thank him for it. 

But the peace did not last long when she ignored her werewolf and accused him again "Well, you should have thought about that before joining  _Voldemort_." He flinched at the name. Contrary to popular belief, Death Eaters didn't flinch because of being scared. They flinched because their Marks hurt them at the mention of the name. Although Harry had to admit, for some, it was both. 

"Sorry, I didn't want to get killed. I am sure things would have been much more convenient for everyone if I had been dead," he dryly told her, defiantly regarding her. He couldn't believe, they seriously condemned him for taking the Mark itself. They could condemn him for voluntarily accepting the Dark later on, for all he cared, but not for saving his own hide. A dead Savior was as bad as a tainted one. 

Molly rubbed his shoulder though, assuring him and glaring at Tonks "No, don't say that! Of course, we wouldn't have wanted you dead. Although you have to admit this is rather  _bad_. Harry, why don't you just go to Albus? We can still help you. Even if you're bonded to him..."

He should be mad at the question, but he could not fathom to be so. Not, when it was Molly speaking. So he solemnly repeated "Thanks, really, but... I do accept my Lord's ideas and plans, Mrs. Weasley. Honestly, I didn't at first, but I grew to like it. And then we also developed feelings for each other and I genuinely like my new family, minus a few exceptions of course. I wouldn't want it any other way. My only regret is you all being on the other side and the possibility of you being injured." He had no idea why, but Molly always made him want to spill all his deepest, darkest secrets. 

She nodded in understanding, before cooing "Is  _he_ nice to you, then? I mean, if you love him...?" He was grateful for her not using the other name and genuinely liked the question. At least Hermione, Arthur, and Remus also seemed open to it. Tonks' hair was still blood-red, while he could perceive an underlining growl from his godfather, and Ron had always been slightly homophobic. 

Almost dreamily, he began telling them "Oh, yes. He is very nice to me, at least most of the time. Sometimes he is very stubborn, which is bad, because I am too and then we have a hard time discussing things. Like  _today_ , for example. But he cares for me and is very mindful of not hurting me, at least not, when I did nothing wrong. He's a good teacher and leader, who takes a real interest in the family- er, the  _Death Eaters_. He tries to avoid hurting them, as well. Although I have to admit I do enjoy some special treatment and he hasn't always been like this- at least that's, what others have told me. Hm... There are a lot more things, I could say, but my master doesn't want me to and is threatening to  _crucio_ me, as we are speaking. Which is sad, since those are very nice things. Maybe he'll be up to it someday..." He would have loved to add, how  _cute_ Tom looked, when he was sleeping or how affectionate he could be. But his Dark Mark was already angrily pulsating and he could hear the death threats  _quite clearly_. 

Sirius then looked at him in mild amusement "Are we talking about the same person?"

Harry then crossed his arms and stared the other down "You  _met_ him, Sirius. Has he tortured or killed anyone at that time?  _No_. He isn't a senseless monster, who can't control himself." But he soon regretted his choice of words, when his former Professor flinched and averted his eyes. "Oh, Remus- I didn't mean it like  _that_! You know I don't have any problem with you. Anyways, I can't say he hasn't done a lot of bad, but he is still worthy of love. It's just... of course, you won't ever see the other side of him since you are  _practically_ our enemy. So I can understand if you don't believe me or think I've been cursed. But regardless of what Dumbledore told you, he can love," he went on and apologized to his friend, who insecurely nodded. He hoped he could help out the werewolves someday.

"Oh, sweetie, I believe you. But don't let your love blind you, alright? He  _is_ a dark wizard-"

"So am I, Mrs. Weasley. And you still like me, don't you?" Harry copied his master's charming smile, having worked on it for a long time. "I mean, I have cast the Unforgivables before and I am practicing much worse. I'm not that different from  _To_ \- Ouch, er- the Dark Lord!" He winced in pain and his smile faltered, as his slip-up had made his tattoo burn. He rubbed over his left arm, suppressing a pout. He had not meant to use the other, even more, forbidden name, but it had become a habit. 

Sirius immediately hissed at that "See?! He just hurt you! Like last time, where you suddenly bled-"

He rolled his eyes and moaned in annoyance " _Sirius_ , it always hurts, if I or someone else uses a wrong name. It's my own fault. And the bleeding... that wasn't really a punishment, that was an accident. I mean, couldn't you tell? When he came, it was hurting both of us. Before you ask, it had something to do with us sharing a bond and him having been cursed. Everything's okay, see?" He pushed up his sleeve to reveal his Mark, which was  _not_ bleeding. Molly gasped beside him and wanted to touch, at which he pulled away and huffed "No touching allowed, sorry. It doesn't like that." 

"Oh! Of course, Harry... Now, I'm sure we're annoying you with all those questions and you probably want to speak to Ronald and Hermione, too, don't you? No no, it's okay!" She laughed it off however and Harry was honestly grateful for her idea. 

' _My serpent, that could very well be a trap. She might want to gain time to call Dumbledore,'_  a paranoid voice told him and so he discreetly swished around his wand to search her mind. 

When she confusedly pressed into her chair, Sirius half stood up and shouted "Harry! What are you doing to her?!" 

He held up one of his hands to make him wait, which he wasn't happy at, until he was sure Molly was indeed not trying to call Dumbledore. He then explained "Sorry, I just had to see, if that was a trick to lull me into security and call Dumbledore. I do trust you a lot, but my Lord doesn't." 

Tonks hissed "You're a Legilimens, too?" As an Auror, she clearly had recognized, what he was doing. 

" _Yes_ , I am and-" he tried to delve into her head, too, but found her shields to be too strong "-You are apparently skilled at Occlumency. But I must admit, I am only yet starting to grasp the basics of it." He could only hope, she would not rat him out. Otherwise, his promise to kill off Dumbledore would come to pass sooner than expected.

" _Every_ Auror is,  _Potter_. The basics, you say? Your shields are pretty impressive for that," she growled while staring at him, and Remus was simply too tired to make her stop or perhaps did not want to. Harry had the feeling, Tonks didn't like him. 

"Thanks, but those aren't really mine," he grinned, while Ron looked around the room and didn't understand a thing. After Tonks only grunted at that, he coughed "But I believe, this  _interrogation_ has to end now. Mrs. Weasley was right, I'd also like to talk to Ron and Hermione." He then stood up and followed his two best friends, who led him to Ron's room wordlessly. Tonks seemed rather suspicious of him, but everyone knew, he'd never hurt his friends.

Once the door was closed, though, Harry was embraced by Hermione right away, who declared "We missed you so much- Merlin, I'm glad you're okay!" He returned the hug, despite Ron's jealous glances. Seriously, how did he manage to be so jealous all the time? Harry was practically  _married_. To a  _man_. There was no danger whatsoever, he would snatch Hermione away. And not Ron, either! He wasn't really his type...

"Thanks, 'Mione. I'm glad to see you in one piece, too. So er... when did  _you_ two become an item?" He let go of her and embraced Ronald as well, albeit a little less excitedly. 

She surprisedly wondered "You know? Wait-  _Yo u read my mind_! Harry! You can't just do that, but yeah... we've been a couple for five weeks or so now." She seemed rather proud, even when scolding him for his actions. "God, I'm glad we finally get to talk to you alone. It's just not the same with the others around. Are you  _really_ okay?" She demanded to be told in concern and squinted her eyes at him as if to read his mind. Ron looked equally as inquisitive. Of course, they would demand to be told the  _ultimate_ truth as his best friends.

"Yes, Hermione. Maybe a little stressed out, but everything else is alright," he affirmed again while sitting on Ron's shabby bed. He momentarily wondered, how anyone could sleep in anything less than a king-sized bed made out of the finest quality, but quickly felt guilty. "How are you?"

Ron then spoke "Considering everything going on, still good. I mean, Dumbledore is kind of pressuring us, but besides that..."

Harry's expression went dark then, as he toyed with his snakewood-wand "He does, hm?" He clearly demanded them to go on, but the other two weren't very sure if they wanted to. "Guys, you can tell me. It's not like I'm going to hex you for it, Death Eater's honor!" He chuckled and used Barty's saying, but they didn't think it was very funny. 

Nevertheless, Hermione elaborated "Yes. He wants us to catch you, if possible. Not that we would actually do that! And at the very least, he wants us to make you come back, I suppose. He told us it was very important since you were needed to fulfill the Prophecy. But I don't know if he honestly still thinks you are cursed. We didn't, but Remus and Sirius might have told him of the bonding."

"Doesn't matter. The Prophecy is broken, Hermione. And for all I care, Dumbledore can try to get me. I  _will_ kill him if I see him," he matter-of-factly told them and they shifted around uncomfortably. 

Ron stammered "B-But not us, right?"

"Never. I don't plan on going on a murder-spree, guys. I only want to kill Albus because of what he has done. He  _deserves_ it," he blankly stared at them, but Hermione urged him to explain his reasons more, perhaps to make him change his mind. "He has left  _us_ alone. If he had just helped my master more, we wouldn't be sitting here. And had he been there for  _me_ , I would not have gone dark, either. He outright  _ignored_ me this term, when I was still there. And I'm certain, he knew I was marked... there were just too many allusions. I mean, even  _you_ figured it out, " he pushed his lips together, until they were only a thin line, and shrugged. Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron sat beside him, sandwiching him. 

Granger seemed a little angry at his remark, taking it the wrong way. "That wasn't really all that hard, as I said. And I agree, he probably knew... Which begs the question, why he didn't do anything. But as we said, we won't interfere with whatever you are doing. What  _are_ you doing, anyway?" She cocked her head and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, so it would not annoy her. 

"Nothing I could tell you off, 'Mione. I would love to, but I was forbidden from talking about it," he apologetically sighed. As if he could tell them, Draco was preparing to repair the cabinet and they'd raid Hogwarts, as soon as possible. 

None of them seemed satisfied and Ronald blurted out "Seems kind of unhealthy, if you ask me, mate. If he is your mate-thingy, he shouldn't order you around and make you call him 'your master'. That's kind of weird... if you ask  _me_. I wouldn't let him do that to me-" Harry and Hermione raised their eyebrows "-uh... but I'm not a poofter anyway, so yeah." Harry decided to ignore the term and chuckled regardless of it. 

While Hermione reached over him to hit Ron for his words, he giggled "I don't mind, I really don't. And I don't really have to call him that in private, Ron. Although I sometimes do... It's not even a Death Eater thing, it's more an apprentice-thing. The others usually don't address him with _'master_ '. And I really doubt, you'd try to oppose him, Ron. You looked rather scared, last time you saw him." 

"Yeah! Because he's a dark wizard! And he didn't look very nice, when he stormed in, wand in hand," he defended his pride, puffing out his chest like some kind of bird. "Anyway, how was your birthday? We kinda don't have presents... we didn't really think, you'd actually come. Although  _Hermione_ was really hoping for it," he rolled his eyes and was hit yet again,  at which he made a manly squeaking sound and ducked. 

A little embarrassedly, he answered "Well, honestly, a little shitty. I mean, my Lord and I fought and I fled. I also... just  _forgot_ it was my birthday. As sad as that sounds, but it's true. It's hard keeping track of time, when you have no real structure, besides randomly waking up and learning. The only regular things are the Death Eater meetings every week- it's not like we schedule our raids or something. You just feel a tug at your arm or someone wildly apparates to you and if you're lucky, you're being told, what you are supposed to do, before going there. It's a little disorganized." He hadn't been on that many raids yet, perhaps four or so. All had been the same. He was teleported somewhere and then knocked out everyone in sight until they went away again. They mostly did them to raise awareness of themselves, they seldom had a specific goal. But that would soon change when they'd go after Hogwarts or perhaps the Ministry.

Hermione nodded in understanding and honest interest. Then again, the apprentice doubted one could read this in a book. "That's not healthy. Lack of structure is a reason, why many people without a job become depressed, Harry. You should really go back to school... will you, by the way? When this is over?" She carefully implied and he somehow didn't know how to feel about her talking about it. She was too intelligent for her own good. She must have seen his conflict, as she rolled her eyes " _Really_? You didn't think, we couldn't guess you'd eventually go after Hogwarts or did you? I would even go as far as to say, the Ministry is less important than Hogwarts for both of you." He wished again, she was just a little dumber or less courageous. 

He even told her so "Hermione, why do you always have to be able to guess everything correctly, huh? I don't suppose there is much sense in hiding it. Yes, we will go after Hogwarts  _eventually_ , when we are ready. And I suppose I will go there again. With all my private lessons, I should be even  _ahead_ of you, anyway. So it won't be that hard for me." Really, Tom was such a good teacher, he had even understood  _potions_. Potions! He didn't know, how, but he did. "Although I don't know if  _he_ will be very happy to have me be apart from him... He  _already_ wants me to come back now," he teased his mate, fully knowing, he would hear it. 

"When you attack the school..." Hermione carefully worded it "Will the students be attacked, too? And the Professors- Wait, what ever happened to Professor Snape? Did you...?" Her mouth hung wide open before she hid it behind her hand. 

"If you're implying we killed him, no. He's safe and sound with us after Dumbledore booted him out. Poor guy didn't even know, what hit him. Honestly, he wasn't all that eager to be on our side. And attacking them will be inevitable, although we'll avoid the Killing Curse, of course. We  _do_ have some values. Er...  _most of the time._ When there aren't any Prophecies involved, we don't attack children. Just...  _hide_ , when we're coming. And you should generally try to avoid Albus now, I suppose. He  _will_ read your mind," he warned, but they nodded knowingly. "Can we not speak about this more now? Why don't you tell me a bit more about, what has been going on in _your_ lives," he whined and then stretched. He felt so very left out sometimes and hated not knowing his friends anymore. 

Happily, the young witch chirped "Of course! Well, school is kind of different without you. The Prophet didn't explicitly say you were a Death Eater; it only discussed the possibility, but everyone suspects, I suppose. A lot of people are very paranoid because of the Slytherins, too. There are even contests and challenges going on, where people from other houses are  _dared_ to roll a Slytherin's sleeve up. It's rather...  _disturbing_. I wouldn't feel safe if I were in that House. Otherwise... the teachers are also pretty tense and in DADA, we learn rather advanced spells. I suppose Dumbledore is preparing us for... you know. But  _we_ are doing okay. Exams went great, even Ron learned for them!" She then also went on to gossip a little about different people, who might be in a relationship now and who had broken up and such. Harry had never been interested in that, but he enjoyed hearing stories about his classmates. He liked all of them - even Draco, nowadays - and missed them. This was his sole regret about all of this; not being with his friends and his other family.

While laughing at a peculiar mishap of Neville in Potions, he voiced that regret even " _Merlin_ , I wish I could have been there..." He laughed on for a while, but it soon died down and his friends sympathetically stared at him. "I mean- I love my new family, but... I miss you all so fucking much-" he chocked out, holding his tears back with great effort. When had he grown to be so emotional? "T-Tom-" he winced in pain, but woefully ignored it "-does care for me a lot and he's doing so much for me, but it's just- He can't replace you. It hurts s-so much- Hell, I don't even know, what's going on in your lives!" He gladly accepted Hermione's hug and Ron patting his shoulder and gripped at his friend, as if she would vanish soon, like a Death Eater's mask.

Ron murmured, his jealousy showing again, "But, are we even your family anymore? We haven't seen each other in months and before that, you hid loads from us! Couldn't you have...  _done it differently_?" He loved his friend dearly, but that trait annoyed him. Ron always was of the opinion, one couldn't love two people or groups equally. 

Before his female friend could hush her boyfriend, he assured him "You  _are_ my family, but the others are, too. And yes, I might have done some stuff wrong, I know that... I should have trusted you more, but I was just so scared Dumbledore would do something to me! He could have trapped me in Hogwarts and master would not have been able to save me."

"Save?" Ron looked at him funnily "But what would he have done to you?"

"I-I don't know, but I didn't want to risk it. For all I know, he could have sent me to live with the Dursleys or whatever. He would not have been able to get there, either. A-And you know, what they did to me..." he defended his position, still hugging Hermione. Guilty, he wished she were Barty. "Dumbledore is not as innocent as you think he is, guys," he added and finally let go of her, proud he had not cried this time. 

Hermione dead-panned "And Vol-  _You-Know-Who_ is?" She managed to correct herself before it hurt him and he smiled at her. 

Still, he shook his head "No, he is not. I won't pretend he is a good man. He enjoys torturing others and simply doesn't care, if someone dies, who does not belong to him. He often gets angry, sometimes jealous and disciplines his followers through the Cruciatus- even  _me_. He often generalizes and hates whole groups, although one single person has wronged him. But... I still love him. I can't help it, I just do. And I know some of my brothers and sisters do love him, too. Like Bellatrix, even if she is  _crazy_. Come to think of her... I haven't seen her in weeks, maybe we should search for her, hm..." Although Barty had told him, she would probably be found in a gutter somewhere. 

His friends nodded in vague understanding. But he knew it was difficult for them since they weren't in his situation. They had seldom had a nice talk with the Dark Side before, he supposed. Changing the topic slightly, Hermione inquired "Will you visit more often now? O-Or perhaps stay a few days? I mean... Hogsmeade isn't warded off against Death Eaters and we still have a week of holidays left. I don't think anyone would mind having you around."

He actually liked her idea quite a lot and began considering it to Tom's absolute refusal. ' _No! I won't have you stay there a whole week! Two hours is far too dangerous already. Haven't you talked enough to your little friends?'_  

' _Tom, what would even happen?'_

' _The Order perhaps?! Why don't you go and meet Albus on your own straight away?'_  Was snapped at him mentally and his mate felt immensely on edge. 

"Uh... Harry?" Ron furrowed his brows "You having a seizure or something, mate?" 

So he snapped out of his other conversation and blushed mildly, before apologizing "No, sorry. I was just talking to master. He doesn't believe me staying here is a very good idea. Then again, he was also against meeting you and it turned out alright..." 

' _Because you had protection!'_  

Hermione's face scrunched up in thought, as she wouldn't give up just yet and searched for ways to convince Harry, or rather his mate. "I can see the problem, I guess. Staying here with us isn't very safe, I suppose. We'd have to make sure, Dumbledore isn't coming here. He'd only do so, though, if someone told him. If we provided a means to prevent the Headmaster from finding you, would it be okay?"

' _No!'_

"Well, depends on what  _means_ you have in mind. I don't think you can convince everyone of making an Unbreakable Vow with me, 'Mione," he grinned at her in amusement and ignored his mate for now. He might have to pay for it later, but he didn't mind. 

After a few seconds, her face lit up "No, we don't need that. We'll use a Fidelius Charm, so no one here can disclose your location if they know about it. Like with the Order's HQ. We only need someone to cast it and a trustworthy Secret-Keeper!" 

' _Out of the question. As if I trusted any of those runts as your Secret-Keeper. Just think of what happened last time the Order did that, love. I'm against it and you will obey. Come home now, my serpent...'_ his mate reminded him and his Mark started uncomfortably pulling, telling him to do that and promising pain, if he didn't soon. 

"I'm all for it, but master isn't. He doesn't trust any of you to be my Secret-Keeper. Uh... and my Mark is s-starting to pressure me into coming back to him. So either we think of something fast or I'll start screaming, soon... Hermione?" He regarded her pleadingly, as she had always been so very good at solving problems. Ron also expectantly looked at her, almost pouting. Meanwhile, the apprentice held his left arm. It was still only throbbing, but not for long. 

The young witch looked rather panicked at that, hurriedly trying to come up with something. Then she declared "W-What if we make  _him_ Secret-Keeper? Then there would be no chance of us telling  _anyone_ about you being somewhere."

But Ron pointed out "But then  _he'd_ have to cast the spell! And I don't think  _anyone_ here is willing to have a meet-up with him and let him cast  _anything_ close to them. No way anyone will agree! I mean, at the very least  _Tonks_ won't! She hates Harry!" 

Granger then whined "We can at least  _try_! Or would you rather, we won't see Harry for another year or more? Harry, what do you say?" She then regarded him instead and the young wizard didn't know, what he was supposed to do. 

' _Please, Tom... Let me at least try! This could also help us! Hermione is pretty bright, she might have already figured out, where our HQ is, anyway. This would protect her from being forced to tell anyone...'_

' _I seriously doubt she knows, love_. _Stop this madness.'_

So Harry became stubborn again and ignored his mild pain, asking "Hermione, please be honest: Do you have any idea, where I'm staying at the moment?" 

She shifted around a little, before sheepishly saying "I don't  _know_ for certain, but I'd say, Malfoy Manor. I mean, we gave Malfoy the letter and you were able to answer pretty fast. Also, I read through a few of the Order's notes and some pointed out that was your hiding spot in the first war... So... But why is that important?" 

' _Do it. Do it. Do it-'_ his mate suddenly changed his opinion drastically and the pain subsided, making him grin. Harry wasn't always the brightest, but sometimes, even he had brilliant ideas. 

"We'll do it. Now... We'll just have to convince everyone  _or_ if it fails, we'll just do it with the four of us and meet up somewhere else," he told them and Hermione couldn't contain herself, hugging his neck. Even her boyfriend didn't look all that averse to the idea. 

 


	10. Oddities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry stays at the Weasley's and hopes for a calm week. But his wishes aren't fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed Remus and Tonks get together faaar later in the canon. But I'll just pretend, because of Harry's actions, they somehow got together earlier. Just like Hermione and Ron in this fic.

**Chapter 10**

* * *

* * *

"That's the worst idea I've ever heard. I will  _not_ let myself be forced to protect a Death Eater!" Nymphadora aggressively shouted at  _Remus_ , who was currently trying to convince her. Everyone else had pretty much agreed to it, even Sirius. They all didn't want to pass up the chance of having Harry back and didn't deem the price for that too hefty. "This is madness! If we're under the Fidelius, we can't warn  _anyone_ about what Harry's doing!"

But the accused person reminded "You still can, theoretically. The charm will only prevent you from telling anyone, where I am."

"That's bad enough! You'll be virtually unstoppable if no one can't track you! And I won't trust Voldemort to cast the charm; who knows, what he'll incorporate into it!" She reminded him, as they stood in the living room. Even the younger Weasleys were present now since they'd need to be put under the charm as well if it came to it. 

The apprentice crossed his arms, sighing "I won't be unstoppable. Do you think, I'd want the charm to make me more or less  _invisible_ to everyone, who is not in on it? How would that work out for _me_? My Lord will cast it, so it only covers the times, when I'm here in the Burrow or in Hogsmeade. And I can hardly barricade myself there if I wanted to hide from the Light since  _you_ are all in the Order. Tonks,  _please_. For all I care, you can take the charm  _or_ let him obliviate you and stay away from the Burrow. But I won't pass up the chance to meet with my friends and family, just because you're too prideful to do it." The more he spoke to her, the more his dislike grew. It wasn't, as if he were asking for much. He could have understood if she had declined a Fidelius, which concealed him from  _everyone_. But this wasn't like that! This only allowed him to be here and not have any unwanted visitors appear in the meantime. 

Remus, albeit rather silently, also tried to pressure her into accepting "Tonks,  _please_. Harry is our friend, regardless on which side he is. He's my  _cub_. And Moony is already giving me a hard time because I'm not keeping an eye on my pack.  _Please_ , this isn't just for his benefit, but also ours-  _mine_. You know, how hard the full moons are for me nowadays..." And Harry believed every word of his. The werewolf looked  _horrible_. Dark circles beneath his eyes, scratches in his face, dull, milky eyes... he had never seen him like that before. Then again, Harry had no idea, if he had access to Wolfsbane with Severus gone. 

Sirius also added, for once not angry at Harry, "Remus  _needs_ him to be there, Tonks. And we do, too. And for all I care, you can spy on him, while he is there and disclose that info to the Ministry. But you won't get to take the chance of seeing him away from us. He's  _my_ godson and this is  _Molly's and Arthur's_ home. You don't get to decide. So what will it be? Fidelius or Obliviate?" Harry knew, his godfather had ulterior motives for having him there. One was getting info from him, the second was a ridiculous hope of making him switch sides again. But he didn't care. He just wanted to see his other family. He'd be able to be careful and keep his mouth shut. As if he would go around spewing out their plans!

Nymphadora then looked from one person to the other, searching for help and support from someone else. She got none. So she snapped "This is going against  _everything_ I pledged to do as an Auror!"

So Sirius pointed out and raked through his hair "Still, you were happy enough to have a chat with Harry before, instead of attacking him, as you should have!" 

Her hair turned yellow shortly, before changing to blue. "This is crazy!" She called and helplessly flailed her arms around. "And it's  _wrong_. But I won't have myself be obliviated by a maniac! S-So... I'll let myself be charmed, ugh. But I won't promise to keep any more secrets and if he as much as  _tries_ to pull something funny, I'll attack and drag him off to Azkaban," she gritted her teeth and reluctantly agreed to it. Although Harry did not know,  _whom_ she promised to attack. If she went after the Dark Lord, it would be her end. 

Nevertheless, he tried to be nice and charmingly smiled "Great! Thanks, Tonks and I'll keep it in mind. Now... Mr. Weasley, could you lower the wards?" They had not yet spoken about the fact, however, Tom would  _somehow_ need to get here. Still, he hoped the Weasleys would trust him enough for that. He had never - well, almost never - betrayed their trust, in the end. He hadn't disclosed his swap of sides in the beginning, nothing more.

Arthur nervously swallowed, standing next to his youngest kid, "And you promise only  _he_ is coming here and not a brigade of Death Eaters? And that he won't... do something  _awful_?" 

The apprentice enthusiastically nodded "Of course! After all, it's only in my interest to do this charm. I don't want you to get hurt." He'd never intend to hurt them in any way. They had been his first friends and his first family, after all. 

"A-Anything we should know beforehand?" The male asked again, but walked over to a wall of his house and pulled out his wand, nevertheless. "You-Know-Who has been known to be quite  _impulsive_. I would not want him to er..."

Fred and George helped their father out "-flip out?" They seemed awfully keen on seeing, what would happen next. Harry got a little worried at that. If they decided to prank his mate, he wouldn't take responsibility for his actions. 

The small Death Eater giggled at that, not minding the words themselves. He calmly stated "You shouldn't use the forbidden names in his presence or he might. And don't even  _think_ about pranking him! But otherwise? No, I'll manage to keep him...  _nice_ and  _polite_. But as I said, he  _is_ able to control himself." Again, Remus stared at the floor then, so Harry went over to him and touched his shoulder "Again, it wasn't meant to hurt you. Do you have anyone making Wolfsbane for you, by the way?" 

"Not really, since Severus left. And you know I'm a bit...  _short_ on money, thanks to Umbridge's law. But it's alright. If you're here now and again, Moony will be happy," Remus assured him, but was clearly uncomfortable, while Arthur worked on the wards. It took some time to adjust them, so another person could enter. 

But Harry was not having it. Now, that he had the opportunity, he promised "I'll see to that."

"H-Harry, I don't want your, or rather Lily's and James', money-"

But the young mage shook his head "I didn't say that you'd get my money. Remus, there are enough werewolves on our side and we usually 'pay' them with potions, if they want to have them. I actually am trying to brew it myself currently. And... we still have Sev. I am sure I can  _persuade_ him to make one more potion every month." 

Still, the wolf shook his head and politely declined his offer "But the ingredients are pretty costly-"

"Did I say, we  _bought_ them? I'm flattered, but we're not saints, Remus," he grinned mischievously and patted his friend again once, trying not to think of it as patting a dog. "It's no problem, really," he repeated and saw Tonks watching him closely. Perhaps she thought, he was trying to lull Remus into joining his side? He wasn't, in any case. Which he also explicitly told  _both_ of them "And I'm not doing this to make you join us, okay? For all I care, you can bite Fenrir's butt, when you come across him. I'm doing this, because you're my friend and I can't help you in any other way currently. Just because I'm dark, doesn't mean I don't care about you anymore."

Remus then smiled and wanted to say something, but was interrupted by Arthur wanting to declare the ward being changed- which was  _interrupted_ again by a certain someone impatiently apparating straight next to Harry in mere seconds. Said someone investigated the living room, he was in, briefly and the 15 or so people in it, as well. Most of them, gingers. As expected, he nonchalantly commented "Well, this is  _still_ better than that horrible shack I grew up in. Although I must admit hardly anything could be worse." Tom then scrunched up his nose at all the  _blood-traitors_ present, before muttering "Merlin, I can't believe you're making me do this, love. Tell me again, why I can't just kill them?"

While everyone else began getting nervous and Harry could make out some clutching at their wands, he knew his mate was only joking through his thoughts. Although he also knew, his friends had no idea and had every right to be afraid. So he cooed "Because then I'd be sad and fashion myself a new mate. I bet Crouch Jr would be up to it, master." 

That made the powerful mage's lip twitch slightly, before growling "Don't you dare,  _brat_. You'd both be suffering a fate worse than the kiss." Harry  _knew,_ again, his mate was already on edge regarding Barty since the two of them were so very close and comfortable with sharing physical affection on a regular basis. And he also knew he always kept a  _very close_ look on Harry, if the two of them were together. Somehow, Harry really enjoyed being able to read the other like an open book. 

"I love you, too," he giggled and blushed, when he saw everyone regarding them in disbelief. However, Molly seemed a little torn even- On the one side, she was afraid of the Dark Lord, on the other side she enjoyed their antics apparently. She even had a small smile resting on her face and her cheeks were a little red.

His mentor only huffed at that, although thinking the same. While eyeing Remus, who was standing in front of them, he uttered "Anyway, I reckon we have work to do. I don't suppose, I have to explain the specifics of the spell, hm?" No one dared say anything, too afraid to speak. The Savior knew though that one-third of the people here had no idea, how a Fidelius worked and was cast. Especially not the younger ones. 

So Harry helpfully supplied "W-Well,  _I_ haven't learned the charm yet, so..." He looked up at his mate, who still was a little taller than him. He looked far better than a few weeks ago. His eyes had their usual, brilliant red and his hair wasn't dull, either. The way he stood and acted was also a great indicator. ' _So much for still being ill, huh?'_

Riddle of course knew, why he had asked that, so he sighed and rubbed at his face in annoyance "Well then... I'll be the Secret-Keeper, which means I'm the only one, who can tell others about Harry staying here or in Hogsmeade. You won't be able to tell, not even under Veritaserum or  _Imperius_. Because I hold the secret, I have to cast the spell. It involves a lengthy incantation and uses a significant portion of my magic to shield and bind you, more or less. So don't interrupt me. It might hurt a little, since I'm a dark wizard and you're light ones." He said ' _light_ ', as if it were an insult almost, but now at least the teens nodded in understanding. The reason it would hurt was that dark and light magical auras did not mix well, Harry had read. "Now gather in a circle and make it  _quick_ ," his mate hummed and Harry wondered, why he always had to be so mean to everyone and frighten them. While they were both assuming a place in the circle, as well, Tom murmured to him "Why shouldn't I? I'm not their friend."

"Yeah, but you're also like that to the family," Harry reminded him, as the others listened on in interest. 

"I'm not their friend, either. At least  _mostly_ ," he rolled his eyes at his apprentice's innocence. Meanwhile, the twins and Ginny were fighting, who had to stand beside the Dark Lord. Although the dark wizard wasn't sure if they fought because of that or to decide, who was  _allowed_ to stand beside him.

But the youngest Death Eater grinned "Well, of course not! If we're all brothers and sisters, you're our  _father_ -"

"Do you  _have_ to be so annoying? I can't believe that  _nonsense_ is resurfacing again. Who told you that? Crouch? _Bella_? I promise you, if one of you idiots starts calling me their 'father' again, I'm killing someone," he threatened much to Harry's surprise, as he had not known this being a thing. Now though, he'd abuse the knowledge. He loved finding his mate's soft spots. 

Licking his lips, he taunted "Don't you mean  _'Daddy'_ , master?"

"I'm going to kill Bellatrix- where is that awful woman, anyway?" His mate started hissing and his Mark hurt, so apparently, that was a bigger issue of his, for whatever reason. As Harry tried to dig deeper into his mind, the other whined "Trust me, you  _don't_ want to see. You just  _don't_." Everyone was ready and Ginny had assumed a position beside the dark wizard, still, they didn't start. 

The student could not help, but awkwardly cough " _Well_ , master... Crouch told me about some escapades concerning Bella. Something with the table in our conference room, Rodolphus and a Death Eater meeting..." 

Gripping at his black locks, the attractive young adult whined for the second time "Merlin, why? What made him think it was- Why were you even talking to him about that?!" His mate then searchingly looked in his eyes, before suddenly groaning in emotional pain "Just what in Merlin's name does he think, he's doing? Asking  _that_ is completely-" He suddenly broke off, having apparently found another memory "-that disloyal runt!" Harry felt multiple memories being skimmed through, making him slightly dizzy.

His protegee started giggling nevertheless, knowing exactly, what the other had seen. But he had warned Barty about the possibility of him being read and his unfavorable comments about the Dark Lord being seen. "Oh, come on! He didn't mean it... Now, gracious as you are, master, you surely forgive him, right? Either way, we kind of are delaying the ritual, don't you think?" He helpfully reminded his bond-mate, who looked mildly murderous again. 

Hissing a few swear-words under his breath in Parseltongue, he warned "He  _will_ be disciplined. Even, if he is your favorite! There is nothing, pain can't cure him off. Perhaps I can fix that stupid tick of his, even. But you're right, we should start the charm." Harry slightly pouted at that, but at least he could be sure Barty wouldn't  _die_. He would, however, tend to him afterward, even if his mate shot him a death glare at the thought. He then also added for everyone "Just stand still, while I do the spell. Don't step away, even if it hurts." 

Remus and Molly curtly nodded at that, the others were still too shocked at his presence to do anything, really. The Dark Lord then took his yew-wand out, making the adults twitch in anticipation of things going south. But no such thing happened, instead the powerful mage made a few, complicated motions with his wand and a sort of ward appeared around them. Next, he started reciting a Latin incantation, which flew over Harry's head. He was good at Latin, but not  _that_ good. What he did notice though, was his magic rapidly depleting, making him feel a little dazed and tired. He at first wanted to ask, what was going on, but soon remembered Tom's words. The spell did need quite the amount of magic and their's was intertwined. No wonder, the apprentice's was used to cast right now. He kept on concentrating and analyzing, what Riddle was doing in hopes of learning something. It seemed their magic was winding around each participant and once that happened, they looked to be in pain. Except for Harry, who was last to be trapped in the snake-like grip. For him, it simply felt familiar. Like  _Tom_. Once everyone was enveloped in their shared magic, Voldemort said a few last incantations, before he could make out being affected by the spell and the ward collapsed again. 

Harry felt a little tired now, but he noticed his mate being affected far worse. As a response, his mate lazily stretched his arms and matter-of-factly said "Well, I told you I wasn't all peachy, yet. And of course, it's more straining to me since I am the one to cast it."

While Harry was nodding in understanding, he saw a few of his friends shuddering and Sirius calling "Ugh, glad it's over- That was horrible!" The Death Eater assumed it stemmed from not being used to dark magic touching them like that. He felt his master being slightly amused, but also offended at Black's reaction. 

So he tried to distract him by asking "Will you be able to apparate back like that?" 

"What, want to get rid of me so soon? How very rude of you, love... But yes, I'll just need a few minutes. I recharge pretty fast," he got as an answer. 

"I didn't mean it like that! You know I normally don't want you to get lost..." he stressed the  _normally_ , as he had run away only two hours ago. But his mate didn't seem very sure of that, so he took it upon himself to hug his waist and promised "I  _really_ didn't mean it like that! I wouldn't mind you staying here, but I think I'm the only one. And I just want to spend some time with my friends again, you know that!" Meanwhile, everyone else awkwardly looked away from them, not knowing, what to do now. 

"I know that, yes. But what about poor, old me? What will I do all week, when I have no one to teach and...  _coddle_?" He cooed, showing his other self in front of everyone, which surprised Harry in a positive way. Perhaps another birthday present?

But he grinned and reminded "You have Nagini, she likes to be coddled, too."

"Tsk. Only, if  _you_ are the one doing it. She only ever comes to me for food nowadays and gets  _cranky_ , because I don't have a body for her to swallow. No... I'll just have to go back to torturing people in my free time. I mean, there is Crouch, who's got to be taught a lesson. And if I happen to find Bella somewhere, she needs to be brought to her senses again, as well. And I'm sure I'll find someone else, who needs  _help_ ," his other half told him as if it were completely normal. 

Harry scolded him for it "Please, don't overdo it, my Lord. Don't you have better things to do? You can surely scheme something, while I'm gone. Something, which  _doesn't_ involve torturing all our family?" He sometimes didn't know, where the other took all that violence from. When he had the opportunity, he'd have to find out. 

"Hmm..." his mate hummed and mindlessly kissed him once to the shock of a few people, but Harry returned it happily since he had been a little starved of the other's touch.  It wasn't as hot and breathtaking as usual, more of a quick peck. When they stopped again, Tom had a slightly dark look in his eyes and seemingly an idea, which Harry didn't quite understand "Yes... I  _do_ have a nice something to occupy myself with. I need a few corpses...."

"C-Corpses...?" Ron squeaked, having stood close enough to hear and alerting everyone else. All the heads snapped towards them, so they chose a more discreet way to talk.

While Tom ignored him, he cooed to Harry " _ **Nagini is hungry, but I also have other uses for them. There is one branch of wizardry we have completely neglected so far. Do you have any idea, which one, love?**_ " Sirius and the other people regarded him in distrust at the use of Parseltongue. 

Slightly weirded out, his apprentice tried " _ **S-Since you're speaking of corpses, I suppose Necromancy? But I don't know if-**_ "

" _ **You can do it. We'll start slow. I somehow have the feeling, you're just the right person for it. Although... you have not killed anyone, yet**_ ," his mentor assured him and silenced any remarks with another kiss. " _ **We will look into that when you come back next week**_ ," he morbidly promised, as if he was even  _eager_ to do so. Apparently, killing someone wasn't as bad as splitting his soul. Tom only smirked there and said, "Hm... nothing really comes close, does it?" This time, in English.

"M-Maybe," he said, but didn't sound very sure of that. How was he supposed to live with that knowledge for one week? And where would the other even get the corpses from? His head was spinning slightly. He had already cast quite a few, dark spells. But this was way different. Killing someone was irreversible. He suddenly felt stupid for having almost created a Horcrux, as he now was anxious at even taking another life. 

"Now, don't say that about yourself," his mate squished his cheeks between his warm hands and stroked over them with his thumbs, making sure to also trace his lower lip enticingly "After all,  _I_ am the one who did the same mistake multiple times. You luckily avoided it entirely. You're not stupid, just very...  _impulsive_. But I think I will leave you alone now with your...  _friends_. Do me a favor and come by for the next meeting, though," he was instructed and nodded along, before leaning in for another, brief kiss. As soon as they parted, his mate was gone. 

Fred and George next loudly chirped, alternating between each other, "Is he always that cuddly? Not very frightening, if you ask us." They then approached Harry and playfully pinched him, trying to get an answer out of him. 

"Ah- Stop!" He whined and suddenly didn't feel like a frightening Death Eater himself, anymore. "S-Sometimes, ouch! Stop that, before I hex you!" He threatened them and jumped backward, as Molly came to his rescue and sent the two older teens away. It was only then that Harry noticed Tonks wasn't there anymore, either. Only Remus was, who looked a little somber- He supposed, she had run off as soon as possible. 

* * *

Later that day, Harry and his two friends cozied up in Ron's room. Hermione, of course, slept in her boyfriend's bed and they had transfigured a second one for Harry. His stood next to Ron's at the same wall, headpieces facing each other. The former however embarrassedly asked as she was helping Ron clean his room a little, "You don't mind us sleeping in a bed together, right? I-I promise we won't  _do_ anything."

He had to laugh at that, as he sat on the edge of his bed "'Mione, I'm not some kind of prude, nor am I a blushing virgin. As long as you don't outright  _fuck_ next to me, I don't care. I've honestly seen worse and have heard  _horrible_ rumors. You just don't get to be innocent, when you're surrounded by a bunch of crazed Death Eaters, who have been locked up for thirteen years without any sort of affection. It's alright."

Ronald contorted his face in disgust "Gross, mate! It was bad enough seeing you snog the guy, I don't need to imagine you doing it with him! Or anyone else!" Again, he was a little bit of a homophobe. Harry didn't have any idea, why he was. Although he had hope for him, yet. Maybe, when he got older, he'd become more accepting.

So he rolled his eyes "Well, I'm not a  _whore_ , either. And do you seriously think,  _anyone_ would survive touching me like that? Master is already going nuts, when I hug my best frie- Er, Crouch." He then quickly winced, as he hadn't intended to call Barty his best friend in front of them. "He's very jealous," he added, hoping to distract them from that. He didn't want them to feel, as if they were superfluous. As if he did not care about them anymore.

But Hermione had noticed and implied "You two really are close, I suppose. Do you have any other friends there, too?" He was very grateful, she was so mature. Ron however already seemed a little angry. 

"A few, but none are as close to me as Barty. Winky, his house-elf, is pretty nice. Bella is a lot of fun, even if she's kind of...  _mad_. Rodolphus is better in that regard. Hm... there are some more, but I can't tell you their names. Some of them need to stay hidden," he admitted, even though they weren't happy with it. Seeing Ron and Hermione struggling with sorting the former's books into a shelf, he flicked his wrist to do it quickly. 

His ginger friend noted "You know that's scary, right? Only super powerful wizards can do wandless magic." Although he looked relieved to not need to do much more cleaning after that. 

Harry shrugged "I became more controlled after master and I bonded. Ever since I have been able to do that. It's quite handy, really." He then proceeded to clean the rest of the room, also, despite Granger's disapproving glances. "Also, even children can do it. And house-elves, too. So it's not that weird," he defended himself in front of them, before they sat down on their bed, so they could talk more comfortably. It was already dark outside, the frogs of the swamp happily quacking. He loved the Burrow.

Hermione hugged Ron's arm and leaned against him, cuddling against her boyfriend, who blushed slightly. The dark student was very happy for them, always having seen they fit together well. It made him miss his own company- this would be the first time in  _months_ , where he'd sleep alone. He never did. Even, when he and Tom had fought, he had simply slept in Barty's bed and cuddled up to him. So for comfort, he tugged his black robes tighter around him, almost like Snape had always done. Snow tightened around his neck as if to hug him, too. Which made his female friend ask "Don't you want to change into something comfier? You almost look, as if you're waiting to go and fight someone." At that, he looked down at himself, the black robes, and subconsciously stroked over their soft material. 

"This  _is_ comfy. Also, I don't really have any Muggle clothes anymore, only robes. So I can just keep wearing this," he pouted and would not let himself be persuaded to do so. The must muggle thing he owned were a few shirts for beneath his robes. Then again, he almost  _always_ wore this set- the one, Barty had gifted him. If he didn't know better, they even smelled of his friend. Which was  _impossible_ , because they had been washed so often, already. Or was this a spell?

"Weren't those the ones, you got for Christmas?" his friend inquired and he nodded. "What was that other thing then? The notebook?"

"Well, not  _just_ that. It was a replica of my Lord's diary. Not an exact one, anyway. It obviously didn't possess anyone. It let me communicate with him, as we had no other way of doing so. But the robes and mask were from Barty, not master. You probably noticed, but we have the same mask. My Lord was a little angry about that," he grinned, before mocking "He's just as bad as Ron, only that he is ready to hurt people."

While Hermione snorted at it, Weasley offendedly demanded to be told "Hey! What is that supposed to mean? I'm not jealous, mate!" He and Hermione could only laugh at that harder, making their friend's head turn red in humiliation. They went on to tease each other for a while then and before Harry knew it, his friends were yawning. "Ugh, I think I'm calling it a day..." Ron stretched and expectantly regarded his girlfriend, who nodded slowly. 

Harry himself wasn't all that tired, actually. Many of his Death Eater activities were done in the late evenings and early mornings, even. He was used to going to bed late and waking up when the sun was no longer at it's highest point. Nevertheless, he agreed and shrugged his shoulders "Sure. I suppose, when I'm here, I might as well go to bed like a normal person."

"Harry..." Hermione knitted her brows together "It's almost midnight. When do  _you_ sleep, if this isn't normal for you?" Again, she looked at him a little accusingly and he felt, as if she was patronizing him. 

"Er... Depends, on what kind of day it is. Sometimes midnight, but that's rare. Mostly 4 to 6 am," he sheepishly admitted and had her gaping at that. "Don't look at me like that, being a Death Eater and the Dark Lord's student is hard! And it's not like I have to wake up early or something..." he defended himself and crossed his arms, Snow pushing her tiny head against his neck for comfort. 

"That sounds  _awesome_ -" Ronald declared in awe, at which he was hit. "'Mione! I  _wish_ I could stay up that long without mom,  _you_ or McGonagall shouting at me." He then proceeded to stand up and pull off his shirt, changing into his pj's, before he could be hurt again.

Hermione defiantly reminded "Going to bed early is healthy, Ronald!" But then she went outside the room and into the bath to change, seeing Harry was there.

The latter awkwardly sat on his bed, unsure of what to do. Ron must have taken his staring the wrong way, as he squeaked "Mate, didn't you say you were uh...  _faithful_? You know, because I am too and I don't really float that way and-"

"Eew, no!" The other mage scrunched his face up in disgust, at which his friend looked hurt and regarded his non-existent abs. ' _Great, now he thinks he's ugly. Again.'_ So he played it down and apologized "Ron, I didn't mean it like that! You look...  _good_." He didn't want to say  _handsome_ , because that was reserved for his mate, who was very pleased with his thought. 

"That didn't sound h-honest!" Ron pouted now and let his pj's top fall to the floor, before motioning at his upper body with his hands. "What do you have against my body, huh? 'Mione likes it!" He whined and almost looked to be close to tearing up. Soon, said girlfriend entered the room again, only to have Ron call "Mione, you think I look hot, right? Harry said he didn't!"

"I didn't say that!"

Hermione then rolled her eyes and regretted to have come back "Yes, Ronald, I think you're...  _hot_. But why would you care, if Harry does...?"

"Because he's gay, so he ought to if I really was!" He complained and quickly alternated between looking at his girlfriend and his best friend. "You're  _both_ lying to me, aren't you? I'm bloody hideous, l-like... like Snape! Ain't I?" He paled and pulled at the skin of his abdomen.

The Death Eater snapped "Ron, just because I'm gay, doesn't mean I have to want to get in your pants! You look  _great_ , but I'm virtually  _married_ if you haven't noticed. Or do you want to snog every girl, you come across? You want to snog Professor McGonagall?" 

"No!" Ron blushed and made a fake gagging noise and Hermione seemed to be regretting her choice of him as her boyfriend. 

Granger then pushed at Ron to dress finally, before making their bed and telling them " _Boys_... Ron, you're  _so_ insensitive sometimes. Haven't you listened? Harry said You-Know-Who is very jealous  _and_ can read his mind. Then you want to pressure him into saying, he finds you handsome? Do you  _want_ to get killed? Also, gay people are normal human beings. They don't want to, as Harry said, 'get into your pants', just because you have their preferred gender." When she noticed Harry still sitting on his bed, fully dressed, she inquired "Don't you want to  _change_ , too? Oh! You don't have your stuff, of course- I'm sure Ronald can-"

Blushing furiously, he admitted "I-It's not really that. I usually just don't... wear... a  _lot_." With Tom, there just really wasn't a need for that. The other was incredibly warm at all times, almost like a small, nuclear reactor. Although he always said he wasn't and insisted on wearing a shirt at the very least, so he would not be cold. But he was and Harry  _hated_ being too warm. He had spent too many summers in his small, stuffy cupboard for that. Sometimes, Vernon had even closed the small air-vents of the door off. Harry just could not help it- he  _already_ felt a little claustrophobic with a body close to him - although the sheer size of their bed helped greatly to lessen his stress, if it got too much - and, when that was combined with heat... He just  _couldn't_ bear having fabric constricting him, as well. He loved cuddling his master, of course, but he had a certain level of tolerance for things like that, which he could not over-step. So it was usually cuddling and taking  _everything_ off or no cuddling and having clothes on. He mostly chose the former. 

Now, even Hermione shared his shade of red and awkwardly coughed "Well, you'll surely live, if you do for just this week, won't you?" Dumbly, he nodded at that and took Snow, placing her on his pillow for now. She hissed at him in displeasure, not appreciating having to leave her source of warmth. 

He then proceeded to undo the buttons and strings securing the top layer of his outfit, which was something of a mixture between a coat and a cloak - he wasn't very knowledgable on wizard fashion, he usually left that to his flamboyant mate - and let it fall to the floor, making it immediately vanish. When Ron questioned, where it had gone off to, he muttered "I don't think I want to know-  _Nobody_ does. We just accept it vanishing and later coming back, smelling nice and without any  _dirt_ on it." He had almost said  _blood_ , but had stopped himself. His personal theory was, that the clothes were going to some kind of house-elf realm, where they were laundered. He then started unbuttoning his robes beneath that, which were a little more snug, at which he blushed, as the other two stared at him. He felt very much on display. Either way, he felt better manually undressing than vanishing it all away at once. When his robes were gone, he held up his hand to summon something, but then stocked. He didn't even  _own_ PJs anymore. So he quickly thought of an alternative and conjured one of Tom's shirts, effectively stealing it. Not before Hermione almost  _hungrily_ mustered him. 

Even Ron seemed a little astonished and his eyes wandered up and down his body "Mate, when did you get that  _buff_?" 

Harry smiled at the compliment, before pulling the slightly too big shirt over his head. It was black and smelled like his mate, which was quite intoxicating to him. "I suppose it has to do with being  _forced_ to eat more by my mate and him having me practice  _every_ day. We often duel and I still practice flying occasionally, too. So, yeah..."

Hermione snickered "We've told you for  _years_ to eat more! It's kinda sad you need Volde- Sorry! You-Know-Who to get that inside your head." She seemed rather apologetic, when he held his Mark out of reflex, before crawling into his bed. As transfigured furniture was always less comfy than real one, it felt awful in comparison to his. Like sleeping on the ground! He was certain, he'd have back pain tomorrow. But he didn't care, this was worth it. He had wanted to spend time with his friends in forever and now he finally could. For a whole week even! "Why doesn't he...  _turn that off_ for you? One would think he wouldn't want to hurt his husband," Hermione questioned him being in pain. "By the way, can I take a look? I promise not to touch, but I only ever saw it in a book before and never  _this_ up close."

Reluctantly, he reached over and bared his forearm to her, trusting her to keep up the promise, unlike Sirius. She only gently touched his hand and then curiously regarded the snake and skull. While she was doing so, he answered her other question "He doesn't, because, despite everything, I'm still only his servant. And the others might be angry if I get even  _more_ advantages- I mean, would I even be a Death Eater then? And I don't really mind, it's not  _that_ bad. It's akin to burning yourself and it fades in... I don't know, two seconds? It helps me control myself, even. I  _need_ it as a reminder to stay calm and not slip up. And it's not, like it is only used for pain, 'Mione." Ron nodded in contemplation while hugging his girl's waist and looking at the Mark, too. Harry felt like an exhibit in a museum. 

She asked further "Mind telling me a bit more? There is very little research on it and it  _is_ a very interesting spell." As always, she wanted to know as much as possible. "Will it hurt if I put my wand on it?" 

"I don't know. Touching it hurts if a non-Death Eater does it. You can try, if you want to," he told her and soon regretted it, as he hissed in pain. But he still indulged her further, after she apologized "It's okay. Normally, the Mark is used as a means to call each other. If someone is in distress or the Dark Lord wants something, they have to press their wand against it with intent to call others. Everyone else will then feel a sort of tugging at it and we can apparate to the place, where we have to go without even knowing, where that is. If we resist for too long, it starts hurting, until it gets almost as bad as the Cruciatus. Although the Mark can tell, if you're actively ignoring it or if you are unable to come. Hm... otherwise, the Dark Lord can use it to hurt you just with his thoughts alone, if he is angry at you. But he can also make it feel  _very_ good if he wants. If another sibling is around you, it also feels good. And if they touch it, it feels even better," he told her everything, he knew.

But she wanted to know even more, wondering "And how is the spell for it cast? There are many theories... but they all seemed idiotic. Some said the initiate had to kill someone or even worse,  _eat_ them. You know, because of the name..."

"Er... you  _know_ I was kind of stressed out, when I took it, right? I didn't really pay attention to that. But it  _did not_ involve killing anyone or eating them. What I know, however, is that it can be triggered off with Parseltongue by him and I think, he said something in it, when marking me. I'll pay closer attention if someone is marked next time. Although that might take a while... Most of our allies aren't since they aren't that important," he uttered and anxiously regarded Hermione, who was currently testing, how close to the Mark she could touch. 

"I bet it'll be Malfoy, who gets marked next..." Ron debated, distaste for Draco clear. 

But Harry shook his head "Why would he be? Sev was booted out of Hogwarts, because he could not be trusted anymore. If Draco was marked, I don't think, he'd be allowed to return. And the Dark Lord doesn't have a use for him, really. At least not now. Hell, I wasn't very useful to him, while at Hogwarts. So no, I don't think so. Taking the Mark is an  _honor_ and Draco hasn't deserved it." At least not  _yet_. 

Hermione rolled her eyes again, before wriggling closer to Ron "You shouldn't tell him that or he'll take it as a sort of challenge and gets himself killed. But do pay attention, I want to know  _more_." Then she yawned, making her two friends do the same "I suppose we should go sleep now, though." They nodded and Harry turned off the candles before he lay down on his side and closed his eyes, like the others. He felt a little lonely and uncomfortable, even if Tom's shirt helped and his Mark happily supplied him with the fuzzy feeling of love again, as Snow curled up around it. 

' _Trust me, I'm not feeling better,'_ he suddenly made out but wasn't shocked by it in the least.

' _What are you doing right now?'_

_'Collecting corpses for you and searching for someone nice to kill.'_

_'Thanks...?'_ He felt weirded out and anxious again at that. Tom currently reminded him of a cat, catching prey for its owner. He concentrated on him more and saw him walking around in some dingy-looking neighborhood, which surely wasn't part of wizarding England. So apparently, he was on a Muggle-hunt.

' _It's easier to snatch a few Muggles than bother with wizards, love. And we'll need quite a few bodies. Now, don't fret. Trust me, it'll be fine.'_ Harry wasn't very sure of that.

* * *

"What are you doing, sweetie?" Harry's head snapped around quickly, as Molly stood in the doorway to the living room. She seemed put off.

Sitting cross-legged on one of the tattered couches, he had meditated, while silently humming to himself. Drawn in by Molly standing in the door-way, Remus suddenly looked over her shoulder, a bit alert. So he played it down "Well, what does it look like? I was meditating, Mrs. Weasley." Snow used that chance to lift her head and regarded the intruders in distrust, before deciding they were no threat to her master and napping again. It was morning, after breakfast. Hermione and Ron needed to finish up an assignment, so they had excused themselves. But Harry knew, they were probably simply snogging. He had not minded much, since he could make use of his spare time, too. 

While the ginger slowly nodded and went back to the kitchen, Remus walked over to him and sat next to him on the couch. Only to be hissed at by his snake. The werewolf didn't mind and cocked his head in amusement "I haven't taken you as someone, who would enjoy doing that." He looked far healthier now, one day later. The apprentice was sure, the other had taken a portion of sorts. Or stuffed himself with dubious amounts of chocolate.

"Hm..." he hummed again, being rather relaxed and his magic flowing around the room freely. "Me neither, but my Lord had me practice it. It helps in controlling my magic. Ever since we bonded, I have gotten a lot more powerful. Also more controlled, but I still have to work on it more. I'd rather not have my magic leashing out when I'm angry." He felt Remus' magical field next to him, but even though they were friends, he didn't enjoy being close to it. He had never paid things like this any mind before, but Tom had told him, he'd learn a lot about someone this way. Remus' magic only told him, he was  _ill_ , though. 

Lupin nodded in understanding and sighed sadly "I know. I also tried to meditate for a while, hoping it would help me control myself on full moons... but it never worked. Although I suppose, that's a whole different thing."

The dark student looked at him in sympathy, stating "But you won't have to worry about that anymore. I'll supply you with the potion and I promise... if  _we_ take over the Ministry, dark creatures will be treated better. I will see to that." While his friend thankfully regarded him, he asked "Is it very different for you, without the potion? Fenrir and I talked once; he said it didn't do much for him. He's pretty much in control of himself, even without it. But... I can feel you being sick. Your magic is...  _off._ " 

His former teacher seemed surprised at him noticing, but also warned him "You really should keep your distance from Greyback. He  _is_ dangerous- He bit me, when I was just a child. But I suppose, that's why Voldemort has him on his side... And yes, it's very hard for me. I have no control whatsoever- as you saw a few years ago. That usually isn't so bad in itself. But when I lock myself up, I tend to hurt myself in frustration." Harry hissed at the name again and his friend quickly apologized.

"I'm not saying, I enjoy having him around. He's scary- Hell, he scares  _everyone_ , besides the Dark Lord. I just find his knowledge quite interesting. Don't you have Sirius around to help you, though? I thought Padfoot made it easier..." 

"It's  _complicated_..." the wolf mildly whined and looked at his shaking hands in his lap. "Ever since you've been...  _gone_ , Sirius has been occupied with finding a way to get to you. He doesn't want anyone talking about it, but he is very determined on making you change your opinion. So that left very little time to...  _tend_ to me. Don't be angry at him, Harry. He only wants your best and he's stubborn," the older man smiled at him, defending his friend's actions, even if they hurt him. 

Rolling his eyes and straightening out his legs, the teen uttered "I know that, but he should also give his best to help  _you_. He's the only Animagus around. I'm still  _ages_ away from that. And I  _won't_ change my position. It's not like I ever  _could_. I mean, bonding is irreversible for the most part." The brown-haired male helplessly grunted in approval, not knowing either, how to make Sirius stop. "And what about Tonks? Can't she learn to become an Aimagus for you?"

Remus visibly tensed up. "Well, she tried... but she's a little angry at me for supporting you. So I think she stopped."

"I-I'm sorry, Remus. I didn't want that to happen-"

"No, it's alright. What I said yesterday still stands. You are my cub; at least Moony sees you as such. I won't ever leave my pack behind. And even if it sounds depressing...  _I_ am able to see, which side is winning. And, since you are on that side, I have high hopes for it not to be too bad," the mage calmly showed his resignation, before patting along Snow's back, which was curled around Harry, still. 

"I promise I'll try to  _make_ it good. I'll do, what is within my power as his  _servant_ ," Potter thoughtfully nodded, wanting to help his favorite werewolf. 

"Which might be a lot, considering he seemed very fond of you," Remus dead-panned before he awkwardly coughed. "If him kissing you and the fact, you were able to make fun of him, were anything to go by. Are you certain, that wasn't just a guy with Polyjuice?" He chuckled and teased him a little. "Albus always described him so...  _differently_. I mean, I  _saw_ him in battles, too. He  _was_ different," the other added at that, looking at him as if he were hiding some kind of secret. 

Harry approvingly hummed at that "It was  _really_ him. Or did you think, I'd not recognize my mate? Also, he spoke in Parsel to me. No one can do that besides us. Although, I suppose he  _did_ change. I mean, on the graveyard, he was all but  _excited_ to murder me. And he did some very... morally ambitious things, I know."

"And what if it's just an act? He is widely known to have a very convincing, fake charm to him. Perhaps he  _wants_ us to  _think_ , he changed and he didn't, really," his older guardian inquired, wanting to get to the bottom of it. Harry was glad, he felt his mate being asleep. Otherwise, he would have him constantly interfering.

After a few seconds, where Harry tried to come up with a way to word his answer correctly, he deduced "It's not fake, I know that. I can feel his feelings." But he also went a little deeper, admitting "Although I think, I am to blame for that.  _I_ am a bad influence on him, I suppose. I know you won't believe it, but he  _regrets_ a lot of things, he's done. Making me an orphan, for example... Maybe our bond - the one, we always had - triggered something off, when he used me in his ritual. Because I don't think he felt very guilty before I joined him." 

The older wizard was conflicted at his findings but agreed "That very well might be. You  _are_ very loving and caring. Perhaps he got a taste of that in the rebirth ritual. But isn't he angry at you telling me about that?"

"No, he's currently sleeping," Harry sheepishly said, "He doesn't even notice." But a few moments later, he openly chuckled "Maybe he really will get huffy at me later. He doesn't enjoy being open, much. Which might be bad, since he's a little bloodthirsty at the moment. I hope he doesn't go too hard on the others..." 

"Yeah, he spoke about...  _collecting corpses_. Do I  _want_ to know, what for?" He seemed worried.

"I don't even know myself. I guess I could search his mind for it, but I'd rather not make him wake up. I don't want to antagonize him if he is going to discipline Barty later. I'm the only thing keeping him alive; My Lord would have offed him long ago, otherwise," he chuckled, even if it was a grave subject. Also, he knew the corpses were for his Necromancy training, but he'd best not tell Lupin. It would only make his opinion of his mate worse. Even then, Harry was more worried about killing someone, than working on their body. Giving life was easier than taking it. 

Raising an eyebrow, Remus questioned, "I had the idea, he wasn't very fond of Crouch Jr."

"He's... very jealous of him, yes. Barty is my best friend, we even have matching masks, as you know. And we like being around each other,  _cuddling_ and such. Not more, though!" He quickly added and scolded himself. If Barty could hear him call their doings 'cuddling', he'd laugh at him. "And master hates him for that sole reason, even if he liked him as a servant before. He'd never attack him though, because he knows I'd be angry with him, then. Furious, even," he shrugged and summoned himself a glass of pumpkin juice from the kitchen, taking a sip. He loved talking to Remus; he was seldom judgemental. 

The latter laughed even and remembered fondly "That reminds me a lot of Sirius and me. We...  _were_ inseparable in school." But a flash of sadness could be seen in his eyes at that. Remus quickly changed the topic again by producing a bar of chocolate from  _somewhere_ and saying "Want some?"

* * *

The next day, things were almost normal. Like they had been, before all of this. The questions about his current situation had lessened somewhat, which was great since Harry did not think he had much more to talk about. So now they sat at the dining table together, eating breakfast. The apprentice felt a little bad for the sheer amount of food present. He knew the Weasleys didn't have a lot of money and they now had to feed him again. But Molly  _insisted_ on him eating plenty, even when his ears turned red. "Now, I won't have you starve! No one comes into my house, without being fed well, sweetie. That extends to girlfriends, werewolves a-and Death Eaters, too!" So he reluctantly took more toast to appease her. Carefully watching him, she asked in concern "Dear, don't you want to take off your coat at the very least? It's summer! I don't want you fainting, because you overheat!" He grinned at her constant concern. This was how he had always imagined a mother to be. 

Nevertheless, he shrugged "It's enchanted to keep me cool or warm, depending on the weather." He knew though, she also didn't feel entirely comfortable with him wearing his Death Eater robes all the time. And her pout confirmed it. So he put down the toast with strawberry marmalade, he had been eating, and lazily made some motions with his hand. His top coat disappeared into black smoke and he exchanged his robes beneath that for lighter ones, which's sleeves he rolled up. Despite her now staring at his Mark and in awe at his wandless magic, he smirked "Better, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes, sweetheart and please, call me Molly," she reminded him and nodded, before scolding Fred for copying Harry's motions. "Fred Weasley, that's very rude-"

"I'm George! And I just wanted to try, if I could do it, too. Harry, you've got to show me, how!" Not-Fred defended himself, even if Harry was sure, he was indeed Fred. 

Chuckling mysteriously, he licked along his lips and admitted "I can't. It just came to me." Fred wasn't very satisfied with the answer and took two of his fingers, first pointing at his own eyes with them, then Harry's. 

"I'm going to unveil your secrets, wizard!" He declared and intently stared at Harry while munching on a piece of toast open-mouthed. Despite wrinkling his nose at that, Harry also had to laugh. 

Ginny matter-of-factly reminded her brother, though, "Why would you even need that? You're 17- You can use your wands!" While she said that, Ron's dingy owl flew through the window and almost collided with Remus' back, just so avoiding it. Instead, she landed on the floor and the werewolf relieved her of the newspaper, she had been carrying, putting it on the table for now. 

"Because that's bo-ring!" Fred rolled his eyes and dramatically cried as if he had been mentally hurt by her question. "I want to do it all fancy, like Harry!"

Ronald then proceeded to badly joke "Well, perhaps you have to become a poofter for that first." At the same time, Hermione and Mrs. Weasly shouted his name and the latter used the Daily Prophet to hit him over the head with it. "Ouch!  _Mom_ , it was just a joke!" 

Laughing and holding his belly, Harry wheezed "It's okay, Molly! I'm not angry..." He then almost choked on his toast, as he didn't manage to stifle his chuckling. The woman still shook her head in disappointment, though, before shifting around in her chair again and reading the paper. Their breakfast then went on in relative peace afterward, only a few little pranks of the twins here and there to Percy's annoyance. 

But that soon changed, when something apparated on top of the table, standing right in front of Harry. Briefly, he thought it was his mate because of the shocked shouts, but the person was far too small and the wards wouldn't let him in. No, it was Winky, who meekly croaked "M-Master Potter, sir! Winky finally finds you!"

He cocked his head and furrowed his brows, stating "Apparently, you did- But why were you searching for me in the first place?" Meanwhile, the Weasley children were whispering to each other and the adults kept a keen eye on the two. 

"Master Crouch sends me, of course!" She smiled at him widely, her high-pitched voice irritating the werewolf behind her. At least he seemed very upset by it, if him holding his ears closed, was anything to go by. Winky then summoned a small package, carefully wrapped in purple and brown paper. "Master Crouch deeply apologizes for not giving you your birthday gift sooner, but he can't find you. Master Riddle doesn't tell him, where you are, sir. Not even, when Master Crouch says very impolite things to him."

Taking the present with an excited smile, he mused "Why, thank you- and thank him! Er... but he isn't in trouble for insulting the Dark Lord, is he?" He couldn't believe, his friend was always so very reckless. He was a very loyal servant to his mate, but sometimes forgot his place. 

She didn't seem to be certain "Winky is not sure, sir. Master Riddle says, he wants to 'feed that wretched runt to the Inferi'. Is that something bad?" She even made air-quotes, which would have made Harry laugh if he weren't mildly worried for his friend. 

"Y-Yes, that's very bad. Please keep an eye out for Barty, while I'm gone," he weakly told her, knowing it to be useless. Tom  _would_ probably punish him, but he'd at least not kill him. He  _hoped_. ' _Tom, please don't kill Barty. Whatever he said, he surely did not mean it_ ,' he sent his way and focussed on his mate. 

' _He'd deserve it! He can call himself lucky you're looking out for him,'_ Riddle defended his actions and as Harry dug a little deeper into his mind, he saw him using  _Crucio_ on his favorite brother. Before he could comment on it, his master noted ' _If you must know, that already happened two hours ago. He's neither dead, nor crazy. I promise. But that was only his punishment for what he said in the past. He still deserves another one. Runt.'_ Even then, Harry felt slightly relieved at that. He knew his mate to be telling the truth and Barty was strong; he'd not go crazy so fast. After all, he had stayed in Azkaban for  _years_ , before his father had taken him to  _a new prison_. 

' _I know, Tom. It's okay, as long as you don't go too hard on him. He is very loyal, you know that. Poor guy immediately came back to you, once he had the means to. Don't forget that,'_ he reminded his mate, who only incoherently mumbled something within his mind. But Harry knew, he was right. So returning his attention to the room and people he was with, who were already questioningly glancing at him, he told Winky "On second thought, don't worry too much. He'll be  _crucio-ed_ once more in a while, but not more. He's tough, he can handle it. Do give him a hug from me, though. Ah! And tell him, I'll be there at the meeting. That's bound to cheer him up."

"Of course, Master Potter!" She then nodded and vanished again, leaving the space in front of him empty. 

He then put the small package on the table and tried to guess, what was in it. It was far smaller than the one, he had gotten for Christmas. Book-sized, maybe slightly bigger. Everyone regarded the present in wariness as if it contained something cursed. He paid it no mind though and also added "Sorry for her startling you like that. She's rather sweet, otherwise. I mean, you-" he looked at the teens "-probably know her anyway. She worked in Hogwart's kitchens for a while, because Crouch Sr threw her out, when she let Barty escape." Then he remembered though, that they had no idea, what he was talking about. So he quickly summarized "Crouch Sr helped his son escape Azkaban by switching him out with his polyjuiced, dying wife. He kept Barty in his home then, mostly under Imperius. Things went wrong though when our Lord got wind of it and he helped him escape."

Arthur raised his eyebrow at that "And there I always thought, Crouch Sr was completely heartless for sending his son to Azkaban like that."

But Harry pointed out "He  _was_ heartless. There was so little evidence against Barty! He could have let him go with a few years, but sentenced him for life! I mean, for all  _they knew_ , he could have been forced to join and do those things... Well, he  _wasn't_ , but still." He didn't want them to think, Crouch Sr was a good man. No good father would use an Unforgivable to make their children comply. "But now... let's see, what's in here..." he returned to the matter at hand and carefully undid the purple bow of the gift. Once he also removed the paper, a book was unveiled. It had no title and its cover was made out of dark brown leather, which possessed quite a few intricate details. 

He didn't know, what kind of book he had expected. What he surely,  _100%,_ had not expected, was for it to be a photo album. Perplexed, he took a card, which's writing he recognized as Barty's. He read it to everyone since he didn't think, there was much left to hide from them. 

' _Whelp, you're almost legal now! Not, that it matters much. By what I've heard, it hasn't stopped the Dark Lord-'_

"Eew!" Ron made at that, but the apprentice laughed, as did Ron's older siblings. 

' _-doing his thing. Or, do you do your thing to him? You still ought to answer me that question, little brother. Anyways, I remember now, why I never write these stupid cards or make gifts. But I thought you might question your sanity if I didn't explain this. First of, no, I didn't rob any of your friends or those Order nut-jobs to get those photographs. I promise I only employed honest means to get them. Death Eater's honor, right? Did you know, I and your parents went to Hogwarts at the same time? Well, now you do. I was two years beneath them, though. Please don't ask me, why I have sooo many photos of them, Lucius and Sevie. Just don't. Okay, maybe you do ask yourself that question. And maybe you deserve an answer. And maybe I'd be willing to share my secret. Brother, it was horrible. I was Colin Creevey II. Or one? After all, I was first to do it! And since those guys always got into trouble and your mom was very pretty, I took pictures of them. Don't worry though, I didn't include those, where I snuck into the dorms. Wouldn't want you to puke your guts out, when seeing Sev in all his glory. He did look nice once, to my defense. I should probably stop writing now before it gets even weirder. Sorry, brother.'_

Harry was blushing furiously, but also giggling to himself. He enjoyed the shocked stares of everyone, though. Maybe he really was a sadist. "Sorry guys, he's always like that," he tried to make it less awkward for them.  Nevertheless, everyone somehow gathered around him, as they wanted to look at the photos, too. The album started out with photographs of his parents in Hogsmeade, the Great Hall or at some kind of ball. 

Sirius then remarked "Oh! I remember that. We thought holding a ball in fifth year would be a  _great_ idea. But honestly, I think Lily and James were the only ones to have fun. Everyone else was kinda embarrassed to dance. Hm... I never noticed Crouch Jr back then. Was very quiet as a kid, but terribly intelligent." Harry had known that already. In his prime years, Crouch Jr had achieved about 12 O.W.L.s.

He went on going through the book and the theme of it seemed to change, now showing the whole group of friends - Lily, James, Peter, Sirius, Remus - together, mostly. The latter two sometimes explained, what had happened in them or huffed in amusement. What surprised them though, was a slightly  _incriminating_ picture of Sirius and Remus sitting at the Lake, and leaning into each other. While Sirius coughed and tried to duck and hide, Remus blushed and murmured "Clearly, that was close to a new moon or I would have smelled the bastard... Should have been more careful..." But it was rather muffled. 

Harry only chirped "I think it's cute." He wanted to lighten the mood. Although he felt a little shitty for Remus. He had just told him yesterday, he and Sirius had never been as close as in school again. He had not thought, they had been  _this_ close. 

"Yeah, 'cause you're a poofter," Ron snorted and Harry could make out a slap behind him, his girlfriend hitting him again. "Ouch..." was grumbled and the apprentice shook his head, turning the page around. 

A few more pictures of the two together, albeit less direct, appeared, before the topic changed again. A few photos of Snape were shown, but he was mostly alone at the beginning. Harry felt a little bad for him, but he knew Sirius was happy to have him be. After a few more pictures of Severus in the hallways or in the library, some appeared with more people, mostly Slytherins. Some, Harry recognized as Death Eaters. From then on, the tone of the album drastically changed and Harry thought, that's when Barty had started his new development from golden child to Death Eater.

There were now more group photos, seldom of the Marauders, though. They mostly portrayed Slytherins in their Common Room, before shifting to a mixture of people somewhere else. "Tsk, do all the Death Eater go to Hog's Head?" He could not suppress his remark, as he saw a few new people sitting at a big table and he recognized the pub. There were some of the Slytherins, but also some with other house-colors and older people, like Lucius or Bellatrix. The latter looked far more normal and less wild, hugging her then-fiancé happily on another photo. There followed more pictures of the same meeting, before there was also one of the young Barty, who looked quite proud of himself. After even more similar ones of different events and the occasional Marauder-picture thrown in, the album ended with a thoughtful-looking, familiar mask greeting him. The younger version of Barty didn't have the tick yet and didn't twitch around as much, simply sitting in an armchair and holding his left arm. Some people walked around behind him; once, Lucius came over to grip at his shoulder and say something with smile, gaining him a weaker version of it. 

* * *

That evening, they had decided to eat and talk outside, since it was pleasantly warm for once. They had already finished supper, but most of them still sat around the crude, wooden table, enjoying the warm breeze and their banter, while drinking butterbeer or pumpkin juice. The young Death Eater leisurely leaned back in one of the chairs next to Molly and an empty seat, wearing only a white shirt, which's sleeves were rolled up neatly and black trousers. Harry only listened, for the most part, not having much to tell them anymore. At least nothing, which wasn't confidential. Also, he kind of had other interests. Secretly, he was watching Remus and Sirius interact. 

They had been off ever since this morning, even more so than they nowadays usually were. Awkwardly, they had been forced to sit beside each other, as every other place had been conveniently taken. But the apprentice knew, the twins had seen to that. Sometimes he thought, they would have fit into Slytherin, better. But then again, didn't he, also? Not, that he could change it now. So he went on watching - spying, maybe - and tracked every movement of the two. Padfoot was far quieter than usual and seemed very interested in his empty, dirty plate. Remus, on the other hand, was a little jumpy, which he himself blamed on the aftermath of the moon. Even if he had been fine this morning. 

"Harry, dear, will you come, too?" Molly asked him suddenly and he embarrassedly had to inquire, what she was talking about. Hermione was shaking her head at him in annoyance, while Molly and Arthur still softly smiled. "Yule, sweetie. I know it's still a long time and a lot of things could happen in-between... but I'm certain, we'll be able to celebrate together," she repeated for him and he almost scrunched his face up, just so evading it and keeping up his happy one. 

"Er..." he started, slightly put off and his voice betrayed him "I'd love to, Molly, but... I kind of have my other family, too. I wouldn't like leaving master alone for the holidays." Really, he didn't even know, if Tom had ever celebrated Christmas together with  _anyone_. He had not even had any relatives to do it with. At least, with the Dursleys, Harry had  _somehow_ gotten to participate in the festivities. Even, if he had never gotten any presents. And he wasn't sure if his mate wouldn't be jealous, if he spent those days with someone else, even if he did not explicitly practice the traditions. Wickedly, he proposed "So unless you want him to come with...?"

He heard Ron whimper and saw him pout, trying to desperately get his mother to say  _no_ by looking at her alone. Fred and George, even Ginny, seemed morbidly excited on the other hand. Sirius and Remus were too occupied with their own problems, although Harry knew, they'd be hurt, too, if Harry did not come. Mrs. Weasley carefully pointed out and tried, not to offend him "Do you think, he actually would? He didn't seem very eager to stay o-or talk to us... With us being  _blood-traitors_..." She wrinkled her nose at the derogatory term. 

Thinking for a moment, he hypothesized "I'll just have to convince him meeting his  _in-laws_ is somehow beneficial."

"I-In-laws?!" Ron squeaked, hurriedly turning towards Hermione "He isn't related to us,  _right_?! J-Just because he's Ha-Harry's...  _you know_...?" 

The dark mage enlightened him briefly " _Well_... Technically, we're  _all_ related, Ron. The Potters are purebloods and the Weasleys, too. So we probably already are cousins or something. That alone would make the Dark Lord, as my  _husband_ , your in-law, sure. But he uh... He's a Gaunt. The Gaunts are purebloods as well and er...  _related_ to the Potters. Master is my distant cousin, more or less. So they probably are related to the Weasleys, too." He had researched the trees a lot, even if Barty had warned him against it. He didn't care if there were Muggles in them or not. He had only wanted to see, whom he was related to. Apparently,  _everyone_.

Ron looked ready to faint, not comfortable to have Tom in his family tree somewhere. Or  _anyone's_ family-tree, really. He even whined, "You married your cousin?!"

Everyone at the table hissed at that in almost physical pain and Harry matter-of-factly reminded "Your parents are probably cousins, too. That's kind of inevitable with purebloods. A-Anyways... it's not so bad, because my mom wasn't related to my dad. So don't judge me!" Molly and Arthur affirmed his assumption with a nod, as did Sirius. 

Hermione questioned his 'believes'afterward, thinking, she had found a soft spot "Don't the Death Eaters  _mind_ you being a 'half-blood'? I thought the whole point was to make sure, 'purebloods' were in power of the 'inferior' wizards and creatures." Padfoot approvingly grunted at that and provocatively crossed his arms. 

Clearing things up, the Death Eater calmly explained "No, not really. No one would dare say anything about that. And honestly,  _whose_ family is entirely pure? There is always a Muggle, Muggle-Born or Squib thrown in at one point. No one likes to admit it, but they _are_. So it's not really about making the purebloods be in power, it's about making the  _old_ families be. Those, which always have been in power." He was happy to sound so very diplomatic; Tom was not to blame for that, though. 

His friends and family nodded in understanding and seemed relieved, he wasn't really all that hell-bent on pureblood superiority. The topic then changed again, until they somehow landed on Quidditch, which made Hermione disinterested and chat with Remus, instead of participating in the bigger conversation. It was only then that the teen noticed, he hadn't been keeping up with Quidditch at all. Sure, he sometimes flew with Draco and such, but otherwise? He didn't even know, which games were impending or how his favorite team fared. It simply seemed so...  _trivial_ , with everything else going on. George and Fred whined at that "Harry, you'll be  _so_ out of practice when you get back. We hope you know that. McGonagall is going to make your life hell."

He chuckled and stopped drinking to say "She'll live and I'm not  _that_ out of practice. One can't forget, how to fly. And I  _actually_ do sometimes practice, when I have some free time. It's not really the same, though... since I'm doing it alone and all. Haven't really found anyone willing to play." He then took another sip of his butterbeer, before smirking "They are all afraid to lose against me." This elicited a few disbelieving looks, although Ginny and Molly seemed to be in favor of his opinion. His smirk wavered slightly, however, when his Mark started tugging. 

" _Meeting, Harry,"_ he felt his mate's call.

"Harry?" Mrs. Weasley noticed and worriedly cooed "Everything okay?" As a mother of quite a few young men, she was very perceptive of subtle changes in mood. Even if it was as much as a smile slightly faltering. "I'm sure Ronald, Fred, and George would be glad to have a nice round of Quidditch," she added, thinking he was sad to always play alone, perhaps. 

But he shook his head and quickly drank his beer empty in one go, before putting the glass down. He then slightly angled the underside of his arm towards her, saying "I'm being called. Nothing bad, though, don't worry. I should be back in an hour or two. It's only a meeting." She warily regarded the moving snake, a sign for the Mark being active before Harry stood up and apologetically waved them goodbye for now. He then went to the border of the wards, which wasn't too far off and apparated to Malfoy Manor, straight into the conference room. There, Barty was limping away from the Dark Lord, while correcting his sleeve. Apparently, he had been used to call everyone. Harry shot him a sympathetic look at which his favorite nodded thankfully. Without speaking, they agreed to have a chat later. But not now. 

Not many were there yet, only Mulciber and Lucius. The apprentice politely nodded at them, before turning around to face his master and coo "Hello, my Lord." 

"Why, no 'I love you' or 'I missed you'?" Tom feigned a pout and reached out an inviting hand while sitting on his fancy, black and green chair. It was far fancier than all the others, almost like a throne. Very befitting for him, Harry thought. He took the hand and let himself be pulled in gently, then warm lips were pressed to his for a moment. "Since you're so short on words today- I  _did_ miss you dearly, my boy," Riddle licked his lips, wetting them, and dove in again, while more members arrived. 

Prying himself away from that sinfully tasty mouth, Harry sheepishly assured him "Of course, I missed you, also. And I  _do_ love you, you know that." 

"Oh, I know," his mate alluded to their bond, before motioning for him to sit on his seat. Once Harry sat, he caught Barty looking at him and then intently memorizing the wooden table's texture. He was shaking and Harry didn't like that. He wasn't quite sure though, just how the other reacted to the Cruciatus being used on him. Some had sore muscles afterward, others aching bones even, again others only had to live with the mental pain, that followed. So he regarded his mate questioningly, hoping to get answers out of him. Combing through his mind quickly though, he found nothing on the matter, probably, because Tom had never paid it any mind. "You know that is a bit unpleasant for me, right? You're not a well-practiced Legilimense, yet, and even  _with_ our bonds, it's not so...  _comfortable_ having memories forcefully made aware of," his mentor didn't full on scold him, but simply stated it as a fact. 

"S-Sorry, I didn't know... it never feels bad, when you do it. I'll try not to do it too often..." he pouted a little. How was he supposed to enjoy his hard-earned birthday gift, if it was unpleasantly distracting for his mate?

The latter gently offered, however, "You need to do it or you'll never become better at it. Just try to push through my mind a little slower and more gently. It's not a jungle, where you need to cut your way through. You can  _wriggle_ your way past, too. Keep that in mind and it should be okay." Harry found that advise to be very enlightening in some ways, which earned him a kiss to his temple. While they had been talking, the seats had filled and the meeting could begin. So while his mate greeted everyone, he secretly held his hand beneath the table and enjoyed a thumb stroking over the back of his own. At one point, he felt a cold, nimble tongue flick against his hand, making him hiss. 

" _ **Massster'sss mate... Where were you? Nagini wass not able to find you,**_ " she hissed back at him, her eyes displaying something akin to hurt. 

He knew it was impolite to speak, while the Dark Lord did -  _very much so_ \- but ignoring his second-favorite snake was out of the question. " _ **Together with friends**_ ," he curtly answered her and as silently as possible. Still, the nearby siblings of his regarded him, as if he were suicidal. 

" _ **Sstay with Master and Nagini,**_ " she almost  _ordered_ him and a not entirely friendly hiss emitted from her. 

" _ **But**_ _ **-**_ "

" _ **Ssssssstay**_ _ **!**_ " she hissed more loudly and aggressively and for the first time, he whimpered in mild fear and pressed his back into his chair, trying to get away. " _ **Sssssssstay** **!**_ " she ranted again and got even louder, now having the full attention of everyone. " _ **Horcrux ssssstay**_ _ **!**_ " 

"Nagini!" his mate growled at her, not even using Parsel "Shut up, you insufferable snake!"

" _ **Mate needsss to sstay! Sssstay** **!**_ " She called again, rising up and slightly towering over the two of them. She effectively ignored her master. " _ **Sstay**_ _ **!**_ _"_

Tom, his eyes duller than usual, threatened "Shut up!" 

" _ **Horcrux** **!**_ " She desperately whined, as good as that worked as a snake " _ **Horcrux ssstay** **!**_ " Her tongue nervously flicked out again and again, not unlike Barty, and she went on hissing her tantrum. 

The dark apprentice got seriously weirded out by her behavior. She seemed so afraid and hurt, but Harry had no clue, what she was going on about. He had not even known her to have any understanding of what a Horcrux was. "M-My Lord _?" M_ ultiple Death Eaters started to ask in concern, some having their wands in hand. Everyone knew, how dangerous the snake was. If she bit anyone, they'd most likely die within the hour. 

" _ **Horcrux! Massster needss Horcrux! Sssstay! Horcrux! Sstay!**_ " she went on to nudge at Harry, as if to get him to promise never to leave. 

Then, Harry  _knew_ his mate was going to kill her. He just did. Before he could fully raise his wand and shout the Killing Curse, he quickly and  _wandlessly_ at that, called " _Expelliarmus_!" And his master's wand flew across the room, Mulciber having to duck, so it wouldn't hit him in his face. 

For a few, disturbingly tense seconds, everyone held their breath. " _Harry_!" His mate snapped and presumably wanted to ask him, what the hell he was thinking. 

But Nagini had other ideas and started hissing at her owner menacingly, making even him back away slightly. Harry used the chance to demand " _ **What did you do, Tom?! If I hadn't stopped you, you'd have destroyed your own Horcrux- Are you crazy?**_ " He had researched all about them, ever since he had found out about Tom's. There weren't many things able to destroy Horcruxes, but the Killing Curse was one of them. Despite that, he also added " _ **Why would you ever attack her? She's our friend!**_ " He knew his mate adored the snake. 

Tom seemed too baffled to speak, perhaps not knowing himself. His thoughts weren't very telling either. All Harry could gather was ' _Why, why- What is going on? Why- Wrong! Horcrux-'_ It confused him, to say the least. And it also seemed to irritate his lover. Meanwhile, no one dared say anything, simply staring on in horror. 

Nagini went on to break that silence " _ **Help massster!**_ "

" _ **How?! I don't even know, what's going on!**_ "

She proceeded to nudge at his pocket, where his wand was " _ **Horcrux! Horcrux, hass to feel! Hasss to see! Master'ss magic! Master's sssoul! Horcrux** **!**_ " He wished the snake were a little more articulate. 

He had the inkling of an idea, however, " _ **Something is wrong with his soul or his magic?**_ " But he couldn't really feel. He himself felt just fine, if he ignored Tom's worrisome emotions and thoughts. 

" _ **Yessss!**_ " She excitedly hissed and prodded at his hand now, which was readily holding his wand to everyone else's dismay. His lover meanwhile still stared at him, slightly frozen into place and breathing a tad bit faster than usual. " _ **Thief ssstole! Thief defiled! Thief controlss!**_ " She gave a, to him, invaluable tip. 

His blood ran cold and his eyes went wide and he cried "Master!" Gripping at his collar slightly and meeting disturbingly little resistance; he begged "You've got to throw it off! You're under Imperius!" Or at least, one of his soul fragments was. Albus Dumbledore had gotten another Horcrux, Harry was certain and he had tampered with it. 

"Outrageous!" Lucius called and stood up "Potter, let go of him, before he kills you! My Lord, do you want me to remove-"

But Tom didn't seem to fully acknowledge his follower, unfocusedly staring at nothing, really. With every second, his control seemed to slip more and more. "Master, throw it off!" His apprentice called again and took his bond-mates cheeks in his grip in an effort to make him focus on him again. "Tom!" he winced in mild pain, but ignored it. 

' _What- Horcrux- Do it! Why-'_ he heard from the other and luckily, he wasn't shielding himself. ' _Why- Take the wand! Kill the snake! The boy! Why- Horcrux- Harry- Do it!_ ' He heard foreign commands and quickly, without hesitation, restrained his mentor with invisible ropes, so he had no chance to nick Harry's wand. Tom looked annoyed at that, his eyes glassy. 

Malfoy, who still was hell-bent on calling Harry crazy, called "Potter, how dare you! I knew-"

But Barty then finally arose and shouted at him "Shut up, Malfoy! Merlin, how dense can you be?" Other Death Eaters were also standing now, wanting to help, but not knowing, how. "You fucking claimed to have been under Imperius- You should know the signs!" His friend hissed at the blonde, making him shut up, but arrogantly huff. Limping over to Harry, he grumbled "He'd never attack that damned snake- and vice versa! And I should have known... he was so _different_ -" 

Still clutching at his mate and desperately trying to coax him into breaking the curse, Harry begged "Please! Why won't you do it?!" He was close to tears now and looked at Barty, who was approaching him "Barty- Do something! Y-You're the expert!" Barty had lived under the Imperius for  _years_ and had broken it. He had also taught Harry, how to. But the apprentice's mind was empty, worried sick for his mate. 

Now close to the powerful wizard, Barty took it upon himself to examine him. He pulled at the other's hair, but nothing happened, not even a snarl. He next looked at his eyes, finding them unusually dull and turning less vibrant by the second. It was a sign for a badly or too strongly cast Imperius. Finally, he mischievously grabbed Harry's neck and pulled him close, before forcefully colliding their lips and devouring the younger one's mouth for a few seconds, making a show of it and pushing his tongue in, even if Harry was making a sound of protest. It was rough and messy, Barty's stubble scratching Harry, as he was securely held in place. The other's tongue was nimble, battling his and easily assuming dominance. The Dark Lord, however, did absolutely nothing. Letting go of his younger friend, Barty heavily breathed "Ha- Whelp, he's a goner."

"What the hell, Barty!"

"What? I was only testing, how strong the curse was. If even  _that_ isn't making him throw it off, someone must be having a very tight grip on him," Crouch defended his actions, even if everyone's mouth was agape and the apprentice red as a tomato. Slightly above a whisper, he wickedly added "And I kinda wanted to have a taste since  _forever_." 

Harry began sobbing, throwing at him "You bastard! Help him!" 

Barty flinched at that and his tick showed upon Harry shouting at him "I-I... I don't know how. We could try and find the guy doing it to him... But, I don't understand, how this is even possible! He's far too strong to be susceptible to Imperius! I mean, you can throw it off just fine." 

"It's Dumbledore. Who else would be strong enough? And I..." His voice broke before it was, but a whisper "I know, how he's doing it, I think. But there is no way, we can stop him, when he's in Hogwarts," Harry forced himself to calm down again, trying to ignore the murderous thoughts of his mate towards him. He knew they weren't real. ' _Tom loves me, this isn't him. He'd never do this...'_

"How is he doing it?" Barty impatiently asked while a crowd of Death Eaters surrounded them, whispering to each other.  _Most_ , in concern. 

But Harry shook his head "I can't tell you! It's... It's too dangerous. He wouldn't want me to tell." How could he ever tell  _anyone_ of the Horcruxes? It could mean his mate's end- If he wasn't doomed already. If Albus decided to destroy another Horcrux and then  _ambushed_ them... Tom would stand no chance. He'd be too weakened by it. 

Crouch Jr thought about something for a second, before snapping at his fellow siblings "Everyone,  _fuck off_. Guard the Manor with everything you've got, in case we're dealing with something greater, here." Barty apparently had similar ideas, but nothing happened. " _Go_ , you idiots, and make yourself useful for once!" He became louder and some confusedly shuffled around on their feet.

Harry pleadingly told them " _Please_ , go. It'll be okay, we'll work on a plan." Since he was fairly respected amongst everyone and he was, among other things, the Dark Lord's right hand, they nodded and put their masks on, before disappearing. Once they were alone, Harry wailed "I can't tell you Barty, I can't!"

"Are you under Fidelius?" He shook his head. "Unbreakable Vow?" Again, he did. "Then  _tell me_ , brother!"

"I promised..."

Upset, his friend called, his tongue, that had been fighting Harry's own before,  sliding out over and over again, " _Harry_ , this might end the war and not in a way, we wanted. If he is under Imperius, who will lead us? He's our brains! He's our motivation! If we don't solve this - and  _fucking fast_ at that - the first ones will begin to fight for his place or run off. Don't you trust me? Have I ever given you a reason, not to?" 

He hadn't. And his arguments made sense. Lucius had already seemed quite ready to bolt. "I-I-" he sobbed and looked at his dazed mate. "T-This could kill him if I tell you," he whimpered. 

Combing through his slightly oily hair, Barty took his shoulders gently "And you think, I'd do that to him?  _Me?_ I've been loyal to that nut-job for  _years_. I came back to him, as soon as I could! He could torture me for hours and I'd still do. And even if not, I'd never hurt him, because it would hurt you." Leaning in closer again to the crying apprentice, he leaned his head against his, as he so often did. "Brother, I  _love you_. Horribly,  _terribly_ so. If I didn't know better, I'd say I love you more than this fool. Sadly, he was quicker than me..."

Realization swept over Harry, as he whispered "B-Barty..."

Taking a breath in, Crouch slightly shook his head "No, just don't say anything about that now. But if I can tell you _that_ secret - in front of  _him_ , who will probably kill me, when he's on his feet again - you can  _fucking_ tell me, what is going on."

Biting his lower lip, he stammered "H-Horcruxes. Barty, he has loads of them.  _I_ am one. Nagini is another. I f-fear, Dumbledore has at least one in his possession a-and he's using it to control him. B-Barty, h-he's already lost two. He's already hurt. I could hear his thoughts. D-Dumbledore tried to make him kill me and Nagini..." Everything readily spilled from those lips, as he let go and looked into his friend's eyes. "I don't know, what to do. I-If Albus destroys them too fast, h-he'll go crazy. We can't afford him destroying more...  _Please_..."

Hugging his smaller and younger friend, Crouch laughed, albeit in bitterness. "Merlin... I-I don't even... That's a _lot_ , even for him!" Apparently, he knew, what those items were and meant. Which didn't surprise Harry in the least. Barty  _was_ a very intelligent and well-read man, even if he did not outright show it at all times.

"I don't k-know, what made him do it. I was an accident if it helps. He  _regrets_ it, though- But- We  _have_ to do something!" He clutched at the other, wanting him to tell him the answers to everything and more. ' _I'm not the leader, I'm not the hero! Why do I always have to do this? I-I can't...'_

"We won't get into Hogwarts, brother. It's n-nearly impossible if we aren't meant to. It only let me inside, because I had Moody's wand and the real Moody in my chest. It would  _never_ let us in. And breaking the wards... we don't have anyone, who's skilled enough for that. We either get permission from the Headmaster or lure him out. Otherwise... no luck," his best friend weighed their options. 

"I-I..." he whimpered, as everything seemed hopeless. Then he remembered something. Dumbledore liked  _deals_. "Then... I'll surrender myself in return for the Horcrux."

Squishing his face, Barty called "Are you  _mad_? No!" His friend and advisor didn't like his idea much. On second thought, he pointed out "Also, how would exchanging one Horcrux for the other work? You're too valuable to give up..." Their lips were again only inches apart and Harry could feel the other's breath ghosting over his still wet lips.

Casting his eyes down at his lap, tears silently dropping on it and making dark spots appear on his black robes, Harry tried to come up with something better. "It's our only choice," he concluded quickly, however. "We have nothing else to offer. Nothing else to lure him out or let me inside..."

Thinking hard, Crouch Jr took a step back and gripped at his brown-ish hair. Then something seemed to have  _clicked_ in his mind "How about..." he started and then took a moment to word it correctly " _Granger_! The Order! Some of them like you, right?" 

"But... what would  _they_ be able to do? They'd  _never_ fight against Dumbledore and not everyone likes me," Harry pointed out at that. None of them would ever fight their allies. Remus would not fight against Tonks or Moody, Sirius would never fight  _for_ Bella... It was pointless. They liked him- they  _loved_ him, but they did not trust him entirely. 

But Crouch Jr hushed him "Sssh!" and he listened, allowing the other to elaborate "Listen! We don't need them to fight. We just need them to bypass the wards. We will  _piggyback_ into Hogwarts by using them. No way, it won't allow them inside. And once we are in with a few siblings, it will be much easier to hijack the wards entirely. Haven't you listened well in your classes? Dismantling wards is always easier from the inside."

"But those wards are  _ancient_! They were done by the f-founders in parts-"

"Which only makes it so much easier for us, brother! You are the descendant of  _two_ founders. Two! At least I think, the castle will think that, with having part of  _his_ soul... Even if it doesn't, you'll have an easier time navigating through them than anyone else!" 

"O-Okay, sure, but they will never allow us to piggyback on them. And even then... only five of them  _can_ apparate. Will five Death Eaters be enough to work on the wards?" Only Molly, Arthur, Percy, Sirius and Remus could. "Oh! No, seven.... the twins probably can now," he added when he remembered them being 17 now. 

Crouch enthusiastically nodded, before stroking along his cheek soothingly, wiping tears away. "Yes! That'll be enough if we take the right ones. Let's see... Me, you, Sev, Dolohov, Narcissa, Macnair, and Rowle. They are all good at wards. Now we'll just have to make your friends agree to this. Where are they?"

"The Burrow," he breathed and was lucky, the Dark Lord had cast the Fidelius on  _Harry_ , instead of the location itself. He'd have had a  _lot_ of problems now, otherwise. When his favorite cocked his head, he added "The Weasley's home."

"Great! Let's go-"

"What about  _him_ and the others?" Harry quickly prevented him taking his arm and apparating him away, by holding his hands up. "We can't just leave him  _here_! At least let me take him to our bedroom with Nagini. It's warded, no one can get into it and she'll manage to keep him restrained. I'll take his wand, though. Tell the others about our plan in the meantime and make them wait for us to come back." He slightly ordered him and his friend dutifully nodded along, approving of it. Harry then called " _Accio_ wand!" And caught his master's wand, before pulling at his mate to follow him. Despite his dazed state, he seemed to be able to and so Harry hissed " _ **Nagini, come with me. You'll protect master, while I am gone**_." 

She let her tongue loll out and slithered behind him and somehow up the stairs. He wondered, why the Imperius was even allowing Tom to do this. Then again, he was close to his two targets. Maybe that was the reason. Opening the door, he then proceeded to push his mate onto their bed, which finally gave him some resistance "No!" But it was no use since the other had no option to do something about it. With a loving smile, he put a blanket over his struggling form, before helping Nagini encircle him and slightly constrict. "Let me go, snake!"

"Don't worry Tom, we'll help you. We'll leave someone behind, in case, something goes wrong. If you're normal again, you should come to Hogwarts, too. They'll apparate you," he explained to him and repeated the same for Nagini, in case he couldn't hear. Still, he cooed "I love you..." and reluctantly left the room, feeling relieved, as the wards fell into place. He rushed downstairs again to meet up with the small group of Death Eaters, which would be coming with him. The others were meanwhile walking outside again to protect the Manor, wearing their full set of armor.

A few of them nodded politely, a woman vowing "We'll be ready, _M_ _aster_ Potter. Just call and we'll take care of those disgusting mudwallowers."

"Thank you, but do  _not_ kill them, if possible. Also, Dumbledore is  _mine_ ," he warned her though, making her nod curtly. Why she had called him master, eluded him. Although he did suppose, he was intended to take over Tom's place, when he wasn't there. Still, it unsettled him. He then approached the group of six masks looking at him expectantly, so he put on his own. To them, he also said "Please, when we're at the Burrow, refrain from looking dangerous  _for once_. We want to be  _friendly_ , understood? We'll only use  _force_ , if completely necessary." He took his role as temporary leader, even, if he didn't like it. He had to do this for Tom, after all. He couldn't be a coward, now.

He saw Barty smile at him since his mask did not cover the lower part of his face. He darkly chuckled "We will,  _master,_ " and licked along his lips, this time, not because of his tick. Harry suddenly got the feeling, he knew, who was to blame for his new title. Why he had done so, he'd have to ask another time. Along with  _a lot_ of other things. But for now, he nodded and they apparated off to the outer boundary of the Burrow's shield. 

Although feeling guilty about it, Harry used his access to pull in his fellow Death Eaters, the ward trusting him not to be doing something bad. ' _I'm not. But why do I feel, like I do? They surely won't be happy about this_ ,' he solemnly thought, while leading his small entourage towards the terrace, where he had sat earlier that day. Even now, his friends were sitting there. He could see Remus and Sirus tensing up and drawing their wands, which prompted everyone else to do so as well. Maybe even his own siblings, if he had not instructed them to remain calm. He calmly called, while raising his hands in a sign of peacefulness, "Guys, it's okay. It's not, what it looks like. We need  _help_ from you."

He came even closer, but motioned for the other Death Eater to stay back slightly. He himself however also kept some distance, as not to seem intimidating. Arthur Weasley, as head of the family, tried to sound threatening "Harry! Don't come any closer- What's the meaning of this?" Everyone looked very much betrayed and hurt. 

"As I said, we need help. We have to get into Hogwarts and you're going to let us piggyback on you. We want nothing else, just that," he explained his actions and tried to seem relaxed, like his mate always was. "Please, you don't need to get involved with anything else. Just that," he pleaded a little again. 

But Sirius snapped "Why the hell do you want to get into Hogwarts?! Harry, don't follow  _his_ orders!" 

"I'm not. We have an...  _emergency,_ so to say," he coyly admitted, but kept his eyes trained on his group of friends, who in turn kept their wands trained on him. "Please, don't you trust me? You must since you let me stay here for a few days. Just help us apparate, then you can go back and not worry about a thing."

Hermione sternly looked at him "That doesn't sound, as if we have a choice, here. What happens, if we don't agree?" He simply smiled at her as an answer, the silence speaking for him. 

For a moment, no one dared move an inch, holding their breaths. Only the happy frogs and crickets talked to each other, oblivious, to what was happening. That was until Remus lowered his wand and said "I'll apparate." When the others gasped and Sirius angrily growled at him, he weakly said "I won't fight my cub and I don't see him dying at somebody else's hands." His promise was grave, showing, he would always be on Harry's side. Regardless, of what side it was. 

The twins followed suit, declaring "Us, too!" Harry again wondered, why they were so fascinated by the Dark. 

Percy, wanting to be brave, too, shrugged "Er... guess me, too?" 

Arthur and Molly exchanged a long, reluctant look, before also curtly nodding. Harry wondered, whether the three other teens would agree, too, if they could apparate. It was only Sirius left then, who desperately looked for support. As he did not seem willing to budge even then, Hermione called him out on it "Merlin, Sirius! Just say yes, would it kill you? You won't manage to make Harry come back anyway, he won't change his opinion. So you might as well start accepting it!"

Gritting his teeth, he grumbled "Ugh,  _yes_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose, there will be at least two more chapters. I hope I can finish them soon.
> 
> EDIT: Four more chapters :)


	11. Innocence and walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry rescues Tom and loses his innocence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys. And for putting up with any of my errors! I'm a German, so there might be spelling mistakes or some prepositions might sound funny. Please, for the love of god, if I repeatedly make a grammatical (not spelling) mistake, TELL ME! I might not notice, otherwise. I'll edit it! (Once I finish the fic, I'll read through it again, anyways. It's far easier catching spelling mistakes for me if I haven't read my own text in a while. Don't worry about offending me. This can only help in improving my English!)

**Chapter 11**

* * *

* * *

 

It was weird to be back. It was dark, but the moon cast it's cold blue light upon the castle's grounds. Even then, Harry felt right at home. His heart  _yearned_ to be here in this castle. It had been his first real home- Malfoy Manor wasn't his, even if Tom was there. 

"Brother?" His best friend softly touched his shoulder to get him back to the problem at hand. "How will we go about this,  _master_? Storm in? Sneak in? Some teachers will be there already since the term starts soon," he was asked then and about 25 masks stared at him, demanding answers. His other friends had long since gone. Tricking the wards into opening for his siblings had not been too hard. As Barty had prophecized, they had welcomed the heir of two Houses with open arms. 

Turning around to face his own _temporary_ second-in-command, his hand still on his shoulder, Harry contemplated his options. "I doubt the Headmaster isn't already aware of us. The castle will have told him. We storm in- I suppose you all will be able to navigate the castle. Don't separate too much. I don't want anyone running around alone," he instructed and proceeded to walk towards the castle itself over the soft grass. It was far too calm, somehow. He saw Hagrid's hut in the distance, lights on and smoke coming out of its chimney, but made no move to go there. He prayed they'd not face any casualties. Advancing towards the main gate, he signaled everyone to be ready and let it swing open. 

Without as much as a second's notice, a red light flew towards their small group, but luckily everyone managed to dodge it. However, a few Death Eaters in the back toppled over in their hurry, which made them vulnerable for hexes to come. Harry growled and shouted " _Impedimenta Maxima,_ " at whoever was in the entrance-way, effectively throwing backward and immobilizing three people. His companions used the chance to slide past him and inside, pouncing the three wizards. He himself also rushed inside, now recognizing the three as Flitwick, Trelawney, and someone, he had never seen before. He supposed it might have been the new Potion's Professor. He was an elderly man, slightly chubby, and seemed to be a coward. He let out a frightened shout, before running off towards the stairs. Two of his siblings - Pettigrew and Mulciber - readily took after him. It didn't take them very long to deal with him apparently, as they soon came back. 

And while Trelawney was easily restrained by a quick flick of his master's borrowed wand, Flitwick wasn't that easy. Despite them having the advantage of numbers, the room was far too small for that many people fighting one,  _small_ man, who nimbly fired at them and ran around as fast as a snitch. He even knocked out one of his sisters. So the apprentice barked while trying to catch the goblin-like man, "Ugh! Go, secure the other rooms! We don't need -  _Flipendo!_ \- 25 people for one guy!"  The others quickly left the room to comb through the castle, first starting with the Great Hall to their right, then searching the different levels of the stairs. Meanwhile, it was only himself and three others, who now had a much easier time seizing the small mage. Unconscious, he body-bound him and created a quick, but strong ward to hold the three prisoner. He did not want to repeat the Ministry - this time, no one would wake up too early and corner them! And no one would be able to free them so soon, either. 

Having finished his ward and shooting an apologetic glance towards his Professors, he followed the others. No one had found anything yet, so they were ascending the levels of the castle. Their destination was the Headmaster's office on the second floor, of course. But they wanted to eliminate as many threats as possible before going there. They did not need anyone attacking them from behind and Harry didn't even know if he could  _get_ into the office. So he hoped he could lure out the old man by taking out his staff one by one. Problem was, they found almost none. Only a few statues seemingly came to life and attacked them, which made his skin crawl. He had walked past them hundreds of times, without knowing them to be able to. But since they walked around in groups of 3-4, they didn't pose that much of a challenge. 

After a while, they already were on the fourth floor though and had not run into any other living beings for a long while. This made the young protegee anxious, so he warily noted "...this is far too easy. Something must be wrong," as they stood in one of the dark, empty hallways. 

The others were twitching and shaking slightly, anticipating something to happen as well. They _never_ had an easy time, when they were not going after Muggles. Which made Snape take a step forward from the small crowd of people, that was with Harry. Not everyone had come, Barty having advised not to. If things went badly, they needed backup and someone to bail them out of prison. With his normal, annoyed tone, Severus pointed out " _Obviously_. I know that at least McGonagall, Hooch, and Sprout should be here. And the Order as well, at least  _partially_. Dumbledore would never let us in like this, Potter. He has a plan, I'm certain." 

It was silent for a moment and Harry felt afraid, his position would soon be questioned. While their siblings were loyal to the Dark Lord - mostly - that might not always extend to him. But his assistant wouldn't have that, so he ominously hypothesized "Perhaps he wants us to come to him. Or rather  _Harry_ to do so?" Barty then worriedly regarded his smaller, matching mask and huffed "But we can't do that. We can't let him face him alone."

Everyone nodded in absolute agreement. Even Tom had always avoided fighting one-on-one with the old wizard. Then again, Harry could hardly confront him about the Horcrux with everyone there. And Albus knew that. So Harry timidly confirmed, "Yes, he wants me to come to him alone..." And slightly huskily, he murmured "And I think, I'll have to. Dumbledore doesn't want to fight. He wants a  _deal_ , a negotiation. Otherwise, he'd already been here or he'd already hurt our Lord more severely." This wasn't about Tom or the Horcruxes. This was about  _Harry_. The old man wanted him. 

His words promptly led to voices of disagreement and shaking heads, everyone trying to convince him of something else. Even Barty pleaded "Master, you can't. He's too strong and you... you aren't- you  _haven't_ yet learned everything, there is! Going to him alone will be suicide!" The apprentice noticed him trying not to hurt his feelings, which he almost laughed at. This wasn't the right place for being family-friendly. 

"We'll  _have_ to get to him. He's the one doing this to our Lord! And I can only make it stop by either killing him or negotiating something for now. I  _doubt_ we'll all get to him. His office won't let in anyone, besides me," Harry predicted and made his point clear. He knew it was irresponsible to sacrifice himself. He had  _promised_ not to and this could end up with yet another Horcrux in the wrong hands. But what else could he do? Camp outside his office with 25 Death Eaters?

"Suicide!" Multiple people called and he thought, he heard a meek voice proposing "C-Can't we just make him our new Lord...?" 

This was a problem. Going to Dumbledore alone was idiotic, but he'd never get to him otherwise. Getting him out of his office would not be possible. He'd have to find a way in for everyone else. Suddenly, Harry took a sharp breath in and a fantastic idea formed "Yes! This would be- Do any of you know the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor?" Pretty much all the masks were shaking from side to side. "It's a room, which appears for those, who need help. Everyone, go to the seventh floor and think about needing a way into the Headmaster's Office. I'm sure, it'll work. I'll go to him, in the meantime. If things go pear-shaped, you'll ambush him. Great, huh?"

But Snape immediately drawled "And what, if we fail?"

"You fail! Then what? I  _have_ to get to him, there is no way around it. If you can't find a way in... seize the castle for a while until news arise. Just know... if I suddenly start talking about joining the other side, call bullshit," he quickly told them, but was certain, they'd be able to get in. When he saw Barty about to protest, he summoned his Invisibility Cloak and pushed it into his hands "Use that to bail me out of Azkaban, if things go wrong..." He chuckled slightly to everyone's dismay. "Also, while I'm gone, everyone is to listen to Barty. If the Dark Lord and I happen to find our untimely demise, he's the new Dark Lord."

While some got his sarcasm and enjoyed to have their moods lightened, Snape snapped " _Great_... Have you ever thought about, what will happen to  _me_? If I let you run to your death, I'll die!" 

But the dark mage shrugged "Then see to it that I don't and go to the room." He didn't have time for the mage's antics right now. The latter walked off then, robes dramatically flowing behind him, and the others followed suit a little more calmly. Harry then wanted to move as well, but a certain friend pulled him into a hug instead and clung to him. 

" _Don't_ go!" was pleaded, as he was held from behind and a pair of desperate hands trapped him, while Barty buried his face in his dark locks. "Please, just- just run away or something, brother! I can't have you die..."

He knew the other was in emotional pain, even if they shared no bond at all. He leaned back into his taller frame, but declined "Barty, I want to go. You know everything will be lost, if I don't." He was held tighter at his words and non-verbally begged not to. 

"Everything will be lost, if  _you_ die! Don't do this to me- You-  _I_ have  _no one_ , besides you! All my family's dead for fuck's sake! And I told you-"

"You  _love_ me, I know. And I love you, too. But you also know, I have a mate. One, which I really,  _really_ love! And I can't let him die or live on like  _this_. Barty, I  _have_ to do this for him. Don't make me choose between you two. You very well know, I can't! And I won't die- I'm not as weak, as everyone thinks me to be! Also, my plan  _will_ work!" He interrupted him and wriggled free of his grip, instead facing the other. Barty cried. Translucent drops of liquid emerged from underneath his mask, as he looked at the floor in sorrow. Harry gently cradled his face in his hands, cooing "I  _do_ love you, Barty. And we  _will_ meet again, regardless of the outcome. When I took the Mark, I did it, because I was too afraid to die. I was too afraid to die for people, who didn't care for me. Who only saw me as the Golden Boy, not as  _Harry_. Now though, I'm not afraid. I won't bail and I won't swap sides, because I have found people, who genuinely care about me,  _Harry_. You always say I'm special for caring. But don't you care, too? Doesn't our Lord care? Don't our siblings? I would be honored to die for you and this cause." He had thought about it for a very long time; why he had decided to take this path. But it was true. He'd readily sacrifice himself for these people since they'd absolutely do the same. And not, because he was the Savior or the Dark Lord's play-thing. No, because they liked  _him_ , Harry Potter. They, who had been his mortal enemies,  _liked_ him for being himself. 

Within a second, Harry found cold lips pressed to his again softly, more tenderly than before. No tongue and teeth, only surprisingly soft lips moving against his. He made a mildly approving mewl and returned the gesture briefly, but with intent, before taking a step back. "I'm sorry..." was sniveled in response and a familiar tick returned. 

"Don't be. You don't kiss  _that_ bad," he chuckled and his best friend snorted in amusement. "Now return to the others and help them," he ordered. 

"Y-Yes, master..." the older one perplexedly, but loyalty answered and left his side while wiping away anything incriminating from his face. 

The young Death Eater then self-assuredly made his way downstairs and to the second floor, holding his wand's brother. As he had expected, the statue guarding the door readily opened up a way for him to get inside and he ascended the spiral staircase towards the office of the man, he so despised and dreaded. Once he entered the room, Dumbledore sat at his desk. He felt infuriated at his calmness and why was he feeling, as if he were facing detention?

"Harry, my boy... Have a seat," the other curtly said and motioned for him to sit across from him, like so many times before. He wanted to kill him right then and there, but he knew it wasn't wise. He'd rather not have the school go on lockdown and imprison him or find out, the Headmaster had installed some kind of kill-switch to destroy the Horcruxes. So he kept his temper in check and did just so, albeit keeping his wand in his hand, the latter resting on the table. "I trust, you are here because of Tom behaving weirdly. Or do you have another reason for attacking three of your Professors?" The man had an accusing tone to his voice. 

Ignoring the use of the name for now, because the old man would pay soon enough, he kept his face neutral "Yes, you using the Imperius on his Horcrux became rather apparent, when he tried to kill Nagini. I'm not daft." 

"Ah, so you  _do_ know about the Horcruxes. I didn't think, Tom would tell a soul of them. Or did you find out by yourself?" The man cooed, before pouring himself a cup of tea. "But where are my manners, do you want some tea, too?"

Rolling his eyes, he hissed "Don't be ridiculous, of course, I don't! And yes, he did. You'd be surprised, what kind of things  _bond-mates_ tell each other. Or do you still believe, he's forcing me into this?" He cocked his head and spun the wand around between his fingers. His magical signature virtually  _screamed_ bonded! How could anyone deny that fact? And he didn't think the man to be senile just yet. 

His former Professor nodded, before taking a sip of his tea and deducing "I do suppose, you are indeed doing this because you want to, my dear Harry. Although I can't say, I approve of it. Tom is not a good influence on you."

"Well, too sad I don't give any damn, whether you approve or not, anymore. Now, can we get to the point? What do you want from me? Clearly, you wanted to have me here to  _talk_ or something," he spat out in contempt. He wished his mate were there or at least talking through their bond. But no such thing was the case. He was dead silent, caught in the curse's alluring grip on his mind. Harry could even feel the soothing effect of it on himself, but chose to ignore it. 

Again, the bearded man nodded. "Yes, because there are things, which I believe you should know," the old man rasped and smiled at him. 

"Tsk. And what makes you think, I'd want to listen to that? And why wouldn't I simply kill you?" He provoked him, not comfortable with just...  _chatting_. This couldn't be all, could it? Surely there was a trick to this. A hidden meaning, a trap! Nothing was ever that simple. 

"Oh, but it is that simple, dear," Albus cooed and Harry's blood ran cold. He was reading his mind! He had bloody forgotten to shield it! Of course, Tom couldn't do it for him, if he was  _ordered_ not to. Quickly he raised his own, scolding himself. Again, the other one stared at him, only to praise "My, you have gotten very strong over the past few months. Excuse my invasion, it has become a habit, you see? But we're stirring from our original topic... The reason, why you should not bother to kill me just yet, is easy. I'm already dying." He held up one of his hands, and just as Draco had told him, it was black. The flesh of it was rotting, entirely revolting to look at. Maybe he imagined it, but it also smelled of rot and death.

"The curse of the ring," Harry matter-of-factly pointed out and pried his eyes away from the disgusting thing, which now rested on the table. 

"Yes. I fear I couldn't fight it off and now my time is coming to an end," the man told him, but didn't seem afraid. Perhaps he was okay with dying after 160 or so years of his life. He then pulled something out of his pocket, which made Harry twitch, as he thought it to be his wand. But it wasn't and instead a ring, which had been hit with something and now bore a nasty dent, laid on the table. Harry felt unreasonably offended at it, but took the object regardless, as it was offered to him. "But I suppose, I at least got to... get some revenge," the other made an amused snort, which didn't seem to fit. Harry meanwhile turned the broken Horcrux around in his hand and slightly mourned it's 'death'. He could feel no type of magic clinging to it and slipped it on his right ring finger. It felt good to have it there, somehow. 

"And what, you don't plan on extending that revenge? To kill more of  _us_? You seemed pretty adamant on killing me and Nagini through him," he did not trust the situation, despite the gift. Somehow, the older man seemed surprised at something. 

"My boy... you  _know_ , you are a Horcrux?" He worriedly inquired, at which Harry shrugged and nodded. "That is...  _surprisin_ _g_. I didn't think, Tom would disclose that information to you. And no, I didn't want to kill you. I knew he'd be stopped before that, anyway. If I had wanted to, I could have ordered him, while you weren't with him. I had his Horcrux for a few days now."

With a wrinkle of his nose, since it  _did_ sound honest, he irritatedly asked "Which one do you have?" He had no idea anymore, where this was going and what the hell the other was scheming. 

But soon, a cup stood on the table, albeit so far away that he could not simply reach for it. To his unspoken question of  _how_ he had obtained it, he replied "The Order found Bellatrix Lestrange somewhere in Muggle London and I made use of her. Don't worry, she's well and safely contained in the psych ward of St. Mungos now." Harry felt drawn towards the golden, shiny Horcrux, which seemed to whisper pleas to him, begging him to help it. Dumbledore saw his desires but softly said "Not just yet. I have, as I said, a request and even a second one. First of, you listen and afterward... you  _kill_ me, my boy."

"W-What?!" He furrowed his brows and his eyes snapped towards the bearded man. He couldn't mean it, could he? 

But the other nodded "Yes, I want you to. My boy, even I am a prideful being and don't take pleasure in simply withering away, like a senile old coot. I  _will_ die, there is no other way. And I know, there is no chance to find all of the Horcruxes in time. I don't even know, how  _many_ there are. And then there is the problem of getting to Tom, as well. Also... If you are with him..." he reluctantly told him "I have  _hopes_. I've always had high hopes for you, dear Harry, and that has not changed."

"I won't change sides," he reminded with a snarl, deeming the other foolish to think so. 

"I never said you had to and I had no thoughts of hope, there. But I do think you might be a good influence on him. Which takes me to the other topics, I wish to discuss," he thoughtfully said, before taking a calm breath in and pushing the air out again with some strain. The apprentice expectantly regarded him, raising one eyebrow. He wondered, what this was about. Good influence? He had been told that before and he  _could_ see it, too. "One of the topics was you being a Horcrux, but that has seemingly become redundant. I suppose, you already know, how it all happened?"

Harry agreed "Yes. His Killing Curse rebound and, because he killed two people beforehand, the requirements for creating a Horcrux were fulfilled. So his soul  _clung_ to me."

Again, Albus seemed, as if had not expected that. "Very good, yes. There are other things about Tom, which I'd like to discuss, however. To understand him, it is important to know his origins-"

"His mother was Merope Gaunt, a pureblood witch. She used a love-potion on his dad, Tom Riddle, who was a Muggle. She became pregnant and was abandoned by him and her family. She then went to Wool's Orphanage for help, when she went into labor and faced complications. She died and my Lord was taken in there. He was very magically potent, even as a small child. He killed animals, stole... he was a rather disturbed child," Harry recited his knowledge and arrogantly huffed "What else is there to know? He told me all about it." On a second, a little more meek note, he also admitted "...He was abused there, I also know of that." Although he didn't really know, how far it went and how often it had been done. Was it just being hit and starved, like with the Dursleys?

"So you  _also_ know, why I had the assumption he could not feel, love or care. Children, who were born under the influence of a love potion, were even  _abused_ , grow up to be quite troubled individuals. And Tom  _is_ troubled, by all means. My boy, he killed thousands of people, took pleasure in doing so... What makes you think, he could care and love, knowing that?" His master was being questioned and Harry didn't appreciate that. 

Still, he kept his calm facade and answered "I know he's ' _troubled'_ , sir. I've spent the last six months with him every day, almost. It's kind of hard to miss. I've woken up to his nightmares... And it's not like we mated out of necessity. We mated, because we love each other. And because we do, he also  _tells_ me stuff, even if it seems unlikely. You might not believe it, but he does  _regret_ a lot of stuff. He'd take back killing my parents or  _ever_ splitting his soul if he could. He's no monster."  

"Harry, I do trust you very much so... and I  _want_ your words to be true. But it seems so  _surreal_ for him to do so. You  _know_ he is charming... he'd have no problem lying to you." Dumbledore seemed sad, wishing for it to be different. Perhaps he wished Tom had had a happier life?

"Professor, he lets his shields down for me, I can read his mind and I've been able to feel his feelings, ever since I became a Death Eater and got close to him. He  _can't_ lie to me. It's almost impossible. And why would he? I loved him, even before he told me about regretting it," he simply retorted, which got the other thinking again. "Why does everyone think, he's such a horrible person? He's flawed, but he deserves love..."

But his Professor shook his head, which made him angry and offended at first. "Not everyone thinks he's undeserving, my boy. I have done many a thing wrong, concerning him. Your accusations in the Ministries were true. I  _did_ leave him alone and in hindsight, I could have done so much better. I...  _failed him_." He then tried to fold his hands, only to slightly wince. "Even if  _this_ also might seem unlikely to you, I do care deeply for you and Tom. You are  _my boys_ and always have been. I never meant harm to come your way, but regretfully, it did. I thought, in keeping a closer eye on you and spurring you on to become a hero, I'd be helping you. Apparently... I was wrong and you two helped each other instead."

"He saved me, just as much as I saved him, I think. I  _did_ change him, even if he doesn't like others seeing that. And he also changed me. Most importantly, he gave me a  _family_ , though. Professor, I  _trust_ you, you only meant well. But..."

"It didn't work out at all, I know that," he had a sad little glint in his eye, maybe remembering other flaws in his past. "Or...  _it did_ , considering you two seem to be doing so well." He chuckled again and his eyes became more vivid again, as he gently slid the cup towards him. 

The mage knew, what that meant. "Professor..." he almost sobbed, as the desired object now stood in front of him. Before, he had been sure killing Dumbledore would be easier than killing a stranger. But with his confession, it had become impossible. He dreaded the inevitable.

"It's alright, my boy," the old man gently told him, before standing up and putting his wand on his desk, stepping away from it. "Just promise me you will help Tom, where I couldn't. And don't give in too easily, if he wants to transform our world into something...  _undesirable_. Keep him grounded, but also care for yourself." He obediently agreed to everything and stood up also, swallowing nervously. 

They stood in silence for a moment, before whispering "...I haven't done this before, sir." This was the one thing, which made him a light mage by a small fraction. If he did this, there was pretty much no going back. "I'm scared..."

"Don't worry, it won't hurt me and I  _want this_. You'd make me suffer more if you declined my request. Please tell everyone, I fought well," his former mentor smiled at him sadly and he wanted to start crying right there. For over a year, he had hated him  _so much_. He had used it to fuel his Cruciatus. And now, he felt so very bad for doing this to him. But he virtually  _begged_ to be killed. This was a mercy-kill, wasn't it? This was good, right?

"I-I promise..." he stammered, before raising his wand with a shaking hand. The Headmaster closed his eyes and waited for the final blow.

He granted him his last wish. 

* * *

"Brother- Harry! Oh Merlin- I-Is everything alright?!" He was embraced by something invisible, the second he stepped out of the office with puffy eyes, which were luckily hidden by his mask, and a Horcrux in his pocket. "Gods, I wa-was so fucking worried! We couldn't make i-it! It didn't w-work!" He incoherently called, as he swayed them from side to side. Barty was clearly shaking in distress, but so was Harry. The latter vanished the cloak, as he wanted to see his best friend. He looked like  _shit_. As if a thousand Harrys had died right before his eyes. He could see the pain in them. "F-Fuck, what happened?"

"I-I..." he stammered, still slightly dazed. "I killed him... a-and I have the H-Horcrux..." he whispered, still in shock at what he had done. 

Barty shakily pushed the door behind him open slightly, seeing the dead body lying on the floor. Sliding his tongue along his lips, he breathed out "M-Merlin..." He didn't seem to be able to believe it, either. When Harry began sobbing again, he helped him sit down on the stairs and embraced him, pulling him in and helping him cope with the situation. "First time, huh?" He could only mutter at that, having no other way of understanding the issue otherwise. After all, he had no idea him and Harry had made up just then. 

" _Yes_ ," he croaked and hid his face in the other's neck as best as he could. He wanted to hide from everything and everyone. They sat there for a long while, the younger one clinging on to the warm body of the other, trying to focus on his breathing pattern to get his thoughts away from it. This was all simply  _too_ much at once. Killing Dumbledore, finding out about his true feelings on the matter, Barty kissing him, Tom being under Imperius- His head suddenly snapped up, almost hitting his friend's chin with it. "T-Tom! Ouch, er- the Dark Lord! We have to go back!"

"S-So soon...?" the other suddenly did not sound all that keen on meeting their master again. It probably had something to do with him having kissed his  _mate_ and impending death. He looked hurt and insecure, as he held Harry's lithe back in place with one hand. "M-Maybe you should go alone..." he voiced his concern, barely above a whisper. 

"Barty..." he began saying, but knew his concerns were justified. Tom would be livid when he had it all together again. He had told Harry to be faithful; was this already crossing the border for him? Sharing a kiss with another man? But what had he been supposed to do? He did  _love_ Barty, even if it was platonic. To  _Harry_. But he also knew, Barty might not feel the same. He had to clear this up, favorably, before Tom apparated to them. "Barty, you can't just leave the family. I  _promise_ I'll be able to keep our Lord in check." He'd not be able to cope with losing someone, he was so close with. This was just as bad as losing Tom. 

The man spoken to whispered depressedly "Harry, it's not just that... I can't go on  _seeing_ you every fucking d-day and knowing, I can't have you. It  _hurts_ , terribly so..." Despite lacking a bond, he felt the other's pain quite clearly again. 

"You know I can't give you that. This  _is_ platonic for me, brother. Isn't spending time with me enough? We can cuddle a-and  _kiss_ , I suppose. Isn't that enough?" He tried to argue and get the other to agree desperately. 

"And what if I want to have  _more_ than that?" The man frustratedly vanished his mask, intently staring at the younger apprentice and eyes full of sorrow. "What if I want to wake up next to you every morning? Kiss that silly face of yours every day? Live with you in my family's Manor? Have you for  _myself_? Bend you over the nearest table and  _fuck_ you? What if I want that, huh?" As if to underline this he forced the other closer and onto his lap, shoving his cowl down and ignoring Harry's gasp, as he began sucking and biting his pale neck. 

Harry found this to be going too far and pushed the other away for the first time, hissing "Then I'd tell you  _no_! You're my best friend, nothing more!"

"And why is that, huh?! Because I was too slow! Had I kissed you that one time, when we were still here, instead of saying to myself ' _No Barty, he's too young! Wait a little!_ ', then  _I_ would be your mate! Instead, that  _idiot_ just took, what wasn't his and claimed you for himself!" Crouch Jr got louder, which made Harry want to escape his bruising grip on his hips. 

Angry, Harry cried "I'm not a fucking  _object_ to possess, you idiot! And has it ever crossed your mind, I actively  _chose_ the Dark Lord  _over_ you? I'm not a whore, who marries the first guy to kiss me! Now let go- you're  _hurting_ me!" Paralyzed by his brother screaming at him and stating those facts, he guiltily loosened his death-grip on the younger one's soft hips. Harry used the chance to pull up his cowl again and correct his robes, but didn't make a move to get off of the other's lap. "Barty,  _again_ , I love you as a friend. But not more. Either, you accept that or you'll have to remove me from your life entirely."

Casting his eyes on the cold floor, the man murmured "I-I can't lose you..." 

"Great, so it's settled! Now,  _please_ come back together with me. Don't get pissed and do something, you might regret later. We will discuss this further, but for now, I  _have_ to check on my  _husband_ ," he concluded and left no room for another opinion on the matter. Defeated, the other nodded. Harry hated the sad look on him, knowing he was the cause of it. So he lifted the other's chin up and kissed him for a few seconds, but withdrew, when the older man tried to push his tongue in. " _No_ , bad Barty!" 

"Worth a try..." he sheepishly stated in his defense and delved in to steal another, equally as brief kiss "Can't help it, but you  _said_ this was okay, so..." he leaned in yet again and claimed the mouth as his.

' _H-Harry?_ '

"Shit-"

' _What are you doing? W-What's going on! Where are you and why can't I remember- What did you do to me!'_

"Brother, what's wrong?" Barty huffed with a pout, as his object of affection wasn't returning his kisses anymore and tensed. So he settled for kissing the corner of his mouth instead. 

' _Why are you kissing Crouch! Did you obliviate me? Are you leaving-'_

But he corrected him ' _No, you got it all wrong! I promise it's not what it looks like. Just let me apparate to you, so we can talk, before you jump to conclusions-'_

But his mate seemed incredibly  _scared_ , not livid, like he had anticipated ' _What did you do to me?! It felt so- good- Did you use-'_

 _'No, Tom! I did not use Imperio on you- Look, just wait for a second, will you?'_ He felt bad for having distressed his mate so much and he suddenly did not think it would be good to apparate back together with his friend. So he changed his prior plan and instructed "Barty, our Lord woke up. I've got to go to him. Can you secure the castle together with the others for a while? I'm sure the Dark Lord will have plans for it later."

"I thought you wanted me to come with..." was grunted disapprovingly and Barty tried to assault him again, only to have a hand preventing him from doing so. He licked at said hand, making Harry blush.

"Yeah, but... master is a little  _confused_ and I don't need him to kill you," he elaborated, before standing up and apparating without another word and before the Death Eater could retort anything unwise. He didn't bother with being polite, so he appeared right in their bedroom to see a very flustered and anxious Tom sitting on their bed, Nagini still trapping him somewhat. "I promise I can explain everything!" Harry told him right away, but felt his Mark unpleasantly burning, anyway. 

The other man didn't trust him and was uselessly hissing at his snake to let him go. The apprentice could feel him worrying about having been blinded, betrayed. "Y-Yeah?! So what is going on? Why was I under the influence of  _Imperius_ and why in Merlin's name were you kissing that god-awful runt! Where  _were_ you! Where is my wand-" he began ranting, as he tried to pull Nagini away in desperation, only to have her constrict tighter around his legs. Harry took a careful step towards him, intending to soothe him, but the other shouted "Don't come closer!" His voice sounded more desperate than usual and it broke his mate's heart. He had never wanted to hurt him. 

"Tom,  _please_. Just listen, okay?" He softly asked of him and then went on to elaborate "Dumbledore had one of your Horcruxes and used it to control you. He apparently ran into Bella and used her to get it out of her vault. At the Death Eater meeting, you got all weird and tried to kill me and Nagini, but I stopped you. We then, well, trapped you here for your own safety and went to Hogwarts for Dumbledore. We  _seized_ the castle a-and I... I killed Albus, after we talked. A-And Barty... that's a whole other story. But don't worry, it's only platonic for me." Red eyes stared at him in wonder, as if he were telling him a fairy tale. Harry knew his mate didn't believe him. "Look- I even brought you your Horcrux!" He took out the shiny, pretty cup and held it up for the other to see. 

Eyes fixed on the magical object, the other growled "Give it to me!" And defiantly reached his hand out. Harry did as told, even if the Horcrux was rather mesmerizing to him and he wanted to do anything but. The other quickly snatched it, as he threw it towards him and then let it vanish to somewhere. Harry felt insulted. He tried searching the other's mind for answers, but found his shields to be up and firmly shutting him out, denying him access. 

"T-Tom... why don't you believe me? I'd never lie to you. Look at my memories, come  _on_ ," he whined helplessly, before telling Nagini to let her master free. She regarded him a little warily, but soon did as told and instead curled up at the end of their bed. 

But he had no feeling of his mind being invaded and instead the other spat out "You  _love_ him! Y-You never told me-"

"I  _did_ tell you!" He declared and knew it to be true. He had always told the other, how deeply he cared for Barty. But apparently, his retort had been the wrong thing to say, as he clutched at his arm in pain. 

"No, you didn't! You n-never told me, it was going  _this_ far! You cheated on  _me_!  _I_ am your mate-"

"I didn't cheat!" He defended himself and tried hard not to give in to the pain and beg him to make it stop. "He kissed me-"

Mad, he was told "If it was  _his fault_ , then let me kill him!"

"It wasn't his fault!" he denied it, though, not allowing the other to be hurt for loving someone. "It's not a mistake at  _all_ , Tom! He kissed me and later I kissed him back. Friends sometimes do that! At least  _we_ do... This won't  _ever_ be anything more. It was a heat-of-the-moment thing! What else am I supposed to do? Send him away, tell him to fuck off? I can't do that, just as much as I can't leave you!" he argued heatedly, not wanting this to end badly for either of them three. "I admit this situation, this stupid 'love-triangle', sucks! But it doesn't have to! Just let me be his friend and  _trust_ me. Even if he wants to, I won't let him go further than what we are intended to be. If you  _two_ could stop being jealous for just one moment, you might even notice, what you're doing to  _me_! And if you haven't noticed, we have more pressing matters to attend to! We  _literally_ are in possession of Hogwarts, A-Albus is dead! And you shout at me for giving someone a kiss?!" He had enough of his idiotic mate always being huffy and stubborn, so he stomped over towards him and let himself fall on top of him, before forcing their heads together "Now, for the love of Merlin,  _read me_!" 

"I-I  _hate_ you..." his mate's voice broke, but he felt his mind being probed roughly and sluggishly, anyway. 

"I hate you, too," the apprentice tiredly snapped, while keeping the other in place and curling his fingers around the dark, soft locks of the other. He saw the whole evening replaying, as he was thoroughly analyzed. He felt the other's breath coming out in little, fast puffs against his face. When he reached the memories concerning Albus, his grip on the older one's hair got a little tighter and he felt an arm snaking around his middle. When he saw the man dying again, he suppressed a sob. He didn't feel comfortable with crying in front of the other. ' _Why does everything have to suck? Why can't it ever be easy for me? Not even my mate and my best friend give two fucks, what is happening to me. All they care for is who gets to fuck me. Who cares, I'm feeling shitty for being caught in the middle of it? Who cares, I just killed a man? Nobody, apparently! Who cares, I just lost my chance to spend a few days with my friends? This is so stupid... So much for dying for those who care for me... there is no one, who does...'_ Harry bit his lip in an attempt to stop it's quivering and let go of his mate, before sliding off his lap, also. His magic was suffocating him. 

He next made his Occlumency shields rise again and left the room, not before throwing his wand's brother onto the bed, however. Tom made no move to stop him or if he did, he didn't care, nor notice. The apprentice stood in front of their door. Normally, he'd go to Barty's room. But not anymore; it would only make him sicker than he already was. The Burrow was no option either. They'd not care to give him the comfort, he needed. So he went to the only place, where he could go to, anymore. A neutral place, where he was at least only judged for being Harry, not the Savior, the Boy Who Killed or the  _fuck-toy_. Apparating, he stood in front of _Privet Drive 4._

It was already close to midnight now, but he did not care one bit. Knowing his relatives, they'd most likely be awake, still. So he unlocked the front door with a wordless motion of his wand and stepped inside, politely taking off his mask, as not to scare Petunia to death. He then walked over to the living room and greeted "Hey. Just wanted to say I'll be staying here for a bit." He curtly nodded at the three people, who looked to be frozen solid. "Don't bother with coming to my room, you can't get in, anyway. Aunt, it would be kind of you to cook for me.  _Thanks_." He then turned on his heel and went upstairs, not thinking about, how they felt about this. 

Opening the creaking door, he found the room to have been left as was. But he soon found an explanation for it, when he remembered having cast an electrifying curse on the doorknob. Casting a few cleaning charms and summoning some of his stuff, he went towards his old bed and defeatedly laid on it, hiding beneath the covers. He knew he was being irrational - there would be no chance he could run away from his problems. But he could at least calm down and have his head clear up, so he could think straight again. Meanwhile, Snow curled around his Mark, soothing the slight pain, which still came to him through it. " _ **Massster iss ssad?**_ "

" _ **Yes**_ ," he told her, but she wanted to know, why. She had gotten a lot better at understanding humans, recently. " _ **My mate doesn't treat me well, neither does my friend. I killed someone today. Neither of them care.**_ "

" _ **Sssnow will bite them.**_ " He sighed at that and chose to ignore her. " _ **Massster is sad about killing the old human. Mate and friend sshould comfort masster; need to be punished.**_ " 

" _ **Just leave it be, Snow. It's useless anyway. They don't learn. I don't want to talk about it,**_ " he muttered and closed his eyes, trying to find some rest. Maybe if he just slept, it would be better tomorrow? Wasn't that common knowledge?  

* * *

He woke up again and it didn't feel better. " _Tempus_ ," he cast lazily and found out it was 10 am already. But he'd not be able to sleep anymore. He had had nightmares all night, concerning Dumbledore and his choices. For the first time, he regretted his choice. He had swapped sides in fear of dying for people, who did not care. But he had found and gained nothing. He was powerful now. He had a mate. Neither brought him any happiness, right now. Harry stood up and made his bed, before going to the bathroom and taking a shower. Regardless of how much he scrubbed at his skin, he still felt dirty,  _tainted_. Despite no blood having been drawn this time, he could still feel death clinging to him. It didn't help he had Dumbledore's wand in the pocket of his coat. He also felt used in other ways. He had already healed the hickeys, Crouch Jr had given him; nevertheless, he could still feel them. 

Stepping out of the shower, despite not being satisfied with his state of cleanness, he quickly dried his hair and dressed again. He summoned himself one of his other robes, a black one with green details here and there, and then went downstairs. As he had anticipated, his aunt was cooking. Ever since he had  _crucio_ -ed Dudley, they had been awfully nice for their standards. "Morning..." he grunted and sat down at the round table, they had always eaten at - not him, anyway. Dudley and Vernon were sitting there as well, the former shaking with fear, the latter steaming with anger, head red. Not minding, he conjured up a glass and poured himself some orange juice, which had been standing on the table already. 

His cousin whined, "A-Are you going to hurt u-us?" It was so unlike him. For years, he had been Harry's personal nightmare, abusing him, hitting him, making him bleed. Now, it was his time to repent, he supposed.

Still, as Petunia gave him a plate with scrambled eggs, almost knocking over his glass in her haste, he felt appeased. "As long as you don't make me angry, I won't. Thanks, Petunia..." he soothed them and ate his offered meal, briefly wondering if they'd have the guts to poison him. "Sorry I stormed in here like that, yesterday. Needed a place to crash," he earnestly apologized for his behavior, as he usually was far more polite than that. 

While Petunia shakily nodded in agreement and Vernon gritted his teeth, Dudley inquired "W-Where were you, cousin?" Wondering, why he did so, the Legilimense delved into the Muggle's mind briefly. He found the other wanted to  _make up_ , which made him curious. Had his cousin finally become a little less childish?

"Long story, but I suppose we have time. There is a war going on in my world and I'm in the middle of it, even if it's going to end, soon... I'm not even going to school at the moment because of it," he indulged them, seeing no harm. He wasn't like them - he was able to hold a civilized conversation with someone, he disliked.  _Mostly_. 

That made Petunia leave her shell and breathe out "I-Is it this... dark wizard, who killed...?" Her husband seemed furious at her for even speaking to Harry, never mind saying 'wizard'. 

He nodded "Yes, it's the Dark Lord. He returned. But it's not really like it has been. I'm on  _his_ side, the dark one. Explaining why will be too complicated, however. Seeing, you hardly know anything about my world..." When something seemed to dawn on his cousin, he answered his question, before he could even say it "Yes, Dudley, he's the man you caught me with last summer." Maybe the other had become a little more intelligent, also?

"Y-Your boyfriend?" The other told him and Harry had to think hard for a moment, why he knew. 

"No, er- I mean,  _at the time_ , he pretty much was. He's my husband now," he sheepishly explained and took great pleasure in the shocked expressions of the three. Dudley looked less shocked than his parents at least, having  _sort of_ known about their partnership. 

The other teen voiced "L-Let me get this straight... You're an evil wizard a-and married. To a  _man_. And you're  _16_!" He then regarded his mother for answers, which she had none of. Even his uncle seemed impossibly more disgusted at seeing Harry than he usually already had been. 

He only shrugged "Wizards are considered adults when they reach 17. And, since we are in a war, we don't really care about laws all that much." The dark mage took more of his breakfast, trying to remember if he ever had had one this well done here. 

He was surprised his cousin was indeed interested in the matter. What had happened in the one year, he had not seen him?  _Had_ the  _Cruciatus_ helped to get some sense into him? The other, chubby one wondered "And who do you fight? And with what? Just magic or... something like guns, too?" He couldn't help but chuckle at his nativity. Somehow, the Muggles were  _blessed_ to be this oblivious. Almost nothing came close to the horrors, magic enabled. 

"Just magic, no guns. Although we sometimes use werewolves or vampires for our means. Magic is far more lethal than anything, you have. I could kill you with  _this-"_ he mimicked the zick-zack movement of the Killing Curse with his fork "-little movement, were this my wand. That's quicker than any gun, cousin. And we fight against the English Ministry of Magic, our government, so to say. Although I'm not certain if my  _master_ wants to overtake other countries, too..." They seemed reasonably put off by him swishing around his fork so threateningly. 

"A-And what about our government?" This time, Vernon spoke. He didn't want anything to do with magic, Potter knew, but this might concern their world, for once. So it made sense for him to start worrying. 

"Oh, they won't care much. It's not like most of them know, we exist; only the Prime Minister does. And my master doesn't take great interest in Muggles. If at all, he'd want to eliminate or enslave you. Although I'll still have to talk to him about that," he nonchalantly told them and they did not seem to know, whether to feel threatened or relieved. Their breakfast went on in silence then, which he did mind, honestly. While they had talked, he had been able to forget his worries for a while. But now they all came rushing back. He knew this was not right. He knew he had to go back. This situation could not stay like this. He had been a coward once but did not want to be one now. So he finished up his meal and told them "Thanks for taking me in for the night. I'll go now, though. Wouldn't want to be a bother!"

His uncle grumbled something along the lines of ' _Y_ _ou already are_ ', while his aunt kept silent and forced herself to smile. Dudley however, still to his surprise, inquired "Will you come back to visit?"

He at first wanted to decline, but his cousin  _had_ been nothing, but nice to him today. So he reluctantly told them " _Sure_ , might take a while, though. Maybe next holiday." After standing up and smiling charmingly, he added, however, "I really need to go now, though. Wars don't fight themselves, right?" Mentally, he whined ' _And fights don't solve themselves, even with magic. But why do I always have to be the one to resolve them? Why don't they ever come to me?'_ Shaking his head, he turned on his heel and left the house. Outside, the sun was shining and birds were singing their songs. The day was far too beautiful for a murderer like him. 

"Harry!" Was suddenly called to the left of him, which made him draw his wand and erect a ward just in case this was an ambush. But it was  _only_ Tom, who had sat on the sidewalk and now jumped up upon seeing him. Still wary, he kept holding his wand and standing just outside the door. This could not be the real Tom. The real one would still be stubbornly sitting at home and most definitely not on the sidewalk of his relatives' home. How long had that imposter been sitting there, anyway? By the way, he awkwardly stood up, as if he had back-pain; a  _really_ long time. The _Boggart_ asked him "W-What were you thinking?! You can't just run off, love- This house isn't even warded against anyone, but  _me_ and our  _family_! Aurors could have snatched you!" He was scolded by the guy as if he were his mother. But that somehow was just like his mate...

"Why didn't you just call me then?" He squinted his eyes, but got closer to the other male. He felt their bond strongly, so this must have indeed been his mate. That only served to confuse him more, as this wasn't normal behavior. Perhaps the Imperius was still active, albeit done by somebody else?

Harry allowed his shields to lower themselves, so he could feel and therefore understand his mate better. "You think, that would have been a good idea? You all but  _bolted_ and you  _clearly_ didn't want to stay with me, love! Forcing you to come would have made it worse," his husband pointed out with a whine and awkwardly stood at the border of the house's grounds. "Now will you  _please_ come back home with me?" He knew his other half was hurt, albeit by his own stupidity. Behind them, a few Muggles walked around and watched on in interest. They all were surprised to see the Dursley's nephew with some random man.

Standing right at the border, too, the apprentice taunted "Why would I? You treated me as if I were a cheating  _whore_. You didn't even care to ask, how I felt about killing Albus. You didn't care to thank me for saving your hide! Not, that Barty was any different..." He expected an apology from both of them. Their jealousy was ridiculous. 

Grimacing, the older Dark Lord tried to soothe him "I didn't  _mean it_ , my serpent... Can't you understand I was weirded out? I had no idea, what was going on! The first thing I noticed was my memories missing and me being trapped, so I searched you through the link a-and then you were  _making out_ with him! I was..." He stopped, his uneasiness at unveiling feelings becoming apparent again. "I was  _scared_ , okay? I'd  _never_ dare to think about you betraying me normally, but I was  _afraid_! That sometimes  _does_ things to people's minds..."

"I thought the Dark Lord was never afraid?" He mocked the older wizard, who was staring anywhere, but his direction. Was he still hiding more?

"I-I was obviously trying to woo you when I said that. Of course, I get scared, you  _saw_ ," he alluded to the time, he had unveiled his deepest secrets to the other. "Now please- this isn't safe, so let's go  _home_ and talk there," he pleadingly regarded him. "News of you having killed Dumbledore already got out.  _Intentionally_ , but still. People will go after you." 

"Only if you promise to  _accept_ me and Barty being close. I won't have sex with him, but everything else I  _will_ do. It's platonic for me, but not for him. I don't want to lose him, though. So I  _will_ kiss him and hug him and all that stuff. And you  _will_ accept it," he more or less ordered his  _master_ for once, the latter not reacting at first. "I want only  _you_ as my mate, but that doesn't mean, I am  _able to be happy_  if Barty's gone. You can torture him all you like, if he really wrongs you, but not because of you being jealous all the time. He  _is_ mostly loyal to you, after all."

Joking, the young adult pouted "Will you _make_ me do an Unbreakable Vow with him?" Tom wasn't very comfortable with this tense situation and tried to offer some comedic relief.

"No, but you might want to treat him nicely since I told him about you having your little  _life insurances_. And you know he's sharp. He might be able to find them," he threatened and the other's eyes went dark at the prospect of it. "Now  _promise_ and stop evading the subject," he growled. He sometimes hated the other for being a Slytherin and always trying to wriggle out of uncomfortable situations like these. 

Rolling his eyes in fake annoyance, but really feeling defeated, he sighed "Yes, my love, I promise to refrain from killing Crouch or unfairly treating him."

" _And_...?"

" _And_ I promise to not be so jealous of him, although that might be hard, because I simply love you  _so much -"  
_

Grinning and stepping over the boundary, he hugged his bond-mate and chuckled "Flattery will get you everywhere, master-" Before he knew it though, he was involuntarily apparated to somewhere, which was never pleasant. "H-Hey!" He protested as they reached their destination. He was violently coughing for a moment, as any and all air had been stolen from him. Usually, one was supposed to breathe out before Apparition to prevent this. His mate didn't even look the least bit sorry and patted his back mockingly. The apprentice felt disoriented at first, due to him feeling as if he was trying to cough up his own lungs. He could not quite discern, where they were. 

"The Ministry, my love," his mate neutrally aided him, but the young Death Eater thought, he was joking. Why would they be there? They hadn't seized it yet, had they? But when he managed to calm his breathing, he noticed they were standing in the middle of the entrance hall. Nobody seemed to mind much for some mysterious reason. "I'll blame your lack of magical perception on the happenings yesterday. We're in a  _Notice-Me-Not_ ward. Not for long now, though. Just let me take the lead  _again_ and play along. I promise, we'll talk about everything else later, but we  _can't_ postpone this." At least he seemed to be sorry for it, now. The Death Eater nodded before his master pressed one hand to his face and made his mask re-appear for now. His robes also changed into his usual ones. Harry took the few seconds to see in the meantime if he had really been  _that_ blind. But indeed, he now felt their magic tightly hiding them. Albeit, being about to stop its protection. Invisibility charms like these never held for long. They were simply too power-consuming. 

The young apprentice seriously wondered though, what his mentor was waiting for. He felt their magic draining by the second,  _begging_ to stop the spell. But his master was waiting for  _something_ or someone, rather. When a certain Minister for Magic came in through one of the Floos, he felt a surge of excitement hit him out of nowhere and the ward was lifted, as the other man and his entourage came towards them. Scrimgeour froze, making the three, busy-looking men, who always followed him, run into him. At first, no one else really noticed anything being wrong, until Tom cooed "Ah- The Minister! Just the man we were looking for," and approached him with open arms, as if he were a friend, he hadn't seen in a while. His servant dutifully trailed behind him, keeping a careful eye out for anything going pear-shaped; a spell flying their way, perhaps. 

" _Y-You,_ " the old man rasped and tried to take a step backward, only to almost tumble over his assistants and for them to  _shove_ him forward with impassive looks on their faces. "What- What are you-" Scrimgeour yelped and before he knew it, he also had wands pressed into his back. The other wizards present decided their own lives were more important than the Minister's and bailed. Only a few undecidedly stood nearby, torn between running, looking on and helping. 

Riddle drew ever closer and started circling the man, which prompted his consort to keep standing on his spot instead and neatly fold his hands behind his back. The brown-haired mage tried not to let the Dark Lord get behind him and awkwardly turned slowly, as he was intimidated. "Have you heard of the news lately? What my dear consort has done? I'm quite proud, if I may say so," he licked his lips and grinned at his mate, who didn't feel worthy of praise. Firstly, it had been a mercy-kill, secondly, he had not wanted to, nor enjoyed it. That made his master think towards him ' _Later, love. I promise._ ' 

While Harry nodded shortly and understood, their victim tensed at the wordless exchange and stammered "P-Potter killed Dumbledore, but what do I have to do with this?" He seemed set on getting out of this alive. Harry found he had no opinion on the matter. As long as he wasn't the one to carry it out and it wasn't an acquaintance, he had gotten quite passive at people dying. Although he found himself wondering, why the man's assistants weren't helping him; if he wasn't mistaken, one of them even was an Auror. It was either Imperius or treason... both seemed likely since they had infiltrated the Ministry quite well. 

"Oh, can't you guess? I always thought of you as an intelligent man..." his other half used his charming allure again, even if it did nothing, but make the man more afraid. "You're in my  _way_ , dear Minister," he elaborated for him and stopped walking around him in circles, instead directly facing him. 

"No! Don't kill me!" The man wailed and sank to his knees in a pathetic display, which reminded Harry too much of himself. "I-I'll resign! Give the post to you! Just please- I have family, k-kids-" Scrimgeour rambled on and the Death Eater almost felt bad for him. Although he was certain, he was a liar. No one with half a mind would take on such a high post if they had children. They were an easy target in times like these. 

His mate proceeded to take the other's chin almost gently and told him "Useless. I can't ever be Minister myself, at least not now. The people would never dare follow my lead. No no... a lot of work has to be done before that."

"I-I can do that!" The man sobbed, doing everything to save his life. Voldemort left him alone then, instead going towards his mate and touching his face now as if to display him. The Minister seemed to think he had gotten through to the dark mage, but Harry knew his mate to have very different ideas. Tom enjoyed playing with his victims, just like a cat. 

The novice next felt his chin being titled upward and had to suppress a smile, as he was gently kissed by perfectly warm lips. Kissing his mate was different, better somehow. He felt his magic tingle beneath his skin as they did and it simply felt right. Somehow, Tom had a thing for publically kissing him, while plotting someone's murder. " _ **Do you want to take him out? It might take the edge of...**_ " his mate whispered against his lips, however, which wiped his grin away. " _ **It helps, trust me. It will make you feel better about Albus' death,**_ " his mentor tried to convince him, barely managing to keep himself from devouring his smaller and younger protegee. 

He wanted to trust him, he really did. And it had seldom been wrong to do so; never, if he didn't count their fights. He couldn't understand the logic behind the whole thing, though. Why would this make him feel better?

" _ **Because then you won't have your head endlessly spinning around the old coot, my serpent,**_ " he was answered and found himself nodding, despite himself not having consciously chosen that. It earned him a kiss, a small payment for the awful deed. Then his mate let go and returned to their toy, calling "Hm... Well, I can grant you one of your wishes.  _I_ won't kill you-"

"-M-Merlin, thank you-"

"-but my apprentice, will," he wickedly declared and they both saw the man's face drop in horror, as Harry slowly came closer. He gave his best to appear to have it all together, to be a ruthless Death Eater. This  _was_ easier than Dumbledore, but still not that easy. Was his mentor trying to make him lose his innocence? When he was close enough, he took his own wand and directed it at the older man. As he felt himself hesitating, two gentle hands rested atop his shoulders and a face nestled into his neck. "I know you can do it, love. Just three little movements. You'll feel so much better about all of this, believe me," was whispered into his ear, as hot breath ghosted over it. 

Scrimgeour tried to beg again one last time, "Please! Potter-"

" _Avada Kedavra_!" He called however and stopped his pleading before it could get to him. A sense of power and relief washed over him, stemming from different sources. The former Minister collapsed, the back of his head ungracefully hitting the cold, stone floor. 

"You've done so very well... My favorite..." his mate comforted him straight away and he wished, it had been like this the first time, also. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there," he was assured then and he didn't need to use Legilimency to know, it was honest. Although he knew not all of it came from wanting to comfort his consort. Most of it originated in the desire to see the Headmaster die. His mate then let go of him again and warned "I'll apparate us home." Feeling grateful for being allowed time to prepare, he grabbed onto his mate's arm. To his mild disappointment, they didn't re-appear in their bedroom, but in their conference room. 

"T-Tom..." he regarded him pleadingly, head filled to the brim with guilt. This hadn't magically cured him of his inhibitions at all! He didn't want to sit in yet another meeting for two hours. He just wanted to  _talk_ , be held, cooed at,  _coddled_. He didn't want to face any of this now. He didn't want to have to listen to a full report on what had happened at Hogwarts. He didn't want to hear their plans to follow, either! 

Still, he was pulled onto the other's lap, who had sat down on his place. "I  _promise_ , it won't be an hour. Not even half an hour. I just need to instruct the others, love. Then you'll have me the whole day.  _Please_ ," was coming from the older male, who gave his best to appease him by holding his middle and cuddling into him like that. 

"Not more than 30 minutes...?"

"I promise," was repeated to him and he liked the direct approach. Apparently, his mentor was capable of learning something himself, yet. He  _supposed_ he'd be able to take a few minutes of this. " _Thank you_. Such a good mate for me... Now, give me your arm,  _please_ ," his husband became overly polite to get his way, knowing Harry could not say no to that. He did as told and soon the seats filled. No one seemed really fazed at him sitting on the Dark Lord's lap and the other hugging him for dear life, even though they had not done that before. Even  _Barty_ seemed to have it together at the sight.

"Now first things first, I have to  _thank you_ for staying loyal to me, even when I was so very vulnerable, dear family. You all adhered to your promises to me  _and_ followed my right hand's orders, as you were told. Seems, you  _do_ actually listen to me sometimes," his mate started out by praising everyone, which no one knew, how to cope with. Nevertheless, the Death Eater's clapped for themselves, which Harry found to be kind of cute. "Now to the more pressing matters. We have  _just_ taken out the Minister. Thicknesse will most likely be appointed tomorrow, who was kindly brought under our control by Yaxley. But we also brought Hogwarts under our control, which poses a little problem, time-wise. The term starts in no less than three days, there is no Headmaster, laws haven't been put into place, Professors haven't been appointed... So, we will need to come up with a plan." To Harry's embarrassment, he had not even thought about any of that. 

Lucius then made himself known and was allowed to speak by their leader "My Lord, perhaps we could make the Minister postpone the start of term for say...  _two weeks_? Surely, no one, not even the Light, would want to start it like this. It would not be too suspicious and I could, as a parent, bring this to the public's attention. Surely, they will agree, my Lord." No objections came forth and no other ideas, either. Only parents of students, who agreed to help out in making it public. 

The Dark Lord thoughtfully nodded, before ordering "Very well. Yaxley, make it happen. The others, play or  _be_ a concerned parent. Now... we will need someone willing to become the new Headmaster and a few Professors wouldn't be too bad, either. Severus, what about you?  _Crouch_?" Snape immediately agreed and it was no surprise. Everyone  _knew_ , he secretly enjoyed teaching and wasn't really hell-bent on having to brew Wolfsbane and Healing Potions for the rest of his life. "Headmaster Snape it is, then." After all, if he didn't work at Hogwarts, he'd be abused for his potion's mastery till the end of his life. And Harry was certain, Severus  _loved_ torturing his students and staff members, even non-magically. 

Barty, however, was reluctant and tried to word it in a way, which would not get himself be hurt "Er... I'd be interested in knowing, whether our youngest brother will return to Hogwarts, as well, first." Said youngest blushed at that and enjoyed having someone, who was so adamant on being close to him. But his mate tensed below him. 

"Hm...  _will you_?" his master tried to sound indifferent to no avail since Harry could read him. Tom didn't want him to leave him alone. 

"D-Depends," he stammered at that, testing the waters. He  _really_ wanted to. Hogwarts was his home and all his friends were there. With Barty as his teacher and no war going on, it might even be a calm year for once. "I'd love to go, but not if it means I have to behave like a student. I can't just go to school, while everyone else is  _having fun_. I'd need to have certain  _privileges_..."

Which made Snape shrug "Surely, I can see to that. We'll need to make some exceptions anyway, seeing, you haven't legally passed  _any_ exams to make you allowed to be in 6th year." Seeing he was  _inofficially_ Headmaster, he took him by his word. He tried to ignore his own blush at the mention of his shortcomings. He certainly could pass the exams, if he took them. But if he didn't have to, he wouldn't put any effort into getting those. 

"Then I'd like to go, master," he expectantly turned to look at the other man, who gritted his teeth. " _ **We can visit all we want. For all Snape cares, you'd even be able to live in the castle. It's not like we'd need to go a day without seeing each other. Or like I'd want to,**_ " he added for him alone in an attempt to get him to agree. 

Defeated at his lover's expectant, lovely eyes, he agreed "Fine, you'll go then. Now, what will it be, Crouch?" He asked unnecessarily, as Barty would say yes, anyways. Tom seemed anything, but happy with the prospect of having to let his apprentice go to somewhere else for teaching. But keeping Harry here would only aid in making him depressed sooner or later.

"If that's the case, no," the latter said to Harry's absolute shock, however. 

"W-What do you mean,  _no_? Are you crazy?!" He snapped, speaking unbidden. No one seemed particularly offended by it, already knowing he wouldn't be scolded for it. "You're  _awesome_ at teaching! A-And  _I_ am there! What-"

Rolling his eyes and chuckling, Crouch Jr taunted "It was a  _joke_.  _Merlin_ , sometimes you're really too cute.  _Of course_ , I'm going to teach DADA again. Someone's gotta prevent Longbottom from being a danger to himself and others, after all. He'd be able to overthrow us with one of his failed potions!" 

" _ **I shouldn't have promised not to kill him...**_ " his mate growled and possessively pulled him closer. "You better watch your _tongue_. Anyways, you'll be DADA teacher then.  _ **I hope the fucking curse takes you out**_ ," he secretly added, which only gained him a slight slap to his wrist form Harry. Nevertheless, Barty swallowed and mustered the table's surface again. While he had a big mouth, when their Lord wasn't there, he wasn't all that brave in his presence. "Now that we settled this... We'll need to speak about the other laws, we will implement. Firstly, we'll have to remove Umbridge's reforms of the dark creature laws or our allies will fall into our backs. We'll replace them, as negotiated, with laws to  _genuinely_ protect them..." his mate started stating laws and how to implement them, most intended to secure their power. He chose not to listen, deeming the subject boring. It wasn't, as if he hadn't heard about their plans a hundred times previously.

When their master was seemingly finished, many wondered, if he had not forgotten something. Lucius was first to have the guts to ask about it "My Lord, what about banning Muggle-Borns from Hogwarts and, consequently, from using magic?"

" _Idiotic_." His handsome mentor simply stated, before admitting "We  _can't_ throw someone out, who's already in Hogwarts. The public will be against us as is, we can't afford to have them revolt. And simply not telling them about their inheritance endangers our world being exposed to the Muggles. What do you want me to do? Kill all the 11 year-olds? If you want the blood of a child on your hands, go ahead. I'll appoint you." Harry felt surprise wash over him and came to the conclusion he was to blame for the change of course.  At the prospect of having to kill helpless children, most of the purebloods suddenly shied away. Even though some had the word ' _hypocrite_ ' floating around in their minds. " _Have_ I killed a child? I think not. Or have I been having delusions for the past months and you just haven't told me, I'm talking to thin air?" The Dark Lord  _joked_ , which was even scarier than being praised by him for most.

Harry dumbly smiled at it though and pressed a brief kiss to the other's cheek "If I were a ghost, I'd be glad to haunt you." 

Snorting, the other admitted "Merlin, am I glad you  _aren't_! I don't know if going after you was my worst or best mistake." 

"I do hope, I'm a good mistake, master," he softly smiled and was glad to be still wearing his mask out of forgetfulness since he was blushing like mad. 

The dark mage hummed in approval and stroked over his belly, enjoying his warmth. "Anyway!" he brought back everyone's attention, even his own, back to the current meeting. "If that's  _all_ , I'll end the meeting. You all have plenty to do, I'm certain." No one dared voice any complaints, as always. Even if Riddle had gone way softer in pretty much every aspect - politically, leadership and relationship-wise - he was still a Dark Lord. He was still willing to kill and torment. 

With nothing more to say, Harry slid off his mate, so they could go to their room, while everyone else was also leaving. Once there, the Death Eater let himself fall onto the soft mattress, careful to avoid crushing Nagini still laying there. His lover followed suit and laid down next to him, tucking Harry's head under his chin and pulling him on top of him to cuddle. He then murmured "I'm so sorry this had to wait for so long... I honestly didn't mean to postpone it so much, but I  _had_ to do all of this, before I-"

"I  _know_ , I can read your mind, Tom. I didn't think, you wanted to hurt me. I understand, if some things are just more important.  _Hell_ , you were under  _Imperio_!" He played it down. It had been unfair to think, Tom needed to be understanding and there for him  _right away_ , when he himself had been hurt, too. 

"Ah... you're so very wise for your age. But really, I was only scared and hurt the first few moments. It's not the first time, someone used an Unforgivable on  _me_ , love. Let's talk about Albus, though, and not me... I agree with your assumption, he really meant his words. But that doesn't make it any better." Tom drew circles and other shapes into his back, as Harry simply took off his mask and laid on him like a corpse. Even though he had slept sufficiently, he felt immensely tired. He had no power left in him to do  _anything_ today. Or  _tomorrow_. Maybe next week. "That might be bad since you should prepare for going back to school."

"Hmpf..." he grumbled as a response and then returned to the other topic "He wasn't a good man, but neither are you. I still love you. And I'm sure, I could have learned to love him  _again_ , too. So I feel bad for having had to kill him..."

"Did it get better, though?"

He had to think for a few moments and have his mate coax it out of him with more pats. "I-I...  _guess_? It definitely got easier killing someone, when you don't know them and d-did it before. And I felt...  _powerful_ , kind of," he worriedly admitted. But he had felt that power before, albeit not himself. Every time his mate used  _Crucio_ on someone, he also felt that way. 

"Ah, that's normal. That's what makes dark magic so addictive," he matter-of-factly muttered, before wincing "Fuck... I forgot to place a cooling charm on the corpses..." At the mention of dark magic, he had remembered his other endeavor.

"Eew, that's gross," Harry scolded him and hit his arm. It was summer, so they'd most likely have started rotting already. While his mate muttered something about 'all his work going to waste', he sighed "I don't even know, what to tell everyone. My classmates will hate me for having killed him. And threatening them with  _you_ won't help much, I'm afraid."

"Who cares, what they think. You granted the old fool  _his dying wish_. There isn't anything wrong with that."

"Yeah, but he wants me to tell everyone, we fought to preserve his honor. Ugh... I just don't know, how to feel about this! Killing people is wrong! I feel horrible! But I know he wanted me to and I had to eventually since it would be foolish to go out fighting without th-the...  _skill_. I'm a  _Death Eater_ , after all... By the way, we still have to get Bella out of St. Mungos," a million things were going through his head at once and he felt so tired again. He should probably meditate and then go to sleep.

"I know and we will.  _Eventually_. And don't worry your pretty, little head about that. It's either killing or being killed in a war, love. There is nothing wrong in defending yourself and doing, what you have to do," he was consoled then, but the apprentice wasn't very sure about that. Not, that he could take the killing back anymore. He didn't have the Resurrection Stone, after all. "Well, that would be too good to be true anyways, wouldn't it?"

"What do you mean?" He lifted his head and didn't know, what his master was talking about. 

At his question, a deft hand slipped into his robes and pulled out Dumbledore's wand. "Don't you know?  _Please_ tell me, you know of the Deathly Hallows... After all, you have  _two_ of them. The Cloak and the Elder Wand, my love... If you happen to come across the Stone... Well, you're the ' _Master of Death'_ ," he dramatically signed with his arms and played around with the wand, swishing it around. Harry didn't feel sure, how he felt about that. Of course, he had read about the tale before. He just hadn't connected the dots, really. 

With his new knowledge, however, he uneasily questioned "Do y-you want to have them? The Deathly Hallows, I mean?" When his mate regarded him in mild horror and as if he was Bella, instead of Harry, he explained himself "Well, you're  _my_ master, after all..." Even if some of the Death Eaters had now taken to give him the same title. If Tom wanted to, he  _could_ force him to surrender everything to him. Although he didn't think, there was a need for a lot of forcing for that to happen...

Disbelief written all over his face and emotions, Tom drawled "You can't be serious. Even if I  _could_ \- You can't just  _give me_ that kind of power! People would kill- No, do  _far_ worse than that to get them." The wand was then pushed into his hand and it did not feel very different from his own, original one. When asked, why he couldn't take the Hallows, the other whined "Because the wand doesn't see me as it's master. Obviously, Dumbledore owned it before and since you defeated him, it accepts  _you_ as it's master. Or maybe he inherited it to you, which is also possible."

"I-I don't want it, though..." the incomplete ' _Master of Death'_ groaned and tried to give the wand back "I don't want to be anyone's master, Tom. You're  _way_ better at it."

"Completely out of the question, love. Keep it,  _hide_ it, if you want to, but don't give me that _thing,"_ his own master recoiled as if it were something entirely disgusting or frightening. Which was a little hard, since he was trapped beneath a heavy apprentice of his. "Also, as you said,  _they_ already pronounced you such. You can't make them take it back; it'll resurface anyway. And you did do a good job," he was reminded and praised, which made him blush and give up. He couldn't force the other to take the wand. 

"I'm not a master..." he still pouted, nevertheless. "I'm a stupid novice," he growled at that and hid in his master's robes, who then took to massaging his head tenderly. 

Despite not being able to see, he knew the other to be raising his brows suggestively. "Too bad... and there I thought, we could switch things up for once," he sighed and let one hand trail up the other's back slowly, making him shiver. 

"As if you'd let me, Tom," he rolled his eyes and tried very hard to ignore the pleasant sensation of his mate's own arousal hitting him. He was  _tired_ , for Merlin's sake! He didn't think, he had the energy to do anything today. He may be young, but he wasn't  _that_ insatiable. His  _mate_ on the other hand... 

Purring and enticingly sliding his hand  _lower_ again, gripping at his younger lover's bum, he cooed "Hm... You know, being  _imperius_ -ed kind of did things to me. I think it mh- messed with my head. Won't you fuck some sense into me again, hm?" Without further warning, he turned them around and now sat on Harry instead, moaning "Come  _on_... I know you want to, I saw your  _dreams_." He ground into the smaller Death Eater, who furiously blushed at the notion of his dirty secret. 

"B-But will you be okay, though? L-Last time-"

" _Last time_ , isn't  _this_ time. Now,  _please_... or do I have to call you  _master_? Daddy, perhaps?" He sighed and did not cease his rhythmic movement, even when he started undoing his own robes to reveal his pale neck, first. "Won't you take your frustration out on mh- me? Make me beg and scream for your cock? You seemed so  _very_ eager, before..." Wanton images came rushing into his mind, vividly illustrating, what he  _could_ be doing right now.  _Should be_ , really. Sometimes he wondered, whether his husband had some genuine Veela in his line. Regardless of what he did, he always managed to make him hot and bothered after just a few sentences of his. 

Even more, smoothe, snow-like skin was bared for him and the other even possessed the audacity to lazily stretch above him, underlining his perfectly defined body. There was little muscle to be seen, but Harry didn't mind- quite the contrary. He didn't enjoy buff men as much, at least not as bottoms. When the other even licked over his lips once and was only wearing his trousers anymore, the apprentice lost it- exhaustion be damned. He roughly pushed his mate off him with a wicked grin, forcing him down next to him and changing positions again. He then dove in a for a more lustful than loving kiss and enjoyed his mate responding so eagerly. ' _Hell, he must really be confused, if he lets me do this. He's usually too..._ _afraid,_ ' his mind noted, but he couldn't begin to care if the other offered himself so willingly. He had wanted to do this for  _ages_. Gripping at those dark locks, he tilted the other's head up to give him better access and greedily pushed his tongue in, meeting no resistance at all. Their kiss was wet and sloppy, having been hungry for too long. It must have been over  _a month_ now. 

While kissing his mate silly, a hand of his slipped lower and took a perky nipple, twisting and turning it, which promptly had the other grinding into the apprentice's leg between his, seeking friction. As they broke their kiss, Harry only saw brilliant, red eyes for a few seconds, before he tore himself away and went for the older one's neck. Now it would be Tom's time to run around with some embarrassing hickeys! Sucks and licks soon turned into bites, when Riddle mewled "Love, you're  _s-such_ a sadist..." 

Despite tasting the smallest hint of copper, he didn't let go and  _punished_ the other "I thought, you'd call me master..." He dropped a hint once, before returning to his piece of  _art_ , albeit on the other side of his neck. But even he himself got impatient after some time, since his other half was still suggestively moving his hips and had started undoing the buttons and strings of his cape-thingy. So he instead went on to trail a line of kisses from his neck to one of his rosy buds and went at that for a while. 

"Ah-  _Please_ , go on-" his husband helplessly moaned and his cape vanished alongside his robes beneath it, leaving his chest out in the open. He didn't like the other always being so impatient and undressing him with magic. As a response, he was  _bit_ dangerously hard, which made him groan in pain more than anything. "Ngh, t-that's torture..." 

Repeating the gesture, he then went on with his trail of kissing, telling him "Should you be speaking to me like that, Tom? Where are your manners?" He then let the other's trousers vanish together with any other offending material and went even lower. His lover's cock was already happily bouncing for him as he went  _straight_ past it and for the insides of his thighs instead, much to his mate's dismay. He nibbled and kissed at the soft flesh, chuckling at the other's reactions. 

"Merlin,  _fuck_... You're going to kill mmh- me, if you don't-" he began criticizing, only to have his hip be slapped, at which he pouted. 

Suddenly back to towering over his taller lover, the Death Eater warned " _Respect,_ or we'll find out, if you  _really_ can get off on Unforgivables." To better illustrate his determination of doing so, he waved his wand around in front of the other's nose. If they were doing this, they were doing it his way. 

"Y-You wouldn't  _dare_ -"

" _Crucio_!" he snapped quickly enough and Tom yelped and tensed up, making pained noises and pressing his back into the black bed-sheets. He had honestly expected a  _little_ more, since Dumbledore had reacted to it far less. After ten seconds - a timeframe, which was normal for punishment in their family - he let the curse go and stubbornly regarded his master, who was heavily and shakily breathing now, his eyes slightly glossed over. He apologetically kissed him and found, the other obediently returned his affectionate gesture, regardless of everything. He felt a sense of betrayal and amazement radiating from him, while his body was trembling as an aftermath of the curse. So apparently, the other did  _not_ get off on  _Crucio;_  something, which he found to be quite relieving. Still, he  _had_ managed to stay hard, which ought to be granted a reward, Harry thought. 

So he put his wand away and returned to his original position further back, gently pumping his bond-mate's prick up and down. The latter tried bucking up into his hand, since he was intentionally being too soft to fully please him, but found, it did him little good. So, with a defeated moan, he  _begged_ "Please... Please,  _master_..." Which was everything, Harry had wanted and made him be gracious for once. While he didn't want to be a master in 'real-life' really, he enjoyed  _this_ far too much. Not, because he got off on being called master, but because this was very hard for his mate and a sign of trust. Even if that trust had been a  _little_ forced. While jerking the other off and making his toes curl, he enticingly lowered his head and tried his best to swallow as much as he could. He hadn't often given head, yet, only on a few occasions. But he at least had improved since his initial tries. So he took more than half of his cock into his hot mouth and, with wet, slurping sounds, began moving up and down. He helped out with one of his hands, while the other was preventing his mate from thrusting into him and making him gag. Harry was very glad, he was physically stronger than his mentor. Which was only a small comfort- his mate was simply better at  _everything_ else. He paled in comparison to his finesse at these things. He must have looked ridiculous, not hot, like Tom always did.  When he began humming though, the other praised him "Ssso good, mmh- master..." His voice had a desperate pitch to it and his breathing was erratic, as he  _tried_ to make Harry go faster. The latter enthusiastically gripped him more strongly and took him deeper, even allowing him a little room for his desperate thrusts. He wanted to make the other come for him, wanted to taste him and have him beg him to stop. Making good use of his trained tongue, the younger man was spurred on by a mantra of his 'title', until the other sobbed "Ah- I'm going to-" and every last bit of his body tensed up before hot cum filled his waiting mouth. 

Milking him, until he was finished and done for, the Death Eater swallowed around the member and greedily took all of it. Letting go with a lewd sound, he licked along its length and head a few times, prompting the other to recoil in overstimulation. "But we aren't  _nearly_ finished, yet..." he threatened at his reaction and moved up to kiss him, making him taste his own load. Invading his open lips with his tongue and easily winning the battle against the other's, he asserted his temporary dominance again by cruelly stroking the other, who whined in pain almost, trying to get away again. "I'm going to  _fuck_ you so good... You'll never want it any other way again, hm..." he darkly promised his mate, even though  _he'd_ want to switch again eventually. For now, though, he fully reveled in his role. 

"Please do..." was all the dark mage could answer at that while running his nails over the younger one's back. For some reason, he was still shaking, which Harry found weird. But his attention  _quickly_ shifted elsewhere, when a warm hand engulfed him and rubbed his pre-cum all over him, making him twitch. 

"Tease..." he grumbled and smirked, before turning the other around not entirely gently. He felt him cramping up mildly from something, but paid it no mind. It was probably his overstimulation still speaking, as he was forced to rub against the sheets. Either way, the dark-haired one didn't comment, so he wandlessly slicked his fingers up with lube, slowly pushing in one. The other hissed at it and took quite a while to relax, but Potter did not blame him. He supposed having been virtually body-less for a decade, he had not done this in a while. So he became more gentle now, not intending to make this  _too_ painful for Riddle. While he fucked him with one finger, for now, stretching him for a second intrusion to come, he lovingly cooed "You're doing so well... should have done this sooner. Hm, can't wait to have my dick in you- you're  _so_ tight." His mate meekly hummed as a reply, before tensing again as he was intruded with another finger, now two. Despite the slickness, it didn't seem too pleasant for his partner, which gave Harry some serious doubts, whether this had been a good idea. Maybe he was simply too bad at topping? 

But Tom breathed out "N-No, just been ah- a while..." He then tried to seem more eager and pushed back into his fingers, before adding "... _master_." The different angle helped the consort to find the other's special spot, making him shudder and weakly moan, relaxing enough to add a third finger. Now, they found their rhythm again, his partner's groans becoming louder again, as Harry jerked him off at the same time he was fucking his hole. He went faster, stroking more firmly and trying to make his partner come close. "Master...!"

Wickedly smirking, he loved the desperate movements and begs. He'd be able to tease his mentor with this endlessly. He curled up his fingers, massaging against that tiny bud of nerves, making Tom wail and shout. But when he felt him being about ready to come, he pulled his slick fingers out and mischievously gripped at the other's prick to hard. Taunting "Now, not so fast..." Next, he let go of the other entirely and instead put a hand on his back, his other one pumping himself and slicking his cock up with wet sounds emerging. He positioned himself behind the other male's entrance and intended to push in, but the other was beginning to tremble again and he was sure that was neither overstimulation nor the  _Cruciatus_. Why was he so tense? It was almost as if he were scared. But Harry didn't feel anything of that sort through their bond. If he thought about it a little harder, he came to the conclusion, he didn't feel  _anything._ "Er... Tom?" He carefully whispered and soothingly stroked over his spine, waiting for an explanation. 

"J-Just go on..." came, but it didn't convince him in the least. 

"Why are you so tense?" He worriedly demanded to be told, as the other was shaking, still. He tried prodding his mind, but found the resistance to be too strong. When had he put those walls up? He hadn't noticed...

"G-Go on, I can take it," his question was ignored and he didn't like that one bit. Something was fishy, so he turned his mate around again to make him look at him. The latter had other ideas however and did anything, but. " _Do it_ ," he more or less ordered, but it came out scared. When he didn't do as told, his mate took his cock, guiding him towards his entrance. Since he didn't fancy having himself hurt  _there_ , he obliged and slowly, very slowly went in, not wanting to hurt the dark wizard. What was going on? Snapping, the other growled " _Shut up_! Just- just  _fuck_ me already!"  Harry could not comprehend, why he was so angry suddenly. Just mere moments ago, everything had been okay.

Doing the exact opposite and waiting, while fully emerged in the other's tight heat, he pinned his arms above his head, so he couldn't do anything stupid. "Tom, if you don't tell me, what's  _wrong_ , I'll pull out and dress," he warned and tried to use his Legilimency skills again, only to find a brick-wall had been built against him. " _Tom_..." 

"I..." he whimpered, as his head was forced to face him. His eyes were watery, which he surely hated. "I'm s-sorry..." he blinked rapidly and weakly admitted "I didn't want this to be l-like that... I-" He broke of however and couldn't go on, instead lowering his Occlumency shields to make his mind explain. 

Harry was overwhelmed by fear and anxiety, all which had accumulated over the past minutes and had begged to be let out. Without a warning, images flooded his mind, also. The Death Eater was shown broken fragments of Riddle's past in the Orphanage, all very short, only seconds long, which he was grateful for. He wanted to puke. "T-Tom- Why didn't you say-" 

Red eyes regarded him in sorrow, before whispering "I... I thought I'd be able to do this... I..." He grabbed for Harry, making him come closer and move inside him involuntarily, "And I still want to... Just-  _slow_." Harry did not deem it a very good idea, but stopping now might offend the other. Tom was a complicated man, after all. Very  _troubled_ , indeed. 

Sighing, since the other  _should have_ told him sooner, he gently tested the waters and moved out, before pushing in again. "If you're sure..." he added at that and kept a close eye on how his partner reacted. Although he'd do anything right now to get those  _images_ out of his mind again and was frankly quite glad, most of his blood was down south. 

Shuddering, he repeated "Yes..." Harry could still feel his fright with each thrust, but when he leaned even closer, pressing his lips to his mate's, it seemed to lessen a little. Despite wanting to pound into his mate and make him scream, he refrained from fulfilling that desire. He didn't want to ruin this and make him  _never_ do it again. Now he finally understood, why the other had been so squeamish, whenever he had tried to be more dominant in their bedroom. He felt horrible for having used  _Crucio_ on him, putting extra stress on his lover. "A-Ah- Don't be, d-didn't mind as much as you t-think...  _master_ ," he pressed his face into the other's neck, barely managing to stay coherent. Even if they went slower than normal, it was still pleasurable. Harry moaned breathlessly in relief, still, as the older wizard whispered "A-A bit faster, nngh-" 

He needn't be told twice and gladly took the opportunity, making the young adult moan, as he hit his prostate with more strength now. The fear got worse again for a few moments, so Harry cooed "Mh- I love you so much... won't hurt you..." He knew it was stupid- no one would abuse the  _Dark Lord_ , now that he was strong and deadly. But even then, it shouldn't have happened in the first place. Tom mewled something, which could be interpreted as a declaration of undying love if one listened closely enough. He still had a death-grip on him, making them embrace each other more or less, while he hid his face. It greatly constricted the apprentice's ability to move, but that probably was a good thing, considering everything. Harry felt himself coming close upon hearing the sweet sounds of the other, but his husband wasn't so close yet. His underlining trauma apparently made it hard for him to get off. But Harry was simply amazed, they were doing  _this_ at all. He determinedly reached down between them and started jerking the other off to aid him, wanting this to be a good experience, nevertheless. 

"Ah- Harry, mh," he arched his back in turn and he kissed his protegee afterward, needing to be impossibly closer. Although that was hard. Their magic was already one, their soul was also merged and Harry had his cock in his mate- what else was there to come closer? Still, the need was real and there, as Tom's mouth was devoured and claimed, Harry thrusting into him erratically and soon calling out, filling him. The other followed suit, sullying them both with his cum. Still, he kept on fucking him, inviting the other to scream. Before long though, the younger Death Eater tiredly collapsed on top of him and squished him, sliding out of him and casting a charm to clean them both. 

"... I  _love_ you..." he murmured sometime later, repeating his earlier words and lazily kissing the bruised neck near him. "But you should have told me... Could have done better..." He was close to falling asleep, everything tiring him. Two kills, fights, meetings, friends, lovers, physical strain... it was too much for him. He needed to escape it with other means, also. 

To his relief, his equal didn't sound much more awake "Love you, too... Hm...Didn't you notice by now, I'm not all that bright...?" 

"If you're not bright..., where does that leave me?" He snorted and returned to his loving and guilty kissing. His mate's neck really  _did_ look, as if he had been mauled by something. He could go on to scold his lover for having kept it to himself, but it would lead them nowhere. It would only end in another fight and that wasn't, what either of them needed right now. They needed a vacation or they'd go nuts sooner or later. 

"Haven't we already...?" 

"Probably..." he passed out. 

 


	12. Return to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes back to Hogwarts, but his relationship to his new Professor is a little strained. It's all Tom's fault, though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're approaching the end of the story! It'll be one or two more chapters, now. Depends on what kind of ideas I might get in the next days. For now, though, I really appreciate all of your love and comments! Thanks for sticking around for so long and reading over 100.000 words of mine :P I hope they aren't too bad. Anyways, found a nice program for spell-checking and used it for this chapter. Hope, you notice! I'll go through the others, once the story is finished, I promise!

**Chapter 12**

* * *

* * *

_One day_. Just one! One more day and he'd go back to Hogwarts! Harry hardly managed to contain his excitement, which annoyed his mate slightly. The latter felt his eagerness constantly if he didn't decide to shield himself, and it might have made him stressed out. But Harry had decided, he'd have to live with it for a while. It was  _impossible_ not to be happy. Impossible! 

"Harry,  _love_.. _."_ his mate whined from beside him. It was early morning and they had not yet managed to leave their bed, despite Harry having been awake for quite a while already. "I know you love that school and your friends... but you've been virtually  _terrorizing_ me! I can't  _sleep_ anymore!" He overly dramatized the situation, as it wasn't true. The apprentice knew for a fact, his mate had been sleeping sufficiently. 

So he laughed and gave him a kiss to his cheek, intertwining their hands with each other. "Then you can call yourself glad that I'll be gone tomorrow. At least until I get homesick or you get lovesick, you fool," he teased him and happily hummed, as his master smiled at him. 

Rubbing over his family's ring on Harry's hand, he grumbled "Don't go calling me that in public, you'll ruin my image!" But both of them knew it was already in parts. While the general public had not caught on to the Minister being a puppet of theirs, they were aware of who was winning the war. Already had, really. They could be sure about it tomorrow, though, when Harry would make an appearance at school.  And it was also known the Dark Lord had softened in his ways slightly if his kill-count was anything to go by. Taking his hand and kissing the broken Horcrux, he pointed out with a frown "I really ought to get you a nicer ring..."

"It  _is_ nice- I  _love_ it. And don't you think I should be displaying something of your family? You know...  _as your husband_?" He cocked his head and the other rolled his eyes. 

"You're such a  _Muggle_..."

"Is that an insult?" He offendedly huffed and pouted at that. Wearing rings and such wasn't a magical tradition, really. Not originally, anyway. But still, he liked it. 

Smirking evilly, he licked his lips "You  _know_ it is, love. If you  _insist_ , you can wear it." He didn't really seem very averse to the idea of having even more visible claims on his mate. Hugging his waist and holding him close then, he murmured " _Must_ you go? I'm not really  _keen_ on you doing so..."

Pressing his naked form against the other's clothed one, he whispered "Jealous?"

"Of whom? Crouch? He'll go to Azkaban, if he touches his students. Or you? No, I don't have to go back necessarily," he shrugged and played it down. 

"Isn't Hogwarts your home, though?" 

Dumbly grinning, the handsome adult cooed "Why, my home is, where  _you_ are! That doesn't have to be Hogwarts, though... I could live in a dump and call it my home, as long as my sweet serpent is there..." Harry couldn't help, but kiss him at that. Tom was disgustingly sweet if he wanted to be. But he loved his adorable antics, still sad, however, not everyone got to see it. They were  _really_ missing out on something. "Such high opinions of mmh- me..." he whispered in-between smooches, not wanting to let go. "Ah- It almost makes me want to give you a reward..." His kisses became needier and Harry felt it through their bond, too. He'd be missing this dearly. 

But to Riddle's great despair, a brown and grey owl scratched at their window suddenly, angrily hooting at them to hurry up and let her inside. Although his master tried to prevent him from doing so, Harry untangled himself from his warm body and went towards the animal, careful not to stumble over Nagini, who had curled up around Snow at night. He opened the window and took the letter, now recognizing the owl as the Weasley family-bird. Smiling to himself, he sat on the edge of the bed and had Tom crawl up to him, before his middle was held again. "It's from 'Mione and Ron..." he predicted. He had, of course, written them about Dumbledore, since he could hardly not tell them and have them judge him for it. 

A deft hand coaxed him to lean back into his too hot partner, who murmured "I'm not too hot... You're the defective one! How can you sit there with nothing and  _not_ be cold...?" Even after months, his mentor had not gotten over the fact people were able to not bury themselves beneath three blankets in  _summer_. 

Ignoring his accusing tone, he went on to read the letter and summarized for his older bond-mate "They are asking, if I want to come to them today, so we can go to the train together." 

"They can't wait to steal you away from me, can they? Greedy children..." Tom growled and defeatedly rested his head on the bedsheets. 

"If they are children, what does that make me? And  _you_ , in turn?" He taunted, despite not caring about the fact he was too young for all of this, really. "And it might be a brilliant idea to not appear at Hogwarts  _alone_. Might make a bad impression... or an easy target," he darkly huffed and stood up, going over to their dresser and pulling out black trousers, undergarments, and a black shirt.  He then dressed and didn't put on another layer to the other's horror " _Put on_ a robe, for Merlin's sake!"

" _Why_?" He whined, knowing Molly would be put off by it. He didn't want to run around like a Malfoy around her. 

"Because you  _have_ to look presentable? You're a  _Potter_! A pureblood- Ah,  _almost_. You ought to dress like one, at the very least!" The other raised his chin stubbornly. He  _always_ was very happy to have Harry dress up. "It's not ' _dressing up'_ , it's dressing like a civilized member of society!" He defended his point of view and stood up, trying hard not to shiver. He then grumpily straightened out his apprentice's clothes. 

"Well,  _you're_ not wearing robes. And I doubt you got that t-shirt in wizarding London!" He tugged at his master's collar to mock him. 

Shaking his head in amusement, he sounded a little  _too_ offended "If you're  _implying_ I'm sometimes sneaking around Muggle towns to go shopping, you're  _deeply_ mistaken... I'd  _never_ do or possess  _anything_ Muggle-related." 

"Oh?" He innocently, but at the same time wickedly, cooed in surprise. Stopping his mate, before he could force some fancy robes on him, he held his wrists and started interrogating him "So you  _don't_ enjoy the occasional round of Muggle sweets and hide them from everyone?" His husband scrunched his face up in contempt. "You may fool every idiotic pure-blood here, Tom, but not  _me_. I know your dirty, little secrets. I also happen to know, you fancy other Muggle stuff. Like  _coffee_ or comfy t-shirts and even books..." He unveiled his findings, at which his mate grew very silent. "So if you don't want rumors of you indulging in Muggle  _traditions_  getting out, you'll stop pestering me about my fashion choices. At least, when I'm going to the Weasleys," he cruelly bargained. 

"Letting you into my mind  _was_ a mistake," he could only grumble at that and accept the kiss being given to him, before he was let go. 

His protegee simply shrugged at that and soothed him "At least you're not left alone with it now. Isn't that something? And you know, I'd never judge you. I lived as a Muggle for a long time,  _too_." 

' _Which was my fault_...'

"No, don't say that. If you hadn't done it, we'd not be here. And I love being your favorite brat. Now, cheer up!" He grinned and embraced him briefly "Or you'll make me feel guilty for going to school. Remember, I can come anytime you want me to and you can come to visit me, also."

Nevertheless, he felt sadness envelop him. But his partner was also determined to stay strong, he felt. "Don't get yourself killed, I can't lose my life insurance, after all," he was playfully kissed at his neck, which still bore a few marks from their nightly activities. "Love you..." 

"I love  _me,_ also. And you - maybe - a little, too," he grinned and then took a step back, before using his wand to pack his stuff into the trunk, he'd be taking with him tomorrow, and taking Snow. Once that was done, he sweetly called "Stay safe," before apparating to his friends' house.  

* * *

"Merlin... it has been far too long," he gasped in awe, as he saw the Hogwarts Express; steam coming out of the majestic machine and covering the platform. He was wearing his Gryffindor clothes already and was quite glad his mate wasn't there to see it. He'd be having a heart attack if he wore anything else than green, silver, and black. Ron and Hermione were standing next to him, happy for him and at the same time keeping him safe. The other Weasleys had already entered the train, wanting to get good places. But Harry just couldn't rip his eyes away from the train. He was  _really_ there! 

While his friends let him do so, a certain blonde approached them and called "Harry! Are you planning on missing  _more_ school? And there I thought, you had learned something from _him_..." Draco smugly called him out and went up to the trio, at which Ron snarled. 

Still smiling like stupid, he answered "Draco... No, simply enjoying the view. Also,  _I_ , for a matter of fact, can apparate. I'm having something called ' _nostalgia_ '. Of course,  _you_ wouldn't know, what that is."  While his two friends thought they were about to kill each other - or Harry, Draco - Potter shook his head in amusement and embraced his new friend to their shock. "Glad to see you- How was America, huh? Heard you were having  _quite_ a bit of fun all on your own."

"Perfect! Merlin, I'm  _so_  glad I went. Can't believe, I almost didn't. Father told me you didn't have that much free-time yourself, though," he amicably retorted and let go of him again, before thoughtfully tugging at the dark wizard's tie "Can't  _believe_  he doesn't make you switch houses."

Meanwhile, Ron whispered to his girlfriend "D-Did they just call each other by their  _first names_?! Bloody hell..."

"Ronald, I'd assume they became friends. If I'm right, Malfoy Manor is used as their HQ, so they have seen each other quite a lot," she annoyedly pointed out and tugged at him to follow, before declaring for everyone "Malfoy's right, though. We'll really miss the train if we don't hurry." Indeed, the platform was drastically emptying with every second. 

Giggling, Harry snatched his red and yellow tie from Draco and corrected it, before pointing out "He  _did_ want to, you know? But I'm the house's  _heir_ , so... I wouldn't let him! Let's listen to 'Mione and go-" he called at that and followed his two friends hurriedly, the Slytherin right behind him. Normally, he wouldn't feel comfortable with someone walking behind him, who wasn't a sibling. But this was  _Draco_ , which came close, he supposed. And maybe he  _was_ keeping his back? 

Entering the train and walking through it to find a compartment, he felt all eyes being on him and him alone. Whispers and insults came from all sides, which he chose to ignore for his own sanity. He had known this would happen. Of course, they wouldn't approve. His friends only did, because they had met him a few times beforehand. Everyone else wouldn't be understanding concerning Dumbledore's murder. Neither were they particularly happy about their new Headmaster and DADA teacher.  Everything had been announced beforehand in the Prophet and in letters since they had delayed the term for two weeks. The uproar hadn't been too great, however, because most were too afraid of the Dark Lord. Thicknesse was now Minister and marvelously worked in their favor, so no one could hope for any protection coming from the Ministry. He wasn't officially on their side, but not many were dumb enough to not connect the dots. 

They soon found a compartment, at which Draco politely nodded and went to his own house-mates instead. In there, Neville was already sitting and meekly greeted them "H-Hey, guys... and Hey, Harry!" The Death Eater hadn't seen him in months, it felt like. He sat next to him, while the couple sat across from them, instantly holding onto each other. While Ron was embarrassed by the open affection, Hermione wasn't. She seemed to love showing everyone, who Weasley belonged to. Harry could understand the sentiment. 

While Snow was peeking her head out his collar to asses the situation, Harry softly said "Hey, good to see you again. How have things been, hm?" While Neville was a coward, he had also been one of the first to accept his new alliances. Still, the former warily regarded his Dark Mark, which could be easily seen, since he had rolled up his sleeves. It had been intentionally done to deter anyone, who wanted to try and oppose him. And he also felt sort of proud to display it openly like this. 

"Oh, uh... Quite boring, really. You know; doing assignments and stuff... and you?" He unnecessarily asked, since everyone very well knew, what Harry had done in the past few weeks. Even news of him having killed the old Minister had gotten out. Longbottom seemed to notice that, also, when everyone cringed mildly. 

But nevertheless, the dark wizard told him "Well, besides the  _commonly known_ , also not much. Learned some new hexes and curses, went on raids, read, dueled... nothing special, really. Just lots and  _lots_ of learning. I somehow have to keep up with all of you, in the end." He didn't want to make him feel bad for being a little awkward. He sometimes wondered whether Neville could have been the Chosen One instead of him. Maybe he would have been better at it? He surely would have been loyal enough to the Light. "But honestly, I think I'm doing quite well now. And, if Snape isn't doing Potions anymore, I might even have a chance there."

But as he had anticipated, Hermione used the chance to scold him "You  _really_ ought to take your O.W.L.s, Harry! I mean, you  _shouldn't_ be in sixth year without them... It's unfair to everyone else, who learned very hard for them." She seemed deeply offended at him having not done so, clearly alluding to her own hard work. 

He simply tsked "'Mione, I don't need to take them. It's not like I really need a degree or anything. I'm not going to try and become an Auror or something and even if, who'd stop me? And I  _am_ capable of everything, which would have been asked of me. I mean, how would I have even  _survived_ on raids, if I weren't as capable as a grown wizard?" Really, her point was ridiculous. 

"And what if all your great plans fail? You'll need a job-"

"Hermione, if we fail, I'm dead. I don't need a job when I'm a corpse," he darkly joked at her expense and also added "And if we don't fail, I don't need to work like that, either. Firstly, I'm heir to a pure-blood family and my dear husband is, too. We have sufficiently filled vaults to never have to work. And secondly, I'm a Death Eater, a  _servant_. That'll be my only job forever and it's not like I'm getting paid for it." She accepted his point, but still seemed angry at him for dodging the exams. She always was so very hellbent on adhering to the rules, wasn't she? But he didn't blame her since that was part of her personality. 

Neville, to his surprise, spoke up for him "Y-Yeah, he doesn't need a job, 'Mione. And I'd not take the exams either if I-I didn't have to. I mean, he'll take the NEWTs, right? Those are far m-more important." The Death Eater didn't know, why he had taken to do so. He had done it at their last meeting, too. 

When Ron also nodded, Hermione defeatedly, moreover offendedly, let go of him to look out the window and sulk. The boys had to suppress a grin at that, knowing her antics quite well. Soon, like always, the Honeydukes Express came by and an elderly witch asked them if they wanted to buy some sweets. For old times' sake, Harry grinned and bought him and his friends something. The woman didn't even seem to notice, who he was or what he had done. She simply gave them their Chocolate Frogs, Every Flavor Beans, gummy worms and everything else, he had gotten them, before going on. 

Snow regarded one of the gummy worms in apprehension, as Harry ate it. She concernedly let her tongue flick out to smell it, only to hiss " _ **Human prey isss sstrange.**_ "

" _ **You know that's not a real snake, right? I would never eat a snake,**_ " he chuckled at her confused facial expression, only he could read, before stuffing himself with more gummy sweets. 

"Mate," Ron called with a mouthful of chocolate "How will this even work out? You know, the whole going-to-Hogwarts thing. The Slytherins and us might like you, but..."

"The others won't approve, I know," he sighed and patted Snow's white scales gently. "But they don't have a choice, now have they?" He played the problem down in front of them. He didn't want the other students to fear him, really. He'd much rather have them accept him and their new leader, but that would take ages. For now, though, he could only wait and try to ignore their stares. 

His muggle-born friend came to life at that again and faced him with an accusing look in her eyes "Are you saying, you'll  _hurt_ the others? Harry, that's-"

"No!" He held his hands up in a gesture of innocence, although he was anything, but. The Dark Mark on the underside of his arm, which was displayed now, might not have helped to underline his point. "Well, I  _will_ , if they try to attack me. That's self-defense! But I won't hurt them for not accepting me or anything like that. Although I can't promise their safety, if master or Barty get wind of it..." he admitted afterward and sheepishly looked at his candy, before taking another piece. He couldn't predict, what Crouch Jr might do to students treating him unwell. Maybe turn them into animals again? He'd not use  _crucio_ on a teen, would he? But Riddle had. 

Again, Hermione scolded him "I can't believe Crouch Jr is allowed to teach. Don't get me wrong, he seemed like a nice guy, but he has got no qualifications whatsoever! And a  _Death Eater_ teaching  _Defense Against the Dark Arts_... That's... It just feels wrong! Harry, couldn't you have given Remus the position? I'm sure he would have taken it." He was really glad, she wasn't  _his_ girlfriend. He loved her dearly, but her constant bickering sometimes got on his nerves. She only meant well, he knew, but still. 

Rubbing at his temples, he elaborated for her and the others " _I_ didn't choose him, my master did. And we needed more Death Eaters in Hogwarts! 'Mione, Barty is more than qualified. He had 12 O.W.L.s for Merlin's sake! And he  _did_ teach before, even if it was in disguise. I thought, he was a good Professor. And... If I had taken Remus, Sirius would have been alone all year. You  _know_ he's lonely, already." While his godfather still had not entirely warmed up to his decisions, he still cared for him. He still had hopes for him to come around, eventually. At least he had listened to his reasons for killing Dumbledore a few days ago and had not refused to even speak to him. He had told them Dumbledore had posed a threat and would have died anyway. Since most of his friends had long since decided their loyalties laid with Harry and not the Headmaster, they had taken it fairly well. And even as his friends, they were scared of the consequences, if they did not. 

His female friend had nodded in understanding in the meantime, before taking one of the Chocolate Frogs for herself. Most of the time, she and Ron were on his side. But that didn't mean they wouldn't criticize him now and again. Maybe that was a good thing since it kept him grounded and reminded him of his values. It was hard to keep a clear head at times when he only got to hear one side of the coin all day. 

They went on talking for a while until they heard people approaching. Or, to be more precise, a whole  _herd_ of people in different house-colors and they were all coming for their compartment. Harry felt himself twitch to grab his wand - his real one since the Ministry was under their control and it didn't matter anymore - and he could perceive his friends protectively doing the same. Soon, Seamus stood in front of the door with more people from their year and others behind him. Expectantly, Harry called "What do you want, huh?" Meanwhile, the Hogwarts Express steadily assumed its journey. 

The Gryffindor scrunched up his nose, while the boys and girls, who were with him, whispered and pointed at Harry shamelessly. "We wanted to see if the rumors were true! So you really are here again..." his - perhaps former - friend pointed out the obvious. 

Cocking his head, Harry still had his hand on his wand. "And what do you plan to do now?  Stand there and point at me all day? You know that's  _very_ impolite, right?" the apprentice called out the others, who then blushed or had their eyes increasing in size upon it. 

Someone in the back-lines defiantly called "We might, so what are you going to do about it,  _traitor_?!" He didn't know, who it was and he didn't care. 

" _Traitor_ , hm?" He unimpressedly laughed at the insult; of course, he was one. As if he didn't know that. So he told them in boredom "Maybe you should be more careful I don't declare you as such. But that's just my humble piece of advice. You know; I've gotten quite good at it as my Lord's right hand. Now, if you don't have better insults, stop wasting your breath and  _leave_."   _Now_ he knew, why Snape enjoyed teaching so much. It was far easier to pick on his naive peers and younger class-mates than fighting an Auror. 

That made Seamus and his small mob a little nervous, the former trying to play it cool "Er- No, we aren't here to do that. Of course, not! We just- Er... Wanted to know, what you're doing here...  _if_ you're so important and all, you know?" Typical for a Gryffindor, he tried to hide his insecurity and protect everyone else at the same time. 

"What am I doing here? Well,  _the obvious_ ," he mocked them to assert his dominance over them. For the first time, he felt like a true Slytherin; trying to be good at house-politics. Maybe changing houses would have been a splendid idea, after all. "I'm going to school to  _learn_ and see my friends. And why; are you worried I won't be able to fill my role anymore? How very thoughtful of you. But don't worry, I can apparate to my master at any given time if he needs me or simply speak to him through our bond. Oh, and if  _I_ need help, he can come here, too. See, I don't really have to be separate from my poor  _husband_ all that much. It's no problem at all. I'll tell him, you're so very concerned about our cause. He'll surely appreciate it." He had to fight himself to keep his trained, cold expression. For a Death Eater, who normally wore a mask, that was rather hard, indeed. But he had observed Tom long enough to know keeping his temper and expression in check greatly helped to intimidate his opponents. 

Upon the notion of that, something seemed to strike the group as odd. A Ravenclaw girl, who he recognized as  _Cho_ of all people, repeated his words "...Poor  _husband_?"

"Oh," he simply made at that. Of course, they would not know. "Excuse me, I forgot the public didn't know yet. But yes, my Lord and I, we bonded. So we are husbands, I've been told. Guess I'm not available anymore, sorry." Mindlessly, he toyed with Tom's family ring, which drew a few eyes to it. Even his friends', who hadn't yet asked about it. "Now, is there anything else? If you want to hear about, how I killed Dumbledore and the Minister, feel free to read the Prophet. For  _once_ , they actually came close. Otherwise, I have no idea, what you're doing here."

Now, that drove some to get scared and make a move to go. Soon, it was only Cho, who was left standing. Meekly, she told him "C-Congratulations on your bond, Harry..." He nodded awkwardly, not knowing, what she wanted of him. She was staring at her feet, insecurely inquiring "I-Is that why you... why you didn't want to be with me?" Suddenly, the dark mage's friends seemed to want to flee, as well. This was  _strange._

Honestly, he answered "Yes, Cho. It had nothing to do with you; I really  _did_ like you a lot in fourth year. But then I met  _him_ in the holidays and... we fit together really well. It didn't take long before we got together then. Please, don't be sad about it. I'm sure there are a lot other,  _good_ guys, who'd do anything to be with you. I just... don't  _flow_ that way anymore and I'm faithful. Sorry, Cho." He didn't know though, what he had seen in her. She was pretty, very much so. She was also intelligent, but... she lacked personality. Being cute and bright wasn't a personality. There were no edges, no flaws, dark secrets...  _nothing_. She was like a pretty doll, which was why so many tried to woo her. 

She shakily nodded at it and even managed to keep her composure. Again, no edges. "It's okay! I just wanted to know, why... I never got the chance to ask. I'll go now. Oh! And Harry?" He smiled at her expectantly, as she looked around and then whispered "I would be careful, were I you. I've heard people scheming stuff against you and the others... Uh, the other  _Death Eaters_ , that is. N-Nothing too grave, I think; just pranks and that stuff. Especially Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are doing so." She dutifully reported to him, which bitterly reminded everyone of the DA. Maybe, she had  _one_ flaw.  _Treachery_. He thanked her before she left. 

The Death Eater pressed his lips together, only to suddenly be spooked by a hand touching his right. "O-Oh! Sorry, Harry, " Neville sheepishly told him, stopping his doings. "Just wanted to look at the ring." 

Shaking his head and smiling, he held his hand up to show him, which prompted Ron to ask "Finally, huh? I hope the thing's been expensive for all, he has you doing." Hermione then resorted to physical abuse again, snapping at him to not be so blunt. 

But Potter didn't mind and told the three "It wasn't expensive since he did not buy it. It's his family's - the Gaunt's - ring. It's an heirloom."

Regarding it, Nevill further inquired "And the symbol on it? What is it? Looks...  _cryptical_."

"I have  _no_ idea, " Harry shrugged. It showed a triangle, circle, and line. He had asked Tom about it before, as well, but he had not known, either. " _We_ have no idea. We guess it's a symbol for his family or something, although we couldn't find anything on it," he told them just that. 

"Can't you ask his... his parents or something?" Longbottom innocently wondered, which made him want to protect said trait at all costs. If for nothing else, he loved the teen for that. 

Gloomy, he noted "They're dead, he killed them all. He's the last of his line - if I don't count myself. It's kind of sad, really... when we die, there won't be any Potters or Gaunts, anymore." He had often thought about that fact. It was impossible for them to have children and he doubted, they would ever adopt. 

Hermione, who had already known, still seemed put off by it "Why  _did_ he do that, though? And didn't you mention something with an orphanage? He couldn't have killed them that  _young_... Can you tell us?" She remembered, however, some things needed to stay confidential. After all, she was very thoughtful. 

Uneasily, he shifted around in his seat. Death was still a weird subject for him and it didn't help, he had the Elder Wand in his pocket. He had kept it, in the end. He had no idea, why, but it had been impossible to dispose of. Every time he had tried to hide it somewhere, it had  _come back_ on its own accord. Which didn't mean, he'd ever use the thing. But at least he  _could_ disclose a little bit of info on his mate's origins. Not a lot, not the darker bits, but at least something. So he told her "He didn't kill them as a child, no. His dad left his mom when she was pregnant and her parents threw her out as well. When she faced complications in labor, she had nowhere to go, but the orphanage. She died, after his birth. When master got older, he got his revenge."

They all didn't seem to have expected that and he had effectively ruined the mood. Or Hermione had with her question, anyways. But after a while, Neville couldn't take it anymore and began telling them something about plants, which lead to lengthy discussions about potions, in the end. Ron, like always, seemed rather lost, but none of them cared. Their discussion went on for ages, so long, in fact, the train ride was over. Being at their desired platform, all the students left the train.

Once out, the apprentice felt hundreds of eyes on him again, which made him hope that would stop in a few days. He felt like a first year again. As they walked towards the carriages, he saw Hagrid collecting all the first years around him. The half-giant didn't look at him. Swallowing down the lump in his throat, he ignored it for now. Hagrid had been very loyal to Albus, so it made sense he would be disappointed. 

Once they were at the carriages as one of the last groups, he saw the Thestrals. He had already done so last year, mind you, but they were...  _different_. Drawn to them, he naturally went up to the horse-like creatures to everyone's horror. Thestrals were seen as bad omens of death and could leash out if they felt someone having bad intentions. When he went up to them, however, the one closest to him eagerly pressed its head into his face and allowed him to pat it. Its furless skin felt soft and he felt an eery sort of magic clinging to it. It reminded him of the Elder Wand and the Killing Curse. But he didn't mind, really, and instead felt, as if he were with a brother. There was a connection. 

"Er- mate? Could you s-stop cuddling the  _air_?!" Ronald hadn't seen someone die, so he couldn't see the animals. 

Suddenly,  _Luna_ appeared out of nowhere and stood next to Ron, similar to last year. In her usual, dreamy way, she whispered "Harry has a connection to Death, can't you see...? He's like a Thestral..." Nevertheless, the youngest Death Eater ripped himself away from his new friend and got into his seat, guiltily avoiding to think about coming too late now. Once everyone sat and the horses moved, Luna took his left hand in hers and cryptically hummed "You somehow have a knack for creating bonds, haven't you?" 

He agreed although he didn't really get her point. He supposed the Thestrals liked murderers. He tried to not tense, as Lovegood's nimble fingers trailed at the edges of his Dark Mark. "I was always good with magical creatures..." 

"Oh, but Thestrals are different... Then again, you are, too," she pointed out, but it did not sound attacking. "I like your new tattoo," she beamed at him, as if she had no idea, what it was. He was sure though she knew. 

"T-Thanks," he whimpered, as she regarded it more closely and began telling them stuff about invisible things, which no one else seemed to know anything about. Soon though, their little ride came to an end, the sun already having set. They now walked up the small hill towards the entrance and went through the small entrance hall to the Great Hall. As they did enter it, it was dead silent in the hall, despite everything else being normal. Again, all eyes on him. He ignored it and instead searched the Professors' table for signs of Death Eaters. But like two years ago, Barty was seemingly too late, since there was still a free place. Even then, Snape was there and sat on his place, waiting for the first years to arrive and the Sorting to start. He knew most of the other teachers, only the slightly chubby man, he had seen on their raid, was new to him. He supposed it to be the Potions Professor. 

Harry and his friends went towards the far end of their house's table, sitting down next to Ginny and Seamus. Next, a  _few_ first years came. They were far less than normal and only five or so were sorted into Slytherin. Which was no surprise to anyone, really. Some parents had chosen to move countries in hopes of not having their children influenced by the Dark Lord's reign. And if the families weren't dark already, they'd not want their kids to be in the ' _evil'_ house. Lots went to Ravenclaw instead, compensating for it. Now, with everyone seated and sorted, the new Headmaster stood up. 

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts. Obviously, many things have changed. For one, Headmaster Dumbledore has left us-" heads turned towards Harry "-and I was chosen as his successor. I promise to do only, what is in Hogwarts' best interest. Which means, there will be new rules and old ones return. Firstly, no one is to enter the Forbidden Forest, who doesn't wish to die a painful death. Secondly, a list of banned items has been posted by Mister Filch's office. Concerning the houses, there will be changes. House rivalries will be kept to a minimum. Especially Slytherins had to endure torment by the other houses because of...  _political_ issues, which will no longer be tolerated." Snape then went on to state a few more uninteresting, common rules, before adding "Everyone of you shall be warned, Hogwarts will house  _guests_ from time to time. The nature of such guests is  _dark_. You will ignore it, or face the consequences. Then, it is also worthy of note, we have... a few of the Dark Lord's followers as permanent residents in the castle. You will treat them -  _us_ \- as a fellow student or a normal Professor. Which already leads us to my conclusion, before I  _hopefully_ can introduce our new staff members. Hogwarts is  _not_ an independent institution. Laws and regulations enforced by the  _Ministry_ will be adhered to, regardless of what they are. If any of you feel the need to rebel, spare us the trouble and  _leave_." Concerned and rebellious voices made themselves known and Harry was surprised at the tone himself. He hadn't expected it to be so  _direct_. Although he supposed, this was the safest way for everyone. 

With a clap of an offended Headmaster, the tables filled with food and Harry felt his mouth water. He had almost forgotten how rich the feasts were. He happily grabbed food, while chatting with his close friends, as if it was a normal school-day again. And really, he almost felt like it, too. He had been hated and stared at for other reasons in the past, also; this wasn't exactly new. It didn't make it much better, though. 

When dessert was already being served, a certain, tardy Professor let the doors to the Great Hall swing open annoyedly, before walking down the hall. The apprentice felt twofold relief: Barty was there  _and_ the students were focussing on someone else for a while. Calling, so everyone could hear, his favorite brother excused his coming too late "Ah! Severus, excuse me, brother! But our Lord had me fetch something for him - entirely on purpose to embarrass me, in my opinion!" His black robes were billowing behind him, which belonged to his formal uniform. Harry wasn't really sure if Barty was telling the truth. Why would Tom do something as petty as forcing him to come too late? Then again, it was Tom, he was talking about... The students and Professors seemed weirded out by the open confession of being a Death Eater, while Severus simply hated to be associated with Barty. Soon the brown-haired man came close to Harry, who smiled at him affectionately. Upon having him smiling, Barty apparently couldn't restrain himself and made clear, who his favorite  _student_ was, right away. "Hello, little brother," he cooed and hugged him, as he sat on the wooden bench. 

"Hey Barty..." he hummed in approval, as his back was being rubbed by his favorite Death Eater.

Too soon, they had to depart and Barty shook his head in mock offense "Now, Potter! It's _Professor_  Crouch." But the younger one didn't take him all that seriously. Seeing his authority being undermined there, his best friend threatened "The Dark Lord explicitly told me to educate  _you_ well, brother. Following the rules is part of that." 

Despite multiple people being in hearing and seeing range, he enticingly licked his lips and reminded "Why, Professor... aren't students and teachers also forbidden from engaging in personal relationships? Of  _any_ kind?" 

His friends and house-mates watched on disturbed, as Barty took his chin and briefly traced a thumb over his red lips. " _Tease_ , much?" He growled. 

"Oh, but whatever are you talking about, Professor?" He innocently cooed and looked at him wide-eyed, as he was touched like that. Barty looked rather guilty at that.

"Tsk, you can't fool anyone with that, brother," he let go of him and added, "You're ruining our image." 

Rolling his eyes, he pointed out "I don't think, it could be any worse. Also, we can just put on our masks and hide, if it gets too bad. But I think you might want to  _finally_ go to your place. Sev's going to rip your head off if you don't."  He nodded towards the greasy git, who was staring at them and gritting his teeth. 

"Yeah, he'll make me into a potions ingredient, if I'm not careful," Barty whispered to him and forced his tick to show, pretending he was scared. He then walked away, as if nothing had happened. As if he hadn't just been casually chatting with Harry for five minutes, although already being too late. 

"Uh, H-Harry...?" Ron made the dark mage's attention shift to him and his other friends then. Embarrassedly, his fellow Gryffindor wondered "I-I thought you two were  _just_ best friends...?" If Harry didn't know better, Ronald was afraid. But what of? Losing his virtue to a wanton Harry in their dorms? 

Trying not to get overly angry at his closed-mindedness, he explained for him and the on-lookers "We  _are_ best friends, Ron. And I  _do_ have a very lovely husband. But that doesn't mean, Bar- Er, Professor Crouch and I aren't comfortable with being physically close. I know it's more common for girls, but who cares? It's not like we're fucking, or something... He wouldn't survive that." Upon seeing half their table shifting closer in interest, he just knew this would be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow.

Granger then helpfully reminded him " _Good_ , because that would be a felony. You're a  _minor_ , Harry,  _and_ his student. It's bad enough, you're married. Couldn't you have  _waited_? I mean, I'm happy for you, but still..." 

Feeling a little bold, he mused "I don't think,  _either_ of us would have survived waiting two years, 'Mione. I would have gone nuts. I mean, can  _Ron and you_ wait two years to shag? I think not. You can hardly go a day without it-" Her head went red and her boyfriend choked on his pumpkin juice "- And yes,  _I've heard_. Your silencing charms aren't as good as you think them to be. Also,  _the smell_. I'm not saying I'm not used to it by now,... but  _Merlin_! At least  _I'm_ not rubbing it under everyone's nose." He was only torturing Barty. That did not count!

"Oh god, Harry! I-I'm  _so_ sorry!" Hermione looked about ready to cry at that. She was very insecure when it came to sex and became easily ashamed. He felt a little bad for it, but he hoped this might help her. He couldn't have a  _prude_ as a friend. They'd not survive it!

"It's okay, I've seen worse. Death Eaters aren't very picky when it comes to places to shag and a mask covers you," he over-dramatized his daily life. In reality, he had seldom seen something like that. But he had heard a lot of stories from his friend. Somehow, Barty was very adept at describing other people having sex. Which was something, Harry found to be a curious trait. 

Seamus, who had listened on as well, despite them having had a small fight before, grunted at that in amusement. "Just what in Merlin's name did you do the past months?"

"Oh, you know...  _having fun_." 

* * *

The next morning, Harry walked through the hallway towards the Defense Classroom with Ron. They had had a few lessons already and it was their last one before lunch. Hermione had chosen to stop taking the course since she still didn't deem Barty a good teacher and wanted to study on her own. The apprentice had been hurt by that since he had wanted to spend as much time with his friends as he could. And he himself thought Crouch was a perfect teacher, who simply had some weird antics. Ron, on the other hand, was simply  _scared_ of Barty, but had to take the class, if he wanted to become an Auror. Although that field might be abolished soon...

So it was only the two of them coming mildly too late to class, holding their books, as they opened the wooden door. 

" _Flippendio!_ " Was suddenly screamed, once they had opened the door and fully stood within the room's walls.

While he heard Ron shout in fear and fall on his butt, before the spell could even hit him, Harry flicked his wrist once and growled " _Protego!_ " The unknown perpetrator's spell rebound and hit a nearby shelf, ripping it apart and books flying everywhere, almost hitting the other students in their seats. Wildly, Harry investigated, who had tried to hurt him. Only to find his new  _Professor_ holding his wand and grinning. He didn't wear his usual Death Eater robes, which irritated Harry. Instead, he wore a tight-fitting, brown vest and a purple-ish shirt beneath that. 

"And  _this_ my dear students, is why you need to  _really_ know your defense spells. Not to pass some stupid test, but to  _survive_ ," Crouch lectured them and Harry felt slightly betrayed. "Otherwise, you'll end up like Weasley, cowering behind someone stronger than you and hoping they can and _will_ protect you. Stand up, Weasley;  _you_ actually need my class to protect that ass, you're sitting on. Harry, come here." He then eagerly motioned for his younger brother to come to him, instead of sitting down next to his friend. The apprentice gave his stuff to a butt-hurt Ron, who was greeted by the evil snickers of Slytherins, as he sat down. He then did as told and walked up to his teacher, albeit a little suspicious. The latter pulled him in and kissed his cheek as a greeting, which had the youngest of their family blush slightly. Being let go off again, his sibling explained "Since you already know half of what will be taught this year, you'll be my trustworthy assistant."

Raising an eyebrow, Harry cooed "I thought you were  _my_ assistant?"

"W-Well..." Barty seemed to be caught in a stupor for a second, before catching himself again and stopping his tick "Of course, I am,  _master_. But not in this environment, hm?" He couldn't suppress a smirk at everyone staring at him again. For the first time, he enjoyed their attention. Teasing someone else and having people stare was far more fun. Maybe they'd forget, what he had done.

"Very well, what am I supposed to do?" He then returned his look to his friend, expecting orders. This seemed weird to him, but he didn't mind, because it also seemed fun. At least more fun than learning stuff, he had mastered ages ago.

His sibling nodded in thought and declared "Since this school has lost lots of its quality under  _Umbridge_ and you'll need to be perfectly trained for your NEWTs next year, we'll start this term with a bit of revision. Since I didn't expect a very high grade of you for my class, that'll certainly help  _a lot_ of you. We'll start with something easy." To Harry's surprise, most seemed relieved at that. " _Unforgivables_." 

' _Does he start all of his classes with that?'_  The Legilimense heard from the class since everyone was thinking that very loudly. He couldn't help, but think the same.

"Now, I won't make you name all three- I don't suppose, you're old enough to be senile. No, we'll  _train_ them. At the end of this lesson, all of you can cast at least one. It's unacceptable for you to be afraid and morally perfect, while everyone else wouldn't bat an eye at hurting you," he justified his actions and got mixed reactions. Even Harry wasn't so sure, whether he wanted everyone to be able to cast those. After all, they could prove to be a problem later. "Harry, please go up to my office and bring me those insects on my box; you know, the one I trapped Moody in. We'll need them," he then instructed his assistant, who perplexedly did as told. Walking up the small flight of stairs and opening the door, he looked around the familiar room. He quickly found a giant jar with a bunch of enlarged, colorful insects in it, and took it with him. 

Meanwhile, his friend had written down the incantations and wand-movements, which were required. "I er... have the insects," he interrupted him in his explanation of the Imperius and Barty asked him to give everyone an insect. The girls mostly shied away from them, as did Neville. But soon, all of them had a  _victim_.

"Thanks, brother. Now, you'll really have to be careful. Don't go too hard on your victims or you'll transform their brains into mush. We  _don't_ want that," Barty explained, before coughing awkwardly and adding " _Mostly_." But nobody seemed entirely up to it, not wanting to start. Not even Draco, who would have had the least inhibitions about it normally. 

So the assistant softly inquired "Maybe a demonstration would help, brother," and touched his friend's left arm, as he had returned to the front of class. 

"Why, are you offering yourself?" Barty cooed and had a moderately too excited glint in his eye. "But as always, your idea is brilliant," he was praised, which had him turn red. He didn't handle it well. Not if it was his friend speaking.

"Sure, why not?" Harry put his wand back into his pocket and expectantly looked up at the older one. His classmates regarded him in worry, as Barty took out his and pointed it at him. He tried not to twitch, trusting his fellow wizard. And even then, he could simply throw the curse off. He was far too practiced at it to have himself be held in its grip for too long. 

"Always so trusting in me, hm? Well, let's get it over with:  _Imperio_ ," he relaxedly cast the spell, as if it was nothing special. Harry suppressed his instinct to fight it or dodge it and let it hit him with full force. Instantly, he felt every stray thought melt away and felt his mind calm down, relax, shut up. Soon, it was entirely empty, only one thought staying ' _Serve.'_ He felt happy. He saw Barty - his master - smirking at him, which made him feel all giddy inside. The other Death Eater took his chin and squeezed his cheeks as if he were a doll. "Now, children, you can see he's completely under my control. But don't get any  _funny_ ideas; he can throw it off any time if he tries hard enough. Don't worry, though, not a lot of wizards are trained to do so. So, the curse still has its value. Hm... Harry, don't you want to tell us some embarrassing secrets of yours?" 

"Yes," his friend simply stated and didn't know, what could speak against it. This was Barty, he made him feel good. How could obeying him feel bad?

Meanwhile, the whole class watched on in great interest and started giggling, as Crouch explained "You see, Imperio is a great alternative if you don't have any Veritaserum on hand, as well. Let's see... Harry,  who was your first crush, eh?" 

"Cho Chang," he matter-of-factly confessed and a few girls giggled in the back rows. Although some even seemed angry for some reason, maybe having hoped to be her. 

" _Interesting_ , so you did like girls?" He was asked next, at which he nodded obediently. "But who was your first boy-crush, hm?" Barty cruelly asked him and everyone started placing bets on various boys in their year. Ron, of all people, bet on himself or Cedric.

After a brief pause, he truthfully responded "Tom Marvolo Riddle." 

It made his Death Eater friend uncomfortably hiss in pain, as he said it. Harry himself might have felt it, also, but couldn't begin to care. The spell on him was all-encompassing in its beauty. "The Dark Lord?  _Really_? That's..." he stopped and searched for a word, which seemed fitting, but unhappily chose " _cute._ Guess some crushes work out, after all." But he seemed put off at something, nevertheless. "And do you love him?" He asked with a bitter undertone, while stroking along his cheek. 

"Yes," he curtly answered, which had some of his classmates' question, whether the curse was still in effect. 

"How much?"

"With all my heart; I'd die for him." 

With a nasty smirk, his Professor inquired "But don't you want to please  _me_? Would you kill him for me? What if I make you?" He was apparently testing, how far his grip on him reached. The other students started whispering and Draco became uncomfortable. "I could."

"I can't; it's impossible," the dazed apprentice stated, even though the spell was unhappy at it and the fuzzy feeling started to dissipate at his disloyalty. As an explanation, he offered "He can't be killed, as long as I live. And if I don't live, I can't kill him. It's impossible." He felt trapped in a stupor. He wanted to fulfill the request, but it wasn't in the realm of possibility. On a second note, he also added "And I'm a Death Eater. I can't kill my master." If a Death Eater tried killing their Lord, their Mark would kill them. It was a kill-switch, more or less. 

"No, I guess not... you're no fun, you know that? And there I thought I had you!" He laughed it off, though, and took the edge off. He then turned towards the others and explained "You see, the Imperius isn't almighty, either. There are certain things it can't bypass. One can't break Unbreakable Vows or go around the Fidelius Charm with it. You also can't ask impossible things of your victims, like... telling you something, they don't know. Still, it's a very useful curse, so go on and try for yourself now." While the first Slytherins started to reluctantly curse their spiders, he whispered to his assistant "You can throw it off now, brother." Harry's mind reluctantly started to untangle itself from the still slightly alluring grip of Barty's magic on him, until he was finally free again. "Hmpf... either you are really fast or I've lost my finesse," his friend depressedly wondered at feeling his grip loosening. 

"Most likely the former and that was _not_ okay!" He scolded his friend for having been asked to kill his very own husband. 

"Oh?" His best friend cooed, before taking his arm and massaging his Dark Mark, making him hum "Haven't you noticed Death Eaters being bad sometimes? Thought it was obvious." The young mage sometimes wondered, whether Crouch got off on teasing him.

Trying to keep his blush down at the multitude of pleasant sensations washing over him, he started defending himself "Of course, I know! But we usually aren't to each other." At the moment, hardly anyone was interested in their curses anymore. They were far more curious about the two males standing in front of class and doing  _something_. 

Barty leaned in suddenly, which made Harry almost hit him. He couldn't  _kiss_ him in public! But to his surprised relief, he did no such thing. He had only leaned in to whisper something into his ear. "I only tease you, because I  _love_ you so much, you idiot," he said, while hot breath ghosted over Harry's neck and made him have goosebumps. To his dismay, he enjoyed having the other so close, which was somehow entirely wrong. "You know I can feel your pulse getting kinda quick, right?" He then pressed his thumb into the younger one's wrist to illustrate, what he meant. "But don't worry, I'll be strong for us both. Like I  _always_ am..." he then leaned back and Harry could make out hurt in his eyes, even if he had a normal expression otherwise. Only his tick gave him away, but the apprentice didn't see it anymore. He then proceeded to let go of him entirely and walk around class, investigating, what progress had been made. Which wasn't much, since everyone had been so very distracted. 

' _Awesome, now I feel awful again. Thanks, Barty! Merlin, why does he have to look at me like some depressed puppy all the time? Sometimes I wish we never got close like this. But now that we are, I can't take it away from him. He's lost too much already. And I kind of like it...'_ he solemnly thought, as he watched his new teacher scold his other students. ' _Why is this so difficult all of a sudden? Why can't it go back to the way it was? We used to be_ just  _friends. Very cuddly friends, but still. I know I'm hurting him, but what am I supposed to do? Is this hell?'_

' _I see you're having fun, my serpent. And there I thought you actually wanted to learn something,'_ a sarcastic voice joined his own one out of nowhere, making him feel a little better. If they weren't fighting, his mate always made him happy. ' _Cheer up, Crouch will live. He has to.'_ Even if his advice wasn't always so great and he was kind of bad at consoling him with anything, besides bodily comfort.

' _I know, but it hurts. I wish it were different, Tom. And no, I don't want you to obliviate him,'_ he quickly clarified, as his mate was about to propose just that. ' _I mean, he agreed to my terms and everything, but he's hurting. Just look at him! He's not himself...'_

Slightly conflicted at having his protegee being sad, his mentor agreed ' _Yes, he's different. But we can't do anything about it, love. I'm not willing for you to sell your body to him. You're not a common whore. If sex is the only thing keeping him from his happiness, he can buy himself a hooker and give her Polyjuice. You're more than a body to fuck, dear. And he already has your love, which should be plenty.'_

Not having thought of it that way, Harry inquired in hurt ' _You think he only wants to shag me?'_ He never had been able to see Barty as anything besides his closest friend. He definitely had never crossed him as someone, who wanted to hurt him. Had he been too trusting?

' _Well, yes! Why'd he be sad otherwise? He has your love, your friendship- hell, he even gets to kiss you! Why would he have any reason to be depressed? And really, he_ could _bond with you platonically; he knows the practice. Did he ask that of you? No.'_

He didn't want to believe the other's words. Was that really all? Barty wanted to shag him? ' _I-I don't know...'_

' _I'm not saying, I'm right. It's just my humble opinion on the matter. And love, I made you promise to care for yourself. Don't you see, you're harming yourself right now? If I can promise not to kill his sorry ass and follow through, you can keep your promise, also. Regardless of what he's thinking and doing, you ought to keep an eye out for yourself,_ ' his lover reminded him. That didn't help in granting Harry a clear head. What was he supposed to think? He felt confused and as if he'd need a  _long_ walk to process that idea.

"Hello? Where's my assistant, huh?" the apprentice was suddenly snapped out of his mental conversation and he guiltily regarded his... friend. "You've been talking to our Lord again, haven't you? Tsk. You should be paying attention!" His Professor shook his head in amusement, but again, there was something else. Harry didn't think he wanted to know, what it was. So while he was being watched again and became uncomfortable at it, he went over to the other Death Eater, who was standing in front of a desk in the front of class. Despite having so many people around him, he felt alone.

"Sorry, Professor. I was thinking about something..." he easily lied to him, although there was no reason to do so. And his friend seemed to notice. His magic felt troubled. 

"Hm..." he didn't let on anything, however, and then reported "Most of them seem to have gotten the basics now, which is at least something. We don't have enough time for both of the curses, but we should be able to do one of them. The  _Cruciatus_ sounds nice,  _doesn't it_." Harry perceived Neville getting green and others feeling not much better. While the Imperius was bad enough, it at least felt good to the victim. While Harry was nodding, Crouch's tone dropped a bit, as he pointed out "A demonstration might be in order, don't you think?" He didn't know, if the other man was reluctant or eager to show his expertise on the matter. His head was still too clouded with Tom's horrible accusation.

His voice a pitch too high, Harry reaffirmed "O-Of the  _Cruciatus_?" And he tensed visibly, as his friend nodded. "And on  _whom_?" he asked in bewilderment. There were many,  _human_ options, but none sounded appealing. Also, who was the one to cast it? There was only the two of them, who could. 

"How about  _you_ , brother?" his friend's eyes went hard, as he took his wand out again. He didn't look loving at all, anymore. "It might teach you something, yet. After all, our Lord is so  _very_ reluctant to use it on you. You've been cursed like, what? Two times? Might build up your resistance," he tried to sound friendly and light-hearted, but it sounded all wrong to his sibling. Harry didn't think that was, what Barty intended to teach him. 

With big eyes, he stared up at his closest friend, grief evident. The same sentiment was being returned, he thought. But he didn't want to decline. If he did, he would seem weak and it might negatively influence their relationship. He couldn't bear it, so he shakily nodded and agreed "O-Okay..."

' _No!'_

" _Wrong_ decision," Barty answered him dryly, before taking a brief pause, maybe pitying him in a dishonest display of love, and hissing " _Crucio_!" 

Harry immediately screamed out in pain and collapsed, clawing at anything and everything for comfort. He had never been in such pain before. He had been hurt by the Dark Lord like this before, but it had been nothing in comparison. He suddenly got, why Barty was their  _specialist_ for getting info out of people. This was worse than being skinned alive, worse than burning to death, worse than a Horcrux dying. He felt his insides burning, his skin aflame, his magic screaming and his soul begging.

All his peers watched on in horror, but Professor Crouch neutrally said "You see, the thing with  _crucio_ is simple. It's fueled by hatred. If you don't have enough of it, it won't work and won't be more than a stinging curse. You either have to use a memory for it, like with a Patronus or hate  _the person_ itself. The more, the better. And the faster you drive the person nuts. The Dark Lord usually uses 15 seconds on us, which is plenty for most. I, on the other hand, prefer 30, sometimes more. It really depends, on how I'm feeling that day." Still, he didn't stop it and held the curse, while innocently asking "Say, how long has it been? Forgot to count."

"T-Twenty-one, s-sir!" Neville screamed in horror, before shouting "S-Stop it!" He couldn't bear Harry squirming and shouting on the floor. Harry couldn't bear it himself anymore, his mind begging to make the soul-tearing pain go away. But he couldn't plead aloud, shouts and screams suffocating any and all pleas. "Sir,  _stop_!" He demanded again, while everyone else was frozen into place. "Stop!" He sounded desperate, reliving a past memory, perhaps.

The apprentice cried, not understanding, why Barty was betraying him so. He wanted it to  _stop_. He couldn't take more- he couldn't think straight anymore. All he could hear echoing inside his mind was ' _Stop, stop, stop-'_ By now, it were easily 25, maybe 27 seconds of soul-damaging pain-

Only for it to be over as quickly as it had started. He struggled to sit up right away, which had him go dizzy and almost puke his guts out. Warm hands stopped him however and forced him to go slow. "You see, obviously the Cruciatus has earned its status. One can't describe the pain; it's not like anything else. Again, there are ways to become a little resistant to it with years of practice. Or, well, being a Death Eater for a few days. Brother, are you okay...?" The Professor went on with his lecture again, while also looking out for his favorite student. 

Snapping with a scratchy voice, Harry shoved him away "Of course, not!" He then tried to struggle up again, only to have Barty catch him with an apologetic look and help him sit down on his teacher's desk. The apprentice would have loved to shout at him for mocking him this openly. How dare he? How dare he pretend to care? 

"Another side effect of the curse is immense muscle pain, which  _can_ also affect your bones. It'll hurt for a while and it's complicated to heal, as there isn't really anything  _broken_ per se. It's your soul and magic finding an outlet for the damage it took," he went on, which made Harry furious. How could he pretend, nothing was wrong? He had done this on purpose! He had hurt him! Barty must have felt the tension and sense of betrayal, standing in his magical aura and all. He carefully apologized "I-I didn't mean to make it so strong or do it so long... I sometimes get  _carried away_. Bad habits die hard and all." 

" _Liar_!" He called him out, although his tone sounded sincere somehow. Heads snapped towards them in alarm, slightly shaking. Neville had his wand in his hand.

"Oh come  _on_! You  _know_ it's addictive as hell-" he pouted and tried to touch him, but his hand was swatted away. "Ouch- Everyone, stop gawking and practice the spell-" he quickly instructed the class, before returning to his favorite sibling "I'm not  _lying_. I'd  _never_ hurt you on purpose! Who do you take me for?!" 

"Well, you  _chose_ me to be your test subject in the first place!"

Offended, his friend pointed out "That- That was a  _joke_! I didn't really mean it and you  _agreed_! Hell, I could have demonstrated it on the spiders. If you didn't want to, why did you agree?!" Barty raised his eyebrow and didn't understand anything anymore, it seemed. "I thought you wanted to  _learn_ -"

"I..." Harry started and wanted to continue accusing him, but stopped himself. Had he  _misinterpreted_ his friend's behavior? "You... You really didn't?" This sounded fishy. Everyone could claim that.

Hands were on his shoulder now and touched him gently before his best friend sighed "Of  _course_ , not! Have you somehow forgotten, how I feel about you?  _Have I_ driven you into insanity,  _already_? I  _never_ would want to hurt you. Well, only for educational and  _other_ pleasurable purposes, anyways..."

"I-I thought you were angry, because I w-wouldn't be with you..." he meekly admitted his reason to think so "... you know,  _physically_." He tried to keep his voice down, which was easy with it having been abused like that.

"And to solve that I'd  _torture you_?! What in Merlin's name is going on in your head?" his favorite sibling shook him lightly, before groaning "...No, wait; I know,  _who_ is going on in your head. What kind of nonsense is he telling you, huh?" The apprentice blushed, but winced at being shaken. "Harry, you're staying after class.  _Detention_!" He ordered the other to his surprise, before returning his attention to his other pupils. Harry silently went on trembling, everything hurting and begging for a warm bubble bath. Draco and a few of his friends were quite good at making the small insects squirm, but the Gryffindors had a much harder time, he observed and distracted himself. Even by the end of their lesson, none of them had produced a strong enough curse. So Crouch demanded "Next lesson, your curse is stronger than  _that_. Take the spiders with you; don't forget to feed them, though. And  _don't_ use the curse on your peers, it's  _still_ forbidden. If you can't get it done, you'll explain to me, _in front of the class_ , what hateful thing you thought about!" 

Harry saw Ron expectantly waiting for him, but he motioned for him to go away. The other reluctantly swallowed and did just so. He seemed worried, which Harry could understand. Barty then came up to him, pulled at Harry and swept him of the table, before carrying him bridal-style up to his office. "What are you  _doing_?" He squeaked at that, but encircled the other's neck nevertheless. He didn't want to fall down, in the end. And Barty  _was_ kind of warm...

"Didn't think you were ready to walk yet, brother. And we  _really_ ought to have another of our pep-talks. Do yourself a favor and make him  _not_ listen for a while; he's clearly telling you funny stuff," the other told him and kicked the door to his office open, before crossing it and going through another into his private quarters. There, he unceremoniously placed Harry on his bed, which stood, where it had always been in a small niche with windows around it. 

' _You're_ seriously _debating pushing me out?! He crucio-ed you! You're in his bed, for Merlin's sake! Love, don't do this to me_...' his mate immediately whined inside his mind, keeping a close eye on him. Although Harry had to wonder, why he had not come to his rescue before. ' _He's got an anti-apparition jinx on his stupid classroom. And I thought I wasn't supposed to kill him- If I had come, I would not have held back.'_

Barty suddenly plunged down onto the bed beside him and lay half on top of him, hugging his middle and tugging him impossibly closer. "Shut him  _out_. If we're talking, he isn't talking, too!" He demanded, although he really had no right to.

' _Don't you dare!'_

' _Sorry, Tom. But he's right. I want to talk to him alone. Don't worry so much,'_ he appeased his mate, before raising his Occlumency shields against him temporarily. He would be angry at him later, but that wasn't important now. "Done," he announced to the other, who was nosing at his neck innocently. 

" _Great_. Now, tell me what he's been telling  _you_ about  _me_ ," he got a growl as a response and a hand sneaked under his shirt. Harry didn't know, if this was going too far for himself or not. For now, he let it happen. His aching soul appreciated the affectionate doings of his favorite sibling. 

A little flustered at the hand beneath his robes, he nervously confessed "He told me e-er.... he told me, y-you only want me for my b-body." He then ducked his head akin to a turtle, trying to hide from the other's delighted look. 

Chuckling, Barty corrected him " _Really_? And there I thought he was more creative in his deception. Harry, if I only wanted you for your body, I'd have forced a love potion on you and bent you over the nearest table, before you could even enter the Triwizard Tournament. I'm not a sicko, you know? Or a pedophile, for that matter." He next grazed his hand dangerously close to his nipple, murmuring "Although I wouldn't say no, of course, if you offered." 

Trying to suppress a groan, as  _that_ would cross a border, he questioned his intentions "But you  _did_ tell me, you wanted to fuck me. And what is  _this_ all about? This isn't  _platonic_! You  _do_ want me like that." After all, he had told him so on that fatal night, which had changed everything between them. 

"Well, I  _do_ want to, as I just said. And did. But I have  _values_ ,  _unlike_ your marvelous husband. First of, I don't do 14-year-olds. Secondly, I don't do married men. At least not, if they tell me no. I do possess some resemblance of self-control," he was answered. "I may be a Death Eater, but I'm not a monster."

He processed that information for a second, before huffing "We didn't do it, when I was 14, Barty. Even  _if_ you have that self-control, it's making you sad!"

"Yeah, because fucking a 15-year-old is  _so_ much better! And yes, it does make me feel shitty, I can't have you. That's pretty obvious I suppose. I meant, what I said. I would love to have you for myself, make you mine, take you and live with you. Who  _wouldn't_? And it's  _destroying_ me seeing you with him..." he sighed and pressed a kiss to his pale neck. "But I also know you don't want me. I know you want me,  _need_ me as a friend. Look, I was  _desperate_ , when we raided Hogwarts. I thought either or both of us would be dying that night. It did things to me... But it's been  _weeks_ since then and I thought about it a lot. It'll always hurt, it'll  _never_ stop, but I don't want to have the alternative either. The alternatives are awful. I mean, what could I do? Woo you into fucking me and break your bond?  _Rape_ you? I can't have you get hurt like that. I like seeing you happy... even if it isn't me making you so." 

"But..." the younger male sighed and furrowed his brows, as he traced a finger over Barty's back. "Why didn't you ever propose bonding with me platonically? You never even mentioned it... But we could! Of course, that would require you to be  _honest_ about you not simply wanting to shag me..." he argued, not entirely convinced, yet. Crouch was a pure-blood, he knew of the tradition! And they had always been close, too. He could have asked  _ages_ ago.

"Don't you deem me honest?"He asked a little hurt and stopped peppering his neck with small kisses. Harry looked at him a little sorry. "Well... the reason is simple. I didn't think, you wanted my sorry ass as a platonic bond-mate. After all, you can't have multiple... I thought you'd rather want Granger or Weasley, maybe even Lupin. I just didn't think I stood a chance.  Not after my little confession, anyway." 

He hugged the other closer as a response and pressed their lips together, letting out a relaxing breath, he had not knowingly kept. All his worry had been for naught. Without a second's notice, a tongue invaded his mouth, which made him question his own sanity. It easily conquered his own and tasted him, sliding against his enticingly. It made him imagine that tongue elsewhere, which was a very bad thing, indeed. Barty gripping at his hair and subconsciously sliding against him didn't help, either. A hand left his hair to travel downwards towards his left arm, gripping his Mark and pressing down. Involuntarily, he bucked up against his friend and groaned, only to then snap out of it and turn his head away. "B-Barty, we have to s-stop. I-I'm already-"

" _Hard_ ," his friend hummed hungrily, but obediently did as told. Albeit still lying on top of him and holding his left wrist. Harry couldn't help, but notice the other didn't have a similar problem. "Merlin... you don't even know, what a treat you are, do you? So  _responsive_ and needy... so sweet and _hard_..." he cooed and went back to his original spot, kissing his throat and now nibbling at it. " _He_ 's such a lucky guy... bet he's having loads of fun, making you plead and squirm..." Harry couldn't help, but weakly moan at the image, whimpering as Barty bit him for it. "But alas, I'm not him... So we  _really_ ought to stop, before he finds a way through my wards and offs me." 

Breathlessly, the young apprentice agreed "Y-Yeah..." He tried to will down his erection in the meantime, firmly telling himself this was wrong. Although he couldn't deny the fact, Crouch was rather attractive to him and if Tom didn't  _exist_ , he'd have no qualms about it. He was only human, too. Then again, if Tom didn't exist, none of this would be happening in the first place.

While calming down again, Barty returned to their original topic "But, yeah. If you will have me, I'd  _fucking_ love to be yours. Even if it's only in a platonic way. I'll take  _anything_." To say he sounded desperate put it lightly. 

"Do you know, how it's done? Because I only know the ins and outs of a marriage bond," he admitted and felt a little silly, while he brushed through the other's straight, brown hair. 

"It'll be a little different for us, anyway. Usually, pure-bloods form platonic bonds _before_ they marry someone. Your magic is entangled with the Dark Lord's, already. And I kinda need to find a place in there for me. So... I'll have to bond with  _him_ a little, too, take some of his magic into me. Shouldn't be too bad, though. In turn, you both get some of mine, since you share your magic," he explained and kissed the corner of the youngest Death Eater briefly. "I'll just need to say an incantation and you'll have to accept my offer of friendship." 

"Do it," he whispered and tried to wriggle closer to his best friend, who was  _already_ lying on top of him. He earned himself another kiss with it and he wondered, how he had gotten so lucky. 

"If you say so," he was winked at and Barty produced his wand from somewhere, before whirling it around in circles multiple times. A golden thread of light spun around them, which reminded Harry of an Unbreakable Vow. It made him a little nervous, but, like Tom had, Barty started reciting some latin incantations for a short while. He felt a gentle tug on his magic again, far weaker and looser than it had been with the marriage bond. Soon, Barty seemed to have finished and softly asked "Do you accept my friendship? My undying loyalty and love for you? And do you promise to return the same?" 

Smiling, he, of course, stated "I do." He then felt a familiar sort of magic nesting in his own, replacing some of his. It didn't tangle with his own, as his husband's had. Only slightly, really. He still loved it very much so and happily mewled, as he felt his new bond-mate hug him tighter and turn them on their sides. "...Love you."

"Love you, too," the older male told him and seemed equally as happy to have a piece of him, even if it was intertwined with the Dark Lord. Harry tugged his head under the other's chin and simply breathed in his scent, reveling in his pleasant warmth. He felt his Mark happily buzzing, having his bonded brother so close to him, even if Tom might not appreciate it. He felt a tiny amount of love coming through the bond, but it couldn't be compared to the amount, he felt with his husband. With him, their feelings were equally strong. Barty's were very weak, could only be felt in the back of his head, honestly. Still, he loved it. 

But something else could be felt there, as his stomach rumbled hungrily. "Hm... We're missing lunch," he worriedly pointed out. "Master will get angry if I lose weight again."

"But we can't go, you're not healed yet, hm..." he protested, though. 

"Healed?"

With a sound of agreement, his friend explained "Cuddling and kissing helps with pain inflicted by the  _Cruciatus_ , didn't you know? You really ought to pay attention in my class, instead of _ogling_ me..." Harry shook his head in amusement, before his stomach became grumpy again. "Hmpf-  _Winky!_ " 

Suddenly, a certain house-elf stood next to them on the bed and grinned at them. "Master Crouch, master Potter! What can Winky do for you?"

"Steal us some food, the masters are hungry, love," Crouch affectionately ordered her. He loved Winky a lot, Harry knew. To him, she was somewhat of a substitute for family. But hopefully, Barty would see him now as his family, instead. In the  _usual_ sense. 

"Of course, master Crouch!" 

She then vanished again and left the two alone. Upon her being gone, Harry pointed out "But I can't stay here all day, anyway. I still have classes later. I can't miss my first day of school!" Really, what picture would his Professors have of him? "Also, don't you have people to teach, as well?" Surely, the Defense teacher had classes in the afternoon. After all, every year had two classes. And so there were 14 classes in total, who all had class twice a week. Surely, he had enough to do. 

"Hm, it's just the first years. They'll be too scared to do anything, anyway. And really? Do you  _really_ want to go to class? What do you even have? Divination or something like that? You wanna become a Medium? Just skip..." he was mocked for his view. 

"I always thought you were a nerd like Hermione. I can't believe my own Professor wants me to skip classes!" he taunted in return and a hand vanished beneath his shirt again, scratching along his back as a punishment, making him try to recoil and ending up pressing more into the other. 

He confessed, with a hint of sorrow, "I  _was_ like Granger, yes. But that kind of changed, when I was marked. Then I became a  _bad boy_." He dumbly grinned, but added on a more serious note "A lot of things changed then...  _I_ changed. You know I was always daddy's golden child, but I... couldn't cope with the pressure anymore, wanted more than a boring office job in the Ministry. And then your  _pretty_ husband came and offered me the world and beyond. I  _couldn't_ say no to that. I killed some poor Muggle for him and went back to 7th year with a nice new tattoo. I didn't even want to associate with anyone, but the Slytherins anymore... which you might have seen in the album. Didn't even want to be in my Common Room anymore with my old friends..." 

"Which house were you in, anyway? You never told me!" Harry was suddenly reminded. Despite them having been friends for two years soon, he had  _no_ idea. Somehow, Barty seemed to fit into every house. He was brave, loyal, cunning, and deceiving. 

Kissing his cheek, as Winky put a tray of various treats on their bed, he cooed "Why, Hufflepuff of course. Can't you see it? I'm super loyal, hard-working,  _honest_ and try to be a morally good person.  _Mostly_." He admitted, but Harry chuckled. "Hey! Hufflepuff is a valid house... Sorry I'm not a brave Gryffindor like you or an evil Slytherin!" He started pouting. 

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that! I just didn't think, there'd be any Hufflepuff Death Eaters..." he kissed him, before sitting up and  _finally_ eating. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter doesn't have a lot of intense development or anything, but I still hope you liked it! Anyways, the next one will be exciting again and then... the story will end soon :,( But all good things must end!
> 
> I guess, there'll be 20.000 to 40.000 more words.
> 
> Love you!


	13. Not everyone will return the favor, Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry defends his friends, which negatively effects him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is done, yay! Stay tuned for some drama!

**Chapter 13**

* * *

* * *

" _How_ are you doing hat  _so_ fast?" Hermione ludicrously peaked over at his desk, mouth agape. They were sitting in their last class for today, a few days later. In the front, McGonagall was standing, observing everyone. They were currently trying to vanish objects, which was a new topic for most of them. The goal was to vanish their quills to  _anywhere_ , really. Making objects go somewhere specific was far harder and would require lots of practice, beforehand. The pressure on them was very high - everyone knew, how strict their Professor was. She'd not accept failure and would give them detention or  _worse -_ throw them out of class - if they failed. So all of his peers were sweating in worry, trying hard not to displease her. 

All, but the young apprentice. He was expertly vanishing and re-appearing his feather in small intervals, astonishing Hermione and a few others. Not even the former had managed to do it, yet, and they had been at it for 15 minutes already. A little bashful, he whispered "O-Oh... I just  _knew_ , how to do it, ever since we mated. I never actively learned it, really." She seemed angry at that, a complaint already forming on her lips about his ability being  _dishonest_. Hell, he was even doing it wandlessly!

But she was stopped dead in her tracks, when an equally unamused Professor came over to them, standing between their desks. "Miss Granger, I believe you have better things to attend to than chatting with your neighbor. If I'm not mistaken, you haven't managed to successfully complete the task. And, Mister Potter..." she went on to try and scold him, but he had completed his task 15 minutes ago. "You may color me surprised. I see you were able to vanish your feather, before anyone else... And without a  _wand_ at that..." she had a slightly impressed look on her face, which only served to make Hermione angrier. She aggressively swished her wand around, which seemed to do  _something_ for her, albeit not, what had been asked. Instead, the quill combusted into a million, tiny bird-hairs, which landed on her and colored her black uniform white. 

A Slytherin behind them laughed, alerting everyone to her failure. He called, while snorting, "Pfff- That's not, what she meant by vanishing,  _mudblood_!" More joined in, mocking her. To Harry's shock, even some of their house started giggling. hey normally would have stood by her side! How could they laugh at such a term?

His heart broke, as her face turned red and she looked at him for help. When he didn't react instantly, she sobbed and tried to escape, run out of the classroom, probably. He caught her wrist though, holding her there. He pleaded "'Mione, don't! They're not worth it-"

"Urgh-" Pansy called, "Let her go, Harry. I thought you were on  _our side_ , now! She's got  _tainted_ blood!" She was rather sure of herself, grinning and playing with her hair.

Conflict - that was all, he was feeling right now. He was still holding his friend's wrist with his left hand, but little droplets rained onto it. Barely above a whisper, Hermione begged "L-Let me  _go_ -" Was she thinking he wanted to show her off? Make a fool out of her?  Meanwhile, their teacher was doing nothing, letting the situation unfold. 

"Come on!" Parkinson called again, standing up as well "Won't the Dark Lord be happy, when you kill that _filthy_ -"

"Shut up!" He had enough then, jumping up and slamming his free hand onto his desk. At some point, he had pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at her. "You don't know  _anything_! Call her that bullshit one more time and we'll see, how happy  _I'll_ be to-"

"H-Harry, no-" Granger tugged at him to make him stop, not wanting him to escalate the situation further. 

Snarling at her, he hissed "No, 'Mione! I've been hearing people saying that garbage about you for  _six_ years! And I've fucking had enough!" He untangled himself from her grip and stepped out of his row, making his teacher worried and secretly grab for her wand. Only for him to recognize it and train his wand on her; he had experienced people doing so often enough to see the signs "No, Professor! You're not stopping me for some  _bullshit_ kind of reason. If none of you ever could  _discipline_ her well enough to make her stop, I will! Or do you  _want_ her to say that? You want her to use that  _disgusting_ term?" He then turned his back on her and trampled towards Pansy, before gripping at her robe and pulling her away from her desk. 

"No! No- Please don't!" She screamed in panic, as he pushed her towards the open space in the front of class, close to her teacher, so he could observe her, also. Parkinson fell on her butt then, but struggled up. She suddenly was very much afraid, trying to crawl away even further "Why are you doing that, I thought-"

"Well,  _did you?_ Seeing that nonsense coming out of your mouth, one might think you were indeed  _not_ thinking at all!" He growled at her, feeling the overwhelming need to  _hurt_ her. But he didn't. He had long since learned to suppress his temper. Not, that she needed to know that. He closed in on her again, making her stumble backward, only to hit McGonagall's desk with her back. "Since you're so very  _keen_ on assuming things; tell me, do you know, what happens to idiotic, insignificant girls like you? Girls, who have nothing better to show for themselves than their blood-status? Who never achieved a thing, getting every piece of  _shit_ shoved up their arse? Who built their whole personality around a heritage of  _incest_? Do you know?" He couldn't believe she possessed the audacity to think she was better than anyone here.

She cried, her face more ugly than ever. Snot ran out of her nose, as she sobbed and stammered "N-No, I-"

"Oh? You  _don't_? Why, I thought you knew so much about Death Eaters and my dear husband," he pretended to be surprised, touchingly holding a hand over his heart. "You want me to enlighten you?" She started ugly-crying even harder, hiccuping now. He went closer, forcing her face up with a wand under her chin. "They  _die_. Because they are  _useless_ , little, unimportant pieces of garbage. Pansy, just because you're a pure-blood -  _if you are at all -_ it doesn't make you special. You're not special! You're a  _replaceable_ , little girl. There are 28 recognized, pure-blooded families. What would make you special then, huh? Do you even know, how many people that makes?"

She shook her head, afraid for her life, as he pressed his wand into her skin more roughly. 

"No surprise, there. After all, the Parkinsons are all but isolated... And still, you pretend to be more important than you are. You know my Lord has killed countless purebloods. He killed siblings of mine, simply because they failed a task. If even  _they_ die, what would stop me from killing you now _?_ There is no Ministry and no Headmaster to save you from that. Or maybe my husband can do it? Hell, he killed his own parents and  _mine_... Did you think, you were better than all of us? Oh... or maybe, you thought I'd let you fucking  _join_ , if you insulted Hermione? Do you want to join? Become a Death Eater? A little sibling of mine?" 

Perplexedly she nodded and whimpered "Y-Yes! Yes, of course, I-" Apparently she thought, this was a test of sorts. He honestly wanted to pity her, but could not find the strength to do so.

"Oh Merlin!" He began laughing instead and retreated slightly, granting her a false sense of security. But in an instant, he destroyed that little hope. "You won't  _ever_ join. And you know, why? Because we don't want  _disloyal_ pigs in our family. You and your family, you never even  _supported us_. Still, you flounder your status and pretend, you're one of us. Oh? You thought I hadn't heard the rumors?" Her head turned red, even if she had stopped crying for a moment. "Alone for that, I should kill you. I know master would. He doesn't like  _imposters_ and pretentious folk very well. You wouldn't survive a  _day_ within our ranks. Death Eaters need to be loyal, loving,  _and humble_ servants. You are  _none_ of that. But, alas, I'm straying from our original topic," he sighed and melodramatically pointed towards his friend, who had stopped crying. " _She_ was born to two Muggles. Still, she is better in  _every_ regard than most of this year. No one achieved 10 O.W.L.s in the past ten years. So, either, Muggle-borns aren't inferior or all the purebloods here have been  _defective_. What will it be? Are you simply a disgrace to all of us 28? And what about Draco, he too? And, me- Oh, wait... No, I don't count."

"I'm not inferior to a-" Pansy started defending herself, her pride hurt at his point. Malfoy didn't seem to mind much to his surprise. Apparently, he had done a lot of growing up. 

"Ugh, shut your mouth, Pansy. Nobody  _cares_ ," he rolled his eyes and threatened her with his weapon again. "If you're not inferior, that must mean 'Mione's equal. Everything else makes no sense- even  _you_ must see that."

"B-But you're a pureblood! You can't want this and You-Know-Who-" she went at it again, but stopped, once he glanced at her murderously. 

Shaking his head in strain, he tried to get through to her again "You don't get it, do you? And it's simply  _insulting_ you speak of him, without knowing him. And using that  _idiotic_ way to name him. Pansy, let me tell you this tiny, itsy-bitsy detail about myself." He leaned into her, as if to whisper, but was soon loud enough for everyone to hear "I'm not a pureblood.  I'm a halfblood. I'm  _tainted_ , as you so nicely said." Her eyes got wide, as she recognized her mistake. She had just insulted the Dark Lord's consort. Leaning back again, he declared "And  _yet_! My lovely husband  _fucks_ me all the same. He couldn't care less about it, honestly. My mother was a Muggle-born, my dad was a pureblood if you will. And yet, the Dark Lord doesn't care one  _bit_ about it. Oh, how the mighty have fallen, am I right? Or could it be, you've been wrong in your assumption, that's all he cares about? He's not a narrow-minded lunatic, you know? So shut the  _hell_ up about blood-status. Not even the Dark Lord himself - whom you seem to fancy so much - cares." When she didn't retort anything and only stared, he cooed "But maybe you aren't convinced? Maybe you want to talk to him yourself?"

"No, no! Please-"

"-He always seems to think,  _Cruciatus_ has got a therapeutic ability, you see? He always taught me it helps in making people  _understand_ and get some sense into them. I'm sure he'd be merciful and help you. Or maybe I could fetch Professor Crouch? You wouldn't know, but I have found his  _crucio_ to be far stronger than my mate's. His treatment might be more  _effective_..." he darkly drawled, before adding "Then again,  _I could_ use a bit of practice... and I think I now have the right memory to fuel my curse. Wanna find out with me together, how much I hate you and how much I can make you scream?" 

"No!" She sobbed again, before falling to her knees. "D-Don't! I got it, I got it! There's no need! I-"

" _Pathetic.._. Now apologize to Hermione and sit  _down_. And make it honest, yeah? I  _know_ , what you're thinking," he huffed and she hurriedly stumbled past him, happy to be away from him. She then ran towards Hemione, sobbing something, which could be seen as an apology. He told everyone "And for all of you: Don't speak  _for_ me or my Lord  _or_ my family. You don't know  _shit_. No, not even you, Draco, sorry." He then turned to a baffled McGonagall and apologized "Sorry to have interrupted your class, Professor. But I think we  _all_ learned something very valuable and cleared up our minds a bit." He then wanted to sit down himself and go on to help Hermione with her vanishing. 

McGonagall dryly said "50 points from Slytherin, 35 for Gryffindor... Mister Potter?" He returned his attention to her, as she advised "Do try to watch your language and the death-threats next time you lecture someone and it'll be 50 points.. Anyway... I'm impressed  _again_ and would like to speak to you outside of class. For now, everyone else practices their spell. We might as well  _pretend_ we're trying to learn." She then went towards the door, gently inquiring for Harry to follow her. Somehow, he didn't feel bad about it. He cast a smile towards his female friend, who was grinning at him. Pansy was sobbing, still, but not even the Slytherins made an attempt to comfort her. They were quite adapt at knowing, what was best for them.

Once the door closed behind them, he softly asked "So, what do you want of me, Professor?" He had always liked his head of house. Even now, when he was on the other side. Although he was not sure, whether she returned the feelings. After all, she had been - like Hagrid - very close to the former Headmaster. The giant was still ignoring him, going out of his way to avoid him, even. 

His shoulders were grabbed by her wrinkly hands, albeit in her friendly manner. She mustered him, before concluding "Maybe Albus was right about you, after all, Mister Potter."

He cocked his head, trying to understand "What do you mean?"

"While he was uncertain at first... He told me, shortly before his death, he held no grudge against you. He told me you were still a fine, young man, Potter. Still the Gryffindor, you always were... Just with different allegiances. I really didn't believe it... but seeing you stick up for Miss Granger, I think, proved a point. You...  _somehow_ are still on our side, if I dare say," she had a flash of pride in her eyes, relieved, he had not fallen from grace. 

Stunned a little, he could only tell her "Thank you, Professor. I... also like to think, we aren't fighting on different sides. Not _anymore_ , at least." He enjoyed her motherly way, which was so different from Molly's. Stricter, but still comforting. 

She regarded him a little sadly, before reluctantly wanting to be comforted "How did he die, Potter? Was it really, like the Prophet said? In cold murder? Dear, I can't imagine you... as  _such_." A blood-thirsty murderer, she left out. 

He had a promise to keep, but, on the other hand, didn't his teacher deserve some closure? He raised his eyes, having cast them at the floor at some point. Brushing through his hair with his left arm, he sighed "Professor... You can't tell anyone, he  _made me_ promise! Professor, we didn't fight. There was no duel, at all! He... lured me into the castle to- to  _talk_. And I  _really_ wanted to be mad, I  _really_ wanted to just- just  _kill him_. But he talked to me and explained stuff... and I wanted no more. But Dumbledore wanted me to kill him. He was already dying a-and... he wanted to die in honor. S-So I did as told..." He readily confessed his sins to her, the guilt of it still heavy on his soul. He still had not coped with it or even Cedric's death. The Minister, who he had not known, had been easy... but not them. He looked at the underside of his marked arm now, Mark still unveiled to the whole world. 

The hands on his shoulders left him and instead took his arm, cradling it and being careful not to touch his Mark, apparently knowing it would hurt. Maybe from Snape? "That sounds so very much like him... Always getting himself and others into trouble. Potter, he wasn't perfect, by all means. But I'm not sure, the  _alternative_ is much better. These are very troubling times..." she admitted to her concerns. With Albus gone, she didn't have anyone to guide her anymore.

He didn't like her grieved look, so he advertised their cause to her. "Professor McGonagall, I'm not sure the alternative is better, either. _My_ master isn't perfect. He's certainly more flawed than Dumbledore, I won't hide that. But...  _we_ \- him and me - are working on it.  I won't let him do something, which isn't good for everyone. A-At least I'm trying; I'm  _only_ his right hand, after all. But he seems to like my advice most of the time," he tried to sound optimistic. He  _knew_ he could not stop everything, his mate was scheming. But the worst had been made better, at least. 

"Oh Potter..." she smiled at him and looked torn between hugging and scolding him "You always get yourself into trouble, don't you? I hope you didn't bond with him just to change his ways."

"No, never. I do love my husband, Professor. He  _can_ be a very good man if he wants to," he charmingly smirked at her and he felt pleased feelings hit him. "I... hope everyone can see that, one day..." his smile faltered, however, as he added "And I also hope, they can  _accept_ my choice..." He couldn't help, but feel depression claw at his heart, as he thought of everyone, who was still disappointed in him. Sirius, Hagrid, most of his peers, Professors... It was easier counting those, who were in his favor. 

With a thoughtful look on her face, she concluded after a few moments "I... suppose, they will come around, eventually. And, Potter? I think your parents would have been very proud of you, regardless of what you might think. They would have wanted you to question everything and choose freely, whom you love. Even if your...  _nature_ became dark, you're still a caring and loving person. And you're a true Gryffindor at heart, too. I can see you're regretting his death. No  _bad_ person would do so, dear. You're not  _evil_."

Even if he appreciated that he whined "But, Professor... What if the person doesn't want to believe it? L-Like Hagrid or Sirius... they both don't  _want_ to see it. I just want them to be my  _friends_ again." 

"They'll have to learn that they still have an outdated picture of what you are, which doesn't exist anymore or never did. You can't help them with that, I'm afraid. You can only wait. But until then, you can occupy yourself with other things. Like your  _classes_ , for example. We should return now, before they think I did something to you or vice versa. You've become very adept at controlling your power, if I may say so," she praised him slightly, which had his mood lighten again as she opened the door behind them. 

* * *

The next weeks were...  _almost_ boring. News of his little  _roast_ had spread around school and to most of wizarding society, really. It had helped to lift his image somewhat, which he enjoyed, but it had also brought a few complications. People now seemed to speculate a change of side of his, although he had no such thing in mind. So, he was a little torn between liking his bettered image and it being  _wrong_. He was still a Death Eater and loyal servant to his husband. They had simply seen his real personality for the first time, stopping their stupid ideas of him. If only the bettered image had extended to his master - who was now newly accused of holding him prisoner or something - it could have helped the cause a lot, perhaps. But no such thing had happened, sadly. Although, Tom didn't seem to mind a lot. He enjoyed his  _awful_ reputation far too much. 

He hadn't seen the other in person for about a week now, which was putting a strain on his mood. He mostly went to him for meetings and then stayed the night, but not much more. He missed his mate and his antics. But really, he couldn't miss too much school. Although he was doing perfectly well in his more practical classes, he was behind in others. Divination, History of Magic and even Transfiguration at points were harder than he had expected. Those were all classes, Tom had not put  _a lot_ of effort in, when he had been teaching him, still. Which he  _got_. In a battle, magical history and badly done divination wouldn't help him survive. So he had to work after classes more than usual to keep up. Even if he did not need it, he didn't want to be known for being the  _retarded_ consort of the Dark Lord. And he didn't mind, really. Somehow, through his mate, he had come to like learning new stuff. 

So, in the end, he  _barely_ had time for the other. Even his weekends were filled with Quidditch or hanging out with his friends. And his husband didn't even give him something to  _do_. No orders, nothing. He didn't even have to spy again. He felt...  _left out_. He knew his family was still eagerly working towards their goal. Even with the war over, there was lots of work to do. Harry didn't feel good. 

But, nevertheless, he persevered. In the end, he had chosen this freely, hadn't he? So now he was sitting in the library on his own on a Friday evening, rain heavily pouring against a window nearby, as he studied one of those great, ancient wars, which had taken place a few thousand years ago. Somehow, it was still important to them today, although he didn't see the sense in it. Nevertheless, if he wanted his NEWTs, he'd have to memorize it. 

The apprentice perceived someone moving around the library behind him, which had him alert. He knew it was probably just a student, who was doing research like him. Still, he could not suppress his instincts. He looked around tensely for a brief moment, only to see Cho approaching him. Raising an eyebrow at that, since she really had no reason to, he bookmarked his page and closed his book, expectantly waiting for her to come closer. "Hey, Cho. What's up?" He wondered in concern. Somehow, she seldom brought good news or memories with her presence. 

Something was off about her, which Harry blamed on her being stressed out, perhaps. They  _did_ have a lot of homework, after all. She hurriedly whispered, leaning in too close for comfort and brushing against him, "H-Harry, sorry I'm bothering you, but I need your help."

"Er... and what do you need?" He awkwardly inquired, not really up to it. He just wanted to  _learn_. If he couldn't spend time with his mate, he surely wouldn't waste the  _little_ time he had on  _her_. 

"Well, it's not really  _me_. It's Hagrid," she clarified, which had all his alarm-bells going off. "I had Care of Magical Creatures with him today. Harry, he's not doing well. He was so rough with the animals and the Hyppogriffs wouldn't even let him close. He even  _snapped_ at Draco for chatting with the other Slytherins. I don't know, what's going on, but I thought you might be able to help... I mean, you're still friends, right?"

"Cho, we..." he broke off briefly, not really wanting to discuss his problems with someone as treacherous as her. Still, he told her "We've not been that close, since I changed sides. I don't think I'm the right person... Maybe McGonagall-"

"No!" She quickly told him, making her head snap forward and her hair, which was unkempt, fall into her face. "No, I don't think that's a good idea. Perhaps he's sad because of  _you_? Wouldn't talking help?  _Please_ , Harry..." she went on a bit milder and pushed her hair back behind her ear. 

She had a point, he thought. After all, he could not run away from his problem called Hagrid forever. And he had been  _wanting_ to speak to him for ages, but never had been able to bring up the courage to do so. Maybe this was a good opportunity. So he stood up and vanished the book to its original place, before telling her "I'll see, what I can do... But I can't promise this won't make it  _worse_. Uh, by the way, if you run into Ron or 'Mione, could you tell them, where I'm headed? They'll worry if I don't come back..." She sweetly nodded, as he left her without another word and hurried outside. It was already quite dark outside and  _late_ at that. He should not be outside. And even as a Death Eater, he'd still face detention. So he summoned his Invisibility Cloak, which also shielded him from the rain a bit. 

He soon reached the small stone hut, but to his surprise, no one was there. No candles had been lit and no sounds came from inside. ' _Maybe he's in the forest? He's never in the castle at this time... it's far too late for supper.'_ He looked around, but still saw no one. With furrowed brows, the young servant made his way towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest, trying to find his friend. Not even Hagrid should be running around there after curfew. Maybe he had been hurt? After all, he had supposedly been weird and not careful enough today. And even if not, Harry could simply apparate back and call it a day, if he did not find him. 

He walked down a familiar trail, that he should not have known this well as a student. But really, what could hurt him? All the creatures here knew him well, so what had he to fear? Walking down the pathway through thick bushes and trees, he felt a  _very_ faint, but familiar signature in the air. He hadn't paid any attention to Hagrid's before, but if it felt familiar, it must have been him. His instincts had never betrayed him before. And surely enough, he soon entered a small clearing, where Hagrid sat on a big stump. He walked over to him and let his cloak disappear, so he could be seen. "Hagrid? What are you doing here?" He patronized the half-giant slightly, but got no response. The other simply ignored him, like he always did. "E-Er... Cho told me you weren't well. And I wanted to talk to you in  _ages_ , really. Hagrid, come on, please,  _talk_ to me!" He whined, as the other still passively stared at the ground. "Hagrid?" He touched his shoulder gently. 

" _Confringo_!" Someone shouted from behind him, spitting it out with an immense amount of hatred. Harry had to cast a shield, since, if he had dodged, the spell would have hit his friend. Still, the impact of the fiery blast had him crash into a tree face first and he felt two of his left ribs not being able to withstand the ordeal. Despite the gut-wrenching pain - which was nothing in comparison to Barty's  _Cruciatus_ \- he whirled around and wanted to disarm the intruder quickly with his wand. But he had drawn too slowly and his twin-wand vanished into the dark abyss of the forest, before he was forcefully pulled towards the middle of the clearing, barely managing to stand up again. His breathing was impaired, which made dark blots appear in his vision and he  _already_ felt dizzy, ears ringing. He didn't need to be a healer to know, this wasn't ideal. There was no time dwelling on it however, as he tried to locate his aggressor. Only to find it being  _multiple_ wizards approaching him from all sides. 

Trying to sound threatening, he called "Who are you? What do you want?" At the same time, he tried calling out to his mate and brothers. But the perpetrators had most likely placed and anti-apparition jinx around them. Why wasn't Hagrid doing anything? This was  _not good_ , not good at all. Why was he always lured into traps like these?

Behind him, a woman called "What does it look like, Harry?" He whirled his head around and saw  _Tonks_ closing in on him, hair black. He also saw Moody and another Auror, he knew. Were these all  _hunters_? "How  _dare_ you live in the place, he did! You killed him! You  _betrayed_ all of us- the magical world as a whole! But even if everyone gave up and  _cowered_ before you, we won't let that happen." She got even closer, trying to threaten him. It worked.

"So, what?! You kill me?" He aggressively snarled, but fear rose within him. "It won't change a thing. My Lord won't be stopped by it," he taunted, although he wasn't sure. If he died, Tom could either die or end up a squib. Most likely the latter, since he had some Horcruxes left. 

Someone else, a man with a raspy voice, hummed "Maybe not, but it'll remind everyone he hasn't won, yet. Oh, and we can only imagine, how  _heartbroken_ he'll be to have his catamite dead and  _sullied_. He'll be outraged, I'd bet." The man drew closer than everyone else and roughly pushed him, making him land on his knees. He couldn't fight back, as he shouted out in pain at his already broken ribs being pushed into his organs further. He tasted blood. Not even Snow was there to save him, she had been forgotten in his dorm. Now, he was truly lost. No one would come to his rescue-

"And that's it?" He fought hard to keep his voice steady. "You'll murder me and hopefully it'll work out in your favor? You'll be  _killed_ , before you-" he was interrupted by his own screams, as someone cast  _crucio_ on him. He became disoriented, as his muscles started tensing and made his broken bones hurt again.

"Oh, we won't just kill you. After all, you don't allow your victims to have a quick and painless death, either, do you now? No,... Potter, we know of the link you two share. You'll both  _suffer_ for everything, you've done. And do you know, what's simply fantastic? He can't do anything about it. He'll have to watch on. He can't get through the wards and neither can those  _disgusting_ followers of his," another anonymous person ridiculed him and he believed it, even as he screamed in pain. The worst thing was he didn't even know the predators. They were anonymous, even without masks, as they preyed on his suffering. He only knew Tonks and Moody's face, as they cursed him more. 

When the curse was released after an eternity, the man from before drawled "How does it feel, huh? It's far scarier if you can't hide beneath a fancy mask or behind _Voldemort_ , isn't it? Tell me, are you afraid to die? It would suit you; always saving your  _own_ hide. There's a special place in hell for people like you, Potter. And once we're done with you, we'll take out each one of your 'siblings'. Maybe we should start with Crouch, hm? You know, the castle isn't far off-"

"No!" He screamed, but his side was kicked, making his stomach turn. He couldn't have Barty die, or Tom or anyone else!  _Himself_ , yes, but not them! "Leave them be!" He demanded despite the pain and disorientation taking a hold of him again. He wanted to run and hide, but he could not. 

"Uuh!" Another woman cooed and the Aurors started laughing "Such a  _scary_ Death Eater, aren't you? Boy, you're  _nothing_. A waste of time, if anything. You can't survive without someone holding your hand all the way through. Hm... at least the others might prove a challenge. You know, somehow the new order has its positive side-effects. Without Dumbledore and the Minister breathing down our necks, catching you gets far easier. Now we can do  _this_ -  _Crucio_!" She laughed, which reminded him so much of Bella. But it was far more cruel, far more frightening. She stopped again, before chuckling "Hmm... maybe Voldemort should have invested more time into teaching you than  _fucking_ you. Did it feel nice, hm? To let a guy five times your age defile you? Oh, and I'm sure, Crouch Jr and the others had a go at you, as well. Oh! The Savior became the  _common whore_ of the Dark Side, isn't it sad?" 

He was sobbing, despite trying to ignore her words. "You're lying!" He wailed, clawing at the grass and mud beneath him. The rain had long since soaked through all of his clothes, making him freeze impossibly so and muffle his words. He didn't deserve this; why was he here? He wanted to be with  _Tom_. He wanted to cuddle up next to him in bed, hold him or be held himself and enjoy his warmth. He wanted to see Barty and have him tell him some stupid anecdote, be hugged and told it'll be alright. He wanted to see the Weasleys again and pretend, he was their adopted child; he wanted to eat chocolate with Remus, play Quidditch with Draco, laugh with friends, live.

"But don't be mistaken, we don't need you. We don't need someone readily,  _eagerly_ spreading his legs for every man happening to come by. Who's such a coward, he rather whored himself out to the Dark Side than die," he was roughly pulled up by his hair and his sleeve was yanked down, Tonks closing her hand over his Mark, making it burn. Why did she have to touch that part of him, which was reserved for his family?

Hair black, she chuckled "Any last words, huh?"

He defiantly looked up at her, tears mingling with rain. Despite fearing, he spat at her in disgust and hissed "You're- You're  _wrong_! I'm not a coward! I'm ready to die for those, I love- which isn't  _you_! Which never  _was_ the Light! Now, get this  _over_ with- kill me, get my blood on your hands!" He was still sobbing, but couldn't begin to care. He had been ready to die for his family, ever since the Hogwarts-incident. He had known he'd never be granted a peaceful death. He simply hoped, his mate would persevere. ' _I'm sorry Tom- I'm sorry I let them lure me here! Please, please- you have to go on without me! Make them pay.'_  

' _I'll get you, don't-_ '

' _I love you, Tom...'_ he simply suffocated his naive promises. It was too late. Through teary eyes, he observed as someone held his wand in front of his face and snapped it in half, grinning at him. Then Tonks raised her wand, hair turning all colors of the rainbow, before he could only see green. 

* * *

"...Oh, my dear boy..." a soothing voice of an old fool awoke him, a hand stroking over his hair firmly. "My dear, silly boy... What did they do to you?" Dumbledore lent him a hand, as he sat up. He didn't hurt anymore and for a second, he thought someone had rescued him. But it couldn't be- Dumbledore wasn't alive. Was he dreaming?

"P-Professor Dumbledore...?" He confusedly regarded the old man, who looked far healthier than he had ever been. Like he had been in his first year at Hogwarts. Like Harry loved to remember him. 

But the man had to disappoint him "No, I'm afraid not... Although that kind soul let me use his image for a while, bless his soul." Harry's hair was ruffled trough again, not-Dumbledore rather fixated on it. Next, his cheek was softly touched, but not in an erotic way at all. It was motherly - or fatherly, maybe. Harry wasn't sure. 

"I-I don't understand- Where am I? A-And who are you?" He whimpered, even if he felt comforted. This person, whoever it was, emitted a great deal of soothing energy. They were sitting on a white, pearless floor, surrounded by endless nothingness. "A-Am I-"

" _Dead_?" the old coot grinned at him, almost perfectly replicating the real Albus. "No, not yet, anyway. Alas, you are asking so many things at once! You're in the  _in-between_ , the  _void_ ,  _purgatory_... whatever you want to call it. And I'm... well, your loyal servant, master. How the roles have switched, huh? I'm Death. _The_ Death," the being responded, but he didn't believe it. This was impossible! Death wasn't a being, was it? And how could he be dead, but not really?

"I-Is this about the Hallows?" He wondered with furrowed brows, at which his 'servant' nodded. "But... I don't have all of them? I don't have the stone! And I never used the wand-" This had to be a cruel joke. A brutal way of fate to punish him for breaking the prophecy.

"Which is a  _shame_ , master. It makes me very sad, indeed. And no, you have all three of them," the old man insisted and then took his right hand, tapping the Gaunts' ring. "My lovely boy... You've had the Stone all along.  _Here_." Harry felt his blood freeze in shock - if he even had any here. How could he and Tom have been so blind? "That I don't know myself and I know a lot of things about  _you_ , master."

"But..." he started "If I'm the Master of Death, why am I here? I thought I was invincible!" He felt slightly angry. What good were the Hallows, if he could still die? And now he was all alone in his personal hell? He couldn't live like this for all eternity!

A little hurt, Death pouted "Why, I thought you liked your home. I did put a lot of effort into it, you know? And haven't you listened? You're not dead, if you don't  _want to_. It's up to you! Do you want to go back and  _play_ for a while? Leave me all  _alone_ again...?" Dumbledore needily hugged him, which greatly disturbed the teen. Noting his displeasure, Death changed into a copy of his teen-aged mate, instead. "Better?"

" _A lot_ ," he chuckled at the ridiculous situation, but quickly became serious again. "I-If I go back... will everything be  _normal_? What about my bonds? Have they broken? And the  _Horcrux_ -"

The imposter Tom looked up at him with grey eyes devoid of emotion. " All the bonds are linked to your magic and soul. They'll never break. They might temporarily do so - they can't span over different dimensions, you see? So if you die and the other lives, that simply doesn't work. But as long as you're both in one place, it'll be fine. About the  _soul-piece_..." The mystical thing turned his view towards his left and Harry copied his motion. To his terror, there lay  _something_ on the white floor. A huddled mess, not quite adult, not quite baby, not quite  _human_. 

"W-What is-"

"Well, the soul-piece! You didn't think a soul would look all dandy, if you ripped it apart, master, did you? It's broken and now in my realm, like the two before it," he cooed and buried his face in Harry's stomach. Apparently, Death was just as cuddly as the one, he was trying to be. 

Worried, the Death Eater demanded to be told "C-Can you give them back to me? Or at least give me mine back and return the others to Tom?"

"Why? I'm taking good care of them... I  _like_ them!" He was pouted at then, grip on him tightening. Harry observed Death smelled of nothing. Just like a Thestral. He made a displeased sound, however, which prompted the other to tell him "Your mate already told you, why he can't take them back. They're frozen in time. It would not be advisable. But I can give you back that one piece... if you  _insist_." 

He happily nodded, before also wondering "Can I go back now? Tom will be worried about me... and I have people to  _kill_." 

There, the other lightened up and saddened at the same time. "Must  _you_ , master? But I  _love you_ so! Don't leave me for a hundred years... Although I  _would_ like some new souls, too..." he somehow seemed very childlike, suddenly. Death seemed to be everything at once: Female, male, old, young, sad, happy... Harry couldn't decide, how he really was, personality-wise.

He felt a bit sorry for him, but shook his head "I can't stay here, I  _barely_ lived. I'm only 16! And, e-er... maybe we'll see each other  _soon_. I don't know... D-Don't you have other...  _things_ to accompany you?" He awkwardly combed through his hair, which felt so soft it might as well have not been there. 

Sad again, he was answered "I do... but none are quite like you, master! And I waited so long for you, always thinking of you... I knew someone would become my first master soon.  _Soo_ _n_ in my terms, of course! Do  _promise_ me to come by every few years or so? Please, master, I promise to be good! Otherwise, I'll have to come  _to_ you and that wouldn't be good! Life doesn't like me in her realm, much... Life would be angry, if I accidentally killed her charges. _Again_. I only meant well, though!" 

He briefly wondered, if Death really  _did_ love him or if this was an attempt to copy his mate. Nevertheless, he hugged the being closer for a second, before stating "I will visit you, I promise. Can't... er, leave my poor servant alone, can I?" The other copied him, embracing him tighter also and lowly sighing in pleasure.

"We're inseparable, master!" Death chirped and Harry wanted to question, what he meant by that. But he was cut off before he could "You're my ambassador in Life's world! Well, as long as you want to... And if you come back  _home_ I'll take good care of you, master. You're part of this world and  _me_ consequently." 

He nodded, as if he understood, though he did not. Death seemed to notice, but not mind much, as his imposter mate sat up slightly and hugged his neck. "E-Er...  _Death_ , will you bring me back now?  _Please_?" He knew it hurt the being, but sadly, his Legilimency skills couldn't be used on him. So he wouldn't know, why and if it stemmed from love. Was it really love? Or something like possessive behavior? Even then, he already had a love triangle going on, he didn't want a love square! 

"If you  _must_ , master... don't forget about me, though?" He almost insecurely demanded, and the young Death Eater assured him again of him doing so. Without second warming, cold, far too cold lips, pressed against his. They felt nothing like Tom's and tasted of void. The inhuman, ghostly presence softly mewled, greedily pressing closer. Before he knew it, he felt himself blacking out again, falling and flying at the same time. He couldn't tell, how much time passed and whether  _any_ had. But he felt familiar bonds being restored and something merging with his soul, before he landed on the cold, rain-soaked dirt of the forest's floor. 

He didn't immediately get up or open his eyes, instead trying to perceive his surroundings with hearing alone. He was laying in a puddle and his clothes had been soaked through, still, he didn't feel cold. Around him, he could only make out the heavy rainfall for the first few seconds. Maybe, he also heard his own breathing. He tried to hear past the heavy drops, but could only make out muffled voices and  _screams_ from further away. So he carefully opened his eyes and raised his head slightly. It was dark, pitch-black, really. Even in the summer, no light went through the dense forest. After a few moments, though, he could feel his sight improving. He was still in the clearing, but had been left alone. The ward was still around him, however. A cruel thing, probably to torture his mate further. The Master of Death pushed his hand into his pocket, finding, like always, the Elder Wand, which never dared to leave him. But for the first time, he'd use it. It felt cold and just like Death's kiss, as he twirled it between his fingers. 

Harry swiftly stood up - his injuries were gone, thanks to his secret friend - and he confusedly looked around again. He felt his mate's utter devastation through their bond clearly, however, so he tried to appease him ' _Tom? Tom! I'm alive, I'm not dead!'_

' _Stop- Stop- Stop! Stop it!'_ His heartbroken husband didn't listen to him. Harry couldn't blame him, honestly. If the other had died, he wouldn't have believed some random voice in his head, either. ' _Please- Merlin, I can't- Make him come back! Please...!'_  Echoed within his own head again, making him hurry towards the castle again. Maybe if he left this awful ward - ' _He didn't deserve- If you won't help me, won't you at least help him? Please, God... I can't do this without...' -_ he could call his mate and comfort him? 

But when he reached the edge of it, he found it impossible to cross. It was one of those wards the Ministry had loved to use - almost impossible to break by people, who did not belong to them.  _Almost_. With the Elder Wand, he cast a simple, but effective ward-breaker, which tore the invisible wall apart. It shouldn't have worked, it really shouldn't have. But there he was, holding the wand in boredom and striding down the pathway. Seemingly, Death was above the laws of magic. His feet made splashing noises, as he stepped through the puddles without care. As he did, he heard the shouts and begs becoming louder, even if a thunder suddenly emitted behind him and lightning lit up the darkness around him. Not far away, he could make out a black, huddled mess kneeling on the floor and shaking, not soaked at all. The magic around the man was dangerous, spasming around him as the thunder had. But it was Harry's own magic at the same time, he felt. His more soothing presence blanketed the lost piece of him, suppressing its violent motions. 

Still, his mate didn't seem to recognize or care about him, as he was drawing closer. He could see Tom's wand lying a few meters away from him in the mud, as he himself was hunched over and gripping at his hair with one hand. The other was partially in his mouth, as he bit down on it to suppress his sobs. Not wanting to go back to Death straight away or  _scar_ his mate entirely, he softly made him aware of his presence "Tom? Tom, I'm here... It's Harry! See? I'm not dead!" 

Nevertheless, the other didn't seem to take it well. His head snapped upwards abruptly, dried tears on his cheeks. He had spent everything, he had had to give. Not reaching for his yew-wand, the Dark Lord brokenly told him "H-How  _dare_ you? How dare you- you  _imposter_! What are you? A-A Boggart? O-Or did you... did you rip hair f-from h-his... bod- F-From him? To m-make Polyjuice? H-How sick are you...?" 

"No! No,  _listen_. It's really me!" He fell on his knees in front of him and touched the other's face, who recoiled in fear at the touch of a stranger. 

" _Just_ \- Just-" his mate sobbed again, before spitting out "Just  _kill_ me! Do it! And g-get my Horcruxes- They are- they are in Hogwarts and-"

" _No_ , please... Tom, it's me!" he tried again, horrified at his husband's reaction. If he really  _were_ an Auror, Tom would be sealing his fate right now. He was still incoherently telling him, where his Horcruxes were. But how was he supposed to convince the other, if he did not listen or notice their bond? He took the other's face again, preventing him from backing away this time. "Tom!  _Look_ at me! I  _am_ alive! Just- Just ask me something, only I could know!" But the other violently shook his head, pushing him away. 

Crying out, he accused him "I-Is this your idea of  _fun_? I  _loved_ him and you- you... you  _torture_ me with h-his image! I-Isn't his death enough?" 

" _ **Tom! I'm not dead. See, who else could speak in Parsel, huh? Only us two! Please, I didn't die - not really, anyway**_ ," he suddenly had a brilliant idea and his mate, who was near the edge of insanity, stopped dead in his tracks. " _ **Tom, I had and still have all three Hallows, when they attacked. I'm the Master of Death! They couldn't kill me... Nobody can. Please, you have to believe me. And see? Your Horcrux isn't broken, either! A-And the bond! You're not a Squib! I'm really me!"**_ he went on to convince him since he got him listening now.

Red eyes widened, which would have been comical in another situation, maybe. " _ **You**_ **...** " 

" _ **Yes! I'm here! It's me, Harry!**_ " He pleadingly repeated himself, before he was tackled and had an armful of Tom crushing him and pressing him into the muddy floor. 

"Oh  _God_ \- I- You're alive! And you- you're- " his master started babbling instantly, torn between laughing and crying. Harry helplessly encircled his slim waist, waiting for the other to calm down again. Warm lips were pressed against his then, desperately needing to feel him more intimately. He happily returned the gesture, needing to feel himself being alive, also. He still couldn't believe this. "T-This can't be real..." his other half let go of him however and seemed more broken than before, trying to sit up in a sense of anxiety. "I-I've gone nuts, h-haven't I? This is- this is the Horcrux- It was too much too quickly-" he started rationalizing, but Harry sat up with him and trapped him on his lap. He couldn't let him slip, now, that they were so close.

"Tom, you're not crazy. What do I need to do to make you believe me?" His apprentice sighed and peppered his chin with kisses, trying to ignore his wet clothes and rain still falling onto him. His mate must have used an anti-rain charm on his clothes, he was completely dry. 

"I-If you're not... a hallucination... Tell me- tell me something, I would  _never_ dare th-think about! S-Something, which a hallucination o-of you wouldn't bring up! Something, I don't know!" The other sounded hopeful, but anxious to be hurt at the same time. ' _Please- Please- Please-_ ' came through their bond, the other mustering him still. 

A moment of silence settled between them, as Harry had to search for something. No, he  _did_ have something, but he'd rather not throw that at his mate if he was already this unstable. He had only found out about this mere weeks ago himself and it had scarred _Harry_. He couldn't fathom to imagine, how much it must hurt Tom. But what else was there to say? When he found nothing, he heavily swallowed and hollowly said "You were raped as a child in the orphanage. Constantly." For a second, red eyes only stared at him and Harry could see Tom was trying to suppress the memories. But then, he seemed to snap out of it. 

" _H-Harry_..."  the other still trembled in his arms, as he heavily leaned against him. Two hands gripped at him randomly, trying to get support. "It's you, it's  _really_ you..." he breathed out in disbelief. "I'm so sorry..." bigger tremors ran through his body, as he clutched at his mate, as if he'd vanish again and leave him alone with his memories. 

Breathing in his sandalwood-smell, which nicely mingled with the rain's, the younger man comforted him "Don't be, no one could have seen this coming... And I'm alright, am I not? I'm the Master of Death; nothing can hurt me -  _us_. We're safe, now." Safe from everything. 

"But... the Stone?" His mentor didn't understand; couldn't, really. 

So he elaborated for him "I had it all along,  _you_ had it. Your family's ring, Tom. It held the Resurrection Stone the whole time! Of course, your family had it! The Potter's are related to the Peverells and in turn the Gaunts! And when I died, I didn't die for  _real_. I was in a weird place in-between death and life. And, well, there was  _Death_. He talked to me and everything; told me, he was my servant. A-And that he'd do, whatever I want. He also gave me back your piece of soul and healed me. He made me come back to life..." 

"Y-You  _spoke_ to Death?" He was mustered again, his mate unsure, if  _he_ was crazy now. But even then, Riddle regained his composure.

"Well, yeah! Just look at my memor-" But suddenly, his Dark Mark  _screamed_ at him to aid someone and he remembered "Merlin! W-We have to get back to the castle! They'll be after Barty and Sev!" His master got the message as well and stood up.

Harry wanted to apparate, but Tom stopped him "No, take your Cloak, just in case. We might be able to- to use y-your _death_." Harry did as told and hid beneath the Cloak, after summoning it. His master morbidly regarded him, taking his wand and gripping Harry's arm, before apparating them to the castle. They apparated close to the one, who had called for help. 

Straight away, Harry could hear Barty scream "Trap! It's a trap! Run-" as more and more of their siblings apparated into the Great Hall. Except, the hall was entirely empty with no places to hide and Moody, who was standing close to the teachers' table, had  _Barty's_ wand pressed against the younger man's Mark. The Auror then kicked his favorite brother forward and let him go, breaking his wand in half and throwing it away carelessly. Harry didn't understand at first, until he felt yet  _another_ ward around them, which did not belong to Hogwarts. It didn't extend over the entire hall, only trapping them in the middle, as more and more Aurors and unknown people circled them.

 _"Shit_..." the Dark Lord cursed next to him, observing in horror, as even more of their family came apparating towards them. It was too late to call them back. Riddle then seemed to test their prison's strength, not wanting to believe they had been fooled.

Meanwhile, Crouch Jr stumbled towards him with the aid of Rodolphus. He was in a horrible state: His left arm was broken somewhat and he had a rather big blood-stain forming on his brown shirt. His platonic bond-mate almost wanted to reveal himself there and then, but deemed it unwise. Even when his friend begged "My Lord! I-I... is he...? is he dead- Is  _Harry_ dead?! I felt it- Merlin, please don't let him be- " Barty must have felt it, when Harry had left their world to wander that of Death's. It must have severed their bond for a while and now, like Tom, he had not noticed it having been restored. 

The Dark Lord coldly stated "He is, now leave me alone." 

Crouch developed surprising strength at that, trying to attack his master, as Rodolphus suddenly had to hold him back, instead of helping him. "You bastard! This is all your fault- You- You were supposed to watch out for him! You sick-  _pervert_! A-And now- now, you- you don't even  _mourn_ him! I-is  _this_ \- Was  _he_ a joke to you?!" His best friend fell apart, his tick growing so bad, it hindered his talking. He winced in pain because of his wounds and arm, as his brother was holding him, but he still accused their Lord "He  _loved_ you! D-Does that mean a-anything to- to you? Just- Just  _fuck you_!  _I_ loved him- you took him  _away_ from me! He's g-gone because of you!" The Aurors around them surprisingly didn't laugh.

' _Tom, don't hurt him. He's confused,'_ he defended his friend, as he felt and  _saw_ his mate being ready to do something regretful. 

The Dark Lord clenched around his wand, but ordered "Rodulphus, heal him and get him out of my sight." Mentally, he added ' _I know. I can feel it; his love for you is rather obvious. Anyways, have any idea, how to get out of here? Because I'm at a loss... I can break it, but not fast enough.'_

Grinning, although no one was there to see it, he thought ' _I can undo it. But don't you want to have a bit of fun first?'_  

' _Salazar, is that you?'_ his mate joked, although everyone around them was falling apart. Everyone had heard Barty's outburst in the small room, so all of his siblings knew now, he was 'dead'. If they had not been scared before, they were now. They all drew closer to each other, collecting in a loose circle in the middle, so they would be as safe as possible from all sides and had enough room to dodge spells. Barty and Rodulphus were protected by them, being relatively in the middle of the circle. Tom meanwhile slandered around the room, not caring. Why would he? He had nothing to fear. Since Harry was virtually immortal now, he was, too. 

This was a coup, Harry observed. All those people surrounding them were influential and powerful wizards of the Light, he was certain. And they also seemed to want to make this a public spectacle. Students were enthusiastically encouraged to aid them; the older ones, anyways. But there were younger ones standing outside the door. Those sick hunters must have taken the extra mile to wake them up for this. To the apprentice's pride, almost no one wanted to help. Maybe it had been his clear position on Muggle-borns, maybe they didn't want to get their hands dirty or wanted to wait, until one side clearly won. 

Harry used the tense pause to slip between his family. After drying his clothes quickly, he kneeled down next to Barty, who had been sufficiently healed, but had no wand to fight. He couldn't leave him to suffer like that. So he very gently touched the underside of his left arm, careful not to hurt him. He grazed his finger over the pretty snake, as he heard the other's breath stop and saw his tongue sliding out. "H-Ha-" he stammered, but nobody paid it any mind, thinking, he was having an episode of sorts. To affirm his assumption, he closed his hand around the other's Dark Mark, kneading into it slightly, before leaning in closer. 

"It's me. I'm not dead, yet, brother... Couldn't leave you alone..." he whispered into his ear and a hand insecurely touched his cloak. 

"Harry..." Barty gasped and clearly fought with himself, so he wouldn't rip the cloak away and kiss him silly. Instead, he secretly held his hand on his Mark with his right, making them intertwine their fingers, instead. "But... we're trapped- Moody  _used_ m-me-  I couldn't stop it. He told me...  _a-about_ you and I... didn't care anymore..." he was confessed to then by his secondary bond-mate, who was still in shock. 

He leaned their heads together, humming "Leave that to me. We'll talk more,  _later_. Just stay strong- I love you." 

The hand tightened around his, not wanting him to go. "I-I love you, too...  _always_ ," he was reminded of their promises to each other and they leaned closer, only the thin cloak separating their lips from touching. Barty must have looked ridiculous kissing the air. 

' _I'm still in the room, you know?'_  

' _Sorry... Well, not really. Don't you have stuff to do? Look menacing?'_ he rolled his eyes and left the other, who made a disappointed grunt at that. He then instead went up to his mate, who was lazily walking around the hall like a panther in a cage. He  _did_ look menacing. 

' _Sure hope, I do. After all, I trained this for far too long. Merlin, what are those mudwallowers waiting for? The press?_ ' the older male mused and tried very hard to not have it show. But he soon grew too impatient and called, making a few people jerk "Ugh, how long do you want to keep standing there and do nothing, huh? I have  _far_ better things to do than to entertain you." The Death Eater insecurely chuckled, trying to be equally as unaffected. The opposition's faces were made of stone, while Harry spotted a few of his former DA members stumbling into the hall. Not to fight them, he was certain. 

Then, finally, someone stepped forward. Harry didn't recognize him, but he seemed to be the leader of the coup. It was a middle-aged, fancy-looking man. Someone, like a Malfoy, who prided themselves with their money. Harry didn't bother to ask his mate, who that was. He'd be dead very soon, anyway. A present to Death. The well-dressed man snootily retorted "Well, why don't you free yourself, if you're so bored? Hm... or could it be, because your bond-mate found his ultimate demise and in turn crippled you?  _Can_ you even perform magic, Voldemort?" A few Aurors cruelly laughed, while the tension within their own ranks rose. 

But Tom stayed unaffected by it and shrugged "You don't seem very perceptive; after all, I apparated in here. And the death of my lovely husband... well, color me surprised. I didn't think you had the guts to do it. May he rest in peace..." Ten or so more people entered, all grown wizards, at which his master got a little nervous. ' _Serpent, create a new ward, keep more people out. And get us some backup.'_

_'Everyone is already here, master?'_

_'All the Death Eaters. Get Fenrir and your lovely Inferi. They'll be_ ecstatic _to get food,_ ' his Lord darkly cooed, at which he did as told. Harry quickly summoned one of his darker books, searching for a specific ward, he had come across earlier this year. He briefly recapped the incantations and wand-movements needed, before starting his work and lending some of Tom's and Barty's magic for it, since it was usually too big for one person. But with their bonds, he was virtually trusted to steal some of their energy. 

Meanwhile, the prig ridiculed his husband "You don't seem very mournful. So, were we right, after all? You mislead a  _confused_ teenager? Made him be your catamite with  _force_? Wasn't it  _enough_ to make him an orphan? You're a sick man. And now you don't even care you're trapped and will  _die_." 

Licking his lips enticingly, his mate chuckled "So very  _narrow-minded_. My mate willingly gave himself to me; is that so hard to believe? We loved each other the second we became aware of the Light's lies about each other. I always thought the Light put a lot of value into  _love_. Then again, are you light? I never saw you opposing me before... If I'm not mistaken, you fled the country instead. And now, I'm not worried. Why would I be? I won't die and neither will any of my family...  _You_ though..." 

Tonks used the chance to spit behind the safety of their ward "  _Disgusting_! You want to know, how he died? He  _begged_ me to kill him! He didn't want to be with you anymore, because of how you treated him. He knew you didn't love him. You whored him out to all of your followers-"

Voldemort trailed closer to her and towards the ward, as Harry completed his. It wasn't perfect, but it would do. He next loosened the ward of the aggressors, creating holes, but not entirely disposing of it. After all, they were not supposed to notice just yet. He then briefly apparated away and to their allies, the werewolves, alerting them to the problem. Still, he kept a close eye on what was happening to Tom and the others. He saw Tonks backing away in mild fright, as his mentor laughed "Do you believe that?  _Really_? That's almost cute. I don't like _sharing_ , Metamorphagus. And I expect my husband to stay faithful, as I am to him. And why, you should be a little more  _thankful_. Weren't it for me, you'd have bled out and died last year. Did that hurt your pride? So much, you kill your lover's  _cub_?"

"H-How do you-"

Harry watched on, as Fenrir gathered his wolves and told him, he'd wait for a signal to ambush Hogwarts. Then, he went to a cave, where he had put his undead. They enjoyed dark, filthy places. He observed the Dark Lord hum "Why, my mate and I share a lot of things with each other. Lots of memories. Of course, I know, what his little friends do all year. I'm a very caring husband, after all. Widower now, I suppose. But I'm sure Lupin will be just  _so_ happy to see more of his family die. You can be very proud of yourself. You broke an already broken man. How very gracious of you." His lover took a few steps back again, while Harry was hundreds of kilometers away in a seaside cave and tried to coax his Inferi out of the cold, salty water.

"Enough!" Called Alastor suddenly and demanded of everyone else "Let's get this over with and stop chatting, for Merlin's sake. Who cares about this? Tonks, don't listen to him!" Nymphadora's mentor scolded her, as her hair turned a mortified, pale yellow. 

But the leader of the group sighed "Do you solve all your problems with violence? Talking is so much more effective. And really, we're writing  _history_ right now. It would be too sad to let it go so quickly, don't you think. We'll be the ones to eradicate Voldemort and his lunatics! Not Dumbledore, not the Minister, not  _Harry Potter-"  
_

But Mad-Eye interrupted him "- Not you, if you don't shut up. There's no time for being sentimental! Who knows, what they're already planning? Let's  _kill_ them!" Most of the wizards raised their wands. This was an execution. The ward had been constructed, so they could fire into it, but those in it not outside. Very clever, but very cruel. 

Tom raised his hand, however, and calmly suggested "May I have a few last words, before you dispose of us? After all, my poor mate got the same treatment, also." Said poor mate currently gathered about 20 undead abominations around him, intending to apparate. He could call himself lucky to have the Elder Wand - no other wizard could apparate with so many people, although Inferi  _were_ easier to handle than  _real_ wizards.  The Aurors sighed, but the rich mage granted him his wish. " _Thank yo_ _u_ ," he cooed, as his followers anticipated some secret plan of his. "Now... My life has been long and troubled. I've done many things, which no one attempted before me. This made me increasingly powerful, but also... increasingly burdened with  _guilt_. I never thought I'd change my ways. I always saw myself as the next Minister for Magic, a dictator, honestly. But that all changed, when I met my lovely mate. Even if I don't like to admit to it often, he made me a better man. He  _saved_ me from myself. So, when I took over the Ministry-" Some people started worriedly whispering, even their hunters "-I didn't implement all those laws, I had in mind. Ah- I wanted to forbid every last Muggle-born from practicing magic, enslave them at best, ensure pureblood supremacy and so  _on_. You know the drill." Harry politely waited for him to finish his speech. He liked it, if it was honest. "But, alas, my kind love made me go soft, made me change my view. But  _now_... Well, I'm not so sure he won't become  _cruel_ himself. I'm not so certain he will protect the rights of those, who betrayed him so cruelly. Who  _tried_ to kill him!"

The whispering became louder, the first students started to run away secretly. Moody called "What is this nonsense? The boy died! We killed him ourselves!" 

"Hmm... you see," Tom cooed, his eyes dreamy "My dear husband is an extraordinary man. My  _equal_. He can't be killed that easily. Right, love?" His followers regarded him in worry, asking themselves, whether he had gone mad.

But to their surprise, their youngest sibling apparated into the Great Hall, a bunch of confused, screaming and hissing Inferi in tow. The latter crawled over each other to get to Harry and touch him, wanting to be with not only their creator, but also the Master of Death. "Hm? Oh, sure. I'm like a cockroach, you see? I can't die."  _Literally_. "Good to see you again, everyone!" He chirped before turning towards a mortified bunch of people, who had  _seen_ him getting hit by the Killing Curse. 

"I-Impossible!" Tonks fittingly called. 

"But why? I survived the Killing Curse before. What made you think a second one would do the job?" He chuckled, before stroking over the head of a particularly eager undead. He had a real knack for Necromancy, as Tom had prophecied. Now more than ever. The first Inferius had been extremely  _traumatizing_ to him, even if he had not killed the person himself. But with every one of them, he had gotten better at it. "But my poor  _little ones_ are hungry and I've had enough of chatting for now." He took out his wand and slit through the air once, the half-broken ward falling apart easily. He then patted another of his children, cooing " _Feed_." Even his siblings seemed disturbed at the display, but were also thankful for the distraction. The Inferi randomly crawled towards the hunters on all fours, hissing and drooling, as the perpetrators tried to fight them. Only a few rightfully used fire on them, most were too horrified to think of it. They used it to open the fight and Harry called their other allies. Soon the Great Hall and surrounding hallways were filled with sounds of fighting, screams, and howls. 

Harry himself took one Auror and traitor after the other out, sending them all to his newfound  _home_. He felt nothing. Not the tiniest amount fo guilt. After all, he wasn't doing anything  _bad_. They'd not stop existing! They'd still be able to live on, somewhat. Some of his siblings were hurt, but no one died. He supposed Death had a hand in it and did this to please him. Soon, far  _too_ soon, the noises died down in the early hours of morning. 

Harry yawned tiredly, as he sat against a wall and his creations - the handful, which had survived - had happily curled up next to him. He didn't mind them being completely smeared with blood, he loved them all the same. As he lazily patted the back of one, who pressed against his leg and 'slept', Barty approached him. "Er... I never took you for a Necromancer, brother. Are they...  _friendly_?" He didn't like them much, apparently. Harry wondered, where Barty had been all night without his wand.

"Mh? Oh, sure. They're friendly towards my  _friends_. Can't you  _see_?" He yawned again, feeling his eyes almost being too heavy to keep open. He had been awake far too long. "Merlin, I need to sleep... where's our Lord?" 

Crouch, who was still wandless, informed him "Last time I saw him, he was still chasing after some poor guy. If you wanna sleep, you come with  _me_. But those  _things_ stay here. And you  _shower_. Very,  _very_ thoroughly." Harry wasn't offended at that. He was probably  _reeking_. He had lain in the mud for quite a while and had his blood and that of others sticking to him, plus the stench of seawater and werewolf. 

He struggled up and pried himself away from his Inferi, who almost longingly looked after him. "Don't kill anyone, while I'm away. Be good, little Inferi, yeah? I'll bring you home later..." He then let himself be lead to the DADA teacher's private quarters. On their way, he groaned "This must be the weirdest day of my life."

"What am I supposed to say, huh? You  _died_ , you little shithead!" Barty growled at him, making his eyes go a little wider. "Of course, I  _know_! I felt our bond breaking- so don't come at me with that lame excuse 'Oh, I can't be killed by the Killing Curse!'. Because I also  _felt_ our Lord having a mental breakdown, you know? After you were  _g-gone_ , I was bonded to  _only_ him for a while. Since your magic was intertwined and all, when we bonded... You  _were_ dead. Harry, d-did you... did you make one of those  _life insurances_?" He carefully avoided outright saying the term, as they ascended the stairs. He seemed deeply disappointed.

"No, I didn't. Don't worry about that," he chuckled, touched at his concern. His friend seemed relieved, but not done yet. So he went on to explain the whole  _I'm-the-Master-of-Death-dilemma_ to him. "So,  _yeah_. It's kind of difficult. You know the tale of the Deathly Hallows?" Crouch Jr thankfully nodded, which prompted him to go on "The tale is  _real_ and I have all three Hallows. I'm the Master of Death - he's a real cutie, by the way - and so I can't die, unless I want to. Cool, huh?" 

"I-I'd normally say you're joking, but... It's  _you_ we're talking about..." the Hufflepuff blankly stared ahead, dead inside. "Can't you even do  _anything_ the normal way? That can't be too hard, right? I-I'll... I'll need something to drink... Something  _strong_..." 

As they entered his bedroom, Harry teased him, pushing him playfully, "You - we  _all -_ need sleep. The alcohol can come later, brother. But first,  _shower_." 

Wriggling his eyebrows Barty came closer and wanted to kiss him, but decided against it upon closer inspection. "I can come  _with_..." he licked his lips nevertheless and hungrily eyed the younger Death Eater. 

"Maybe another time, when master isn't on a killing spree," he politely declined and winked at him, before vanishing and leaving a pouting best friend behind. He quickly disposed of his sullied uniform, before standing under the warm shower and washing all of the dirt away for Barty's sake. To his surprise, he himself did not care all that much. He blamed all these changes on Death. He had been ruined by him. Once finished, he didn't bother to dress fully again, instead putting on boxers and a t-shirt of his mate. He somehow wasn't so warm anymore, which he even welcomed.

As he entered his secondary mate's bedroom, his eyebrows rose. Someone was lying in Barty's bed already, but said Death Eater was sitting in a chair nearby, staring at the person and regretting his life choices, maybe. At least Harry interpreted his look as such. The magical signature- "He just burst in here!" Barty whispered in offense and Harry suddenly looked equally as  _terrified_. 

"Er... why is  _my_ mate in  _your_ bed?" the apprentice padded over towards his mate, who had occupied his follower's comfy bed. "Master?" He cooed and poked him, only to have the other grunt huffyly. Was he hurt? Was he  _dying_?

"What?" Tom whined, just as tired as him. "Don't look at me like that. First of, I'm  _not_ apparating like this, 'm tired. And secondly, I want to be with my  _careless_ mate, who got himself killed tonight. But said mate will be angry at me, if I don't let him be with his...  _platonic_ mate, too. So, I solved our problem." He stretched slightly, before slightly hugging the bedsheets, Harry knew to be smelling of Barty.

"By... sleeping in Barty's bed?" Harry cocked his head in amusement, but still crawled into the bed next to him. He got no response, but his mate turned around and tugged his head under Harry's who hugged his waist. His brother seemed lost, in the meantime. So the apprentice called "Come on, Barty! He doesn't bite...  _a lot_. At least not  _you_. Isn't this  _efficient_?" It probably was.

"I-I guess..." Barty croaked and changed as well, before occupying the last bit of space in his small bed and whispering "Merlin... this is so awkward..."

"Trust me, Crouch, this isn't the best moment of my life, either," Tom snapped mildly and hid his face more, not wanting to look at his least favorite servant, who had taken to spoon Harry happily. "And Crouch?"

"Y-Yes, my Lord?" His head peeked up almost hopefully.

" _Touch me_ , and you're waking up without one of your essential limbs. You may _guess_ , which one. Ah- and if  _word_ of this gets out, you're going to house our Inferi from now on, understood?" Riddle growled, Harry knowing he was trying to hide his insecurity. Tom hated being touched by others, who weren't his mate or a snake. In fact, Harry had never even seen him giving a handshake to someone.

Swallowing the lump in his throat down, their fellow conspirator stammered "Y-Yes, my Lord." The consort felt his best friend stubbornly holding him close, nevertheless, and placing kisses on his neck, producing goosebumps. Harry loved being a dark-mage-sandwich and especially did so, because the other two were so very warm and alive. A hand gently caressed his side and came dangerously close to the waistband of his boxers, which had him giggle mildly. Crouch smiled against his neck, before sucking on it and giving him hickeys, making him press back into him, only to find a certain hardness inviting him to keep doing so. The other pressed back into him, making a show of rubbing against his ass and weakly groaning against the back of his head. Barty's attention then shifted to the lobe of his ear, nibbling at that, while grinding into him. They had seldom gotten  _this_ physical. He blamed it on the many close calls today.

' _Harry... I'm right there,"_ his mate reminded, shakily breathing in, as he felt his mate's arousal and want of Barty hit him also, despite him not wanting to. 

"Mh... sorry, master," he sighed aloud, but could not help it. This was  _too_ much. He could withstand Crouch on his own, but he could not withstand a horny Barty and being close to his adorable mate, as well. Nimble fingers now played with the hem of his boxers, sometimes slipping in a little, sometimes not. They got dangerously close to touching his crotch. Not following his Lord's warning, Barty sometimes tested the waters and dared to trace the back of his hand against Tom's stomach or  _lower, too_. 

 _That_  proved to be a mistake. Tom fought not to show it - like he always did - but he got scared. He didn't even have the chance to recoil, his back already being pressed into the wall. Harry had been slightly caught up with the sensation of  _two_ mates being with him, one teasing him, so he only now got aware of Riddle's immense discomfort. Anxiety, honestly. So when Barty decided the waters were safe and reached over Harry, wanting to grip the Dark Lord's ass, the latter lost it."S-Stop- Stop that!" He trashed around mildly, trying to escape, as both their Dark Marks startled them with the intensity of pain, they received. This made Barty back away in confusion, having thought, he had been doing well. 

"Master? Master, ssh-" Harry tried to hush his mate again, giving him some more space. Red eyes regarded him in uncertainty, some of his locks covering them, quivering. While the older Death Eater was still frozen into place, Harry tentatively touched the other's shoulder again and, since he didn't jerk away, he crawled closer again and hugged him close. Tom let it be done to him, enjoying the comfort of his lover and hiding again. Harry felt Barty trying to get up awkwardly, so he whined "Stay here, you idiot."

"I-I don't think that's a good idea..." he awkwardly coughed. 

Rolling his eyes, even if he could not see it, Harry sighed "Just don't  _touch_ him like that. It's fine, he just doesn't... he doesn't like that." He didn't want to outright tell him, he was afraid. His husband did not want that to be known. It was best for everyone to think he was  _fearless_. Hearing a swallow behind him, the comfy heat returned, as he was spooned yet again. This time, the older one left his hands to himself mostly, only guiltily placing a kiss against his neck and then nuzzling his hair. 

A tiny voice in the back of his head whimpered ' _I'm sorry I can't do it... It's just too much- He's too dominant...'_

 _'Don't be sorry, I'm not blaming you. He shouldn't have done it. This was a horrible day for all of us and I don't think this is a good coping mechanism for it. I'm not expecting you to let yourself be touched by him, anyways... he's not even your friend, after all,'_ Harry deeply breathed in, before happily humming and closing his eyes, enjoying the darkness. Upon falling asleep with the two, he loved, he almost felt, as if there was a third presence.

* * *

 

They woke up, when it was already lunch-time. The apprentice stretched his limbs, while he still laid in bed between his companions. No - at some point, he had shifted around so much, he laid on Barty. His other mate was stubbornly holding his middle from behind, unwilling to let him go. But he felt him being awake and  _saw_ Barty having his eyes open, as he played with the young one's hair. 

"Morning,  _sunshine_ ," the Hufflepuff cornily greeted him, craning his neck to kiss his smaller sibling lovingly, ignoring the other man in their bed. A tongue roughly demanded entrance to his mouth and Harry tried to suppress a needy moan. This wasn't fair! Why was everybody leading him on like that? While Tom didn't say anything, he tightened his grip on Harry, trying to pull him away secretly and into his grip more. Soon, Harry found it too tiresome to stretch his neck and gave into his master's will, letting himself be stolen away from the other little by little. "Hmpf..." Barty pouted and inched closer again to Harry, making a show of embracing him  _and_ the Dark Lord  _on accident_. 

"I'm going to make my promise come true, Crouch..." Riddle threatened him, but did not tense as much as yesterday. 

Harry chuckled at that, assuring Barty "Don't mind him, he's always grumpy like that in the mornings." Or  _horny_ , but the other did not need to know that, lest he got dangerous ideas again. He did not think he'd survive that. 

Tom defended himself by threatening "And you're  _awfully_ suicidal as of late, love." He wasn't happy to have his husband unveil such things, portraying him as anything less than mighty and terrifying. 

Liking the cuddle-puddle they had going on, but having places to be - they  _all_ had - he wriggled free of it and sat up to both of their displeasures. He then cooed "Oh, I don't mind dying, if it's as good as it has been. Death's such a cute guy... I wouldn't mind seeing him more often. My servant... he's all lonely without me. I think I dreamed of him tonight. Maybe it  _was_ him? He  _kissed_ me again..." The two scrunched up their faces, now united in their jealousy of the supernatural being. "But we should  _really_ hurry now. Er... I mean, we kind of left  _quite_ the mess behind..." he distracted them and stood up on the bed, before jumping down onto the floor and summoning his school uniform.

Before he could fully do so, however, Tom grunted "Do you  _have_ to make friends with every  _runt_ you come across? And make them fall in love with you, too?" Barty seemed slightly offended. Either way, their master went on "Put on your Death Eater robes. You  _know_ those colors look awful on you." Tom then proceeded to swat an arm away, which tried to lay on top of him.

"Why? It's not like you'll be around to see it..." he huffed and stopped his actions briefly. He observed in amusement, as Barty sneakily touched their Lord's arm. He supposed he was trying to make him accustomed to it. But Harry didn't think that would ever come to pass. His friend had dropped a few hints here and there that he did find Tom to be quite handsome. Maybe he wanted him in that way, but not out of love. Which would repel Tom, who strongly believed in a connection between sex and love. 

Trying to ignore his apprentice's weird observations, the mentor slyly pointed out "Oh, I  _will_ be around to see. I'll stay for a few days.  _Someone_ has to rework these wards; I don't want this disaster to repeat. Only our people can get in here then - or at least people with good intentions. It'll be difficult, though... Which is why I need a few days. I have to study the wards; I don't want to  _rip them apart_. I want to  _alter_ them. And... I suppose I should make it  _known_ I am in control of this school, again. Some people seem to have forgotten..." 

While Harry summoned his clothes and changed - four eyes intently watching him - his face lit up and he tried hard not to jump around like a child. "That'll be  _awesome_!" He squealed nevertheless, which had Barty snort. 

"It's astonishing how very little my mate cares to stay serious, when it comes to  _politics_ and  _strategics_... Please don't make a fool out of me, love," Tom dramatically sighed, as he fought with the heavy blanket on top of him. 

"Maybe he'd be more serious if he wasn't a  _teen_..." Crouch murmured under his breath, earning himself a death glare. 

While Riddle gracefully stepped out of the old bed, he snapped "Him being a  _teen_ didn't stop you, before!" 

"Didn't stop you,  _either_ ," Barty grinned and raised an eyebrow. Tom became furious at having his authority undermined, but knew, he could do nothing about it. Barty was far too used to the punishments. They would not deter him. And even  _if_ he killed him, Harry would simply bring him back. This was hell.

The apprentice tried very hard not to start laughing at his mate's red head, reminding him of uncle Vernon slightly. Pointing a finger at his servant, the Dark Lord darkly drawled "Well, no one cared about that with  _me_ , either! S-So-" But he quickly stopped himself, retreating his finger and changing the topic "Just  _shut up_ , Crouch! I'm not above making you live with a bunch of Inferi. Now get up  _and_ dress!" He suppressed himself shaking, unceremoniously changing into his robes with wandless magic. Harry took his right hand and locked their fingers, as he pitifully regarded his mate. " _ **Stop patronizing me...**_ "

" _ **I'm not, master. I just want you to know you're safe with me, that's all,**_ " he stood on his tippy-toes, placing a kiss on his mate's cheek. Meanwhile, their fellow family member put on his normal robes, he wore around Hogwarts. While Barty did not mention it, Harry felt certain he could piece one and two together. He must have realized, what was going on with Tom; especially with his prior comment. Once everyone had regained their composure, Harry wondered "And now? Do we just go to the Great Hall...or...?" 

"Us two, yes. And Crouch... you'll have our backs if someone tries to-"

"M-My Lord?" Barty whimpered, staring at the floor in shame. He couldn't fulfill the order "They  _broke_ my wand. I have nothing to defend you with or  _me_ , for that matter." The other wizard seemed hurt and Harry felt similar. His wand had been snapped also - the biggest betrayal, one could inflict upon a wizard. There was no bigger shame. Usually, the Ministry snapped wands, when it came to people like Hagrid. But Harry had a new,  _better_ wand, almost. 

The latter had a brilliant idea, however. He had  _the_ most powerful wand, had he not? So he took it out and summoned the remains of his secondary mate's wand - something, which shouldn't be possible. He held the twig in his hands, feeling Barty's sadness through their weaker link. " _Maybe_ I can repair it? I mean... this is the Elder Wand! And if I can come back from the  _dead_..." he thought aloud, before pointing it at Barty's broken one and muttering a repairing spell. Without much strain, the stick became one again and he felt awe coming from the two. "Er...  _here_ ," he pushed it into waiting hands, who almost lovingly accepted it back. 

"T-Thank you, brother..." he breathed out, not believing it. It should have been impossible, by all means. Once a wand's core snapped, there was no chance of it being repaired. It was its  _heart_ , its driving force, essentially. But Harry, as Master of Death, could resurrect even those 'beings'. "This... means a lot," he curtly stated, not able to convey it better. He seemed to be at a loss of words, having deemed his old friend irreplaceably gone. 

Tom only sighed at that and pulled at his mate to follow him, letting go of his hand for now to his disappointment. While Barty dutifully followed them, their Lord defended himself "While I  _love_ holding hands, it's a little unfitting, don't you think? We're both right-handed, love. If we hold hands,  _one_ of us has a problem, if we're attacked." Suddenly, the apprentice felt a tiny bit silly in front of his master. The latter smirked and shook his head, as they descended the stairs. There were no students around since it was time to eat. Only a few ghosts were, who hid in fear, like some of the portraits. It was eerily silent, but the Master of Death did not mind much. Silence reminded him of death.

The closer they got to the Great Hall, the louder it got, however. But still, the noises weren't as loud as usual. It reminded Harry of his first meal after becoming a Death Eater. There, it had been quiet, too. Tom nonchalantly swished his right hand through the air, making the door to the battlefield open. Although it could not be called that anymore - it looked like always. The house elves had probably worked hard to make it return to its unbloodied state. As soon as the teens spotted them, all voices died down and tension blanketed the room. Riddle didn't seem to mind, simply striding through the hall and towards the other end of it. Harry dutifully followed his master, while Barty secured the entranceway as if he were a bouncer. To Harry's surprise, one Professor was missing. His stomach tightened up in worry- Had Hagrid been killed by one of his siblings? He wasn't certain if the half-giant had not been hexed to do the hunters' bidding. Even with Cho, he felt certain she had not been in her right mind. She was an intelligent Ravenclaw, who should have known, what would happen to her if she did.

"Ah! Severus... I see you restored the Great Hall back to its pristine standard..." his mate chirped at the Headmaster, who was sitting in the middle of the teachers' table nowadays. "How very thoughtful of you. Tell me, have there been casualties?" 

Of course, Snape knew, what the man  _really_ asked. he only wanted to hear about deaths, which mattered to him. "No, my Lord. All of your followers are reasonably well and no students have been harmed. Although a Professor and one Ravenclaw girl have been under the effects of the  _Imperius_ , we found," he reported to him, as if this were one of their weekly meetings. Tom nodded in understanding. 

"Very well... Now, excuse me, but I intend to have a word with your  _dear_ students," he gracefully turned on his heel and towards the young witches and wizards, not leaving the Headmaster an option to decline. Harry obediently assumed a place behind him, folding his hands behind his back. He was quite glad not to be in the spotlight. But his husband enjoyed it most of the time, so he charmingly smiled at the young people, who were frightened beyond help. If the apprentice was not mistaken, some of the first year's were crying, only ever having heard horror stories of the Dark Lord.

"It's  _so_ good to be back, even if the occasion is rather disturbing," the handsome, dark mage started his speech. "And I'm  _truly_ sorry you had to witness such bloodshed in your early years already. But it could not be helped, could it? You must not be mistaken, this was  _not_ our doing." Nobody seemed to believe him that much. "Those  _Aurors_ tried to hunt us down before, but never have they taken these drastic measures before.  They forced a pupil and teacher of this school to  _lure_ my unfortunate husband into danger. They trapped him, so no one was able to help him, tortured him, fully knowing, I'd still see. And they intended to  _kill_ my mate, trying to break me. Then, they lured the rest of us  _here_ , trapped us also and wanted to execute us. Had it not been for my lovely husband's survival, they would have slaughtered us like  _pigs_ and we could not have defended ourselves. It was an attempt at a coup. One, which not even  _I_ would have tried." 

Despite the returning voices of doubt, Tom went on "Now, I know all about your perception of me. Few of you appreciate me standing here. But even then you have to agree, what has been attempted was a horrible crime. But luckily, that is  _over_  now. We disposed of the problem. Which leads us to the point of this speech." Tom then strode through the hall, intimidating every last student. "Hogwarts is under  _my_ control. The Ministry is, as is probably obvious, mine as well. Now, people, who know me, are aware of this. But I'll tell you a secret of mine," he cooed, seeming more relatable. Harry wondered, how he always did that. "I don't have any intentions to become Headmaster or Minister. Other people, like our dear Severus, may do that  _for_ me. Still..." he made a dramatic pause, before warning "I will  _not_ sit by idly, if situations occur, which don't please me. So, as a consequence, I will see to this school returning to be a  _safe_ place for everyone, who needs it. I will not tolerate criminals bursting into here and terrorizing my mate and  _family_. And I will not tolerate  _students_ or Professors, who oppose me with violence or anything comparable. The same, of course, goes for the Ministry..." He stopped in the middle of the Hall, taking on a more friendly and open tone again. "Let me tell you another secret. I don't want another war. I don't want to see more people dying than needed. So rest assured- I won't take any  _drastic_ measurements, as long as you at the  _very least_ abide the laws, I pass. We can all live in mutual ignorance of each other. That's an offer - a promise - I make to you." On another note, he hummed dreamily "Although I would be delighted, if you came to accept me wholly, of course. But that might take a while, won't it? You've grown up with this  _corrupt_ government and it will take a few years, until you're  _healed_ of it's influence on you, I trust. I understand. Now, don't let me  _bore_ you further with my endless monologue. _Do_ enjoy yourselves and try to... get all of  _this_ out of your mind."

Tom took a relaxing breath in again, before slandering towards his mate, who was currently guarding the Professors' table. The first students reluctantly returned to their meals, while others were still wary of the Dark Lord in the room. Riddle didn't mind so much and waved for Barty to stop his guarding, not seeing a reason for it. As his husband got closer to him, Harry also saw Ron, Hermione and a few others staring at him,  _begging_ to get him to their table, as they were sitting at the end of it close to them. So the servant obediently inquired "Master, may I sit with my friends? They must be worried sick..."  _He_ would have been, if it had been them instead of him. 

"And what about  _me_?" His mentor pretended to be jealous, but Harry  _really_ did feel some of it. "You want to abandon your  _husband_ again, love? How very rude..." he huffed and stared him down, determined to not have them part ways again for a while. The apprentice knew, his master was only concerned for his well-being. Although he wasn't sure, whether  _Tom_ could have survived the situation on his own. Crossing his arms, he hissed "I'm a master, am I not? I told you a few Aurors could not harm me... with  _fair_ means." He alluded to the ward. 

Harry stepped closer to him, while Barty was walking past them and sat on his place. Ghosting a finger over his mate's hand, he pleaded " _Please_! It's not like I'll be going anywhere! Just over there- I mean, you can sit with us, if you want to..." 

"You think your friends can cope with that?" His lover did not outright decline, presumably because he was hungry and wanted to eat, too. "But if you  _insist_..." 

They then strolled towards the Gryffindor table much to the dismay of its inhabitants, who gaped at them, as they occupied the empty places at the end of it. While his husband obliviously started grabbing food and filling his plate, Harry turned towards his two best friends next to him and the others, like Neville for example, who sat across the table. "What a night, huh? And there I thought I'd be able to learn for history in peace... No wonder my grades are slipping, there!" He broke the ice, simultaneously copying his Lord's actions. 

Hermione seemed ready to scold him for  _everything_ , maybe even existing, but Ron placed a shaky hand on her's and shook his head. He didn't want her to get into trouble with the dark wizard sitting nearby. He then tried to sound relaxed "Y-Yeah, right. But uh... stuff like that won't happen again, right? And what will you tell Remus- a-about Tonks, I mean?" He failed miserably and babbled on, asking too many questions at once. 

' _Are all of your friends that annoying?_ '

Rolling his eyes, he thought ' _Be grateful; at least these ones don't try to get into your pants.'_ Tom shot him a dark look at that and lowly hissed at him, a clear insult to a Parselmouth. Ignoring his master, he returned his attention to his friends "Don't worry about it, I have everything under control. And if I don't, he does. Right, master? You surely have a plan already?" Riddle grunted in approval, as he chewed on a piece of potato. Even while doing so, he inspired fear in Ron, and Neville, who was sitting nearby. "And Remus won't be angry at me, either. He made it pretty clear to Tonks, he would choose me over her. And she did not  _have_ to do this." 

They nodded slowly, uncertainly poking at their food. Suddenly, a low gurgling noise could be heard from below the table and Neville screeched in horror at a hand briefly gripping his leg. "W-What is that- Who-" he pulled his legs up and help them, staring at the floor in apprehension. 

Harry knowingly lifted the tablecloth and was met with a pale face of an Inferius, who happily burbled upon seeing his face. He recognized him as a muggle man, Tom had brought him for his training. This was one of his first Inferi and quite a good one, if it had survived the fight yesterday. "Well, hello there..." he lovingly cooed and patted its head, at which it tried to climb on top of him to get closer. But as its head peeked up, multiple students started screaming in terror, so he pushed him down firmly, telling him "No, no... you'll stay down there. You're scaring everyone." The being made a sad whine at that and gripped one of his legs, cuddling it. "Sorry guys, they don't have a sense for these kinds of things. They can only differentiate between danger and safety, but not much more. They are kind of dumb like that, but I still love them..." 

Nobody seemed to be able to follow his train of thought; not even his mate, who regarded him a little disturbedly. Hermione scolded him "H-Harry, you should know better than to practice Necromancy! You're desecrating-"

But he only hummed "I wouldn't call it that. I'm taking good care of them! That can't be desecration. Can't you see they like it? And Necromancy isn't  _that_ bad. It's not like I'm  _hurting_ someone. They don't have souls or anything." He saw no problem. If Death himself had not told him to stop, who could demand it of him? "It's just my magic and a little bit of Death's keeping the bodies up and running..." 

But Hermione shook her head "Still, they wouldn't have wanted you to do this to their bodies! A-And can you say they  _really_ like this? This might be forced by your magic  - subconsciously, I'm sure..." 

He felt mildly offended at that. "Of course they like it! 'Mione, this isn't  _normal_ Inferi behavior. Them enjoying being close to me  _must_ come from them, not me. Why would I want to have a horde of corpses trying to cuddle me?" He cocked his head and absent-mindedly touched the undead's head. It's skin was cold, far too cold, reminding him of Death.

Ronald gagged in disgust "Do you  _have to_ call it that? And how can you even stand to touch them?" He looked slightly green and pushed his plate away.

Pouting, he stated "What else should I call it? And they aren't revolting, Ron! It's not like they're rotting...  _much_." When he couldn't convince them, he whined "Master,  _say_ something, please! You like them, too, don't you?" 

Tom was obviously unhappy to be spoken to and to have to state his opinion on the matter. Slowly, he explained "Well... I don't have any  _qualms_ about touching a dead body, if I have to... But I don't  _enjoy it_. Certainly not as much as you do. I didn't have that in mind, when I introduced you to the art..." Tom expected him to hit him apparently, as he minimally shied away from him. Only so much, though, that no one else noticed. 

"I'm not some kind of sicko!" He huffed and felt betrayed. 

His mate put a hand on his right, idly playing with the ring. "No, you're not. Just... a little  _addicted_ to Necromancy, that's all. That'll fade soon enough - or it won't and you'll gain your mastery in that field soon enough. Either will be fine in my book. For now, we'll just blame it on your special connection to Death, hm?" He indirectly apologized and added "But ah-  _Don't_ try any funny spells in that field without me. Wouldn't want you to  _succumb_ to it, love."  While Harry didn't know, what he meant by that, he still nodded at his master's demand. The latter neutrally returned to his meal then, as if they had not just spoken about something rather dark. 

The conversation died down then, until they ended their meal. For now, mostly everyone had come to terms with the most powerful wizard of England sitting at the Gryffindor table. Harry blamed it on their mild trauma from the prior night. The peaceful atmosphere was soon disturbed again, however, when the hall's great door swung open with such vigor, it almost broke. Everyone startled, maybe even Tom, but he at least had not shown it outwardly. A certain half-giant stood in the doorway, flustered and searchingly looking around the hall, until he spotted Harry. A sob escaped him at that and he set his tall body into motion, little earthquakes going through the floor at that. Harry's mate wanted to raise his wand in alarm, but Harry gently pushed his hand down again, as he did not think Hagrid had any ill intentions. 

"Harry! Merlin! Come 'ere-" he sobbed again and stomped towards him and the way smaller teen didn't need to be told twice by his friend. So ignoring his mate trying to prevent him from doing so, he stood up and took a few steps toward the big man, who then grabbed him and crushed him with one of his hugs. "Oh Harry! I didn' mean to- Pomfrey told me everything! I'd never hurt you, never lie to you-"  Harry could make him out apologizing to him in great pain. "-Cursed me, before term!" 

Barely managing to breathe in his grip, the dark apprentice wheezed "It's okay! I knew you were under _Imperiatus_! It's okay..." He roughly patted his friend's back, trying to make him let go of him. "Hagrid, you're c-crushing me!" He pointed out then, when he didn't get the message. 

"Sorry, 'arry!" He sniffled and freed him with a sorry look on his face. As he wiped a few tiny tears away from his eyes, he muttered " 'm so glad, you're well! Couldn' have forgiven myself! Not, when Dumbledore tol' me you 'ere still on our side! Was so proud of you, you know?" 

Whispers started to emerge from everywhere and Harry tensed. "H-Hagrid, " he intensely said "J-Just how long have you been cursed?" Didn't he know Dumbledore was dead? How else could he say he was proud? But that didn't make sense... Why would the Aurors have cursed him  _before_ his death and the complete infiltration of the Ministry?

"Oh, er... Sometime after you took the Ministry... Why?" He obliviously wondered, but Harry felt an immense amount of anxiety leave him. So he  _did_ know. 

He then said "Just wondered, because you said I was on  _your_ side. Hagrid, I'm  _not_. I'm still on the dark one..." Whispering, he added "And no one was supposed to know me and the Headmaster made up, by the way." After all, Dumbledore had made him promise, wanting to die a hero. 

The half-giant seemed a little put off at that, but concluded silently "Ah I see... you wan' to seem evil? Fair enough..."  He missed the point, but Harry didn't mind much. A little louder he said "Anyway, 'm glad yer okay! I haven' seen you in ages! Le' me take a look at you! Merlin, you grew! And yer powerful!" He was mustered thoroughly by the gigantic man, who, like always, gripped him a  _little_ too hard by his shoulders. "And you've got fine clothes! Hm..." he pointed out at that, thoughtfully touching his Death Eater robes, making Harry feel guilty. Harry saw his friends - Ron, Hermione, and Neville - happily smile at their reunion. Tom seemed to want to be  _somewhere_ else. Anywhere, but close to Hagrid was good, really. "A few more pounds as well! My, you look good, 'arry!" 

"Thanks, Hagrid..." he blushed and blamed all of those changes on his husband. 

Hagrid, who had not paid his mate sitting close to them much mind yet, looked at the Dark Lord, who had gone to school together with him. Upon seeing him, he squinted his eyes and called "Tom Marvolo Riddle, haven' seen you in a while!" He seemed afraid to say his real name, put puffed out his chest nevertheless. Harry hissed in pain, which prompted Hagrid to look at him in worry. Harry lifted his left sleeve in response slightly, which was explanation enough. "Sorry, Harry; forgot abou' that!" The giant called, before returning to Tom, who didn't know, if he should be furious or concerned at Hagrid using his given name. 

So he simply gritted his teeth, politely stating "Hello, Rubeus..." After all, Harry would scold him for starting a fight, if he did. The students and teachers watched on in interest; even Harry. He also wasn't sure, how this would develop. Tom was the sole fault Hagrid was no longer allowed to perform magic, after all. And Hagrid had always been fiercely loyal to Albus. This couldn't end well.

"Can't say 'm entirely happy with you being 'arry's husband," Hagrid started declaring, crossing his arms.

Tom started hissing "Too bad that's none of your-"

"But!" He was rudely interrupted by the usually kind giant "You have goo' influence on him... Or he has on you!" He laughed at that unexpectedly, before reaching out his hand to prompt the dark mage to shake it. 

" _ **For fuck's sake...**_ " Tom hissed under his breath, only Harry being able to understand, making him giggle slightly. " _ **Am I a joke to everyone now? Even the giant? This is all your fault, love. You tainted my image!**_ " He growled, but reluctantly took the offered hand, fighting with himself. His whole body moved, as the far stronger male shook it.

" _ **I personally like to think we saved each other...**_ " his husband laughed, which came out a little weirdly in between his hissing. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be ONE more chapter, the epilogue. There won't be a lot of drama I think. The main storyline in itself is done, I simply want to end some minor plot threads, which are still open. So expect lots of reunions and talks. No big fights, but maybe some sexy action (dunno yet). It will be >10.000 words, as usual. Max 30.000, I suppose. I hope I can get it finished within one week.
> 
> When this fic is done I MIGHT write another one in a while. But that won't be for another 2 months (have lots of very important exams coming up in March). 
> 
> Love you guys! I never thought this would become this big! Thanks for reading my stuff! Consider yourselves hugged.


	14. Not quite a triangle - Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things return to normal again for Harry, but there are still a few issues to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter forever!

**Chapter 14**

**Epilogue**

* * *

* * *

 

"What's he doing there, Harry?" Ginny wondered in awe, as they and many others  _secretly_ watched his mate. He sat in one of the courtyards, right in the middle of it on a patch of grass and had his eyes closed, not doing anything, it seemed. It was a sunny, warm day for once and they currently had a break, before they needed to go to their next class. 

While Harry leaned on a stone windowsill and happily watched his peaceful mate, he calmly explained to her and the others "He wants to rework some of the wards. But for that to work, he has to get a feel for the old ones and how they work. Otherwise, he'll accidentally ruin them completely. And redoing them completely would be far too much work." A few Ravenclaws nodded in deep understanding, while his brute Gryffindor friends did not understand anything of the finer arts of ward-making. Or so Tom thought. "Even for him, that would be too much work. I mean, he's quite busy." 

Seamus, who stood behind him, inquired "And he's doing it all alone? Shouldn't he have Professor Crouch or you... _I don't know_ , guarding him? What if someone attacks him?" Apparently, he did not have much faith in his abilities.

But before he could answer, Ginny snorted " _He_? Tsk, I'm pretty sure he has got everything under control. It's not like he's sleeping, Seamus! I'm sure he could defend himself against a few pupils..." She had a mild blush resting on her cheeks, as she sighed "He's pretty powerful and intelligent, after all..." 

Ron, who stood next to Harry and did not understand the hype, murmured "And  _pretty_ married, Ginny. I can't believe you  _seriously_ have a crush on-"

"Ron!" Ginny gasped and hit one of her books over his head, while everyone began bickering. "I- I don't have a crush!" She wailed, before running off towards the girls' bathroom. Like everyone, she hated being laughed at. Harry pitied her, not understanding the fuzz at first.

But her brother snorted "Harry, she  _does_ have a crush on him. Ever since you brought him with you that one time, she's been head over toes. Mom's going  _crazy_ because of it. She never shuts up about it!" 

He had no idea, how to react to that piece of information. He carefully stuttered "B-But she does  _know_ he's gay, right? I mean... he's not even bisexual or anything, he's  _gay_. And  _my_   _husband_! S-She's not even a Death Eater!" He didn't feel outright jealous; not at all. But he felt worried Ginny was getting herself into something, she was not ready for. More people laughed at that, or rather Ron's sibling. 

He helplessly whined "She doesn't care, though. I think she likes...  _older_ , dark-ish guys. Don't ask me, why!" But on a more serious side-note, he murmured towards his best friend "Could you maybe talk to her? I don't want my little sis doing something stupid, mate. She's not dark... but a  _pureblood_... I don't want her to,  _you know_...?" He vaguely rubbed over his own, left arm's underside with a sorry expression. "I'm not saying I don't accept your choice, mate, but... It's not for her. She's going through a phase, mom says. And we don't want to have that phase end in a disaster..." he soothed Harry, who looked a little offended. Self-consciously, he held his left arm and hit his unveiled Mark.

The apprentice didn't want to, really. But this was Ron! He and his family had  _seldom_ let him down, but he, in turn, had done so a lot. So maybe it was best to help them out "Er, sure. I can see, what I can do. I can at least promise she won't be accepted into our ranks. Master won't if I don't want her." He looked over at his mate, who meditated in the last sunrays of summer. Fall was already approaching. "But  _convincing_ her might be hard... I am  _competition_  to her, am I not? Maybe, she'll get angry at me?" 

Ronald placed a firm hand on his shoulder, declaring in trust "Thanks, mate! Knew you'd do it!" He completely ignored his worries. 

Harry sighed and shook his head, before casting a T _empus_ charm. They still had break for an hour, so he decided to get it over with now. He wished his friends goodbye for now, before going to that special girls' bathroom, which led to the Chamber of Secrets. He wondered, why Ginny didn't fear going there, after everything that had happened. Or maybe she was there because of Tom's connection to it? He found her sitting on a windowsill, trying hard to wipe away her tears upon him entering. "Harry? W-What are you doing here? I hope this isn't about that stupid rumor..."

He apologetically drew closer, sitting across from her on the same sill, putting one of his legs onto it. "It is; Ron made me talk to you," he softly explained his presence and she reddened again, playing with the hem of her skirt. 

"Ron's an idiot! I-I don't have a crush on  _the Dark Lord_ ," she defended herself, her voice too high. 

He didn't appreciate her calling him that. Why wasn't she calling him  _You-Know-Who_ , like everyone else? He gently intruded her mind, having gotten so adept at it through Death, she did not even notice. "Ginny, I know you're lying. And why in Merlin's name are you calling him Dark Lord? You're no follower of his..." 

She sniffled while fighting back her tears. "A-Are you going to- to hurt me like Pansy?" She was afraid to be seen as a pretentious imposter, he saw. But he couldn't hurt Ron's sister, could he? And this was only a delusion; nothing to worry about.

"No, I'm not," he quickly appeased her, helping to calm her down. He then assured her " I'll be honest with you; I  _love_ you being open to the cause and everything, but I fear you have the wrong reasons to do so. You're in love with the Dark Lord, but he'd want more from you than that before you could even  _dream_ of joining. And you know he'd never be with you. Not because you're not attractive or intelligent - don't worry about that - but because he simply doesn't return the feelings." He tried not to shatter her world too harshly, but she cried nevertheless.

"But-" she sobbed more openly, prying "What else could he want from a Death Eater? And how can you be so sure, he doesn't?!" Her skirt was all crumbled up now, giving it an unkempt look.

He pitied her and remained calm, as he explained "Death Eaters, of course, have to love their master, but not in  _that_ way. It's love out of loyalty and admiration for him. Death Eaters need to be highly skilled at magic or have good connections in the wizarding world. They have to be willing to kill for our master and not resist his punishments. That  _means_ you have to let him use _Crucio_ on you without as much as a beg. They have to accept they are inferior and that they'll be bound to him as servants. I'm quite sure you wouldn't like submitting to him, Ginny. There's a reason no Gryffindors ever join us. And I'm sure he won't return the feelings for many reasons. Ginny, he's gay. He can't  _stand_ women touching him. He can't stand  _anyone_ touching him, really. He needs someone at his side, who is  _equal_ to him and as little a burden as possible. And he is already bonded. To  _me_. And I can read his mind as I can my own - I'd  _know_ if he wanted you in that way." He felt his heart break at her utter devastation, even if he knew this was only a teenage dream of hers. This wasn't really love. 

"But I could be loyal and I- I can become skilled and learn to obey!  _Y-You_ weren't perfect right away, either! And- And maybe he  _thinks_ he's gay, because he hasn't found a nice girl yet! And it doesn't matter he's bonded!" She got a little louder, not wanting it to be true. Before the young consort could stop her, she babbled on "I-I've seen you kissing Professor Crouch! You're  _cheating_ on him, anyway!" She thought she had something to blackmail him with, now.

He searched his mind for incidents, where she could have seen - which were many, honestly. He was  _livid_ , but didn't show it for her sake. " _Ginny_ ," he couldn't suppress a slight hiss, though. "You can't compare yourself to me-"

"Why not!" She arrogantly demanded.

"-Because I'm his equal. I'm exactly as powerful as he is and always have been. You  _aren't_. It didn't matter I couldn't do all the spells, because it was  _evident_ I'd be  _able_ to learn them. There was no question I'd be able to learn advanced spells, Apparition, curses, and Necromancy. I only lacked the knowledge, not the talent," he calmly went on, unfazed. She heavily swallowed, as he added "And Ginny, he  _is_ gay. He's well over fifty, even if he looks young. He's  _Hagrid's_ age. Don't you think he would have found someone by now? And it's no secret I'm  _close_ to Crouch Jr. Master knows I kiss him and enjoy being close to him like that. He's jealous, but he lets me do it. Doesn't mean however that we have an open relationship. This  _exclusively_ concerns Crouch. There are no other men." Except for Death, but he didn't count as a man, did he? Also, Harry didn't love him in a romantic way. Something disagreed.

She was stunned into silence then, as she stared at the tiled floor. After a while of awkwardness, she sniffled "...This  _sucks_!" He snorted at her stubbornness, his inner anger subsiding. "C-Can't I at least become a Death Eater?" She jealously stared at his exposed Dark Mark. She reached out to touch it, but he moved his arm away.

"He usually doesn't mark adolescents. But if you're of age, he might consider it. Your family might get angry, though," he smiled. Ron would be furious at his piece of advice. 

"But that'll take  _years_! I don't want to wait that long..." she whined impatiently. That was a trait, a Death Eater shouldn't have. But Harry thought she only wanted to be the center of attention anyway. 

So he shrugged "Then go  _talk to him_. He'll be around the whole week. Surely, he will have time at some point. Don't bother him though, when he's working. That'll make him snap at you." He was certain she wouldn't, anyway. Everyone was too scared to speak to him if Harry wasn't there.

But nevertheless, she lightened up "I  _will_!" She was stubborn, just like her brother. Weasley then jumped down the sill and walked up to one of the mirrors, correcting her looks. "I bet he will take me in! D-Don't look at me like that! I'm going to!" He had simply smiled, but it had provoked her further. She then self-assuredly left the bathroom, which made him roll his eyes and go back to Ron to tell him the bad news. 

The latter was now sitting in the courtyard on a bench with a few others, still studying his mate. Rolling his eyes, he went up to him and sheepishly admitted "Er... Ron, I think I fucked up..." 

"Oh Merlin, what have you done?" Weasley groaned and the boys around him started snorting and pushing each other. 

"It went well up until a certain point. Then... I proposed she talk to my master and she got stubborn. Now she wants to talk to him about  _joining_ , but I think she has other things in mind, too...." he confessed, feeling as if he were talking to his master in an official way. Why was he reporting to Ron?

His best friend fakely sobbed, calling "You were supposed to help, not lead her to her death!" Harry next wanted to defend himself, since his mate would not kill her. But he suddenly changed his mind, when Ron gasped "Oh oh... Merlin, she can't be serious! Ginny,  _no_!" Which prompted Harry to turn around and watch on in terror, as the youngest Weasley approached his mate, who was deeply lost in thought and still meditating. 

Someone called "Say goodbye to your sister, Weasley!" And Harry cringed, as he saw Ginny had unbuttoned the top few buttons of her shirt. If anything, that would turn Tom off. He  _did_ sometimes use his charm on women to get his way, but he did not enjoy them, really. He had no love for boobs or anything like that.

While Ron felt as if this was a lethal kind of situation, everyone else found it hilarious. Harry couldn't decide, yet. They all watched on in morbid fascination, as Ginny drew closer to the Dark Lord and leaned down, clearly putting her decolté in full view for him. She said "...Dark Lord- er,  _sir_?" She had no idea, how to even address him. Harry snorted. This would be fun, he decided. This was more fun than seeing Tom scream at Pettigrew at meetings or holding him by his tail in his Animagus form, dangling him over Nagini's open mouth.

Tom opened his eyes, obviously annoyed at her disturbing him. "What do you want, girl? Can't you see I'm busy? I'm certain my mate spoke quite clearly when he told you not to bother, Weasley." Harry felt surprised the other had been observing him so closely. He had expected him to have fully emerged in the wards. Maybe he had simply pretended to do so? One could never know with him. Tom sometimes had striking similarities to Fred and George; he simply hid it well.

Still, she stayed courageous - for which he had to cut her some slack - and falsely thought, Tom had an interest in her for knowing her name. Riddle had studied the 28 for  _ages_ , trying to find a basis for the theory, purebloods were superior to everyone else. Of course, he'd know the Weasleys. Even someone, who didn't, could recognize the redheads. Also, he had  _seen_ her before. Nevertheless, she tried to  _sexily_ wriggle around a little, as she implied "I wondered if there was a chance for me to-"

"No. Is that all you have? Then leave me alone, so I can return to my work," he read her mind, as she was speaking too slowly for him. She had wanted to ask about joining. Harry was surprised, he was still being so polite. 

 _Still_ , like a true Gryffindor, she didn't give up. Puffing her chest out and putting on her cutest face, she tried again "But maybe I could show you, how powerful I am, already? We could go to one of the spare classrooms and I'd show you!" She clearly wanted to be alone with him, hoping he would try to get into her pants - skirt - there and was simply too shy to do so out in the open. His mate wasn't shy, though.

Tom rubbed at his temples, clearly annoyed. "I'm adept enough to be able to feel magical auras, thank you very much. You are average at best and your family is useless to me. Now,  _go_ ," he growled and got less polite. 

"But-"

"Are you  _dense_?" He snapped, which had her recoil slightly. " _Leave_ , or I'll have my husband duel you. That wouldn't end well on your behalf.  Now do yourself a favor and listen to what he  _so patiently_ tried to convey: I don't desire you in any shape or form, never will and never have. You're not going to be a Death Eater.  _Never_. Is that clear enough? Or do I have to write it down for you, too?" He called, loud enough for everyone to hear. She apparently thought about something displeasing to him, as Harry could read he was about to hurt her. 

So he hurriedly stood up and walked over to him, trying to deescalate the situation, like always. "M-Master! Please  _don't_ ," he called openly, at which he also added "Ginny,  _go_. You're making a fool out of yourself." She looked between him and Tom, as Harry tried to position himself slightly between them. He was  _never_ supposed to do that. The apprentice was supposed to stand behind his master, but he deemed this worth the risk of being disciplined. Ron would kill him if he let his sister get hurt. 

"I-I..." the Weasley girl stammered in mortification, hurriedly looking at all the bystanders, before running off again. Harry hoped someone would console her.

The Master of Death then turned around to his mate, obediently saying "Sorry to have interrupted you, master." 

But his husband shrugged it off, dismissively waving his hand around "I'm just glad you made her go away, love. Come here." He then reached out a hand to grasp his, making him sit down next to him.

"Why?" he wondered, what he was supposed to do now. He wasn't great at redoing old wards. He was good at destroying them and making new ones.

But his mate shrugged "Felt a bit lonely working on those wards all by myself. A bit of company would be nice. Might deter more people, too." Harry nodded in understanding, leaning against his mate's side and letting him resume his work, as the apprentice lovingly stroked his arm and tried to keep up with his mentor's thought process and learn something along the way. He failed, but didn't mind much, as he was simply happy to be close to his mate. The latter felt equally as pleased to have him at his side, intertwining their fingers. Harry briefly wondered, whether that wouldn't disturb him in his work, but ignored it. Tom knew best, what he was doing. At least mostly. ' _Always so patronizing..._ '

' _Someone's got to watch out for you, Tom,'_ he defended his views and happily waved at Hermione, who was walking by. ' _How did you survive without me?'_

' _Perfectly well, you little brat,'_ he was snarkily answered and knew, he best not agitate him further now. When he felt a little underappreciated, his mate cooed "Surviving isn't the same as leading a happy life, love. If I dare say so, I wasn't very happy without you."  Despite so many people present - or because of it -  Harry lovingly smiled at his mate, who had his eyes closed, before gently touching his warm cheek to make his head turn towards him. He planted a firm kiss on his lips, barely able to not deepen it. But that would only scar all the teens, who were around, so he kept it tame. When he let go again, Tom chuckled deeply "You just  _love_ putting me on display, don't you?" 

"Says the one, who always kisses me in the middle of battles. Lovesick  _fool_..." he giggled, as the Dark Lord pinched his side at that. "And you're - hey, stop that! - the one who always runs around melodramatically and loves to put on a - ouch! - show!" He tried to wriggle away from his mate, who was still poking and pinching him, displeased with his observations. Meanwhile, everyone wondered, if they had been given some kind of potion. This could not be happening! Was this really the Dark Lord?

"I'm  _not_ melodramatic," he huffily claimed and threatened "Do I have to remind you of your place?" But it did come out rather playful and not all that intimidating, as Harry toppled over and landed on his back, still giggling and slightly screeching from being ticklish. Hands were on him in an instant, abusing his weakness.

"No! No, mercy!" He wailed mockingly and tried to fend off his mate, who was surprisingly not using magic to tickle him more effectively. Sometimes, he was quite the Muggle. 

With a smug smirk, Tom demanded "Why would I?" He completely ignored all of Harry's peers watching on in morbid fascination, the girls sometimes giggling and blushing. Somehow, the girls were much more open to their relationship than the boys.

"A-Anything, master! Please!" He cried out, trying to breathe through his laughs. "M-Money, murder, love-" he began stating options, which seemingly did not belong together.

"Hm..." Riddle made at that, reluctantly stopping and pulling him up by his hand. While picking some grass out of his hair and robes, he seductively whispered into his ear "Well... I wouldn't object to being given your _body_ , love. How about the Prefects' bathroom, huh?" 

He felt dizzy, but shakily agreed "Y-Yes... but later, still have classes..." 

Warm lips met his again, but retreated too soon again, as he got a little needy. With his usual, charming smile, his husband silently groaned "Can't wait to scar the mermaid's portrait... Ugh, knowing her she'll enjoy it, even. I'll wait for you there this evening... then I'll claim that little ass of yours..." His consort tried hard not to blush. Despite it being impossible, he felt as if everyone could hear his mate's words. "Could take you here, too... What would stop me, hm? I'm sure everyone would be delighted to see me filling your needy asshole up-"

"C-Common decency, my Lord!?" Harry was a little hot and bothered already, hating his lover's effect on him. 

With a  _melodramatic_ sigh, his mate rolled his eyes and whined "My mate's chaste! I can't believe you're still that innocent after so much time spent with me..." 

Not wanting to be insulted like that, Harry pushed his finger into his master's chest, accusing him "You are chaste, too." When the other raised an eyebrow, he elaborated "You waited until we were basically  _married_ to take me. You freaked out, when Barty kissed me. You didn't take the chance to have Ginny. Only a morally good person would do that." Tom was a pretty faithful, conservative husband in many ways. 

His pride hurt, he took his right and pointed out "That's just because I  _love you so much_ and you're so perfect, my little mate. Why would I ever want anyone else? And why would I allow someone to steal my  _treasure_ , huh?" 

" _Dork_ ," he giggled again and accepted another kiss, before heavily leaning against him and embracing him again. He wished Tom were here all the time, even if he did not think his classmates were able to cope with that. A few boys looked kind of sick.

* * *

Harry excitedly watched the big snowflakes raining down in front of his dorm's window. It was still dark outside, even if it was already time for breakfast. It was winter, after all. Their last day of school for this year, to be more exact. But he was pulled away from the window by Ron, who tensely laughed "Come on, mate. We'll be late for breakfast  _and_ late for Yule! Mom will kill us! She's probably going nuts already..." He shifted around uncomfortably, letting go of him straight away, as he turned around.

"Hey, it's not my fault she invited  _everyone_!" He huffed, as he walked to his trunk and started pulling out his usual black trousers, a white shirt, and greenish pullover. 

"It kind of is, though," Ron did the same, dressing in one of his mom's self-made sweaters. A happy snowman on it waved its hand at Harry, the pullover being magical. Ronald pointed out "Half of the people are only there because of you! My poor mom! She'll have to cook for seven kids, dad, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, you a-and...  _him_. I don't even know, how everyone's supposed to find a place to sleep!" The apprentice did not believe in his worries for his mother. He simply did not want the Dark Lord to stay at his house,, he supposed.

So Harry pleaded "Can you stop calling my husband  _him_? He has a title and name, you know-"

"I won't call him ' _my Lord_ '!" Ron pointed at him briefly, but was shaking mildly, as he hurriedly packed his things. Harry had done so days ago. "And he always laughs at people, when they call him  _You-Know-Who_! He's scary! I won't call him anything!" Ron still was deathly afraid of his dear mate. Although Tom had stayed at Hogwarts every so often, his best friend had  _never_ exchanged a word with him and avoided him. Ron wasn't very brave, was he? Hermione  _had_ talked to him on rare occasions! And Ginny had stalked him for quite a while, like many other girls.

So the young apprentice advised, pulling his sweater over his head, "At least call him ' _Harry's husband'_ or something, when talking about him.  _Please_ , Ron. I'm just trying to be with all of my family.  _You_ are family, but my husband is, as well! He's  _your_ family, too! You're related to him!" Honestly, Ron must have been a really, really distant cousin of Tom. All the purebloods were related.

Weasley seemed displeased at that little fact but nevertheless told him "I'll  _try_. A-As long as he's nice! I-If he attacks 'Mione o-or my sis-" 

"Ron, he  _won't_. He's perfectly capable of behaving like a civilized part of society. And it's not like he doesn't have better things to do than to pick on teenaged girls... A-Also, he  _can't_ say anything about her blood-status," he tried to soothe him, which was a little difficult, because he could hardly tell him Tom was a half-blood and this was  _Ron_. His jealous, stubborn best friend, who was scared of everything from spiders to Dark Lords. But he was also a very good, loyal friend, whom he loved a lot. His  _first_ ever friend, really. 

"I sure hope you're right... And there won't be any Death Eater gatherings at our house, either?" He suspiciously asked, as he closed his trunk and finished packing. 

He laughed and walked over to him, holding his hand to his own heart "I promise, no Death Eater meetings. Despite being servants, we also have  _some_ days off. Rarely, but we do." They then awkwardly stood in front of each other, at which Harry's tone lost its vigor and he asked in sorrow "Ron, why don't you hug me anymore?"

"W-What?" His best friend recoiled as if he had been burned. Although he did suppose, the question had come out of nowhere right there. He had been dying to ask for ages, though.

The young Death Eater looked up at him, slightly disappointed "We always hugged each other,  _before_... before I turned dark. Why don't you anymore?" Especially now, they could have - they  _would_ have. So what was wrong? He had not noticed right away in the past, too caught up with his more dire problems. But ever since they had gotten closer again, they had not hugged - or maybe  _once_. Was it, because he was gay? Dark? A Death Eater? Or maybe Ronald simply did not like him anymore? Everything hurt.

The accused person shuffled around on his feet, obviously trying to get out of this situation. Harry  _could_ try and invade his mind, of course, but he wanted to give him the chance to explain himself. When he got no answer, his friend caught in a stupor, he stepped closer to him and invaded his personal space. His friend tried to back away to his dismay, but he soon had him trapped against Seamus' bedpost.

The apprentice gently touched his shoulder, whispering "Are you disgusted by me?" He did not want it to be true, but could see the sense behind it. Defeatedly, he asked "Because I'm gay? Because I'm dark? A Necromancer?" Ron made a strangled noise, before vehemently declining, shaking his head. "So why have you stopped touching me? You never do. Hermione's okay with it, she even tried to touch my Mark. Why not you?" He let his hand slide atop his heart, feeling it beating too fast. Everyone had tried to touch that part of him, but not Ron. He just wanted  _everything_ to return to normal. Most had; even society seemed to have accepted its new leader. There were seldom uprisings. But not Ron. Ron had stayed awkward. Sirius, too, but that was a problem for later. 

"I..." his first friend started and made a long pause, searching for fitting words. "Mate, I'm n-not disgusted... I-I'm scared... of- of  _you_."

The young consort's world shattered, as he had never intended anyone to be scared of him. "W-Why? Why would you be scared?" He demanded to be told desperately, wanting to solve this, before they went. But at this rate, they'd have to leave without breakfast, anyway. "I haven't  _done_ anything..." he said, although he knew it to be false.

His redhead friend tensed more, as he got louder and admitted "Because- because you changed! Everything changed! Y-Your magic doesn't even f-feel the same anymore! You're a-all  _eloquent_ and stuff, you're  _pals_ with Malfoy, you dress fancy and- and you're a  _poofter_! Y-You're not...  _Harry_ anymore... You're different and  _s-scary_ \- You do Necromancy, kill p-people- You don't even mind!" Harry felt himself gripping at his friend's ugly sweater, scared to be pushed away and have their friendship end. The accusations hit him like a Killing Curse.

He sobbed ever so slightly "But this  _is_ me! I only speak and dress well, because of my husband- I'd still wear my old stuff if it were for me. A-And my magic's different, because I bonded and it mixed with master's. That doesn't make me a different person! Draco's a great person... A-And the  _killing_..." He didn't know, how to explain his apathy towards it. "It's just... I've grown used to it. And I did  _die_ myself, Ron, even if it sounds crazy. I was in the afterlife - it wasn't so bad! So why would I care much? I'm not- I'm not doing anything wrong!" He now had both hands on him, trying to make him agree. "And I'm  _creating_ life! Isn't that good?" At the same time, his magic desperately enveloped his friend's smaller, weaker aura. He wanted him to feel him still being good, still being himself. But Ron's magic tried to escape his grip and not let him come to close, either.

The other Gryffindor tried to look everywhere, but him. He must have been aware of their auras fighting each other. "I- I don't  _know_!" His friend whined in distress, not able to choose an opinion on the matter. "I just- I just want you to be my friend again!"

"But I  _am_ your friend!" Harry told him, before having enough of his cowardice and hugging his friend. "I'm still just me, just Harry! All the important stuff is the same!" He convinced him and started relaxing as shaking arms embraced him, too. His friend's magical field slowly relaxed, allowing their auras to mingle with each other for a change. "Don't be scared of me...  _Please_..." he pleaded again and enjoyed their returned closeness. He had not done this in far too long. He enjoyed the specific smell of Ron, his scratchy sweater, and his missing muscles. He sniffled, as he hugged his friend's middle and pressed his face into his pullover. It felt slightly unpleasant to be so close to a light wizard, his magic trying to reject his darker one. But with a bit of gentle convincing, it didn't and let him in.

"I'll try, mate..." he was murmured at before his back was patted twice and they parted ways again. "Merlin, you're such a girl." But despite his words, Harry knew he was glad to have made up again.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" He called, before walking down the stairs and making his way towards the Great Hall together with him. 

"You're all...  _sentimental_ and stuff. You're almost like Hermione. She always wants to talk about feelings, too," he sighed, but laughed shortly after, pushing Harry a little. 

Harry loved the lightened mood and playfully cooed "If you don't like sentimental girls, maybe you should search yourself a  _buff_ man?" His companion made a gagging noise, but he ignored it. Instead, he completely ruined him "Like  _Snape_! He wouldn't talk about feelings!" 

" _Eew!_ Gross," Weasley tried desperately to  _not_ picture himself and Severus as a couple. "I hope you won't become friends with the greasy git like you did with Malfoy! I'll bloody disown you, mate!" He told him, dead serious. 

They entered the Great Hall in search of Hermione, who they saw sitting at one of the mostly deserted tables. They were pretty late, apparently. Still, the apprentice wheezed " _Never_. I don't like him, not even now."

Their female friend looked rather annoyed at their lateness, as they approached her. "Guys, we agreed to meet up at 7:30, it's almost 9! Where have you been? Everyone else is gone- even the Professors!" She was right. Only a few people from different houses sat together at one of the tables, chatting. Those were the few, who stayed at Hogwarts over the holidays. At the Professors' table, half of its inhabitants were missing. 

"Sorry, 'Mione," the Death Eater hummed "It was all my fault. Chatted with Ron and lost track of time." It wasn't even a lie, really. As he looked at the teachers sitting further away from then, he suddenly was gripped by guilt. "A-Anyways, can you wait another moment? I want to tell Barty goodbye..." He had forgotten about his mate entirely. How could he? Crouch Jr would be all alone over Christmas when he went to the Weasleys. He had no family left. There was only Winky, now.

Granger didn't look very agreeable and stood up "Ron and I will already go, Harry. You can apparate, but we don't want to be trapped here- Did you forget? The Floos are only open until 9 for safety measures!" She then took Ron's hand, dragging him towards one of the fireplaces in the room. Tom had allowed them to be used to travel home, but only in a certain interval to minimize risks. 

"Oh, right. Sorry, Hermione," he coughed weirdly and waved her goodbye for now, before walking up to his favorite Professor, trying not to seem guilty. Barty sat next to McGonagall and had an empty, clean plate before him, which had never seen food today. As he heard Harry approaching, he looked up and weakly smiled. The former went up to his place and leaned over the table, before saying "Hey..."

"Hey..." the other copied his almost hollow tone, before matter-of-factly saying "Going to your  _other_ family, huh? Sure they can handle both  _you_ and your sweet husband?" He tried to lighten the mood, though, not liking his role of party-pooper, Harry could see. Their bond had opened up somehow since they first formed it, allowing him easier access to his mind.

While McGonagall looked rather mortified at the prospect of that, his brother meekly agreed "Yeah, probably. I told him to be nice. Still can't believe, this is happening."

"Me neither..." Barty weakly agreed, hurt evident. 

The apprentice couldn't stand his attitude and reached over the table for one of his hands, taking it and rubbing along the back of it. "W-Will you be okay, though? I would have taken you with, but... the Weasleys don't know you and it's their house..." he tried to explain, why he was being abandoned.

His friend nodded, badly joking "Oh, I'll be fine... I'll have my friend  _fire whisky_ to accompany me. Maybe Winky will come by, too. Although she wanted to be with that former Malfoy house-elf... Don't worry about me; this is hardly the worst, I have experienced. Hell, I spent Yule at Azkaban with those lovely Dementors once or twice - memory's kind of fuzzy, there."

"Barty..." Harry whined, not happy with his mate's words at all. "I'll- I'll try to come by, okay? Maybe on the 25th in the evening? Or the 26th? I won't leave you alone completely...Master will live..." he proposed his idea and hoped it would make him happy again. 

And the other man really did smile, albeit not strongly. "It's okay,  _sunshine_. Don't let me steal you away from your pretty husband... He deserves to have some time with you. I... He  _did_ go through some serious  _bullshit_ , after all," he sighed and Harry worriedly asked himself, what he was alluding to. "Never seen him that happy before..." 

' _Haven't seen you that happy before, either...'_ a voice distracted Harry for a second and he didn't understand, what the two were talking about. 

He ignored it for now and demanded "He does, but so do you. I  _will_ come to visit, so don't drink too much; I'll know! I'll punish you if you do- this is an  _order_ , alright?" 

"So authoritarian... But yes,  _mother_ , I will. Wouldn't want to wreck my liver. Now,  _hush_ and go, before the Weasleys become worried, brother," he chuckled and firmly pulled at him, leaning over the desk as well to place a loving kiss on his waiting mouth. 

Only for Professor McGonagall to gasp and hit his arm "Professor Crouch! That is  _unacceptable_ behavior- Potter's a student and  _married_!" She seemed deeply troubled, as they did in fact not stop that and Harry willingly opened his mouth and beckoned a skilled tongue to enter. All the other teachers seemed equally as disturbed, only Snape having expected no more of the two. Hagrid simply blushed. Harry noted in displeasure that Barty  _already_ tasted of alcohol. He let go at that and tried not to look too flustered, before he took his wand out and tapped it onto Barty's plate, filling it with food. 

"First of, it's okay Professor McGonagall. Master knows about it, anyway. We're not cheating or anything.  And secondly: Brother, _e_ _at_. Alcohol isn't food," Harry growled at his platonic mate. 

"I'm not hungry..." his brother pouted at him, as if he were a small child. 

" _Bartemius_ Jr!" He used his full name, startling him somewhat. "If I come to visit and you haven't taken good care of yourself, I'll tell Winky. You wouldn't want to break her heart, would you?" He threatened, raising an eyebrow.

At that, his eyes widened and he pleaded "No, no! You can't tell her-" He loved his elf; she replaced his parents. 

So as his tongue started doing its funny movements, the smaller brother warned "Then  _eat_ and stop drinking. I'll check on you, brother."  Without another word, he then turned around and apparated straight to the Weasley's home, right into the entrance way. He was very thankful for Arthur having changed the wards to let him in and, in return, his mate, as well. 

As he regained his bearings, he was hugged by Molly straight away, which almost gave him a heart attack. Had she waited for him? She excitedly called "Oh, Harry, dear! I'm so glad to have you here- oh a-and your husband, too, of course. Where is he, by the way?"

While being squished to death by her, he wheezed "Thanks, Molly. Glad to see you, too. Er... should be here any second, actually-" he prophecized and surely enough, someone else apparated to them. Ron's mom let him go at that, so he chirped "Hello,  _husband_!" 

Tom snorted and walked up to him, clearly intending to greet him, but then scrunched up his nose in disgust. " _What_ are you wearing,  _love_? Surely, you have festive robes-" he immediately scolded him for his attire, although Harry had even put on the other's favorite color. Green. 

"-I do, but we're not attending anything official, are we? Or are you saying I only look good in those robes, you picked?" He teased mildly, Molly grinning at their antics. 

" _No_ , you're always  _beautiful_ ," Tom smirked, before taking his hand and pulling him into an embrace.

" _Handsome_ , you mean?" Harry pouted, even as his cheek was kissed. But his mentor ignored him expertly, looking into his green eyes lovingly. "You're mean..." he huffed before his plush lips were claimed by yet another man. His mate noted in mild irritation that he still tasted of Barty and alcohol, in his mind. Although Harry seriously questioned, why his mate knew, how  _Barty_ tasted. The apprentice felt some of the Occlumense's shields rising around parts of his memory, but he wasn't  _dense_. And ever since his run-in with Death, he had become too good at Legilimency, anyway. ' _Tom, I'm not angry, if that's why you're hiding it. I had my suspicions about you and Barty, anyway.'_

 _'...Shit. Well, doesn't matter- Was just a fling, nothing more... Could we not speak about things, which happened before you were born?'_ his mate completely dismissed it, before noting ' _At least not now, love. It's Christmas.'_  

Harry suppressed a sigh at that and simply placed a kiss on his partner's nose, at which the other giggled a little. He didn't care or tried not to, at least. If he agitated his partner now by pressing him for information, these holidays would quickly grow to be  _awful_. And really, why would he care about this? So what if he and Barty had shared their beds on a few occasions? He was doing the  _same_ thing. And he had had the inkling of suspicion for  _ages_. Barty had always called his mate  _pretty, lovely, sweet_ and all those things. He had also said, Tom had ' _promised him the world_ ' to make him join. Which didn't make sense - the Dark Lord didn't promise the Death Eaters anything, it was the other way around. And Tom had  _slept_ in his bed. He didn't think he'd do that with Lucius, for example. Putting one and two together had not been that hard, then. Really, the only thing Harry was interested in, was  _how_ it had happened. Tom usually never let someone touch him, so what made it different with Barty? And what had ended their 'relationship' if he could call it that? 

' _I see; we won't do much sleeping tonight, will we...'_ his master pressed his lips together and stopped giggling, before prying himself away.

As an awkward silence stretched out between them, Molly thankfully broke it by reaching out her arms and wobbling towards Tom, who tensed and looked like a frightened deer at that. But there was no escape for him, as he was embraced by loving Molly, who had made it her mission to transform the Dark Lord into a child of hers, too. "So good to have you here, sweetheart! We're all  _so_ glad to have Harry's husband here! I'm sure you'll like it here, too!" Riddle made a confused, strangled noise at that, trying to keep his magic in check and not destroy anything on accident. As she let go of him, she cooed "Now, why don't you two go to the living room and meet the others? I'll join later; I still have to cook!" Shakily, Tom nodded and turned towards the room a little too quickly, wanting to flee from Molly.

' _Did she just call me sweetheart?!'_ Tom was stunned into confusion, never having had anyone call him that before. As they entered the living room,  _lots_ of people were already sitting on various, mismatched couches, armchairs, pillows, and anything suitable to sit on, really. Some of the Weasley children were missing, though, presumably helping Molly.  They were greeted by everyone curtly, at which Harry returned the gesture. Only for Tom to  _very_ reluctantly retort "Hello..." Despite having been there before, he seemingly didn't feel right at home. How was that even  _possible_? Everyone felt at home at the Burrow. And while Harry was seemingly alright with sitting on the floor, he wasn't. So he took one of the pillows, let it fall onto the ground and took his wand out to transfigure it into a beautiful, comfy armchair made out of black and green fabric. He then sat down and pulled his apprentice down with him, making him sit on top of him more or less. 

But Harry did not mind, quite the contrary. He wriggled around to position himself better, relaxedly breathing out, as his mate laid a protective arm around his middle, a hand stroking over his thigh. The usual people didn't look very surprised at that, but Charlie and Bill seemed rather interested in the development, not having seen it before. No, what surprised Harry more was Sirius' reaction. For  _once_ , he seemed almost unaffected. Or maybe Remus had had a serious talk with him? The latter sat next to him, not as far away as usual. It got Harry's hopes up, to say the least. 

When nobody wanted to start the conversation, not even his two best friends, Harry chirped "Er... hey guys! How are you doing? It's good to see you again- those, who aren't at Hogwarts, anyway." The Master of Death enjoyed silence, but not in this context. He didn't want to spend Christmas like this. For  _everyone's_ sake, really. 

Remus, who sat relatively close to them on a nearby couch, made a happy noise " _Wonderful_." Like always, Harry tried very hard to not link it to the happy whine of a dog. "I finally found a job in Diagon Alley. It's a small book-store. You can't believe, how much easier my life has gotten with all those regulations and laws  _gone_. And with a steady supply of Wolfsbane, too..." His lips curved into an ecstatic smile and Harry wondered if he had ever seen the werewolf so content. "Thanks, cub... And,  _well_... you, as well, I suppose!" He nodded towards his mate and his apprentice felt the overwhelming need to  _disappear_ coming through the bond. 

Nevertheless, Tom managed to keep up his public persona, sardonically smirking "Ah- While Greyback was quite happy with the promise of young flesh to bite, most of my other canine allies were not. They'd have rioted, had I not." Lupin's look grew a little dark there at the mention of  _young flesh_. 

"Hm..." Harry hummed at that, correcting his master "My Lord, I don't think he bites that often now. He told me he was ' _too old to sire any of those poor things'_." With a morbid giggle, he added "But he told me, he'd like to have a taste of  _me_. Apparently, I'm a  _poor thing_ in his view." Although he had not taken the idea  _literal_.

With the slightest hint of apprehension, his husband said through gritted teeth " _Did he now_? How...  _disturbing_." The hand on his hips tightened mildly, as if that would save him from anything. "Maybe he needs to be taught a lesson in  _manners_. I think living in that forest doesn't do him well." 

But Harry shrugged it off, much to everyone's worry. "Don't bother. It's not like he could turn me, if he wanted to. He'd be dead, before he even got his grubby hands- er,  _paws_ on me. Do you think I can create Inferi out of werewolves, by the way? Like... make them stay in their form? That would be  _marvelous_." His thoughts seemed to stray towards death so often, nowadays. And really, he was safe from being turned. He wasn't  _entirely_ human anymore, anyway.

Horrified gasps came from everyone, but Tom kissed his head lovingly. "Your obsession with death is touching, really. I don't think it's possible to do that, seeing werewolves transform back, even on a full moon, if they're killed. The curse is attached to the soul, not the body, love. Haven't you paid attention in your classes?" He earned himself a sheepish smile at that, so he went on "But... I'd not bet my galleons on it.  _You_ can do it, I'm sure. Hm... we'll try, when we get home..." 

Arthur awkwardly coughed at that, pleading "M-Maybe we could talk about something  _less_... uh, dark? Yule isn't a time for that, is it now?" Yule was a time to be happy, but death made Harry happy!

"Wouldn't know, never practiced that tradition," the Dark Lord neutrally told them and hoped that to excuse his manners. 

Ron's eyes got wide at that, disbelieving. Momentarily forgetting his fear of the handsome man, he gasped " _How_? Doesn't  _everyone_ do that?" Tom wished, he hadn't said anything. Now, he actually needed to speak  _to_ those people. "That's...  _sad_!" But Harry appreciated his husband being included, instead of being pretty décor. 

"Believe it or not, I never had a means or reason to do so.  _Considering_ , I didn't know about wizards 'til I was eleven, like my dear husband, and I couldn't exactly do anything about it until I was of age. And then my coup failed and I didn't feel like celebrating  _Christmas_ much, while trapped in my Albanian  _exile,"_ he huffily told them, really not wanting to. The Master of Death took his mate's hand on his thigh, gladly holding it for his efforts. Harry then subtly noticed his mate's gaze shifting towards Ron, before squinting his eyes and growling "Stop following that train of thought, weasel boy." Confused Harry wanted to see for himself, what the other had been thinking about, only for his mate to cover his eyes "And you,  _too_ , little Legilimense."

"Hmpf,  _yes, master_ ," he whined before he was released again. Obedient, he folded his hands in his lap, not trying to dig deeper. Maybe it was best for him not to know. 

Ronald visibly tensed, pushing himself more into Hermione's side for comfort and trying to hide behind her. She was a little more understanding of his cowardice and let it happen. Meanwhile, Remus almost sympathetically declared "We'll change that now, won't we? This'll be an interesting Yule for sure." 

"Certainly, " his mate sighed, fighting with himself to  _not_ draw in on himself and hide. " _ **Merlin, safe me...**_ " he hissed slightly, before suddenly remembering something, pushing his hands against the armrest of the armchair, trying to free himself from Harry. 

"E-Er, master...?" Harry confusedly grunted, trying to keep his mate sitting, before he scared everyone. Dark Lords standing up too quickly in the presence of former Order members was not a good idea.

With mildly guilty eyes, he uttered "I forgot Nagini! How could I forget my snake- She'll bloody maul me when we get back!" He explained his actions, but Harry laughed and used his strength to push him down again, before taking his wand out and summoning his fellow Horcrux.  _Impossible_. But Tom didn't mind and relaxed, now trying to appease his hissing friend " _ **I didn't mean to forget you, sweetheart. I really didn't... Come here-**_ " He almost lovingly cooed at her to make her calm, but she did not listen much. 

" _ **Massster abandoned Nagini!**_ " She had an offended expression on her face, a sense of betrayal implied. That made Tom recoil his hand in fear of being bitten.

But the apprentice reached his arms out in an inviting gesture, friendly beckoning " _ **Come here. He didn't mean it, you know that. Master is just a little anxious because of having to spend time with his distant family, so he became confused. Come, cuddle!**_ " He whined almost childlike at her and really, he was like a child to her. 

" _ **... Of coursse, hatchling...**_ " she took the bait and he pulled her up on top of them, while Snow happily greeted her big sister. It took a while, but soon her heavy body lay on top of him and he enjoyed her cool nature. " _ **Protect...**_ " 

While Tom carefully touched her scales to appease her, Hermione squinted her eyes "Harry, how did you get her here? You can't just summon a living thing through a ward like this, where you're  _barely_ allowed into. How can you even summon something that  _big_?" She herself still had problems with the skill. 

A little flustered, despite most people agreeing, he told her "She's not a  _thing_ , 'Mione! She has feelings and is a very caring snake. And secondly, I'm just  _that_ powerful. Forgot about my bond?" 

' _Flawed, very flawed explanation, my love. She'll catch on in: 3... 2...-'_

 _"_ Well, your husband  _clearly_ couldn't do it himself, since he wanted to stand up and maybe apparate," his most intelligent friend caught on as predicted by his mate, who scolded him for using such a bad lie. Though Tom did feel amazed at her intellect, daydreaming about her as one of his. 

The former even outright said so to change the topic "Miss Granger, ever thought about  _joining_ me? You'd certainly be a valuable asset..." He smirked and then pouted, when Hermione declined much to Ron's relief and Ginny's disbelief.

"I'd rather not; I'm not a dark witch. Also, you'd only want to bring me under control, not have me aid you. I'm not that easy to fool. You'd never pick a servant, who's got more wit than yourself," she sweetly smiled back, astonishing everyone. Even  _Tom_. 

"Why, you're already thinking like a true Slytherin! You'd do well with us,  _prosper_. Although it's a little  _assumptious_ , you are more intelligent than me, my dear girl," he darkly told her, trying to sound unaffected. 

Meanwhile, Harry turned around to his mate in offense, hissing "Y-You- You think I'm  _dumb_?! Hey! I'm not- I'm intelligent!" They were equals!

Having gotten himself into quite the predicament, he took his Death Eater's left arm, massaging his Mark to calm him down. "No, I'd never think so. Maybe about all of your siblings, but not you. You're at least equally as bright as me. Considering you have not repeated all of my mistakes,  _yet_ , you might be more intelligent. At least more intelligent than I was at 16..." Harry tried to ignore the pleasurable feeling of his master touching his Mark. He was  _angry_.

Confused, Harry grunted "I killed more people than you at 16..." 

"Well, doesn't that make you intelligent? Technically, I killed no one at 16... Only by  _proxy_ ," he innocently told him, before remembering "... Oh! Wait, no... I killed my dirty father and the rest of the lot that year, too. Maybe, we're even... although you did kill all those Aurors..." 

Morbidly, his apprentice kissed him briefly, before joking "Well,  _that_ I can't do, as well. We're even, I suppose." In his mind, he added ' _Do you think we distracted Hermione enough now? Arthur's looking ready to blólt..._ '

' _Don't know, maybe a bit more_...' he retorted, before snorting "Sorry, I didn't give you the chance to commit your own piece of perri- and matricide, my apprentice.  _Although_ , your aunt and uncle are still up for the taking..." 

That was too much for Sirius, who did not want to hear jokes about his best friend's murder. "Could you  _fucking_ stop?" He snapped, even if his werewolf shot him a dangerous look at it. He saw Harry jump mildly, so he pleaded " _Look_ , Harry- I'm really trying! I'm really trying to make this work, to be nice and- and  _everything_! But stop talking about  _them_ \- They don't deserve that! They loved you so much..." He broke apart a little bit and Harry could feel him telling the truth. 

"I-I..." he made, before stuttering "Sorry, Sirius. I know it's hard for you..." He really should have thought about this more beforehand, even if it successfully had changed the topic. He'd rather not explain, why he suddenly got even  _more_ powerful to 'Mione. 

But Black choked "It isn't hard for  _you_?" Remus then surprisingly changed sides, taking his best friend's shoulder and holding it to comfort him. 

"Well...  _no_ ," he told them the truth; everyone, besides Tom, losing a little faith in him again, which had taken ages to build up. "Guys... I never  _knew_ them. They surely were great, but I just don't  _know_. I have no connection with them. And... I don't think death is something particularly-"

' _Careful, love.'_

"-bad. It doesn't  _hurt_ , it's painless, a relief. Death isn't bad, per se. And they at least died together, so neither of them had to...  _mourn_." He blankly told them, remembering his husband's heartbreak, upon his death. He was glad his parents had not had the time to mourn each other if they really had loved each other so much. "Death is good, death is...  _mercy_ ," he spoke from experience. When he had pseudo-died, it had saved him from further humiliation and Tom, also. 

"Whelp!" Ron declared, pulling Hermione and his younger sister with him, as he stood up "G-Gotta go help out mom! H-Have fun..." Even though they had talked, he wanted to save himself from further disturbing comments by the Death Eater, who seemed to have lost it, finally.

Tom groaned "Way to go, love." He was on edge about one of their dirty, little secrets being unveiled. Although, Harry couldn't care less about it. What would they even do? "And there I thought I'd be the one to traumatize your little friends. You're growing darker than me!" He snorted, but there was a certain truth in his words. Again, his dark apprentice didn't care much. If dark meant getting closer to his natural being, he enjoyed it very much so. "I  _ruined_ you." 

While Sirius for once agreeingly nodded, Harry laughed "No, don't be so hard on yourself. Others played a factor in it as well and I  _do_ like the dark... Feels comforting...." Really, it was the best thing in his life right now. Every time he performed dark deeds - especially Necromancy - he felt right at home. He  _loved_ the rush of power, the way his own magic coiled around his wand, mixing with Death's... He couldn't do without it. 

"I-If I may say something?" Arthur politely interrupted their banter, at which Harry smiled and Tom barely acknowledged his presence. "Harry, you have to be  _very_ careful when dealing with dark magic. There is probably no  _return_ anymore, but you should not over-do it. Surely you know that it's addictive and drove enough wizards into madness." He didn't seem patronizing to him, just worried for his sake. He was a man of the Ministry, after all.

But Harry grinned "No, there is no return and I'm not so sure I didn't break something  _up there_ already. Don't be concerned, though. I have it under control. And really, which  _powerful_ wizard ever went nuts because of it?" 

He could feel his master laughing behind his back, pointing out "Those that have, were  _kindly_ disposed of by me. Hm... but most  _really_ go mad, when they are deprived of dark magic. Like my lovely little  _rival_ , Grindelwald. He was saner before he was imprisoned for 30-something years... Poor guy begged me to end him after Dumbledore refused to..." 

There, the adults' eyes grew wide, even Harry's. He had never cared for Grindelwald, much - he wasn't a history fan, in the end. "Master, you did? But why? Why bother to kill someone, who's been imprisoned anyway...?" He felt confused at the other's actions. Sometimes he was so  _very_ inefficient. He'd have let him rot. "Just for being able to claim to have done so?" 

His pride injured, his lover defended himself "Of course, not! If I had been on a trophy hunt, I'd not have let you kill Dumbledore." Not, that he had had a choice, anyway. He then gently pulled out the Elder Wand out of Harry's pockets, which felt entirely  _wrong_ to the both of them. Harry wanted his friend back, greedily staring at it, while Tom felt like a criminal for taking it. But he only waved it around in front of his face, uttering "I wanted  _his_ wand. Only for him to tell me, he didn't have it anymore and to find it in the Headmaster's possession. Although I do suppose, it's  _at last_ in good hands now. Not mine, but close enough." He then handed it right back to his apprentice, who tentatively took it and twirled it around in his hand. 

Nobody seemed entirely eager to know, why Harry had decided to rip the wand out of Albus' dead, cold hands upon his death. 

* * *

 "So..." Harry awkwardly made, as they lay on an ancient bed in one of the cramped guest rooms of the Burrow. His naked form happily clung to Tom's, who was still trying to recover from their prior activities. So as his mate heavily breathed and pulled him more on top of him to fend off the cold, he sighed "You and Barty... had a  _thing_." He hoped, in asking his mate in his relaxed, thoroughly exhausted state, he'd have a better time getting information out of him. 

"Love, really?  _Now_?" He shakily breathed out, lazily casting a cleaning spell on them to remove his own sweat and anything else sticky. He pushed his face into the other's neck, trying to appease and distract him by biting him some. But Harry made a disapproving noise at that, pulling at the other's dark locks to make him stop. He slightly groaned at that, before reluctantly confessing "Yes, we had a  _thing_. But that was  _ages_ ago and he didn't mean anything to me.  _Nothing_ -" 

"You're lying and  _badly_ ," the Master of Death poked his left cheek, producing a small hiss. "He did mean something to you. Tom, I'm not  _blind_. I know he was your favorite before I came. And I won't get  _angry_ at you for it - I'm not a hypocrite. I just want to know, how it all happened and... how it  _ended_. I  _deserve_ to know." He wouldn't allow him to omit that from him now. Not, when he had suspected and collected hints for  _so_ long. And he still didn't know, how his mate had managed to keep this a secret with their bond and all. Well, he had an  _idea_. This wasn't a secret, which had concerned him back then. But it surely did  _now_.

Riddle made a devastated, defeated noise at that, before turning the tiniest bit red and turning his face away. "Do I have to? Do I really? It's a  _horrible_ story to tell... which, ah... won't reflect well on  _either_ of us." 

"You won't get a present today and I'll kill myself and  _stay_ dead for a while, just to spite you, if you don't. You want to be a Squib for a few weeks?" He told him, dead serious. He could play this game of cat and mouse, too, if he wanted to. He was perfectly capable of copying his master's actions. 

He had lost and he knew it. Deeming this  _slightly_ less unpleasant than the temporary death of his mate, he meekly started his tale. "Crouch joined when he was 16 or so. But before that, he often attended social gatherings, where I was present. He got there through some of his connections to dark, pureblood families and friends from Slytherin. Many people did that in hopes of gaining my favor. Most of them failed... but, ah... I took a liking to him," he admitted and relaxed significantly, as his mate shifted around a bit and stroked his hair. 

"What did you like about him?" Harry wondered since he now seemed to hate everything about the other.

"Well..." he seemed to have to think about that for a while, before concluding "He was  _extremely_ bright - still is. But for his age, he was even more. He didn't pride himself with his family or tried to gift me expensive stuff in hopes of being marked. No... he simply told me, he was an ordinary pureblood and someone, who was willing to be deeply loyal to me, if I let him. Very refreshing, indeed. Didn't even mention his ridiculously high grades. He was very humble." He cooed mildly, as if he were speaking about Harry, instead. "It didn't take long for me to decide on marking him. I...  _desired_ him to be mine, just because he was so  _different_. And guess what? That little runt said  _no_. No! He played  _hard to get_."

Ludicrous, the apprentice giggled " _No_? Well, that kind of sounds like him... And let me guess, he had you give him something in return for his servitude, right?" Barty had told him, he had been promised something by Tom, after all. 

" _Yes_. He wanted me to assure him the safety of his mother and he wanted me to teach him some stuff. I agreed, obviously," he murmured and Harry suddenly saw a few parallels between him and Crouch Jr. "Yes, some things were similar. I marked him then. It was summer, so he wasn't at Hogwarts, which gave me the opportunity to keep up my promise. I think his father didn't even notice him being gone half of the time..." He sounded rather bitter, before going on "We... became  _close_ at the time. I still don't know, how we did it.  _I_ truly did not have the intention of having him in that way, but from one day to the other... he was in my bed more often than not. I didn't even care, he was only 16." 

"But..." his husband frowned "If you were close that often, why did you get scared when he touched you...?" Shouldn't Tom be accustomed to it? 

But the other shook his head "No, but that'll come later. Back then, I was pretty glad to have him. He was quite...  _willing_ to let me have my way with him and he was just so...  _needy_ all the time. I was stressed out anyway, so having something to  _vent_ was great. I didn't really think about feelings at first until he went back to Hogwarts. When he was gone for half a year, I...  _missed_ him. Which then led me to think I loved him."

"J-Just like with us?" Harry sat up a little, concerned. Tom longingly reached out his hands to make him come back.

"Well, not quite. I did love you before you were sent back. Although... I probably only did, because I had experience there. Had I not, it might have been the same," he admitted, which didn't make Harry very happy. Was he just a Barty-replacement, after all? A substitute? Someone, to fill a hole? "N-No! That's not how it is at all... maybe the circumstances are similar, but you're  _so_ different form Crouch-"

"Yeah,  _I'm dumb_. I get it..." he left his mate's side and leaned against the wall instead, where their bed stood against. 

This wasn't going the way he had wanted it to go, Tom sighed, as he copied the other's motions. "Look, please listen 'til the end to judge  _me_. And no, you're not dumb," he pleadingly regarded him, taking his hand with the ring on it. "Anyway... he came back in winter, which made me glad. But he was  _weird_ , more pushy than usual. I ignored it at first, thinking he was just frustrated. It got  _worse_ , though. He'd make a show of sitting or standing close to me  _everywhere_ , called me  _inappropriate_ names, taunted, teased, showed off... he lost his humbleness, somehow." 

"But I tease you, too! And I call you names and I sit  _on_ you!" Harry wailed, thinking the worst about his husband. He  _was_ a Barty 2.0, wasn't he?

"Yes... but  _different_. I initiated or allowed all those things with you. He just  _did_ them, without asking. One gave him a hand and he took the whole arm, kind of. He openly flaunted us being together, although we  _never_ agreed to tell. Called me...  _daddy_ and all that bullshit, as if I had wished for it. He was so... self-centered! A spoiled brat!" He choked out in defense, not wanting his mate to feel like a carbon copy. Hollow, he told him "But I still didn't care... I didn't want to lose him, I was obsessed. We  _both_ were. That wasn't love, Harry. It never had been. It was a tainted, muddy relationship. We both needed someone to care for us at the time - he because of his father and me because of  _everything_. Hell, I was more of a perverted father-figure to him than anything else!" Slowly, Harry began to understand and took his lover's hand. With a slightly pained tone, he went on "After he went back and then returned in the summer, things got even  _worse_.  He... wanted  _more_ of me than I could give. He expected me to unveil things of my past and when I didn't he tried to  _rip_ them out of me, blackmailing me, essentially. Saying stuff, like ' _Oh, if you don't then you don't love me!'_. And I  _didn't_ , but I didn't  _know_ , because I had never felt that way before... And then... he wanted to  _experiment_." 

Anxious about what was to come, he whispered "Oh, Tom..." 

Staring at the wall behind Harry, he silently went on, barely above a whisper himself "I denied him,  _always_. A-And I think he got mad or  _scared_ , because I usually never did. He...  _gave me_ something to loosen my i-inhibitions. And, well..." He broke off, actively suppressing more memories. "I didn't remember much. But it  _hurt_ , l-like... back  _then_..."

Suddenly, the apprentice gasped in horror "T-That's why you got scared, when-"

"Yes. I thought you might have  _drugged_ me or worse and Crouch had had a hand in it," he shakily sighed, as he was hugged by his mate. Now Harry finally understood, what had happened to Tom, once the Imperiatus had been lifted. It hadn't made sense for the Dark Lord to be so scared after a simple Unforgivable being used on him. "He... couldn't understand, why I was mad at him that morning. He just l-lay in my bed, as if he had done nothing wrong, hugging me. I... almost killed him..." he was trembling mildly, as he admitted "H-He never was the same again. That's where he got that tick from, too... He- He lost his quirky nature, somehow. Got crueler in his killing, too. And... if you ever wondered, what he might be thinking about to make his Cruciatus so strong- it might be  _me."_

But there, Harry could not agree. It simply made no sense. "I don't think he does. He  _did_ stay loyal to you and nobody, who hates you, would have done so. Tom, I don't think he  _deliberately_ hurt you..." He really didn't. It just didn't fit the Barty, he knew. Although... he did have some tendencies towards that. He had tried to force himself onto Harry a _little_ on their Hogwarts-raid, also. 

"Maybe he didn't... But that hardly makes him any better than- than  _them_. And that's why I got scared with him a few months ago, too. It... brought up unpleasant memories," he trembled, letting his mate hold him, reversing their roles again. 

He really had no idea, how to feel about that information. How Tom portrayed it, Barty seemed like a  _giant_ asshole. "But... I don't  _understand_! He's so different to me! I can't imagine him being like that at all... He's so loving, caring and- and  _wise_! He'd- He'd never do that stuff! He explicitly told me, he didn't just want me for my body, too... He's not an asshole like that..." He believed his mate, but this was surreal. Were they speaking about the same person?

His husband looked up at him with sad, red eyes. "I told you we never did love each other. We were obsessed. I was a  _confused_ man, who never had someone seem so caring before. He was a confused teen, who felt left alone and was in need of a guardian. We weren't  _good_ to each other. We didn't get each other, either. He always saw me as someone strong- he only saw my  _public mask_! He didn't even know, who I really was. And I didn't get, what he wanted from me. He probably only wanted that - a father figure! A-And I... I took advantage of him.  _Unkowingly_ , I'd like to say, but it wasn't like that. I saw someone willing to warm my bed and thought, he'd perhaps love me, too..." he then ghosted his lips over Harry's.

"So..." he tried to wrap his head around this "You're saying you  _both_ messed up? I... I think that's okay... Although his mess-up was  _far_ worse. I think he's trying to make up for it, though. If he really was like that, he changed a lot." 

"Maybe he is..." Tom unhappily told him, not quite convinced. "Harry, love, I  _really_ want to see him, like you do. I really want to be able to  _love_ him and make you having him possible... But I just  _can't._ Too many things happened between us and I  _do not_ trust him in that intimate way, anymore. A-And I'm not so sure about him not hating me. He's not exactly friendly."

Sheepishly, his husband told him "He's not nice to you, because he thinks you're a child-preying maniac, Tom." 

His mate's face fell at that and he removed himself from the other a little. At the accusation, he whimpered "I-I'd  _never_ do, what they did to  _me_!"

"But Barty doesn't know about that! He might be suspecting it because of you saying that one comment to him, but how else is he supposed to know? He only knows you slept with two teenaged-boys, who were both in need of guidance. And maybe he still doesn't get, what he did was wrong and he thinks you tried to kill him? Although the latter is rather unlikely. Tom... you have a  _type_ , you know?" He worriedly pointed out, hoping the other wouldn't freak out. When the other said nothing, he laid down and pulled him on top of him, embracing his lithe form and keeping him secure. "It's okay, I know you aren't. And now hush, no more. I learned everything I needed to know," he comforted him and Riddle put his head on his bare chest in defeat, letting himself be coddled. 

"I love you, even if you make me think about...  _stuff_ ," he was grumbled at very eloquently. 

Nosing at the other's hair, he giggled "I love you, too. And I'm glad I'm making you think. And  _no_ , I don't expect you to go and throw yourself at Barty." He told him, as he kept a close look on his thoughts. 

"Ugh, thank god..." he uttered, slowly calming down. 

Catching his mistake, the apprentice laughed "Thank  _Merlin_ , you mean, hm? You little  _Muggle_..." 

His husband, half asleep, whined "Oh, for fuck's sake... Just let me- We're in private and I'm _sulking_." 

"Such a scary Dark Lord you are, aren't you?" He mocked him, kissing his forehead. They sometimes seemed to reverse roles, especially in times, where Tom wasn't feeling well. Harry didn't mind being dominant for him if it meant making him happy and it wasn't like that all the time.

"And you're a  _dick!_ " was huffed at him, which prompted him to laugh out loud in amusement. 

Teasing, the apprentice told his mentor "You never sounded so offended at my  _dick_ , when it was in your  _ass_..."

"And you weren't so cheeky when you were begging for me to fill you just half an hour ago!" Tom then tried to wriggle away, as Harry massaged his behind. "Stop, 'm not in the mood..." he started whining then and Harry got the message, letting go of him and gently stroking along his spine at that. 

"Be nice or you won't get your present! And you won't get one on your birthday, either!" He retorted still. He already had the  _perfect_ one. Although Tom might get a heart attack, too. Which wasn't too dire, really, since he couldn't die and all that.

Evilly, Tom yawned "I can simply search your mind for what it is, though." 

" _Try_ , you fool," the Occlumense taunted and his master took the challenge. He felt him prodding at his shields. At first, relatively gentle, then more strongly, until it grew almost aggressive. When his mate stopped and wanted to ask, how he did that, he giggled "Master of Death, remember? I'm stronger than you in some aspects now..." He was also able to comb through his mate's mind as if his shields weren't there at all. Not, that he would. 

Dryly, the helpless Legilimense answered, "...I'm glad I can trust you." Otherwise, he'd start to get scared now.

"You can. Now go to sleep! I can't wait to give you your gift..." he was probably more excited than his mate. The latter did as told and he could see his thoughts revolving around him being stronger and what gift that could possibly be, as they slowly slipped into unconsciousness. 

* * *

The next day in the morning, Harry barely managed to contain himself.  _Everyone_ was gathered in the dining room, where Molly had prepared half a feast. Meanwhile, a brigade of presents lay under the Weasley family-tree, which had been put into the room, too. Cruelly, Arthur and Molly had decided to have breakfast, before they opened the gifts. While they ate  _a totally_ healthy breakfast, a snake's head suddenly peaked up from below and poked into Tom's side. 

He growled mildly, as he demanded " _What_ , you insufferable snake?" Nagini cocked her head, so he growled "You can understand me just fine!" It garnered the attention of a few people. 

" _ **Nagini is hungry, massster**_ ," she regarded him with pleading eyes, nudging him again. She was so dog-like, at times.

Rolling his eyes, he helplessly hissed back " **I don't have food! And you ate someone ten days ago, you bloody animal. You ought to be full, still _."_**

But Harry nudged at his master, reminding "My Lord, it's  _Yule_. Be kind to her. She  _does_ look kind of hungry." 

Molly lightened up at that and wondered "Oh, she is hungry? I am sure we can find some flesh for her, maybe a chicken!" She was already on her way to stand up, but Tom awkwardly declined. 

"Nagini's  _diet_... doesn't consist of animals. That is if you don't have something large like a whole pig. She usually eats whole humans," he informed her, which had her pale and sit down. 

His apprentice scolded him a little "Master, couldn't you have said it a nicer way?" Tom mouthed a ' _no_ ' at him, so he instead offered "I need to look after my Inferi tomorrow anyway, I'll fetch her something.  _ **Surely, you won't starve until tomorrow?**_ " 

" _ **No, hatchling. You are very kind...**_ " she was content and hid beneath the table again, sleeping. Snow then left Harry, sliding down his neck and down to her, deciding she looked comfy. She was getting too big to be with him, soon. Too heavy, really. He supposed she'd be as tall as her sister, soon.

Not liking the slightly pale looks on everyone, he changed the topic to something more interesting and less morbid. "So... Sirius, what have you been doing all year round, huh? Heard you were cleaning out HQ, finally!" Black even looked better, nowadays. Less rugged and unruly. And he didn't smell like a wet dog anymore, either. 

Had the other been in his Animagus form, he'd be wagging his tail at being spoken to. "Oh! Yes, I've been working on it for quite a while. But I'll still need more. There are too many curses on each room and Kreacher isn't that big of a help, really. Otherwise... Not much. I'm usually terrorizing the customers at the bookstore, Remus is working at or sleep behind the counter as Padfoot, you know?" The werewolf grinned at that, sitting awfully close to his  _friend_. The Weasley parents exchanged knowing looks.

"Do you now, hm?" He cooed, as he looked at his godfather intensely. Now, he usually wasn't up to spying on his friends and family like that, if it did not concern his safety. But this was  _too_ interesting. Picking at Sirius' mind, he soon found some incriminating memories and then went  _too_ far, trying not to cringe at his two guardians going at it. He did _not_ need to see them naked! "I'm glad you and Remus are close again, like that," he coughed, as his cheeks turned pink.

Black tried not to let it on, calmly stating "Yeah, glad to have my best bud' back, too!" He was such a bad liar, Harry and his husband thought.

But Remus, always having been the most intelligent among their friends, cunningly told Harry "It's very impolite to use Legilimency on us, cub. I don't think you'd want us to do the same." Sirius' head comically snapped towards his  _lover_ then, eyes widening before he tried to regain his composure. "Also, we would have told you, anyway, once Padfoot got over it." 

The falsely accused criminal regarded him in offense "What do you mean  _'got over it'_?!" But his werewolf only smiled at that, not answering. Suddenly, Harry was glad Tonks had found her untimely demise. He had the suspicion that if she had survived, his two friends would never have gotten together again. "And yeah, that's pretty rude of you, Harry. Maybe we should give you both Veritaserum and have some fun. I bet you're  _constantly_ in our heads." ' _Little devil,_ ' he secretly added.

Sardonically, Harry's husband smirked, "You greatly overestimate your importance, Black. And I doubt you'd want to hear about our escapades." A low growl emitted from the two, who sat almost opposite of them. "Ah!" Riddle remembered something, however, "How could I forget? I was supposed to say ' _Hello'_ by Bella. She  _finally_ got out of St. Mungos! Can't say her state of mind improved much, though...  She'd be  _delighted_ to see you, I'm sure." 

"Thank you; but no, thank you," Black gritted his teeth, not having needed that info. To Harry, deeming it safe, he ' _whispered'_ "Tell me, why did you marry him again?" 

Multiple people scowled at him, but Harry cheesily lay an arm around the waist of his mate, sighing "Because I love him so much! And he only teases you, because he  _secretly_ likes you. Otherwise, you'd not live to tell the tale." 

Curling his lips, Tom darkly looked at him " _You'll_ not live to tell the tale, love." 

"Oh?  _Do_ fire another Killing Curse at me, maybe it'll work this time? Third time's a charm, right? Are you suicidal, already? I thought you needed to be married to me another year or so for that to happen. I'm hurt, master," he mocked him, much to the surprise of the older Weasley kids, who had not gotten to see them together before. 

"Touché. Although I have other means to punish you. Fates worse than death," he traced a finger over his plush lips, which prompted Harry to lick it. Molly waved air at herself with the newspaper, the boys turned red, and Sirius and Remus coughed in irritation. Harry wondered, how far he could push his mate and the others.

Snorting, he retorted "If you make me go insane or ruin my body, both of that will hurt you, also. Or do you  _want_ me to be like Bella? Because I can do that, if you want me to, master. And if you wanted to fuck someone ugly, you could have married Sevie..." 

Not only his mate, but also Sirius was disgusted by the thought of that. His godfather called " _Sevie_? It's bad enough you're not calling him Snape- but Sevie?! He isn't your friend, right?" Under his breath, he pleaded " _Oh Merlin, please no_!" 

But he could relieve him of his troubles "No, we're not. But since he's my dear brother, I call him by his first name. I think the chance to become friends  _kind of_ vanished when we forced him into an Unbreakable Vow to protect me. He found out I was a Death Eater in 4th year, which wasn't planned. Couldn't have him run to the Headmaster... even  _if_ he might have known, anyway... Old  _fool_..." He almost lovingly sighed and a pang of sadness made itself known. He leaned back in his chair again, but kept an arm around his husband's waist.

Ronald laughed at that "What? He wasn't even loyal to  _you_? Greasy git..." Harry smiled upon him directing it at Tom. Maybe there was still hope.

Tom shrugged "No, of course not. He was Dumbledore's spy. Thought you would have known... Either way, he was sadly too valuable to dispose of. He is a very talented potions' master." Hermione then inquired, why he didn't put everyone under an Unbreakable Vow. "Simple. If everyone has one, they might conflict, if things go pear-shaped."

Always seeking new knowledge, Granger then took the opportunity to wonder "So, how is the Dark Mark made? I always wondered, but there are no records of it and Harry wasn't that great of a help. It must be a self-made spell, right? An alteration to a bonding spell?" Harry was glad she was slightly less hostile and inquisitive about him today.

Delighted to have someone ask him that, he explained "Why, tempted to make one yourself? Hm... it's fairly easy. It's a combination of multiple spells." He then pulled up Harry's arm, unveiling his Mark and tracing over it. "There is a tattooing spell involved,  _obviously_. Then an altered form of a platonic pureblood bond, an old slavery curse and a tad bit of Unbreakable Vow. But only so much that my lovely Death Eaters can't assassinate me without consequence. The bond ensures they grow to like me - most of the time - and opens them up for me to read them more easily. The slavery curse is used for the pain, if they disobey, to call them and to make them feel  _good_. Right, love?" 

"I-If you say it like that, it almost sounds horrible," the Death Eater whined, not happy at the term  _slavery_. But his Lord's hand on his Mark made him purr almost, never wanting him to stop. This was a disadvantage, wasn't it? 

"And what's the incantation?" Hermione eagerly asked, surely wanting to write down that information and use it. 

" _ **You, who has offered yourself to me willingly, must obey three laws: Obedience, Loyalty,** **Friendship** ,_" he sarcastically hissed at her, pointing out "Of course, it's in Parsel." 

She scrunched up her noise, stating " _Obviously_."

But Harry laughed "Why are all the mark-related things so cute?" He loved agitating the other.

"They are  _not_ cute," his master growled, everyone ten times more interested in what he had said. 

"Really?" the apprentice dubiously declared. "Well, then you surely don't mind me telling everyone, how you call us to meetings," he was stared down by blood-red eyes. "He says ' _Family-Gathering'_! Come on, that  _is_ cute! It could have been just ' _meeting_ ', but you chose that!" 

Some guests started giggling, so the Dark Lord had to clarify things "It's not  _'meeting'_ , because the word doesn't exist in Parsel! Snakes don't know, what meetings are." But Harry found that explanation to be too easy to be true.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, commenting "But snakes also don't live in families. So they should not know, what those are, either." As always, she had outwitted everyone. After everyone had a good laugh about the Dark Lord's dismay, they went on talking about Charlie and Bill, but also Percy for a bit. Soon, breakfast was over and Arthur let all the dirty plates vanish, before standing up. 

"Now to the most important thing about today! The presents!" He then levitated all the presents towards their intended recipients, some having more than others. "Now, let's do it one after the other. Why don't  _yo u _start, as our new guest?" He directed his attention towards Tom, who felt slightly anxious at being involved so much. He wasn't used to it. After Harry, he was the person with the most presents, most of them identical. 

As Harry wondered, who had gifted him all that, he sighed "I must warn you, though. My servants are not very creative when it comes to gifts. Most of these will be books or jewelry, maybe heirlooms." And true to his word, he soon had five copies of ' _Fiendfire, Inferius, Avada Kedavra - Why stop there?'_ in his possession. Unceremoniously, he pushed one towards Harry, the rest to Remus, Hermione and the Weasleys, only keeping one himself. " _Merry Christmas_ ," he sarcastically snorted, but at least Harry liked it. The other presents contained fancy looking robes, more books and, in the end, there were only two presents left. One was from Bella. "Hm... I don't know if this will be  _family friendly_ ," he warned, as he took the weirdly wrapped thing. As he opened it,  _something_ made an awful screeching noise, at which he closed it again. "Oh,  _great_. Another dark creature, she thinks will make a great pet. How long till she notices, I only like snakes? Ah- Maybe I'll give this to Hagrid." He politely tapped the box with his wand, so it was securely closed again. He then looked at his last gift, a plain, red and golden one. Looking at Harry, he started " _Really_? Red and gold? If there's anything Gryffindor colored in there, I'm burning it-" 

"No, none of that. I promise!" He smirked, keeping a keen eye on Tom. He waited for him to  _feel_ , what was in there. Surely if it called out to him, it would say something to him, too? 

As his mate touched the package, he almost withdrew with a hiss "Is that  _cursed_?! Why does it reek of dark magic?  _Harry_ -"

"Hm... Open it! You'll either be super glad or super horrified. I'm not sure, yet," he hummed in amazement, as his husband reluctantly opened the package. Everyone else was tense also, wanting to know, what dark object it could be. If even the Dark Lord recoiled at feeling it, it couldn't be anything good.

As the lid of the cardboard-box was lifted, the lamp over them _burst_ , everyone shouting, as they tried to save themselves from the shards. "What- Wh-What-  _How_ did you get it?!  _Where_!" Tom had a mad look on his face, eyes dangerously glinting, as he made a low, whining noise like a dying animal. "This is impossible!  _I_ couldn't find the damned thing-" he incoherently muttered, as he unveiled the prized heirloom of the Slytherins. " _My..._ My family's locket..." he regarded it crazily, clawing at it almost. 

No one got, what the fuss was about. Besides Hermione and Remus perhaps, who knew a bit about Hogwarts' heirlooms from reading so much. But they did not know the true reason, the Dark Lord was currently behaving like a mad-man. "Oh, you know..." Harry matter-of-factly started explaining, how he had found the lost Horcrux. "I had a little help from  _my_ servant. Took him a few minutes to find it," he shrugged. Death had been ecstatic to be able to be of help. 

His husband then regarded him, again, as if he were a genuine saint. He declared "Weren't we already, I'd ask you to marry me right now!" He then slumped back in his seat and regarded the locket like a little child would look at candy, before putting it on. Harry felt a mild shift in their magic, as the soul-piece was more or less returned to them. Before he knew it, he was gripped at the collar by his mate, who placed a firm kiss onto his lips. 

While they were busy making out, Ron confusedly whispered to the others "Why is he so happy about some jewelry?"

Hermione rolled her eyes again, probably for the hundredth time, elaborating "Because it's Slytherin's locket. One of  _the_ heirlooms of the Slytherin house. People would pay a fortune for that, I'd bet."

Ronald, who did not dare to look at the pair, groaned "Merlin, mate. You should have sold that thing and bought a house from that!" He clearly was  _not_ okay with them devouring each other, Harry barely sitting in his chair anymore, leaning over his mate. Well,  _no one_ seemed particularly eager to witness that. 

The apprentice then smiled against his master's lips, before reluctantly prying himself away. ' _Knew my present would be awesome!_ ' He self-assuredly thought at that, his mate leaning back in his chair also, dreamy-eyed. "Sorry, guys. And no Ron, selling it wasn't an option! I mean we  _do_ have houses. Just...  _very, very_ old ones with too much history to live in them," he coughed and told his best friend. In all of their houses, someone had been killed. And he'd rather not have the ghosts of Tom's past haunting them.  _Literally_. 

But while their round went on, he felt a weird feeling coming from his mate. He could not discern it, really. It was a mixture of fright, maybe jealousy, and feeling dumb. The first two didn't shock him, but the last one did. Tom was always very sure of his intelligence.  _Always_. But he didn't want to pry since he had already pried so much that night before and he was more interested in the others' presents. A few Weasleys unpacked their meager gifts, which mostly consisted of clothes, school supplies or other, practical things. But none of them minded, used to their limited wealth. Sometimes Harry wondered, why the Weasleys were so poor. But he had never had the heart to ask. His half-blood master, however, told him ' _Is it that surprising? They are cut off from every other pureblood family. They don't have as many advantages and connections as the others. And trust me, if almost 30 families decide on bullying you, you'd lose your money, too. They paid their price for being... muggle-born-friendly.'_ Harry grinned at his mate avoiding any derogatory terms. He was making him go soft, wasn't he?

He happily watched on, as Remus unwrapped yet another package with chocolate in it. Harry himself had gifted mostly books to everyone. For Hermione and Ron, he had enchanted matching bracelets with a  _tiny_ bonding-charm. Nothing too dire, but it would probably help them tune into each other more. For Arthur, he had gotten a muggle-radio, since he loved everything muggle just so much. Otherwise, it was books on various - sometimes a little dark - subjects. 

The last person to unpack his gifts was Harry, who had the most. He must have had 30 or so and most weren't even that small. He got defense books from Hermione and Remus, while Ron and his older siblings had collected some money to buy him one about Quidditch. He got a red, self-made pullover from Molly and Ginny, who had worked together on it. The latter had apparently calmed down again, after their minor fight. As everyone had thought, her obsession with Tom had been a phase. Sirius gifted him  _multiple_ dark books, at which he raised an eyebrow and his godfather embarrassedly explained "I found them in HQ and... while I don't really like the idea of you practicing such dark magic, they were too valuable to simply throw away. Thought you might have some luck with the spells in there..." His werewolf nudged him gently, glad he was finally opening up.

He browsed through the tomes a bit, before chirping "Yes! I'll definitely be able to do something with it... Oh- There's even a Necromancy one! Thanks, Padfoot!" His mate then took it upon himself to look at the five books as well, nodding in approval. 

"Hm... these are  _indeed_ rather valuable and written well. Harry will surely find something...  _fun_ in there. Me too, maybe," Riddle murmured, lost in thought as he read a random page. "Wouldn't surprise me, if there were more in the Blacks' residence... Ah- If you ever need to  _dispose_ of darker artifacts..." 

"I'll know, who to call," Sirius actually seemed glad he had somewhere to dump his darker possessions. It wasn't so easy to get rid of them, after all. Most of them were pretty illegal and he'd surely face charges if he was found with them. Even nowadays.

The apprentice then went on unpacking gifts, still feeling his mate's tension. Maybe he was tense because of his present for Harry? But he needn't be. Harry would love everything his mate gave him. But first, there came multiple gifts from his siblings and people, he had  _never_ heard of before. "Who...  _is that_?" He voiced his confusion at the handful of gifts, which bore strangers' names.

Tom cast one glance at them, before sighing "Lobbyists, love. With us being kind of  _public_ about our marriage and your rank, they are trying to influence you and in turn me. Just take them and don't think about it too hard. I'm surprised they still think they're able to change  _anything_ like that. We've got enough combined wealth on our own..." He rolled his eyes, before flipping through the pages of a tome again. "Expect it to grow worse, if you  _ever_ decide to join the Ministry, Wizengamot or anything else in that field," he warned him matter-of-factly. 

Remus furrowed his brows at that, inquiring "Why would he? Do you plan on making him Minister?" He didn't seem happy with the idea. They were all skeptical of the Ministry - the old and new one.

While Harry was uncertain, Tom gently stroked his cheek, as he declared "Hm... I'd do anything for my dear husband if he wanted me to. And wouldn't that be wonderful? My apprentice as the next Minister? Although that would need to wait a few more years, anyway. He's still in apprenticeship and will take more training before he can gain his mastery. Even then, he'd not need to do anything like that, if he didn't wish to. I'd be happy to have my husband stay home, also." 

With a slightly offended look, Harry grunted "I'm not going to be a  _housewife_ , right?" He'd not survive that, he'd go crazy! He wasn't domestic like that.

"Only, if you want," his handsome husband cooed, at which he clearly declined. "Too bad... and there I thought you'd be cooking for me and caring for our... ah- little snake-children. I'm sure Nagini could provide hatchlings... Wouldn't you like that?" Tom seemed far too serious for it  to be a joke, which made him feel all fuzzy inside. "Or we'd recruit a bunch of teenaged Death Eaters and you'd mentor them..." he dorkily smiled and Sirius worriedly looked at Remus. The latter didn't seem fazed, but intrigued.

"You can't mark a bunch of 11-year-olds, master. Then we could also just take the extra mile and  _adopt_ ," he taunted, poking his mate's side, who suddenly didn't look so sure of himself, anymore. "Hm... I always dreamed of having a little family, one daughter, two sons..." 

Hiding his face in his hands, Tom suddenly whined "Merlin, how did I end up with a mate like you?" Secretly, he added ' _I'd ruin any and all children in my vicinity.'_

" _You_ proposed me being stay-at-home-dad, you sap!" He wheezed, giggling at his mentor's facial expression. ' _You wouldn't.'_ He then returned his attention to the presents, before he traumatized everyone further. Although the idea stuck to him and he was certain, it would come up again in a few years, maybe. The first lobbyist gift contained a simple letter, which informed him of a deposit having been made into his vault. Two others contained  _more_ books, but useless ones about light magic. Then he went for the last one, which was far bigger than the others. As he opened it, he was greeted with black fabric, concealing some sort of object. It emitted something magical, something, which seemed rather alluring to the dark mage. 

Before he could touch it, however, a hand suddenly gripped his right wrist stopping him. "What-" he wanted to ask his mate, what he was doing. The onject felt so  _good_! But said husband jumped in his chair, as did everyone else in the room. 

"W-What the hell-" Tom gasped before he suddenly had his wand trained onto the intruder. "Who are you?! And why do you look like  _me_?" He demanded to be told, mortified expression on his face. 

Suddenly, Harry understood. Laughing, he turned around " _Death_! What are you doing here? I thought you didn't like being here that often!" With a dumb grin, he punned "Sacring my friends to  _death_ , huh?" 

Ghostly, cold arms embraced his neck to everyone's horror and a comforting cold blanketed him. Their cups of pumpkin juice started to freeze up, as did the windows from the inside. Harry could see everyone's breath coming out in frosty puffs, only his invisible. His dutiful servant hummed "That object is cursed, master. I didn't think you wanted to be inconvenienced by  _dying_ , so I came to your rescue! Did I do good?" The imposter Tom with grey, emotionless eyes rubbed his face into his hair, happily purring. 

Ignoring everyone's confused stares and raised wands for a moment, he thanked him "You did very well! I-I mean... I don't have anything against meeting you again so soon, but it would have  _really_ been inconvenient right now, thanks. How did you know, though?" Was he  _always_ watching him? That sounded like his mate...

"Master, I always look out for you! I'd be a bad, very bad servant if I did not," he lovingly told him, before taking the cursed object. It was a black sphere, which could be used for Divination, were it not cursed. The teenaged Tom wasn't affected by the curse at all. Death let it vanish into thin air, before contently sighing "Should I take the culprit back with me to my realm, master? Or I could give him a kiss and nick his soul..." He seemed very eager.

The way he said it, it did not sound like a big deal. And it wasn't to Harry. With a lazy wave of his hand, he signaled "Sure, do it. Don't kiss him, though." Death's kiss was very much like that of a Dementor, he supposed. Although that did not work on him. Death  _couldn't_ harm him. 

"Oh..." his servant proceeded in a sad tone, seemingly having anticipated that. "Can I kiss you, then?" Without waiting, he already moved closer and caressed his ambassador's face, pushing his cold face against it.

That saved Tom out of his shock, as he hissed "Don't even think about it, you- you  _thing_! How dare you even look like me?!" The apprentice didn't like that he treated Death like that. 

The fake Tom's eyes narrowed dangerously and it seemed to get even colder, the first humans starting to shake. "Little, tiny  _human_..." Death growled at him, before looming over him menacingly. "You seem to greatly overestimate yourself to make threats at  _me_. Weren't it for my master's love of you, I'd tear your  _affront_ _ing_ soul apart altogether. My  _servitude_ does not extend to you. You, who's so  _horribly_ scared of  _me_..." 

"Death, please don't threaten my mate," Harry whined at his little spawn from hell, who he fancied so much. Tom meanwhile tried to get away as far as physically possible from the being, indeed scared. Somehow, Death's personality could change in an instant, if he felt mistreated by someone else. 

"Hm... If I  _must._ Although I want to make one, last warning," he didn't avert his gaze from his mate. "Try to  _defy_ me with your  _common_ means again and I'll show you, just what I think of it. One touch of me can end your existence,  _regardless_ of everything. I'm above magical rules,  _human_ ," he was greatly displeased because of Tom's Horcruxes. He then went back to his cuter persona, hugging Harry briefly, before stubbornly placing a kiss on his lips. 

While Riddle was being stunned into silence and only watching on with a blank expression, Harry kissed back a bit, before retreating. The Master of Death then pleadingly ordered "Death, you ought to go now. Everyone's scared and that won't do for Yule, you know?" 

After looking at the living beings, who were the reason for having to depart from his priced soul, Death lowly grumbled "Can't you come with? I'm  _so_ lonely..." He took his hand, tugging at it. But Harry apologetically shook his head. "Oh, master... I'll miss you so much! Do please call on me, if you need me..." his ambassador, of course, nodded in response. But before he finally went away, he quirked up and cooed "I almost forgot something! Your er... ' _parents_ '- or whatever you humans call it nowadays - told me to tell  _you_ that they love you  _a lot_." 

There, Sirius gasped "L-Lily and James?!" The first guests started to get, who the imposter was. They were a bit slow in their stupor.

Death only cocked his head, stating "I think that's what they told me, too. Anyways, they said they were happy for you and  _him_." He scrunched up his face, not very human-like. "Told them, though, they weren't missing out on much in not seeing your mate." 

"Death!" Harry angrily scolded him "My mate's perfectly fine. Tell them, how great he is and how much I love him... and that I love them, too!" He excitedly responded then, anger forgotten already. 

"I will, as your humble servant," he reluctantly answered, before also reporting "And you should look after that other mate of yours, soon. He's quite close to dying of an alcohol-poisoning if I dare say so. Except, you want me to take him in and care for him? You know I would!" 

Trying hard not to be frustrated with Barty, he politely asked "Please don't. But cure him of his poisoning and prevent him from dying, until I go to him. Let him sleep or something else, where he can't hurt himself." Why was Barty such a  _mess_? 

"Of course. I'll see to it right away!" He chirped, happy to be of use yet again. He then pressed another kiss to his lips before humming "Goodbye and  _do_ please die sometime soon, when it's convenient. I have  _so_ much to show you." Without further warning, he vanished and again and the room started to defrost. 

Ronald summarized the situation perfectly "Bloody hell! What was  _that_?" The apprentice simply explained everything about the Hallows and what having all three meant. Most of them had already known the tale, luckily. "S-So... you can't die anymore? And you're totally over-powered... That's why you could summon that snake!" Sometimes, even he was able to conclude things rightfully. Hermione was proud and patted his thigh. 

"Yeah, it's kind of neat and he's super nice...  _to me_ ," he neutrally smiled at them and especially Tom, before also adding "And yes, that's why I suddenly have such a great interest in Necromancy as well. It's natural to me, like second nature. I basically like  _everything_ death-related and everything deathly likes me in turn. Like Thestrals, Inferi, Dementors... all that stuff. Dementors are kind of nice, actually." He had lost his fear of them a while ago. They might have looked scary, but really had a nice feel to them. A pleasant aura. He wished he could have one for himself, but Tom had  _vehemently_ forbidden him of doing so. "But! I still have a few presents to open and it's really not  _that_ exciting. You'll meet him soon enough, once you die. Er... that wasn't a death-threat just then." He sheepishly smiled, as the Weasleys paled. 

He opened more gifts from his siblings, now, who had gotten him various supplies for his learning, invitations to festivities and vouchers. The latter were  _far_ too expensive. But he supposed, Malfoy and everyone else did not have to worry about money much. The last gift he opened, was from Tom. He was disappointed somehow that there was none from Barty. The other Death Eater was supposedly caught up in a depressed phase of his, but he'd see to that later today.

For now, he focused on the small gift, but didn't even have to open it to know, what was in there. The  _Horcrux_ was speaking to him, already. With a snort, which had the anxiety in his mate rise to his guilt, he undid the small bow on the package. Opening the black and blue box, he found yet  _another_ heirloom inside. Taking Ravenclaw's diadem out of it, he laughed "Seems we had the same idea to go heirloom-hunting!" On its own, it might have been nothing. But he understood the gesture. Tom was trusting him with his life right there and his sanity, too. "Thank you, master..." he happily cooed, before placing a kiss on his husband's cheek. 

"Guess we did, hm?" He told him just for show. Inward, he thought ' _Please, do with it whatever you like. I thought it was better off in your hands than in Hogwarts. Keep it, hide it... control or kill it. It's yours, love.'_ He made himself indefinitely more vulnerable.

' _I'd never hurt you with it, you know that. I love you far too much for that. I will take good care of it - you,'_ he responded in turn, before wriggling out of his seat to sit  _on_ his mentor instead. He felt good with three Horcruxes so close, Nagini being under the table. Almost  _whole_. 

Hermione, who was an expert on Hogwarts' history, wondered "Are you collecting the heirlooms of the founders?" She, of course, recognized the items and probably also knew they had been lost for countless years. But Harry saw something else, as he looked at her. She had a  _suspicion_ of what was going on with Tom and the objects. He simply hoped, she'd not find out about Harry, too. She'd surely conclude their love was dishonest because the Horcrux influenced him. Which, of course, wasn't true. He had briefly lived without it in purgatory and had loved his mate all the same. 

Tom nodded, humming "Yes, it's a hobby of mine if you will. I had the diadem for ages and also Hufflepuff's cup. With the locket, my collection is pretty much complete. Only  _one_ is missing and I have no hopes of getting it."

"Maybe next year or at year birthday, master.  _I'm_ the heir of Gryffindor- I'll find my heirloom, too! And then I'll give it to you!" Harry promised sweetly, as his mate drew circles into his tummy. He was  _still_ tense. 

"Will you, now? You know my birthday's in a few days, right? Either way, you're far too good to me..." he nosed at his neck, delighted at the idea, even if he did not plan on making even more Horcruxes. Not, after Death's threat. The conversation shifted to different things, which gave Harry the chance to inquire about Tom's tension, finally. ' _You're too observant for your own good.'_

_'Luckily I am! Someone has to care for you.'_

_'Yeah... Harry, I have another, ah... present, if you will. Although I'm not sure, you will see it as such or if you will get angry. Hence, my tension.'_ His lover shifted around beneath him, his fingers subconsciously digging into Harry's stomach now. The apprentice was intrigued by that. It couldn't be anything physical, could it? At least not, if he hadn't received it yet. Or it was so dark it could not be seen by his friends. Then again, they had just gifted each other Horcruxes. Afraid, his mate thought, as Arthur laughed heartily at a joke of Remus, ' _It concerns Bartemius_.'

That weirded Harry out more than it should have. Especially after their talk, he suspected the worst and it did not help, his mate used the other's first name. ' _You're not going to tell me you're going to kill him, right?'_ Or even worse ' _You're not going to try and force yourself to love him! I don't want you getting hurt-'_

 _'It's not that. It's... similar to the second,'_ he was replied and felt tremors running through Riddle, who clung onto him tightly. ' _You love him, there is no doubt. And he also loves you. Harry... it's not platonic, you know that.'_

Reluctantly, the accused Death Eater whimpered ' _But I- I can control myself! It might be, but I don't have to act on it... I'd never hurt you!'_ Was this a break-up talk? He knew it to be irrational, but he worried, nevertheless. Was Tom about to tell him, they should divorce, so he could marry Barty?

' _I know you'd never hurt me, my serpent. Not deliberately and that's good. But I know you aren't happy, as long as he isn't. And we just got the confirmation he's currently trying to kill himself by drowning out his heartbreak with fire whiskey,'_ he still managed to sound sarcastic, despite everything. So, while hiding his face in Harry's hair, he defeatedly told him ' _As long as you're not happy, it pains me. I... wish I could make this easier for all of us, but you know, why I can't. I'll never be able to let him touch me.'_ Harry was confused: Tom was only telling him stuff, he already knew. Was he trying to evade the subject? ' _You know I am. Love... I want you to go to him a-and... do it.'_

 _'D-Do it?'_ he naively thought, not understanding. 

' _Care for him, like you would with me. Love him, like you would me - I know you do. Sleep with h-him...'_ his husband basically instructed him to stop being faithful, at which he got concerned. Tom was a jealous person, so this wouldn't end well.

' _Tom, I can't. It will hurt you and I promised, not to- I'll live!'_

 _'So will I. Just... Be a good, little Occlumense and don't show it to me in full d-detail. And you're hurting me more by being sad,'_ he reminded, fighting with himself to relax. ' _Trust me... if it weren't for my fear, I'd do it, too. I'd join! But... you know I'm a coward... So just do it.'_ He did not agree on the coward-part. Everyone would be scared, if they had gone through all that stuff.

The young apprentice felt conflict arise within him. ' _Are you... sure? I'll manage-'_

 _"Stop- Stop fucking sacrificing yourself all the time!'_ his mate internally snapped, angry at him for having forgotten one of his lessons. A bit more composed, he went on ' _You won't manage, neither of you will. And I don't want to be the cruel tyrant driving you apart! Harry, it'll be alright. It won't be pretty, but better than the alternative. And I'll try to be good to him, too... I just- I need time, lots of it. Years, maybe. Don't wait up for me. We may be immortal... but Barty not so much. Go to him, serpent.'_

Harry turned around in his grip carefully, wanting to see his husband's expression. He weakly, but honestly, smiled at him. He took his pretty face into his hands, in awe at his perfectly smooth skin and those clear, ruby eyes. He still loved him as much as he had the first day. A lot of things had changed since then, but not that. He'd not trade in Tom for the world - he'd gladly give up the Hallows, see his parents die, kill every last muggle, rot away in Azkaban, all to have him be with him. Then again, he'd probably do the same for Barty. So he licked his lips, before diving in and devouring the other's, today less dominant lips. Keeping it tame for everyone else's sake, he soon let go again and shakily breathed "I love you,  _Tom_." He ignored the pain. "I promise this won't change anything between  _us_ two." 

Ignoring his violation of the rules, he timidly reminded "I love you, too. And I know, it won't. You're too good for that. And... I'm more attractive than him- you'd be insane to give me up!" He returned to his show-offy persona, claiming his lips once again. While Barty was, of course,  _far_ younger than Tom, it didn't show. His husband was frozen in time, somehow. That gave him a slight advantage. 

Harry then ripped himself away from those sinful lips, standing up and telling everyone "Er... I'll be gone for a day or so. Have to visit my favorite siblings on Yule, of course." 

They nodded in understanding and disappointment, before expectantly looking at the Dark Lord. He, in turn, laughed "What? Am I not welcome without him? I  _do like_ it here! Far better than staying with my servants..." Under his breath, he growled, "...all have a stick up their arses." 

Molly, ever the good host, lovingly declared "Oh! Of course, you can stay,  _sweetheart_! We're glad to  get to know Harry's husband more!" While Tom was making a horrified noise at being called  _that_ again, Harry giggled and apparated. 

* * *

"Oh, Barty... You  _promised_..." he disappointedly sighed, as he saw his platonic bond-mate slumped over his office desk in his bedroom, where he  _sometimes_ prepared his classes.  _Sometimes_. Now, it was used to keep his multiple bottles of fire whiskey near, which had been emptied straight from the bottle. Death had not been joking, when he had said Barty was trying to off himself with that stuff. Shaking his head, he called "Winky!" She appeared right in front of him, shaking terribly from sobbing too much. Before she could even greet him, he solemnly ordered "Tell me, what's been going on." 

Sniffling, she gasped "But Master Crouch forbids Winky to tell you, Master Potter!" 

So he kneeled down in front of her, placing a hand on her tiny shoulder, which had her frightened. "Winky... Barty made it rather clear I was to be  _your_ master, too. So tell me, why he is like that..." 

Reluctantly, she whimpered "H-He drinks, s-since you left. Winky tries to stop him, but Master sends Winky away!" She clearly was not happy to disobey her owner's requests, but she also wanted him to be well. The latter was more important to her, though. 

The Master of Death hummed, before ordering "Please clean the room a bit, I'll talk things through with him. I'll make him feel better, I promise." Very much so, he was certain. Although he wouldn't tell the other straight away they had been allowed to advance their relationship. He'd first have to sort things out between them before the fun part could come - which was a bit muddied in its positivity, as he was still feeling weird about it. He felt certain Tom wouldn't be happy with it. He just  _couldn't_. On the other hand, he'd also become huffy, if he declined the offer. His life was a mess. 

"O-Of course, Master Potter!" Winky lightened up a little, before using her elven magic to vanish all the bottles, the left-over food, and to clean the dust away, too. In the meantime, Harry walked over to his friend, who was still sleeping deeply, as he had ordered Death to allow. 

He put the palm of his one hand on his hunched over back, stroking over it gently. Leaning down, he breathed into the older one's ear "Barty, come on- wake up, you drunkard!" There was no condescending tone in his voice; he was trying to sound as calm as possible. After shaking him for a while, the other woke up with an incoherent grumble, but didn't lift his head. " _Wake up_. You don't even have a hangover - I made sure of that. Although you would  _deserve_ it." His favorite sibling was only seeking his attention and affection, he knew. "You're a liar, a deceiver - a traitor! I made you promise not to drink!" He called in false anger, which seemed to startle his friend into consciousness. 

"T-Traitor?!" He disorientedly looked around the room, apparently in search of an attacker, as he had his repaired wand in his hand. "What traitor- what happened?!" His eyes got wider in panic. "Merlin- How long was I out for? D-Did I miss an emergency-" his tick presented itself to him full force, as his brother got increasingly worried. 

"No, you moron!" He snapped at him, still a mask of fury on his face. Barty made a confused, strangled noise deep in his throat, something dawning on him. He was in  _big_ trouble. Harry used the hand on his back to grip at his collar from behind, instead, which only served to make his friend have an even guiltier look on him. Snarling, he reminded "You almost  _killed yourself_! Weren't it for me being the Master of Death, you would have died! How  _dare_ you break my trust like that? I was gone for - what - three days? And I  _told_ you I'd come on the 25th! Are you an idiot? Could you not have at least been sober  _today_?" Frightening people was far too much fun, somehow. 

"I-I... Harry- I didn't mean to!" He assured him, almost desperately, while his hands got hold of his green pullover. "I- I just wanted to have a drink- Not- Not kill myself! I-"

" _A_ drink?  _A_?! You've had multiple _bottles_! It's a miracle you didn't suffocate on your own puke!" He mocked him, the hands on him tightening, so he could not storm off, if he wanted to. 

"I didn't mean to!" He was whined at again by a half-broken man, who didn't cope well with his object of affection being upset at him. 

With devilish expertise, he committed the final blow "You've even made Winky  _cry_ because of you! You scared her!" Winky was  _the_ weak spot of Barty and he thought he might as well love her more than the younger Death Eater. "I hope you're proud of yourself!" 

His face fell impossibly more, as he tried to pull his bond-mate closer to him for comfort, but was denied. "N-No! No- I didn't! I didn't do it! I didn't want to-" 

"But you  _did_ ," he growled lowly, still keeping his stance and ignoring the overwhelming need to comfort him. " _Why_ did you hurt us both, huh? Brother, I thought you loved us!" He cruelly told him. Barty needed to be punished for his disobedience, after all. 

Again, trying to pull him down into his hold, Barty whimpered "I do! I do love you, brother- I was just- just  _stupid_! I-I felt lonely and.... and jealous! But I couldn't call you, s-so... I d-did something else..." 

" _Crouch Jr_ ," he dangerously hissed at him, making him swallow nervously. "You are an  _idiot_ , a complete and utter  _moron_. If you  _ever_ do something this reckless again to  _get my attention_ , I will feed you to Nagini! In  _pieces_. You will not, under  _any_ circumstances, do this again! I can kill you a  _thousand_ times, if I so desire, and bring you back over and  _over_ again. Do you understand?" At such a gory warning, his friend trembled a little. 

"Y-Yes!" His fellow servant dutifully claimed. But really, he'd have agreed to any condition, if it made Harry stop being furious at him. "Please- s-stop being angry...?" He pleaded more than anything, pulling at his younger sibling again.

But the apprentice was not done, yet. If this were all, it could barely be called a  _punishment_. So he squinted his eyes at him, hissing something in Parsel to make him more afraid. He next matter-of-factly said, "Our Lord told me something  _very_ interesting yesterday." Barty swallowed again, trying to keep his tick under wraps. "About  _you_... and  _him_. Want to guess, what?" 

His friend pressed into the back of his chair more now and Harry let go of his collar, instead tracing his hand over his pulse-point on his neck. He tried not to chuckle at his heart beating too fast. "N-No..." he hollowly declined, averting his eyes. 

Curling his lips, he explained " _Coward_. Why, our Lord told me you two had a  _thing_ going on after you were marked. Is that, perchance, true?" Shakily, Crouch nodded. "And you  _never_ told me... I must say, I'm disappointed in you both, there," he told him the truth, before going on "He told me, also, how it ended. I hope you know; what you did, is  _inexcusable_." 

Pained, Barty whispered "I... I  _know_. I was- I was  _different_ back then." With a bit more determination, he claimed "Harry- I  _changed_ , though! I didn't even  _know_ , what- what happened to him! I still  _don't_ really..." 

He supposed, there was no harm in unveiling the full truth and giving him some peace of mind. "Master was  _raped_ , back when he lived at the orphanage as a child and couldn't defend himself. Daily, constantly...  _all the time_ ," he told him, but might as well have fired a Cruciatus his way. 

"M-Merlin..." Barty gasped, as the full weight of his offense settled in his mind and he balled his hands, furious at himself. They then fell silent, neither of them willing to speak first. It wasn't a game to Harry anymore. "I..." Barty, after an eternity, started to tell him "I wish... I wish I could take it back!" He sobbed and wailed "I was an idiot- I was  _so_... greedy. I didn't even- I didn't ever ask him, w-why not... why he didn't want me to. I t-thought... i-it was a stupid  _I-am-your-master-thing_. J-Just... a dominance i-issue..." Harry let him confess his sin to him, rubbing circles into his collarbone. "I-I... you must hate me, now... a-and  _he_ -" 

After letting him ramble on for a few more minutes, he decided he had heard enough. Harry crawled on top of Barty, sitting in his lap and hugging his middle. He assured him "We don't hate you, Barty. You were  _16_ and... greedy, yes. But I suppose you  _did_ change. You remained loyal to him and gave your best. You also tried not to take advantage of  _me_. You're not that guy anymore." He was certain of it. 

"Y-You're... you're  _naive_!" The older one sobbed, though. "How  _can_ you still say, I'm a good guy? I did so much  _fucked up_ shit... A-And you're so...  _p-pure_! Didn't master tell you to hate me? To abandon me, f-for what I did? You ought to listen to him-" 

Looking up at him, their noses brushing against each other's, he hummed "I'm not pure. I am just as much a Death Eater as you;  _worse_ , even. I'm the living incarnation of  _Death_. There is nothing pure about me, brother. And I'm not naive and no, he demanded no such thing. I can read your mind, Barty... you're  _honest_ about your guilt." 

"No!" the mage vehemently disagreed with that. "That stuff may be true, but you're not  _dark_ -" 

"I  _am_. What shall I do to prove it? Send a bunch of helpless Muggles to my servant? Create more Inferi and wallow in their presence? Kill myself, simply, because I can? Barty, I am. And even if I were not, it wouldn't matter. We don't hate you," he convinced him and brushed his lips against the other's. "Master isn't mad anymore. He doesn't trust you, but he's not mad. He made mistakes, too." 

Raisnig an eyebrow, he sarcastically questioned "Yeah?  _Which_?" Again, Barty thought him to be naive.

"He was  _way_ older than you and was your master. He should have prevented you from getting into his pants, he was the  _adult_. Also, he should have noticed you two weren't healthy to each other and there was no  _love_ at play. Barty, you were  _obsessed_ and that doesn't equal love! And he should have pushed you away harder when you got  _greedy_." 

"I...  _loved_ him..." Barty looked hurt now, his eyes growing dark. 

He didn't think so. "Brother... Compare your 'love' for him to the way you love me. Or how he loves me, for that matter. There are a  _ton_ of differences. You two didn't even  _talk_ about your problems and past. Barty... you only wanted a father-figure and he...  _provided_. You didn't even  _know_ him!" It hurt to accuse him like that, but it was true. 

"Are you..." he ludicrously whined "Are you saying I've got  _daddy-issues_?!" Harry apologetically smiled at him, still encircling his broader waist. Nevertheless, the young adult seemed to think about his words. 

So Harry tried to offer some more arguments "You had no idea, who he was. Barty, he told me about his Horcruxes and their  _exact_ locations, right before we mated. He told me about having been raped a few months later. He gave me gifts, lend me his wand, making him wandless in my presence... He  _declined_ possessing the Deathly Hallows, giving them me instead. He made me his right hand, changed his policies for  _me_! And we've been  _together_ for two years or so! There is virtually  _nothing_ I don't know about him!" 

Searching his eyes for something, his favorite Death Eater huffed "You're scary sometimes, you know? Know stuff, I don't even know about myself! I suppose you could have called it an... obsession. I  _was_ like that insufferable Weasley girl at times..." His Defense Professor tiredly smiled, before going through his rugged-looking hair. "He's really not...  _mad_?" 

"No, he isn't. He... wished he could  _actually_ love you, even," he admitted and he could feel Crouch's hopes going up, so he held up a hand. "Alas, he can't. Not  _now_ , anyway. He's still too...  _scared_ of you touching him." 

Not giving up just yet, he inquired "But... do you uh... get to fuck  _him_ sometimes?" Harry loved, how blunt he could be. 

Giggling, he confessed "I  _do_. But it took quite a while and it was...  _difficult_. He got scared pretty often. Worst thing is, he didn't tell me what happened,  _before_ I was already er...  _in_ him. I only got to know, once it got too much for him. We don't do it that way often, since he's still not comfortable with that." But his words grew a little more serious, as he did not want to discredit his mate's fears. He had every right to be afraid and traumatized. 

"I guess I didn't  _help_ in making it better, did I..." his friend sighed, knowing he had broken his trust. 

"Can I ask you a personal question,  _Professor_?" the student solemnly grinned, wanting to lighten the mood again. With a grin, Barty agreed. "Okay... What do you think about, when you cast your Cruciatus? M-Master said it was him, but I didn't want to believe it..." But maybe, his question wasn't well suited for that. 

With a slight grimace, the older man sighed "It's not  _him_ , that's for sure. It's...  _me_." Upon seeing his mate's irritated expression, he sheepishly said "You should have noticed by now that I don't have the highest opinion of myself, brother." 

Leaning their heads together, Harry sighed "You have to hate yourself a  _lot_. I'll  _change_ that!"

"Good luck with that." 

"I will!" He hummed, before kissing the other. As a tongue prodded at him and he was hit by the taste of alcohol and bile, he groaned "Okay,  _no_. I think  _you're_ in need of a shower and a toothbrush, my friend." While he  _did_ like the idea of cashing in his present right  _now_ , he wanted it to be absolutely  _perfect_. And he didn't want to know, how long Barty hadn't seen a shower. He had  _already_ looked shitty three days ago.  _Ew_. 

Blushing, he stammered "U-Uh...  _yes_. Good idea!" He picked up Harry and sat up, before setting the younger male down, who stared at him in awe at his strength. Slyly, Barty wriggled his eyebrows "I don't suppose you want to come  _with_? The Dark Lord's not murderous now, after all..." He was already collecting fresh clothes, however, not thinking, he'd say yes. 

' _This will be fun,'_ he evilly thought, before sneaking closer to his mate, who stood in front of his meager closet in search for clothes. Standing behind him, he embraced his middle and boldly slipped a hand beneath his shirt, marveling at the warm skin beneath it. "Hm... I'm  _tempted_ , you know?" He cooed behind him, before  _accidentally_ brushing his other hand over the Death Eater's crotch-area. "I'm in the mood for some fun..."

Barty tensed in his hold, worriedly asking "Y-You're teasing me, right...?" After all, they had  _never_ been around each other without at least one layer of clothes. Still, he eagerly keened, as the accident repeated itself. 

"Who knows? Let's go to the Prefects' bathroom and find out..." he chuckled, before abandoning him and walking towards the door backward. Crouch had whirled around with a mad glint in his eyes and mustered his youngest sibling, who now leaned against the door leading outside of his quarters. "Now... maybe you should  _hurry_ , before I change my mind. Or master breaks through my Occlumency shields..." he beckoned, easily lying. At that, Barty developed some inhuman speed and ran up to him, forgetting all about clothes. Harry simply chuckled and opened the door, so they could step outside.

Barty eagerly followed him, muttering under his breath " _YesYesYes-_ " He probably thought Harry couldn't hear him, but such snake-like hisses were always easy to discern for him. The apprentice didn't like him trailing behind him, however, so he took his hand and pulled him beside himself. "Y-You  _do_ know, there will be students and Professors around... right?" Not everyone left the school for the holidays, after all. 

Harry had forgotten about that, but didn't care, so he shrugged. "So, what? They've seen us kissing, before." True to Barty's word, they met a few, lonely students. They regarded them warily, fully knowing the consort should not be there. Nor should Professor Crouch be looking this unkempt. But Harry did not mind and simply pulled the other with him, striding towards the special bathroom. 

They rounded the last corner, as he giggled. But then, a smooth voice greeted them "Professor Crouch, Potter... I wonder, why you'd be here at this hour. Potter, weren't you at the Weasley's with our  _Lord_?" Snape narrowed his eyes at them holding hands, obviously wanting to get into the Perfects' bathroom. 

Harry innocently leaned against Barty, who lay an arm around his waist. "Why, I also wanted to visit my other bond-mate! The Dark Lord gave his blessings... How did you even know, we'd be here...?" For what he had given his blessing, none of them needed to know. 

Raising a brow, Severus annoyedly told them "I  _am_ the Headmaster, am I not? Nothing in this castle goes by without my notice." Crossing his arms, he added "Do I need to remind you that student-teacher relationships are  _forbidden_? Are you that senile?" 

Crouch whined "Sevie... whatever are you talking about? We're  _platonic_..." But his tightening grip on Harry spoke volumes about, what he really wanted them to be. 

"Why are you trying to get into the bathroom  _reserved_ for the Perfects, then? Potter... I  _ignored_ your escapades with our  _Lord_ in  _my_ castle, but not  _this_!" He growled and had Harry turn a slight hue of pink. Well, he had not thought anyone had  _seen_ him and Tom desecrating the very bathroom, they were standing in front of. "And I won't idly sit by, while you commit  _adultery_!" 

While Crouch growled at him menacingly, Harry sweetly smiled "Oh?  _Brother_ , come on... lighten up a bit. If it were like that or our Lord cared about it, don't you think master would be trying to kill Crouch right now?" On a second note, he lost his sweet demeanor "Or have you simply forgotten  _your place_? I don't have to take orders from you." 

"The Dark Lord made me headmaster of this castle and told me to  _have you learn_. I do have authority over you, Potter-" 

"Ugh... you're  _no_ fun, brother!" He whined, before stepping closer to him and leaving Barty. He intruded his personal space, touching his chest and having the Elder Wand in his hand out of nowhere. "The only authority I care about is master's. And if you haven't noticed, I have free  _reign_ over my  _little_ siblings. Don't tempt me,  _brother_. I'm not weak anymore." To demonstrate this, he looked at his eyes and very  _roughly_ plunged into his mind, tearing apart his Occlumency shields, as if they were paper. Not even the Dark Lord had managed to intrude him. "Feel that, hm? Not that great of an Occlumense now, are you? Now  _go_ , before I decide to have some  _fun_ in your head." With his level of skill, he'd be easily able to rip his consciousness to shreds. 

"I...  _see_. Very well,  _betray_ him," he gritted his teeth, before prying himself away and storming off "... like you betrayed all of us." 

"Poor Sevie, I think you almost made him cry. You  _are_ scary," Barty told him, a little shocked. "He  _can_ actually be nice, you know? It's just  _very_ rare..." 

Not wanting to talk about his least favorite person of all time, he pulled Barty into the bathroom without another comment. Yes, he could be scary, if he wanted to. Living with a Dar Lord and being the Master of Death did that to people. But he seldom showed it; he much preferred to be the loving, helpful guy. Once they were inside, he cast the door shut and wandered over to the  _gigantic_ bathtub, which was already filling with water. The mermaid on one of the windows giggled, as he showed himself to her. She probably had very precise ideas on what was going to happen. But she was  _wrong_. He'd lead Barty on, sure, but he wouldn't have sex with him here. He had dreamed about being taken in his bed for far too long and wanted everything to smell of the man. ' _Oh Tom... I'm so glad you're not here to witness it. Going to put my shields up, okay?'_ He warned his mate, who had surely been silently watching on until now. Barty in the meantime  _finally_ brushed his teeth, so he wouldn't smell of fire whiskey anymore.

' _Sure... Just- be careful, alright? If he gets funny...'_

_'Don't worry so much. He'll be good to me, I'm sure. I love you, though!'_

_'Hope you're right, serpent. Hm...'_ his mate suddenly had a change of mood and cooed ' _Don't tell him I'm okay with it yet... I think I'll have my fun with him later. Tell me, when you're... done. And I love you, also, you little cheater.'_ With that said, Harry secured his shields and pulled his pullover over his head, Barty keeping a very close eye on him. The apprentice would have fun,  _too_. Poor Crouch didn't even know, what was going on. 

"What's wrong, Barty? Cat got your tongue? Or are you checking out the merchandise..." he threw his pullover somewhere and it vanished, before even hitting the floor. Next, he unbuttoned his shirt  _slowly_ , unveiling more and more smooth skin. "We're  _just_ relaxing a bit, right...?" He innocently called, as if he didn't know, what his bond-mate truly wanted. 

"S-Sure..." the other forced out and pulled off his vest and shirt as well, which were vanished away by the house-elves, presumably. Harry kept eye-contact with him, as he finished his shirt. Because of that, he could hear him think ' _Why? Merlin, why? Why are you tormenting me like that? He's right, fucking there...'_ He had to suppress a giggle, as he now worked on his trousers. As Barty kept on watching him, he forgot to go on himself. ' _Oh Merlin- I'm staring again, am I not? Fuck, he knows I am... Calm down, Barty! Isn't that, what mother always said? Calm down or you'll muck it up? Oh mother...'_  

As the younger Death Eater was only standing in his boxers anymore, he bashfully demanded "C-Could you not stare like that? Maybe... er, turn around?" He didn't really care, but he had a ' _pure_ ' image to keep up. If only to shock Barty even more, later. 

"Oh- Uh, yes." Barty the spun around and he couldn't hear his thoughts anymore. So he vanished his underwear himself and stepped into the pleasantly warm water. Whatever was in the water smelled like lavender and something more earthy. The smell seemed to change every time. Playing with the bubbles - he had been denied such things, when he had been little - he heard someone else step into it next to him. Barty immediately dunked his head into the water to clean his oily hair, presumably a little embarrassed at it. Tom was such a neat person in comparison and had enforced his rigorous cleaning schedule on his apprentice, just like he had forced him to dress up all pretty. So maybe that was, why Barty seemed a little more mindful than usual about it. As he emerged again, he sheepishly regarded Harry's naked form sitting not too far away from him in the tub. If they wanted to, they could have laid an arm around the other. Sadly, however, the bubbles in the tub left _everything_ to the imagination. While Harry scrubbed the non-existent dirt off his skin, the other's eyes fixated on his left arm. "So... how has the little vacation been?" He tried to distract himself. 

While Harry shampooed his hair, he told him "Oh, great! Lots of food and  _lots_ of people. Master and I had fun scaring everyone with our jokes and make-out sessions. When we opened gifts this morning, someone had the  _guts_ to send me something cursed. But Death came to my rescue and... well, scared everyone." 

A little unenthusiastically, Barty started washing himself as well. "Sounds...  _great_. And what kind of presents did everyone get?" He felt a pang of something negative coming of the other. He had not gotten a present from Barty, was that why? Harry had gotten him some new robes; Barty sadly didn't have  _that_ much money at the time. His inheritance had posed quite the problem since he was legally dead. They were working on it, though. The far  _better_ present would still come. 

"Lots and lots of books, some jewelry... the best presents were master's and mine! I retrieved one of his  _life insurances_ , which was stolen. When he saw it, he made a lamp  _explode_. And do you know, what's even funnier?  _He_ gifted me one, as well - Albeit, his own. I don't have any, after all." He was quite proud of it, really. For now, he had stored in Purgatory for safekeeping, but he'd find a better place for it, once he had the time. 

"Those are...  _interesting_ presents to make, brother," Barty uttered solemnly and the Dark Lord's protegee looked at him in worry. ' _And my sorry ass forgot to get him anything... What could even top that? I can't give him a piece of my soul... He must be so pissed!'_ Harry really wanted to tell him, it was alright. ' _How is he even friends with me anymore?'_ Now, that, he couldn't allow! The younger mage tentatively touched Barty's marked arm, shifting a bit closer, which had Barty lick along his lips. ' _Merlin... does he even know, what he's doing to me?_ '

Harry leaned against the taller frame, happily humming, as an arm wound around him. "Barty, you're still sad. Why are you, huh? I'm here now!" He didn't like him being depressed. 

' _Oh Merlin..._   _Is he only doing this to cheer me up? Of course, he is! Why would he, otherwise... He already has got a pretty mate-'_ Openly, he answered "Nah, I'm not sad." 

"I can feel your feelings through the bond, you liar!" 

' _Oh, right.'_ Defeatedly, he murmured "Sorry. Is just... I've spend Yule on my own a little too often and I'm... worried you're here out of pity. I'll live, though." ' _No, I won't! Why are you lying to him, shithead? You drank yourself to death almost! Fuck... I'm such a mess...'_ he spoke to himself again, but let nothing on. Harry had to wonder, how often Barty had hidden things from him. How often he had lied for his sake. ' _Of course, he wouldn't want a messy mate like me. He has Tom! Pretty, perfect, powerful Tom!'_

Sad at his thoughts, he tried to kiss his sadness away. His plump, soft lips pushed against the more firmer ones of his bond-mate, but teasingly retreated before anything could happen. With green, vibrant eyes, he looked at his friend "I love you, this isn't pity. I'd have visited you anyway, even if you had been happy. I love being with you, Barty..." Without awaiting an answer, he got pushy again and needily whined into their kiss, this time allowing the tongue to invade his willing mouth. The older Death Eater's tongue slid against his, like it always did, and easily suppressed his own movements. Between pants, he whined "Mh- Barty... I  _love_ you..." He wondered, how long it would take him to make Barty snap with his cute behavior.

' _BadBadBad- Don't get hard! Don't get hard! Merlin... I'm such a sicko...'_

But their interests seemed to  _greatly_ contradict each other. Trying to sound more wanton, but not suspiciously over-do it, he moaned "Need you..." 

He then leaned more over him, basically giving his sibling the opportunity to just  _pull him in_ and seat him in his lap, if he so wanted. "Harry..." the other helplessly groaned, as colder than usual hands slid over his shoulders and mildy scratched along his back. ' _This is torture! He's so oblivious....'_ Harry felt a little disappointed at that assumption, but liked their game well enough. Nevertheless, the arm, which had been around him, came dangerously close to his butt and gripped at his flesh here and there. 

"Please..." he offered himself again and pressed a little closer to the source of warmth, before he suddenly keened at his Mark being pressed into. "Barty- Barty,  _please_..." he almost sobbed, rather involuntarily. He couldn't lie, he was affected by the other's touches and the tongue claiming his mouth as his. He wanted to be taken by the man, wanted to experience, how he would go about it.

' _Not good- Not good! Stop, you idiot, why won't you stop! You'll regret it- he will regret it! Be strong for us both! He doesn't deserve this.'_ His friend however decided to be a honorable man and let go of him, gently putting a hand against his chest to get some distance between himself and the lusty brother of his. Heavily breathing, he stammered "Ha-Harry, we've got to s-stop..." ' _Pathetic_.'

This was  _not_ going the way, he had planned it! Trying not to show his offense, he mewled "But... I don't  _want_ to!  _Please_..." He pouted and tried to ignore the awful things Crouch was saying about himself. 

"Wha-What? We  _can't_!" The older man couldn't believe his words and his will to adhere to his moral codex started to crumble. "Y-You always said so yourself..."

Harry leaned in again, finding less resistance than before and he even took the extra step to sit on the very edge of Barty's legs. "I love you a-and I... I  _want_ you-  _Please_..." he begged almost, arching his back a little to put more of his body on display. "I can't  _take this_ anymore... I  _need_ you..." That wasn't even a lie. He had had wet dreams about the other more often than not. And he had simply been grateful for Tom leaving that part of him alone. After all, he kept his dreams secret as well. Without doubt, he had nightmares. Harry often awoke to them, when he was with the other. He had never understood Tom begging for  _something_ to stop in his sleep, but after his secret had been unveiled, he had. 

Two hands were on his hips now, not sure, what they should do. Push or pull? ' _This is wrong. I wanted this, but it is wrong! He's too young and he's married... Doesn't even know, what he's getting himself into! But... Oh, Merlin- He's so handsome... I want to have him- Just once! And he wants this, doesn't he?'_  

Yes, he wanted this  _a lot_. On his own accord, he shifted closer and needily demanded "D-Don't leave me hanging! Love me, kiss me-" He was promptly fulfilled his request, as a mouth latched onto his neck and licked along it, searching for a fitting spot to suck at. Right below his chin, Barty seemingly founded a sufficient spot and started to mark him as his. He sucked into the soft flesh of his brother, before nibbling and biting more. "Ah! Mh,  _please_... make me yours... t-take mh- me," Harry gasped in pleasure, as Barty drew blood upon his words, letting go to lap it up with a growl. He wanted those teeth  _everywhere_.

"Hm... you have  _no_ idea, what you're doing to me, sunshine..." he moaned before searching a new spot and greedily pulling Harry  _closer_ towards him. Their hardening dicks were squished between them, rubbing against each other and their stomachs. "Such a... pretty,  _little_ brother... so needy..." he groaned and his bigger hands grabbed his bottom, stroking over it's round form and digging into its flesh. 

Upon having himself being handled like that, he eagerly bucked up into his bond-mate, wanting more friction on his aching erection. He was bit yet again, so he shuddered in turn and embraced Barty's neck, needing the closeness. " _Fuck_  me.... Make me yours..." he repeated his tantrum, while innocently clinging to the other and pretending to tremble at the cold of the room, he could not feel anymore. 

Barty tensed a little at that and uncertainly inquired "Y-You sure? The Dark Lord..." 

"W-Won't find out!" He lied, since he already  _knew_. "My Occlumency shields are too strong and I can get rid of th-the smell... Just-  _Please_..." He shuddered yet again, wanting to prompt Barty to take him to his bed, his nest. Shaky hands ghosted over his spine, which had him press his chest into the other. Barty was still clutching onto his morals, he felt. "I wanted to- I dreamed of you, ever since I met you.... Just once, just-... Nobody will know!" He repeated his own words a bit, hoping that would help. The student removed himself from his neck afterward, placing an innocent peck on his lips, before shuddering again and promising "I-I can make you feel good- I'm  _good_! Can do everything, you want..." He rolled his hips again, moaning wantonly, as he rubbed against a bigger cock than his own. He wanted to be filled by it.

' _Am I dead? This has to be a dream, right?'_ The other still seemed skeptical towards the situation as a whole. 

So Harry played his  _last_ card, beginning to cry. That had almost always worked on his first mate, hadn't it? So he started sobbing and slumped back a little,  _truly_ devastated. If Barty didn't take the bait soon, he'd go mad. "You don't want me... Why don't you? I-I thought you wanted me..." If he didn't have some dick in him and  _fast_ , he might die just to have Death take care of it. He was certain the other would not mind. 

That got Barty listening finally, as he hurriedly agreed "U-Uh, of course, I do! J-Just wanted to make sure, that-" 

"Just  _fuck_ me already!" He couldn't take his indecisiveness anymore and got more demanding before reminding himself to tremble and become more timid. "B-But not here, I'm  _cold_ ," he whined, at which Barty regarded him sorrily and took his chin to make them collide their lips again. Harry tasted his own, salty tears, but didn't care. Between little kisses, he said "I-I'll apparate us..." Without any further warning, he summoned his wand into his hand and they vanished, reappearing on Barty's bed. Harry just so had the sense to dry them with his wand and light some candles, before he tossed it away and stretched out on the soft, old piece of furniture. He wallowed in the smell of his mate and became excited for things to come.

He soon found himself trapped beneath Barty, who was towering over him, stark naked. He was more muscular and taller than Harry, which  _was_ a great turn on for him. He also enjoyed his mentor's more lean, lithe build, but this was a nice change. Harry's arms were pinned at the sides of his head, his fingers intertwining with the other's. A little morbidly, the Gaunts' ring was still on his right one. But Crouch didn't mind and instead hungrily mustered his body, which was on full display for him now. Harry's cock twitched at his hungry look, wanting to be devoured by his sibling. Barty had quickly lost his inhibitions, it seemed. "Hm... My sunshine, so perfectly pure for me... Say, how long has it been for you, huh?" 

"Y-Yesterday," he reddened at that and felt small beneath his gaze. 

Dangerously, Barty started tightening his grip on his hands. "Oh? Dark Lord just  _had_ to have his way with you, hm? Fuck your little hole, until it was loose and sore? You begged for it, I'm sure..." he growled, at which the apprentice arched his back and moaned. "But, sunshine... I'll make you  _beg_ more; will make you scream... You'll never want  _him_ again..." he promised him and Harry believed him in his lust-filled madness. 

"Brother..." he whined again, rolling his hips to get Barty to go on. 

" _I know_ , " he pitied him and released his hands, instead sliding his over the younger male's chest before kissing a trail from his neck to his left arm. As he did so, he softly told him "I'm going to make you feel good... Mh- I've wanted to do this for so long- Could have fucked you the second you showed me your pretty Mark!" As if to underline his obsession with it, he licked over it, having Harry shudder for real and grip for the matching tattoo. As he gripped at it, Barty kissed his own, moaning in approval. The apprentice's left hand gripped at his older brother's hair desperately, not wanting him to stop too soon. He had not known it could feel  _this_ fantastic. "Hm... addictive, isn't it?" 

He incoherently hissed something, which might have sounded agreeing, and keened again, as teeth grazed over his sensitive skin there. So he dug his own nails into that of his partner, hoping to spur him on more. But to his disappointment, he was let go again and Barty slyly grinned at him instead, clearly having  _something_ in mind. He sat up and jerked himself off a little, while intently memorizing his younger partner's naked form. 

"You know... I think I've been suffering quite a lot these past years. Won't you be a good, little brother and help me out a bit? Come  _here_ ," he growled animalisticly, which had Harry question, whether he was a dark creature or not. Still, he obediently, but shakily, sat up and crawled over to Barty, who was sitting cross-legged on the bed and reaching out one hand towards him. He gripped the back of his head and roughly pulled him towards him, crushing their lips together again. Harry felt excitement rise within him at the older one's dominant behavior. It just wasn't the same with his husband - he was softer and that trait had only increased over time. Not, that he didn't like it. He  _loved_ it. Nevertheless, when his already abused and swollen lips were bit into and the tongue in his mouth tasted of copper, he couldn't help but clutch at the other's shoulders in pleasure. As he was allowed a pause, but still begged him for more, Crouch licked his lips and ordered "Put your mouth to use," and used his hand to force his head down. 

Harry was no blushing virgin by any means and immediately wanted to get busy. Still, he wanted to put on a little show for the other, if only to make him feel more guilty. "B-But... I don't- I never-" he stammered, as if frightened by the delicious-looking, throbbing prick in front of him, green eyes wide and staring at the man above him. 

" _Sunshine_..." he chocked out at that, tracing his thumb over his lips before pushing it into his mouth. _Reluctantly_ , the teen rasped his tongue over it, while sucking on the small appendage. ' _You can't do this Barty! You can't! Just look at him- he's sooo innocent... Merlin, if Tom didn't make him do it, why am I?'_ His bond-mate thought in conflict and Harry twirled his tongue around a little too expertly to get him to agree, still. When that wasn't enough to get the man to go on, he nervously reached a hand out to touch the other's dick, stroking over its tip a little too gently, before pumping him a bit lackluster and still keeping eye-contact. ' _Okay, nope- This is too fucking much to stop now-'_  

The thumb was removed from his mouth then, as he was coaxed towards the other rather gently. "I-I'll try..." he whimpered again, still so  _horribly_ scared. Harry started out with tiny licks at the base, occasionally kissing it or sucking on a random spot. Barty was closely watching him for signs of discomfort. Apparently, while being more dominant in nature, he was still worried about his well-being. Harry ought to reward that, somehow. He carefully took one of his soft hands to cradle Barty's balls playfully, as if he had no clue, what he was doing. The older male started to shudder and mildly buck up at that, unable to prevent it from happening. So the apprentice carefully inquired "W-Was that good?"

The other stared at him in utter disbelief, before his tick started, unknown to him, and he whimpered " _Yes_... Go on.  _Please_ , sunshine..." 

With a happy smile - which he hoped didn't look too devilish - he went back to work and repeated his motions, before his licks and kisses went a little further upward. The head was already leaking some pre-cum for him and the hand, which at wound up in his hair at some point, gripped at him tighter as he lapped all of it away, not minding the taste anymore. He knew Barty was barely managing to keep it together and not to forcefully fuck into the younger one's mouth. Tom always looked similarly at him, when he tied him up and teased for too long. Well, perhaps he looked a bit more murderous. The student then dared to take the head of his hard cock into his mouth, sucking on it lightly. Tremors ran through his victim, whom he was torturing more than anything else. Minimally, Crouch Jr moved in his mouth, trying desperately to make him adjust to it, so he could do  _more_. Harry had some pity on him and took a significant portion of him into his mouth, shifting around for better access. 

When he started humming and producing tiny moans, Barty lost it. He wasn't able to stop himself from bucking up and Harry convincingly gagged. As he tried to retreat, however, a steady hand on the back of his head kept him locked into place. Barty kept jerking upwards in small intervals and at times so much, it  _really_ had him gag for a second. Nevertheless, he tried to do his best and bobbed his head up and down. All the while gripping at the stronger one's hips and producing tears, which slid down his pink colored cheeks. The other didn't seem to notice much, too lost in the warm mouth of his favorite sibling and the choked whines he emitted. Harry meanwhile discreetly rubbed against the bedsheets below him,  _needing_ some form of relief. To his embarrassment, he enjoyed being used in that rough manner far too much. 

As he dangerously grazed his teeth over the other's cock, Barty groaned "Oh- Mh... S-So good-" By his high-pitched noises, that followed, Harry predicted he was rather close. So he doubled his efforts, wanting to taste the other  _badly_ , have him come down his throat. He rubbed his tongue over the underside of his dick, while he fondled his balls at the same time, at times squeezing them a little bit. Barty seemed to love that subtle pain and incoherently grumbled something, before taking hold of his head again and forcing him to take him completely, quickly abusing his mouth with erratic thrusts. Harry was glad he had no high need for oxygen anymore and sneaked a hand below himself to jerk himself of. Needily, he moaned and sobbed, his brother suddenly slowing his motions, before shuddering in ecstasy and finding release. The apprentice had no choice but to swallow, if he didn't want to suffocate and stroked himself to completion, as well. With Barty distracted and his own mind fuzzy, he retreated a little and thoroughly cleaned the cock, sucking on its head slightly, which elicited a pained moan from the other. But he had an image to keep up, so he sat up, trembling, as he tried to ignore the stickiness on his lower abdomen. 

He sniffled and crawled into Barty's lap, still crying - old and new tears coating his face. He tightly snaked his arms around his older sibling's waist, trying to get even closer for comfort. When the other didn't react, he pretended to cry a little more violently, which quickly led to Barty holding his face between his hands and concernedly inquiring "Did- Did I  _hurt_ you?" Watery eyes looked at him, secretly reading him ' _Fuck! Fuck- You idiot!'_

Feeling evil, he murmured "A-A bit..." 

"I-I- I didn't want to- S-Sory, sunshine..." he quickly tried to comfort him, scared he had ruined things and especially the mood. He carefully wiped his tears away, before kissing his cheeks and whispering lowly "I-If you don't want to go  _on_..." 

"No! No- I want to..." he desperately called, which earned him a surprised reaction. So he had to find something reasonable to explain himself with and uttered "D-Didn't say I did not like it... did I?" Well, he  _was_ masochistic at points, so it wasn't that much of a lie. To prove his point, he wiped some of his own release away with his index, before greedily licking said finger clean. Barty almost fainted at the side and groaned, which Harry topped off with " _M-Master_ never hurts me, though... Just not used to it." 

Not liking to have the one they were cheating on mentioned, he toppled the both of them over and towered of Harry, whom escaped a small squeak at that. "Well, gonna  _change_ that..." he enticingly promised, before traveling downwards and cleaning Harry with his tongue. Greedily, he licked away his cum from his lower abdomen and cock, paying special attention to the latter and helping Harry in rising again. That sinful, trained tongue slid against his smaller cock, so he chased after it and rolled his hips in desperation. They were  _far_ from done. His favorite chuckled at his eagerness and used his superior strength to turn him onto his stomach and pull his hips up roughly.

Harry worried he'd enter him without preparation for a second and voiced that concern "B-Barty, wait-" But the man had different ideas and suddenly, hot breath ghosted against his buttcheeks, as they were pulled apart. "O-Oh..." his eyes widened in mild shock upon that, then got impossibly wider, when his hole was licked at " _Oh_..." He'd  _not_ last long like that. He had never done  _that_ before, didn't even know the name of it - but he had  _had dreamed_ of Barty's wicked tongue in places like that. Maybe he  _was_ innocent in some areas, still...

Wet, slurching sounds emerged from behind him, as his pucker was roughly licked at and his legs began to transform into pudding. Even then, he wantonly pressed back into the appendage, making him feel like a whore. But it got better, when his brother pushed  _in_ , breaching the tight ring of resistance and moaned at the taste of him. 

"B-Barty-" he panted, when his painfully hard penis was gripped and worked on, a hand steadily rubbing and jerking at it. Harry clawed at the pillow beneath him, the pleasure too much for him. It almost hurt, as the other scraped a nail over his head, smearing some of his earlier seed over it. The tongue within him curled and twirled around in ways, he had not deemed possible. "Oh god,  _please,_ please!" He sobbed, his mind fuzzy and seeking release. He tried to push into the source of blinding pleasure again, urging the other on to do  _more_. He wanted him to slide in deeper, claim him, have him reek of him  _everywhere_. He wanted to be Barty's so bad. With a growl, the other fucked him more strongly, also increasing his speed on his wanting cock. Another hand roughly pulled at his left arm, pulling it backward and making him collapse on the bed, as his Dark Mark was roughly scratched over, making him convulse. " _ **Pleasse- S-So clossse...**_ " he instinctively starting hissing, which prompted the older one to press into his Mark again, before stroking over the tip of his cock again. 

For a brief second, Harry was sure he had died momentarily, as he only saw white. He felt the wet appendage slowing its movements and himself being pushed around a little in his state, but he needed a moment to become oriented again. When he did, he found a pillow beneath his hips to prop up his butt and a heavy weight settled over him. Barty's breath ghosted over his ear, making the hair on his neck stand up, as he suggestively whispered "Thrice's a charm, right? Let's see mh- if we can make you scream again..."

He'd die, he was sure of it now. He'd not be able to survive this. "M-Merlin..." he gasped, but the other one used the chance to shove three fingers into his mouth, fucking them in and out of him for a short while. Harry gripped onto the bedsheets, feeling pleasure curse through him, even in his exhausted state. He  _wanted_ to be entered and fucked by the heavier male, he wanted to see, what two years of waiting did to a man. But he didn't think it possible to come a third time. 

Crouch didn't care for his worries, though, and removed his fingers again, before pushing apart his legs and making him feel giddy inside. Without a second to regain his composure, a finger breached his entrance and  _already_ set a brutal pace. Luckily, the tongue had already loosened him up somewhat. Barty seemed to notice that, also, and didn't wait to push in a second, a mild pain leaving Harry in discomfort. He was used to this, of course, but still. The two started scissoring in his hole, stretching it, as they slid in and out of him. All the while, Barty was searching for something within him and he  _exactly_ knew, what. Not caring to keep up his innocent pretense right now, he angled his hips, so he'd have an easier time. Overstimulated, he let out a small hiss again, as his special spot was found and fingers curled to press against it. 

"Hm..." the Professor shifted his attention towards him, cooing " Think you can do that again?" Cruelly, he slid his fingers out, before pushing in with more force than before and hitting his prostate. Harry whimpered, which was not enough for him, as he repeated the action. The smaller teen shuddered, mewling at that, before gasping, as Crouch became faster in his doings. Defeatedly, he grew harder again, before calling out Barty's name, when he did it a few more times. "Knew it... We'll have  _so_ much fun, little brother... You'll come running back to me, begging for  _more_ soon enough, mh..." He moaned at the idea of having his student willingly throwing himself at him every day, perhaps bending the smaller one over his desk in his classroom. Sneakily, he withdrew his fingers to roughly push in again, only for a third finger to accompany them this time. 

"Nh- 'm not a-a whore..." he stammered, despite the sinfully good intrusion. Although, if his bond-mate went on like this, he'd probably come crawling back for more. 

The older man deeply chuckled, before digging his fingers of his free hand into the soft flesh of his bottom, kneading it. "Hm... You're right. You're only  _mine_. A whore generally doesn't belong to anyone, brother  _dearest_..." He mockingly told him, before rumbling "And you  _are_ mine... I can take far better care of you, when you're in my bed like this and not running into danger...I'll- hm...  _imprison_  you here, I think." Weirdly enough, Harry enjoyed the sound of that. He'd like staying in his bed  _forever_. The intrusion stopped then, suddenly, but something ultimately  _bigger_ pressed against his entrance instead. " _Breathe_..." was  _helpfully_ advised, before the tip of a cock slid into him slowly. 

Harry was a little sad, he was on his stomach. Like this, he had no hope of reading his friend- No,  _lover_. His hands periodically cramped up around the sheets, as Barty was far bigger than Tom and it was difficult to adjust to that. Barty didn't stop halfway or at any given point, he only halted, once he was fully emerged in Harry's tight warmth and soothingly stroked everywhere, he could reach. "H-Hurts..." he whimpered for attention

"Gonna make you feel better soon, sunshine..." he was assured at that. Barty must have known that he was a bit more to take than Harry's husband. "Make you feel so  _good_... you'll never, never want someone else again..." He was slowly slid out of, which had him yearn to be filled again at the feeling of loss. "That's  _right_... so needy for _my_ cock..." Barty commented, as he saw him trying to push back into him. Only his tip remained within him, which had Harry try to push back again, but Barty prevented it. "Hm... do you  _want_ me to fuck you?" 

"Yesss," he hissed again, arching his back to motivate his bond-mate further.

"Good  _boy_ ," he growled, before pushing in more quickly than he had exited. He kept on his  _relatively_ slow pace for a while, before taking Harry's hips and using that to collide with him more strongly. The sound of skin smacking against skin mixed with the pants and wanting moans of Harry, who jerked himself off in the same rhythm. Barty hit his prostate often enough, making him cry out in his need to come. "Such ah- a perfect mate for me..." Barty moaned out sweet nothings about the youth beneath him, who was having a hard time containing his level of noise. Harry felt his orgasm build up too soon, not able to last that long after having come twice, already. Barty must have noticed, as a second hand joined his own and aided him, enveloping his smaller dick and pumping it. "S-So  _vocal_ , hm..." Crouch praised him again, loving the way he called out his name here and there, feeling wanted. Harry couldn't help it and pushed back into the other with his last strength, making it rougher. While he was being pounded into, Barty leaned on top of him more heavily, squishing him slightly. His nipple was pinched then, which made him buck into the hand on his dick again. With another twist and pound, he suddenly screamed and released a meager, final load, before going limp beneath the omnipresent Barty. He felt his hands everywhere, his smell hang heavy in the air and in the bedsheets, he had collapsed onto. His magic surrounded him and tried to intertwine with his own, failing, but clutching at him nevertheless. 

" _Barty_..." he breathed out, his voice tiny, as he felt his consciousness threatening to leave him. Even the Master of Death had his limits. He vaguely registered the other's movements stuttering after a few minutes, barely pulling his dick out of him anymore. Instead, he remained inside, warmth coating his insides and being fucked into him with short, sharp thrusts. He heard wet, squishy sounds emerging from behind him, the other's magic seemingly filling his lungs and invading every last bit of him. He non-caringly breathed it in, letting it poison him, as he happily hummed at being turned on his back again. Someone pinched his cheek a little, at which he hissed a Parsel insult. 

"Y-You  _okay_ there?" Barty was apparently worried at his state of complete exhaustion and bliss. Too weak to speak right now, he hummed again and reached out his arms blindly, finding a neck to embrace soon enough and trying to pull him in. But his new lover had different ideas and he instead found himself on top of him, being hugged close and patted. "I love you, brother..." he was cooed at a little too solemn, which had him fight to regain his consciousness. 

"...love you, hm..." he murmured and forced his eyes open, trying to look at Barty. He shifted around a little in his grip, trying to get more comfortable in it. 

"And..." Barty slowly said, as he groomed his hair, making him shift even closer. "... I-Is this... a  _one-time-thing_?" He seemed worried again and Harry tried to soothe him, by wrapping his magic around the other more closely, hoping he was aware of such things. 

Tiredly, he admitted "Not if we're not found out..." He mischievously remained in his role, remembering his husband's idea. 

"S-So... w-we're having an affair?" The older Death Eater tried to remain brave, but failed. If they were found out and this were real, he'd die a horrible, painful death. "I-I thought you loved him..." 

Honestly, he told him "I do, b-but he's being irrational. I  _love_ you. I c-can't just stop. I've had  _dreams_ a-and fantasies... I can't take t-them anymore." Well, he might have been able to not act on them, but it would surely have become tedious over the years. He was  _so_ glad he didn't have to worry about that anymore. 

"M-Me, too..." his brother admitted, kissing his forehead. "I'm just...  _scared_... because he m-may find out eventually... J-Just how good is your Occlumency?" 

Harry had to suppress a laugh. If this situation were real, he should have asked about that  _beforehand_. Wanting to scare him a little, he blushed and worriedly admitted "Mostly  _perfect_." 

"M-Mostly?!" Barty's breathing started to quicken and he subconsciously tightened his grip on him. Looking up at him, he heard ' _ShitShitShit! This isn't good- Not good at all!'_ Before he could speak, Barty demanded "L-Let me look! I-I'm a fairly good Legilimense..." Evilly, Harry intentionally lowered his shields, making them mediocre. 

Naively, he pointed out "Well, okay. But master always told me they were  _perfect_!" 

Staring into his eyes and mind, Harry could feel the other probing at his defenses and searching for a way in. All too easily, he slipped in and had free access to all parts of his memory and consciousness. Or so  _he_ thought. Horrified, Crouch let out a scared breath and Harry suddenly felt his lover's magic tightening around them protectively. Barty was on the brink of hyperventilation. "He  _lied_! H-He- He lied... M-Merlin- Your s-shields aren't strong enough!" Inwardly, he was a mess as well ' _No! No- That fool! Tom only told him to make him feel good! He- He must be listening-'_

At the same time, Harry called out to his first mate ' _Tom, he's ready for the taking. Be gentle, though. He's already close to having a heart attack._ '

After a brief while, his mate uttered ' _Did he... hurt you?_ ' Of course, that was the first thing, he'd ask. 

' _Only as much as I wanted him to, Tom. He was... good,'_ he tried no to throw too many details at his husband, who was probably feeling a little bad, anyway. 

' _... good to hear. I'll come in a few minutes.'_

Harry returned his attention to Barty, who asked him, afraid for his life "H-He spoke to you just then, didn't he?!" 

"H-He did..." he blankly told him and he couldn't help, but feel a bit of sympathy for his mortified lover. "He's coming..." he ominously declared, staying close to the truth. Barty was trembling and their Marks started hurting, too. Stepping the game up, he clutched at his  _platonic_ mate's shoulders, whimpering "We- We have to flee! H-He'll torture us-" 

"No-" He declined to his surprise and pulled him closer, embracing his smaller, naked form and not letting go. "It's useless! W-We can't run- He- He'll just catch us via our M-Marks or- or hurt us with them!" Barty was right. For a Death Eater, there was virtually no hope of escaping their master, if they wanted to and he cared enough to search for them. Crouch started peppering his face with kisses, as he pretended to shake. "This is all my fault! All of it- I should have told you no- L-Look where it got us! Sev was right..." 

He tried to comfort him, kissing him also "No- I wanted this! I c-couldn't live on like that-" 

"I  _betrayed_ you with this!" Barty full on sobbed, which he had only seen once before. "I promised to keep you  _safe_ , to p-protect you! I f-failed before and- and now- Now you'll be hurt! I ruined your marriage!" Barty was biting down on his tongue, trying to stop it. But he had an idea and hurriedly gripped his shoulders, demanding "Wait- L-Let me cast an Imperiatus on you! If- If he thinks I f-forced you, you'll come out of this unscathed-" 

Horrified at his lover being willing to sacrifice himself like that, he suddenly understood, why everyone always scolded him for doing so himself. But he took Barty's head in-between his cold hands and placed a firm kiss on his warm lips, trying to make him shut up. When he let go again, he wiped away his tears to no avail, declaring "No. I- I love you and I  _won't_ hide it! I can't choose between you two! I'll either have both or neither!" 

As on clue, the door to the quarters  _burst_ open, as a  _furious_ Dark Lord entered, wand in hand and promptly pointing it at the pair. ' _Ugh, could you have at least dressed? And you look like someone drove over you...'_ he commented on Harry, who indeed had a few bruises on him. He wished he could smile at his mate, but this game of theirs was too fun to break. Hissing, Tom shouted " _What_ are you  _doing_ there?! With  _my_ mate!" Harry had to give him some credit, Tom was an  _expert_ at hiding behind a mask. To Harry, he brokenly said "I- I  _thought_ better of you! How  _could_ you!" The apprentice's heart clenched at his tone, even if it was not truthful. 

Sobbing, he kept Barty secure and shielded him away from his mate, wailing "M-Master! It's n-not, how it looks!" Barty at the same time pulled him closer by his waist, wanting to save him, too. 

"S-Shut up with that master-bullshit!" their Lord was positively shaking with rage. "I'm your husband- your  _mate_! You- You promised not to! Y-You promised, it wasn't like that!" Despite his demeanor, Harry could feel the other half of his magic blanketing Barty's, as well. "I  _trusted_ you, you  _whore_!" That was  _low_. 

The insult brought Crouch back to life, as he called "D-Don't call him that! He- He  _loves_ me! He i-isn't a whore-" 

"But he shouldn't! Not  _you_!" Tom spat out and he felt as if he'd traveled back in time a few months. "You- You're a  _traitor_! Wasn't it e-enough, how you treated me?! N-No, you j-just had to do this! Just had to  _break_ me!" He shouted and a hint of truth was in his words. "Why do you  _hate_ me so much? I- I never  _did_ anything!" The apprentice now felt genuine hurt coming from Tom, which unsettled him somewhat. Especially, with a wand pointed at them. 

"I don't  _hate_ you!" Barty tried to convince him, still holding onto his smaller lover. Riddle did not seem convinced. "I- I  _loved_ you- O-Or I thought I did! I was an idiot- t-too young to see the consequences... I n-never wanted ot hurt you!" 

Not appeased, their master reminded "And  _still_ you- you let my mate  _lure_ you in! You knew it would hurt me!" Again, honest disappointment was coming from him. Shocked, Harry realized, why his mate had wanted to play this game. it wasn't a game at all- it was a  _test_. And Barty had  _failed_. "You should have  _pushed_ him away! You- You didn't  _change_ at all,  _Bartemius_!" 

Horrified, Harry pointed out "B-But Master! I  _told_ him you'd not find out! You'd never have gotten hurt, n-normally..." How exactly had he been caught up in the middle of an intricate scheme of his master? This couldn't be happening! Had he known, he wouldn't have played! "I- I thought this was a game!" 

The intelligent Hufflepuff seemed to catch onto something and hurriedly inquired "H-Harry, what  _game_?" 

"It doesn't  _matter_!" Tom shouted at the two of them and the pain in their Marks grew unbearable, almost. "You lost it  _anyway_! Harry- I know I promised not to, but I  _will_ do it, for  _your_ safety! I can't allow him to  _hurt_ you and he will! He's- He's  _unable_ not to!" His mate scared him, now, and he didn't understand, what was going on anymore. Why was Tom doing this? He had seemed so  _open_ before! Had this been planned? Had Tom wanted to find a reason to kill Barty?

When it dawned on him, what he meant, he hissed "You  _can't_ kill him! I- I am the Master of Death! I'll bring him back!" How could he even propose such a thing? This would break him, if he'd truly died!

" _Are you_ , now?" Tom snapped, before suddenly summoning his Invisibility Cloak into his hands. "I don't see you having all three of your Hallows! Now,  _step aside_!" The Master of Death felt, as if his soul had been ripped to shreds.

Determined, he still held onto Barty, who was still crying and now trying to push him away. "Do what he says- Just- I'm not  _worth_ it!" He explained himself, before roughly pushing him away in a desperate act of self-sacrifice. He then faced Tom, sobbing "Kill me- Do it! Just leave him be!" 

"No!" He tried to shield him, but Barty pushed him away again.

Tom shouted " _Titillando!"_

"Wha-a-a!" Harry suddenly screeched, as the pain of his Dark Mark vanished and he was assaulted by purple hands, which tickled him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Barty being hexed similarly, involuntarily laughing and trying to get away from the hands trying to tickle him to  _death_. "Ma- Master, what....?" Harry started gasping in-between laughs and trying to think of something to counter the hex. What the hell was going on? 

He then saw a dark figure looming above him, defiantly putting his hands onto the edge of the bed. "Did you  _really_ think I'd kill him, you  _absolute_ moron? How long have we been together, huh? And un-doing your rank as Master of Death isn't as easy as stealing your damned cloak! Seriously? Love, you  _are_ dumb," he berated him, still not letting the hex go, though. "Or has he simply fucked your brains out of your head?" He mocked him again, no real anger behind it. 

"M-Make it stop!" Harry demanded at that, barely able to breathe anymore. 

"Oh... I think  _not_. You two do look quite.... hm-  _appetizing_ , when you squirm around like that," he had the audacity to poke his mate's side, chuckling as it only made him more flustered. "Although I probably have to... before you go  _mad_. Too bad..." he huffed, before breaking the hex with a simple motion of his hand. "You two are  _way_ to easy to play games on..." Tom shook his head, before scrunching up his nose in mild disgust and casting a cleaning spell on the two, the bed,  _everything_. Mortified, the two Death Eaters weren't certain, what was going on, Barty even less than Harry. Their confusion only grew, when Tom took off his outer robes, only leaving him with a shirt and trousers, before letting himself fall onto the bed between them. "What? Don't look at me like that. Those  _awful_ Weasleys have driven me nuts for the past three hours. Especially that Granger girl. I'm tired..." 

"What the hell..." was all Barty was able to say, alternating between looking at Harry and the Dark Lord. "Could  _anyone_ explain, what is going on?!" He snapped a little, while Tom stretched on the bed. 

The latter rolled his eyes, before sighing " _Obviously_ , I allowed my mate to sleep with you, or you'd be  _dead_. We decided to play a fun, little game on you though... and then I changed my mind and tricked my dear husband, too. I thought you were bright, Bartemius." 

Mouth agape, staring at Harry, he whined "You  _knew_?! You- You made me  _cry_ for no reason?! And  _you_ -" He looked at the Dark Lord, who seemed quite proud of himself "-You had me thinking, I'd fucking die! You- You're  _mad_! Nuts!" He slightly freaked out, thinking there was an even  _bigger_ thing going on. "O-Or I did die and this... this is hell!" 

"Don't be overdramatic," Riddle sighed, while stroking through Harry's soft locks. "Also, this was a punishment for you  _both_. Both of you almost got yourself  _killed_ today, because of idiotic carelessness." He found that to be enough justification for the mental anguish, he had inflicted upon them.  

Barty accepted that for now, since he carefully wondered "And now...? I-I mean... You're in  _my_ bed..." And they were quite  _naked_.

"If you think your state of undress is of any importance to me, you're mistaken," he fancily told him, he didn't care. Next, he went on to admit a little less sardonically "And my opinion on the matter still stands. I don't care about you two  _fucking_ right next to me, but if you  _touch me_... I'm not letting myself be held responsible for my acts, especially not, when you're  _naked_ and  _touching_ me." Harry felt he was not comfortable with speaking about it like that. 

The gears in Barty's head visibly turned, before he whispered in sorrow "I-I'd... not hurt you.  _Again_." 

Tom's ruby eyes shifted towards him, before dryly stating " _I_ know that... not my  _head_ , however..." Perhaps, the  _test_ had been just that, after all. 

Feeling bad for the two of them, the youngest of the three dressed Barty and himself with a simple summon. Afterward, he vanished the blanket below them, just to have it reappear above them and to be able to cuddle up beneath it. While Tom lay on his back, Harry happily curled up around him. Barty still propped himself up with one arm, and tried to sound tactful "M-Might it...  _change_ , though? Your head, I mean?" He was determined to make up for his mistakes and Harry had the highest of hopes for it to work out. 

Uncertainly, their fellow conspirator shrugged " _Maybe_...? I hope it will..." And his apprentice knew, he  _really_ wanted it to. It would make many things even easier, even more harmonic between the three of them. 

Gently, Harry proposed "Let's start  _slow_. I-I mean... He's  _dressed_ more now, for a change. Maybe... Barty could, er...  _cuddle_ you?  _Very_ carefully?" He didn't want to push his mate too far, so he added "We can stop any time, you don't feel good about it. A-And...  _I_ 'm here, right? I'll protect you, too. Keep a look out for your  _head_..." Surely, he'd be scolded for patronizing him again, soon, but he didn't care about that. Last time they had been in a bed together, it had gone wrong. But there, Barty had gone  _too_ far and had been out for something sexual. Maybe if they settled for platonic cuddling...

Tom seemed worried, but defeatedly sighed " _Fine_ , try then. Just... n-not too  _firm_. " He seemed anxious already and Harry felt his heartbeat being too fast. He reassuringly kissed his neck then, as Barty laid down as well and tentatively put an arm over the man in the middle of them. Tom uncomfortable wriggled around slightly, shifting a little closer to his husband for comfort, as he shakily breathed out to make himself relax. 

Harry tried not to let his anxiety affect him too much and force-fed his mate some of his own, relaxed emotions instead. It seemingly worked, as his muscles relaxed after a while and he stopped his underlining trembling. Harry happily squealed at that, purring "This is  _awesome_! We've got to do this  _every day now!_ I like sleeping here, anyway. I love you -  _both_!" He couldn't believe, how lucky he was. Here he had his husband and his...  _boyfriend_  resting in bed with him in  _peace_! There was no war going on, no conflicts and no one could die without his approval. 

Tom, being able to read his thoughts, sighed "You're always so...  _optimistic_ , love. This war won't be the last of ours. There are yet more to start and win... and you can't make everyone live forever, that's unnatural." Barty felt a bit left out, probably, but didn't care much. He instead gently drew circles into his former lover's stomach. Or maybe hearts; Harry felt Tom not  _wanting_ to know. 

"Hmpf... I  _know_. But even if we die it won't matter. We'll always be together. And those wars can wait a few years, can't they?" He kissed his mate's neck again, who sighed, as he had lost all of his hope. 

"Maybe I should just give up and retire, already... If you don't let me fulfill my plans, what's the point of being Dark Lord?"

Barty however declined "Well... You can't retire! We still need you, my Lord. Just look, how helpless we all are without your... _intellect_ _!"_ He then inched a  _little_ closer. He had done so over the past minutes over and over again apparently, since he suddenly was far closer than before. Before they knew it, Tom found himself squished by Harry and Barty equally, the latter quite eager to only have them cuddle. Then again, Harry didn't think the two of them had any stamina left. "And what would you even do all day? Hm... Although I suppose sleeping in bed with us is an option... I don't mind with someone so _pretty_..." 

"Flattery won't get  _yo u_ anyhwere, anytime soon, Bartemius," the Dark Lord huffily pointed out, before carefully touching the arm on his waist, as if it could bite him. "I may be vain, but not  _that_ vain," he gloomily told him, still touching the naked, left arm of the other. As if having decided on something, he grumbled "And now shut up and rest. I think we all need a bit of that after this morning. After all, we  _all_ will be returning to the  _lovely_ Weasleys for dinner,  _won't_ we?" 

"Wh-What, me too?"

"Of course, you, too! If you're fucking my mate, you ought to  _suffer_ through meeting his in-laws, as well! You don't get to eat the cake and have it, too!" He told him, as if the Weasleys were worse than an Unforgivable curse. Barty, however, was more than happy to agree and kissed the dark mage's cheek very briefly and before he could be stopped. "H-Hey!" 

"Sorry, my Lord... I'm just glad to not be alone, anymore" he cooed sheepishly.

Harry giggled "Me, too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! EXPECT FIRST CHAPTERS IN THE MIDDLE OF MARCH!
> 
> Done! I'm finally done! WHOOO!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did and I also hope, you enjoyed the slight twist to Harry's relationship at the end! Couldn't leave poor Barty in the friend zone for all eternity.
> 
> EDIT 2: Sequel is online!


End file.
